Viviendo el presente
by kitsunefiction04
Summary: Naruko Uzumaki ingresa en una nueva escuela, tratando de escapar de su pasado. Pero nada va a ser lo que se esperaba. ¿Podrá Naruko sobrevivir a esta nueva secundaria?. AU. Sasunaru.
1. Ingresa Naruko Uzumaki

Los rayos del sol entraban desde la ventana, era una mañana calurosa en la ciudad de Konoha y era un día muy importante para nuestra protagonista, el primer día de secundaria en una nueva escuela, pero no parecía importarle a la chica que estaba acostada en la cama con su cabeza entre las almohadas y las sábanas esparcidas por el suelo, los rayos del sol que amenazaban con despertarla y el sonido de la alarma que resonó por toda la habitación.

Abrió perezosamente los ojos y los frotaba todavía en la inconsciencia del sueño del que acababa de despertar, miró a su alrededor desconcertada hasta que se dio cuenta del ruido molesto perteneciente al despertador, con una fuerza extraordinaria puso fin a al vida del pobre aparato, se levanto de la cama y al darse cuenta de la hora corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, en 20 minutos se había duchado, comido el desayuno, que consistía en ramen, y se había cambiado con el uniforme de la escuela, al sentirse satisfecha con su obra, corrió para no llegar tarde a su primer día.

Hizo su camino a la escuela mientras contemplaba las calles de su nuevo hogar, y se sintió ansiosa al reconocer la edificación de "La Secundaria Konoha" en todo su esplendor, miró embelesada los bellos jardines que lo rodean y sintió que el miedo la consumía al ver las puertas de entrada, con un leve temblor en las manos ingresó al edificio, recorrió extensos pasillos repletos de chicos con su mismo uniforme y al pasar captaba la mirada de todos que se le quedaban viendo fijamente y comenzaban con los chismes, eso la hizo sentir aún más incómoda.

Cuando encontró la oficina de la directora un alivio la inundo y con una sonrisa más amplia ingresó. Allí se encontraba la secretaria, una mujer de cabellos y ojos negros y una sonrisa amable le dijo

"Oh, tu eres la nueva estudiante."

"Sí, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruko." Dijo la alegre chica de cabellos dorados.

"Mucho gusto mi nombre es Shizune soy la secretaria de Tsunade, ella es este momento se encuentra ocupada pero me avisó que llegarías. Aquí está tu horario." Entregándole una hoja con una sonrisa tranquila que le incitaba a confiar a la cual ella respondió con una más amplia.

"Muchas gracias!" En ese momento suena un timbre y se oyen ruidos de pasos por todos los pasillos. "Creo que debo irme, fue un placer." Se despidió e hizo su camino a su nueva aula fijándose en su horario.

"Veamos, lunes primera hora química con Kakashi Hatake" dijo la rubia corriendo a su clase.

- Sasuke POV -

Esta mañana no pudo ser peor, pensaba un chico apuesto de pelo negro-azulado, con ojos oscuros y penetrantes, piel pálida y rodeado por una manada de chicas, primero me despierto con los gritos de mi hermano diciéndome que se hace tarde, después a mi madre se le quema el desayuno, y cuando puse un pie en esta escuela todas esas fans chillonas se me abalanzaron como una jauría hambrienta, no saben que nunca me voy a fijar en ellas, todas las chicas son iguales, quiero parecer indiferente como todo buen Uchiha, pero ellas no entiende que las miradas frías no es una invitación para tener una conversación, sobre todo esa molestia de pelo rosa, se cuelga de mi brazo constantemente como si le perteneciera, me siento tan frustrado estoy rodeado de sus gritos insoportables, sólo rezo para que el profesor llegue a tiempo.

Y como si escucharan sus súplicas los pasos en el pasillo alertaron de la presencia del profesor, todos corrieron a sus asientos rápidamente.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro de alivio, y se puso firme esperando su llegada.

El profesor entró al aula, su aspecto era el de un hombre de 30 años, con la cara media tapada con un pañuelo, aspecto elegante y lo que más les llamó la atención eran sus ojos,uno era negro, mientras que el otro era rojo. Ingresó con una sonrisa caminando hasta su escritorio, y se detuvo a mitad de camino mirando a la puerta.

"Hoy tenemos a un nuevo estudiante."

Sasuke se asustó, "Otra de esas fans chillonas." Pensó con desagrado.

"Puedes pasar." Dijo Kakashi con una voz amable. En ese momento alguien entró y cuando levanté la vista la vi, la chica más hermosa que jamás eh visto, su hermoso cabello dorado que caí en cascada de su cabeza, sus ojos tan azules que me recuerda al mar, sus piel bronceada con una sonrisa muy inocente, y tres marcas a cada lado de sus mejillas que sólo la hacían más hermosa y adorable a mis ojos. Mi corazón latía más rápido y sentí algo raro en el estómago, mire a mis compañeros y lo primero que vi eran miradas sorprendidas que luego cambiaron rápidamente, las chicas la miraban con furia y envidia, y los chicos la miraban sonrojados y con una mirada que me hizo hervir la sangre por alguna razón.

- Naruko POV -

Estaba tan asustada cuando escuche la voz del profesor dándome permiso para entrar, lentamente puse mi mano sobre la manija y abrí lentamente la puerta, cuando entre mire alrededor, pero sólo veía un montón de caras que me ponían nerviosa, pero oculte ese nerviosismo en mi interior, me paré en frente de la clase y comencé mi introducción.

"Hola me llamo Naruko Uzumaki, es un placer conocerlos, espero que nos llevemos bien." Dije con una sonrisa y luego hice una reverencia a todos mis compañeros.

"Bienvenida a la clase me llamo Kakashi Hatake y doy química." Me dijo con voz amable. "Puedes sentarte junto a Sasuke Uchiha." Mire entre mis compañeros tratando de identificar a este tal Sasuke, hasta que vi que un chico pelinegro levantó la mano. Yo fui a sentarme junto a el de inmediato y le dije.

"Hola mi nombre es Naruko espero que podamos ser amigos."

- Sasuke POV -

Cuando Kakashi le dijo que se siente a mi lado tuve una sensación rara en mi estómago, pero la ignoré tratando de poner mi máscara indiferente como suelo hacer. La vi sentarse a mi lado y dijo con una voz muy inocente.

"Hola mi nombre es Naruko espero que podamos ser amigos." Dándome una sonrisa encantadora, me vi obligado a contestar.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Le dije simplemente tratando de sonar indiferente y me obligué a mirar al frente, pero no me perdí el dolor en su rostro cuando le respondí de una manera que para muchos puede sonar fría, al verla se me aplastó el corazón, pero decidí ignorar eso.

Pasamos el resto de la clase escuchando al profesor, a veces la miraba de reojo y la veía que abría la boca para decir algo tal vez iniciar una conversación conmigo, pero de inmediato se arrepentía y volvía a mirar al frente.

- Naruko POV -

Cuando el me respondió de esa manera sentí un dolor en el pecho, uno al cual estoy acostumbrada en mi antigua escuela todos me evitaban y me ignoraban, incluso algunos llegaban a insultarme o golpearme, fue tan doloroso sentirse tan rechazado, yo tenía esperanzas que en esta escuela podría ser diferente, "¿A quién trataba de engañar?" En todas mis escuelas pasó lo mismo, nunca fui capaz de hacer un amigo todos me rechazan al saber que no tengo padres, sus padres temen que lleve a sus hijos a la droga o algo así, me siento tan sola, pero no puedo dejar que eso me derrumbe, tengo que salir adelante, si caigo ahora todo mi esfuerzo por llegar donde estoy no tendría sentido.

Pasé toda la clase queriendo iniciar una conversación para que vea que no era tan mala como piensa, pero no sabía como comenzar, al final me rendí y presté atención al profesor, sabiendo que voy a tener que acostumbrarme a esto, aunque sentirse ignorado no era una cosa nueva y la verdad lo prefiero antes de que intente insultarme o golpearme. Así que puse una sonrisa falsa en mi rostro y presté atención a la explicación que igual ya sabía.

Al final perdí mi atención en la clase y terminé dibujando en mi cuaderno, creo que es lo más divertido que se puede hacer cuando estás en clase, eso o escuchar música, pero no esta permitido por desgracia.

Cuando el timbre sonó y el profesor se retiró me sentí incomoda de nuevo ya que todas las miradas se dirigían ami, y antes de que contará hasta cinco casi todo el aula se me vino encima y me atacaron con una pregunta tras otra, la mayoría no las llegue a escuchar y todos gritaban más fuerte para que su voz su escuche por arriba del resto, puse una sonrisa amable lo mejor que pude y trate de contestar alguna, pero cuando comenzaba a hablar alguien me gritaba de otro lado, ya me empezaba a sentir cohibida.

"Se pueden callar, me están dando un dolor de cabeza." Dijo mi compañero de banco, la verdad que estaba muy agradecida con él por eso.

"¿Pueden preguntar en orden y voy a tratar de contestar lo mejor que pueda?" Pregunte lo más amable que pude.

"¿De donde vienes?" Preguntó una chica rubia con ojos celeste mirando en mi dirección con curiosidad.

"Yo vengo de la escuela "Kurama"." Respondí con la mayor sinceridad que pude.

"¿Kurama? no conozco ninguna escuela llamada así, tienes que estar mintiendo" Dijo una chica pelirroja con gafas con una mirada de suficiencia que se me hizo desagradable.

"Es la verdad, está en vos si me crees o no" Respondí firmemente.

Ella me miró como si esperara algún indicio de mentira en mi cara, lo cual me puso más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

"¿Y donde está esa escuela fantástica?" Preguntó con sarcasmo.

"Cállate Karin creo que deberías ser más agradable con una chica nueva, excepto que quieras que te odie como el resto de nosotros" Dijo con vos burlona un chico con el pelo blanco y una sonrisa con dientes de tiburón. Tuve el impulso de reírme pero trate de suprimirlo, no quería ganarme un enemigo en mi primer día.

"Cierra la boca Suigetsu, ahora tú contéstame la pregunta" Dijo con una vos irritada la pelirroja.

"Es una escuela en Francia, por eso no creo que la conozcas." Dije lo más amable que pude.

Todos me miraron con asombro y eso me puso más incómoda, pero luego la chica me dio una mirada de furia que trate de ignorar, y ahora venían las preguntas que estuve esperando todo el día.

"Wow! ¿Eres de Francia?"; "¿Hablas francés?"; "¿Conoces a alguien famoso allí?"; "¿Cómo es Francia?";"¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí?" Todas esas preguntas fueron echas juntas, no era como si no las esperara igual, así que trate de contestarlas en orden y de la forma más simple y clara.

"No, no lo soy, soy de aquí. Si, se hablar francés, y no conozco a nadie famoso. Francia es una país bello, lleno de paisajes y hermosos lugares que me encantaría volver a ver, vine aquí porque como ya les dije yo nací aquí." Respondí con la mayor calma que pude.

Cuando querían volver a preguntar volvió a sonar el timbre y todos volvieron a sus asientos. Lancé un suspiro de alivio que hizo que mi compañero me mirara con una mirada indescifrable.

- Sasuke POV -

Cuando se dio por vencida del hablarme comenzó a prestar atención al frente y me sentí raro, es la primera vez que una chica me habla como si fuera otra persona normal, que quiere ser mi amiga y eso la hizo especial ante mis ojos, me alegre de conocer a una chica normal con la que se pudiera hablar, tal vez este año no sea tan malo como pensé, además esta chica tiene unos ojos hermosos, y tiene una sonrisa encantadora que me dan ganas de... "¿Qué estoy pensando?" Me abofeteé mentalmente, creo que esa chica me afectó demasiado, mejor que preste atención al profesor.

La vi agarrar un cuaderno y ponerse a dibujar, la verdad que no lo hace mal, pero me pregunto. "¿En qué estará pensando? Las primeras lecciones son las más importantes. ¿No le importan sus calificaciones?" .

Cuando el profesor se retiró y se amontonaron todos encima de la chica nueva y empezaron a preguntarle tan rápido que ni yo sabía lo que decían, sentí simpatía por la chica, yo ya estoy acostumbrado a eso pero parece que ella no y veo que se empieza a incomodar. No se porque pero decidí ayudarla.

"Se pueden callar, me están dando un dolor de cabeza." Dije con la voz más indiferente que pude, y al parecer funcionó.

Hasta yo me sorprendí al saber que viene de Francia, además de hablar un perfecto japonés, pero cuando dijo que nació aquí supe la razón de estar tan acostumbrada al idioma. Esta chica se me hace más interesante a cada momento, yo nunca había estado interesado en nadie, y menos en alguna chica, con esas fans chillonas tengo suficiente, pero ahora quiero saber todo de esta chica.

Cuando sonó el timbre y todos se retiraron me sentí aliviado, aunque no lo demostré, para la próxima hora lo único que hice fue verla dibujar en su cuaderno tratando de parecer que presta atención al profesor. Quise escucharlo pero fue tan difícil, era como si no pudiera apartar mi vista de ella, memorizaba todos sus gestos y las expresiones que hacía y cuando me miraba apartaba mi vista rápidamente.

- Naruko POV -

Estamos con el profesor de física un tal Sarutobi Asuma, no le presté mucha atención igual. Pasé toda la hora dibujando en mi cuaderno, es una de las cosas que más me gusta hacer, trataba de parecer normal pero mi compañero se paso la hora mirándome, me estaba poniendo nerviosa pero trataba de fingir que no me daba cuenta y cuando me volteaba a mirarlo se daba vuelta como si no hubiera estado toda la hora mirándome.

Cuando escuché el timbre agarré mi almuerzo y mi cuaderno y salí rápidamente para que nadie pudiera hablarme, no me malinterpreten soy alguien muy sociable que le encanta hacer nuevos amigos y conocer gente, pero la hora del almuerzo es mi favorita y además quería escapar de las preguntas incómodas y de mi compañero extraño así que tomé mis cosas y corrí al patio donde encontré un hermoso árbol de Sakura y me senté debajo a comer y dibujar.

Cuando caminaba a mi hogar repasé todo el día en mi cabeza, el resto del día fue lo mismo, me presenté a los profesores nuevos, dibujé en mi cuaderno y traté de ignorar a mi compañero. Se los juro fue de lo más molesto lo único que hacía era mirarme y apartar la vista cuando lo miraba, a veces era como que quería decir algo pero al final se arrepentía. Igual sentí lástima por el cuando salimos y en cada momento que no había alguna autoridad se le abalanzaban todas las chicas del aula, todas me miraban mal y me empujaban a propósito, la verdad no se que les hice recién es mi primer día pero como ya dije estoy acostumbrada a que me ignoren, golpeen o insulten así que no fue una experiencia nueva para mi, aunque eso no lo haga más fácil de soportar.

Llegué a mi apartamento, la cual no es la más grande, en realidad es pequeña pero para mí es suficiente cuenta con una habitación, una sala de estar, la cocina y el baño, todo pintado con colores alegres, como el naranja, rojo y amarillo ya que son los que más me recuerdan a mis padres, tengo una televisión , un sofá y una cama pequeña en mi habitación, yo no necesito más.

Cuando mis padres murieron me mudé con mi abuelo Jiraiya, él siempre me cuidó mucho y me demostró su cariño, siempre estuvo cuando lo necesité y él paga este apartamento. No lo veo mucho, siempre está viajando y viene cuando puede, no lo culpo mi abuelo es un gran escritor, aunque sea de libros eróticos, y tiene que viajar por todo el mundo para conseguir "inspiración" como también se que yo no lo puedo acompañar porque no quiere que su nieta entre en un mundo de adultos, la verdad no me importa yo tampoco quiero acompañarlo a esos lugares, pero la casa está siempre tan sola a excepción de Kyubi mi amada mascota, es un zorro de pelaje naranja con las orejas y la nariz negra y ojos rojos, yo lo quiero mucho el y yo vivimos juntos a través de muchas cosas, él me acompaña desde que tenía 6 y ahora que tengo 16 son muchos años juntos yo lo adoro y es como un miembro de la familia más, siempre me escucha y entiende cuando le hablo, me protege de la gente mala y no deja que nadie se le acerque a excepción de mi abuelo y yo.

Al llegar a mi apartamento Kyubi inmediatamente se me lanzó encima como todos los días feliz por mi llegada.

"Bájate pequeño zorro tonto." Le dije como pude entre risas,el dio un gruñido de respuesta y se bajo lentamente de mi.

Deje mi mochila en el suelo, me saque mis zapatos y entre en la cocina con Kyubi detrás mío, agarré una manzana para comer mientras hago la tarea y le serví su comida a Kyubi quien muy feliz comenzó a comer. Fui por mi mochila y saque mis libros, agarré los que necesitaba y me senté en el sofá a hacer la tarea.


	2. Descubrimientos, remordimientos y perdón

Descargo de responsabilidad: Lamento no aclararlo en el capítulo anterior, pero NO me pertenece Naruto ni sus personajes.

**Viviendo el Presente**

Por Kitsunefiction04

- Sasuke POV -

Caminando a mi casa estuve pensando en Naruko, no se porque pero no logro sacarla de mi cabeza, recuerdo que en todas las clases se las pasa dibujando, y me pregunto como piensa pasar de año, por alguna razón el pensamiento de que no pase me aplasta el corazón. Traté de hablarle en más de una ocasión pero no sabía como iniciar la conversación, yo nunca tuve que iniciar ninguna conversación siempre la gente está interesada en hablar conmigo nunca al revés, ese pensamiento me desespera. Al final no pude hablarle, me maldije por ser tan introvertido, pero los Uchihas siempre fueron serios y de pocas palabras, en ese momento quise ser como Itachi, él es tan bueno hablando con todo el mundo.

Tan concentrado estaba en mis pensamientos que antes de que me diera cuenta llegue a la puerta de mi casa, entre lo más silenciosamente que pude, deje mis zapatos y mi bolsa pulcramente en un costado y caminé a la cocina.

"Estoy en casa." Dije al encontrar a mi hermano y mi madre sentados en la cocina tomando té y conversando de quien sabe que.

"Bienvenido hermanito." Me dijo Itachi con esa voz burlona que siempre usa cuando se dirige ami.

"Itachi no seas grosero, bienvenido Sasuke." Dijo mi madre dulcemente levantándose para darme un abrazo.

"¿Algo interesante en la escuela Sasuke?" Me preguntó mi hermano dándole un sorbo a su taza, mientras mi madre regresaba a su asiento y yo me dirigía a uno al lado de Itachi.

"Hay una chica nueva en mi clase." Dije con un tono indiferente, Itachi levantó una ceja mientras me miraba y vi un destello que pasó por los ojos de mi madre, o tal ves yo lo imaginé.

"¿Y eso que tiene de especial es sólo otra chica molesta?" Dijo mi hermano con tono aburrido.

"Silencio Itachi." Dijo mi madre con voz firme. "¿Cómo se llama esa chica, Sasuke?" Me dijo con una mirada penetrante que me dio escalofríos.

"Se llama Naruko Uzumaki." Dije desinteresado, pero no me perdí la expresión de alegría que cruzó el rostro de mi madre, por alguna razón me daba un mal presentimiento, me pareció que Itachi creía lo mismo cuando compartimos una mirada.

"Naruko Uzumaki, yo la recuerdo era una niña adorable con su hermoso cabello dorado, sus ojos que te recuerdan al mar y su sonrisa que alegraba a todos los que la rodeaban." Dijo mi madre dentro de sus recuerdos, la alegría que cruzó su rostro era una que no veía hace mucho y me pregunté de donde conocía mi madre a Naruko, pero cerré la boca cuando una expresión de dolor se produjo en sus facciones.

"M-madre ¿Dónde conoces a Naruko?" Pregunté vacilante y por la mirada de mi hermano supe que el también estaba interesado en la respuesta.

"Ella..." Hizo una pausa como si estuviese recordando una imagen borrosa,se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar y frunció el ceño sabiendo que lo que iba a decir no nos iba a agradar. "Cuando tenía tu edad iba a la misma secundaria que tú, con mi mejor amiga Kushina Uzumaki." Al escuchar el apellido me sobresalte, pero seguí escuchando. "La conocí desde pequeña ella tenía el cabello colorado y una sonrisa muy alegre, era muy gritona, tenía una fuerza increíble y adoraba el ramen. Ahí fue cuando conocí a tu padre Fugaku." Una sonrisa suavizó su expresión, pero luego volvió a la seriedad. "Y a su mejor amigo Minato Namikaze, el cual era un chico inteligente y tranquilo de cabello dorado y ojos azules, cuando nos conocimos nos llevamos muy bien y al tiempo yo empecé a salir con tu padre, y Kushina se puso de novia con Minato. Cuando yo quedé embarazada de ti Sasuke, Kushina quedó embarazada de Naruko poco tiempo después, estábamos tan emocionadas, y cuando nacieron ella siempre venía a jugar aquí."

Un recuerdo de una chica rubia corriendo conmigo y riendo en el parque pasó por mi cabeza, seguido de otro de nosotros comiendo galletas y uno en el que la misma chica está llorando con una rodilla raspada. "Eran tiempos tan felices." La voz de mi madre me trae a la realidad y sigo prestando atención, la historia realmente me interesa, yo no sabía este relato de mis padres. "Pero luego ocurrió toda la catástrofe y todo fue cuesta abajo desde entonces."

"¿Qué paso madre?" Preguntó Itachi vacilante,haciendo la misma pregunta que yo quería hacer.

"Fugaku y Minato trabajaban para la policía, y Minato se hizo cargo de un caso peligroso, tu padre le pidió que lo dejara pero Minato exigía que era su deber, que alguien debería hacerlo, y trabajó en el caso por meses, se trataba de una banda de drogas a nivel nacional muy grande y poderosa. Cuando se involucró más de la cuenta empezaron a amenazarlo con hacerle daño a él y su familia, Minato al ser el hombre que era no tuvo corazón para hacerle eso a su familia y por protección se mudaron a Francia, unos meses después, cuando Sasuke tendría 3 nos enteramos del asesinato de Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze." Una expresión de tristeza adorno su rostro y las lágrimas cayeron libremente de sus ojos.

Yo estaba en shock por la historia y al parecer Itachi no estaba mejor que yo, es tan difícil de digerir, y las imágenes de Naruko pasan por mi mente, y un sentimiento de arrepentimiento me cubrió al darme cuenta que no eh sido la persona más agradable con alguien que no me hizo nada y ya ha sufrido mucho.

"¿Qué pasó con Naruko después?" Preguntó lentamente mi hermano, miré en su dirección sorprendido por la pregunta, pero luego la centré en mi madre decidido a oír la respuesta.

"Nunca la encontramos." Me dí la vuelta y me sorprendí al ver a mi padre ahí con una expresión de dolor en su rostro y supe que escuchó toda la conversación.

- Naruko POV -

Corría desesperadamente para llegar a la escuela, no puedo creer que me quedé dormida, estúpido despertador que no sirve. No puedo llegar tarde mi segundo día, la directora va a matarme.

Abrí las puertas de la clase para escuchar unos segundos después el timbre y suspiré con alegría. Con una sonrisa enorme me dirigí a mi asiento, pero se sustituyó a una mueca cuando vi sentado al bastardo mirándome fijamente, mientras su séquito de locas iban a sus asientos dándome miradas de muerte que por supuesto ignoré, con la mayor calma me senté esperando al profesor y traté de ignorarlo. "¿Quién se cree que es?" Pensaba angustiada. "Tratándome mal cuando no nos conocemos." Así que hice mi mayor esfuerzo para parecer concentrada, saque mi cuaderno y comencé a dibujar como hago normalmente.

"Discúlpame por lo de ayer." Me sobresaltó la voz de mi compañero y me di la vuelta rápidamente con una mirada de sorpresa en mi rostro, yo no esperaba esto. Cuando traté de mirarlo a los ojos el no quiso cumplir con mi mirada, lo cual me puso muy irritada, pero lo suprimí tratando de ser amigable.

"No te preocupes, podemos intentarlo de nuevo." Dije con una sonrisa amable. "Me llamo Naruko Uzumaki, es un placer conocer, espero que seamos amigos." Le dije extendiendo mi mano.

"Soy Sasuke Uchiha, un placer." Dijo con una sonrisa vacilante y correspondió mi saludo a lo cual yo sonreí más ampliamente.

"¿Qué estabas dibujando?" Preguntó con una voz suave como si tuviese miedo que yo no le vaya a contestar.

"Es mi mascota, pero yo no soy muy buena dibujando." Dije con mis mejillas ruborizadas por la vergüenza.

"¿Puedo verla?" Dijo vacilante y mirando a mi cuaderno con atención.

"Si, claro." Respondí insegura y lentamente le extendí mi cuaderno el cual tomó rápidamente y comenzó a ojear mi dibujo con una expresión indescifrable.

Lo miró, sentí que pasaban los minutos y no decía nada, yo empezaba a impacientarme. Hasta que finalmente habló.

"Es muy bueno." Dijo con una sonrisa, la primera que me pareció verdadera desde que lo conocí.

"Muchas gracias." Dije y corrí la cabeza a tiempo para evitar una bola de papel que viene desde el fondo. Miré hacia atrás y me sorprendí por las miradas de odio y envidia que estaba recibiendo, miré al frente y traté de encogerme en mi asiento.

"No te preocupes, sólo trata de ignorarlas." Dijo Sasuke con un tono serio y se voltio para lanzar miradas de muerte a todo aquel que nos estaba mirando, los cuales apartaron la mirada rápidamente.

"Sasuke yo no estoy acostumbrada que la gente me ayude sin ningún interés en el medio, me es muy difícil confiar en alguien ya que tengo miedo de ser traicionada otra ves." Dije sumiéndome en mis pensamientos.

"No entiendo porque me dices esto." Dijo con una voz dudosa a la cual no pude más que sonreír.

"Porque a pesar de que no nos conocemos y al principio no nos llevamos bien, agradezco que estés haciendo esto y me des una oportunidad de ser tu amiga y conocerte." Dije con expresión radiante a la cual sólo recibí más miradas de muerte, pero en ese momento no me importaron, tengo un amigo, alguien que me defendió.

"No eres tan mala como pensé, creí que podría darte una oportunidad." Dijo con voz petulante.

"Y ahora ya que somos amigos. ¿Cuál es tu razón del genuino interés en mi hoy?" Pregunté hábilmente, no crean que pienso que ayer no le agradé y que hoy por alguna razón mágica está interesado en hablar conmigo y ser mi amigo, inclusive ofrecer una disculpa.

"No sé de que estás hablando." Dijo con voz insegura.

"Mira si ya estás mintiendo no creo que logres obtener mi confianza, Uchiha." Dije encogiendo mis ojos con una mirada de furia en mi cara.

"Escucha está por comenzar la clase, te lo contaré todo en la hora del almuerzo." Y, como si eso fuera una señal, entró el profesor de Inglés.

Le dí una mirada dudosa no confiando en sus palabras realmente. Pareció darse cuenta de mis dudas por lo cual añadió rápidamente. "Te lo prometo, confía en mi por última vez." A lo cual no pude más que asentir, estando satisfecho con mi respuesta prestó atención al profesor.

- Sasuke POV -

Repasé toda la conversación en mi cabeza y tenía dudas de como encarar el tema con Naruko, no creo que le guste saber que un extraño sabe tanto de su vida, además de que parece muy perspicaz para estas cosas.

Voy a tratar de hablar con la verdad y ver que pasa, no voy a mentirle más, por alguna razón la idea de perder su confianza me da una sensación de malestar en el estómago y no creo que sea la mejor opción en la situación en la que me encuentro.

Recordé el resto de la conversación con mis padres y eso me hizo sentir más decidido.

_- Flashback -_

_"La buscamos por meses." Dijo mi padre con tristeza inundando su voz. "Nunca supimos que pasó con ella, la quisimos traer aquí y criarla como una hija más sabiendo todo el dolor que debió haber pasado, Minato y Kushina fueron como una parte de nuestra familia, sería justo que cuidemos a su hija sabiendo que ellos no pueden, pero..." Hizo una pausa para tomar aire y frunció el ceño profundamente. "Nunca la encontramos, no la volvimos a ver desde entonces."Fijo su mirada en mí, y su rostro se suavizo. "Estoy tan feliz de saber que está bien, Sasuke me encantaría que la invites a casa, ella siempre será bienvenida aquí, quiero saber que le pasó." Dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro y mirando a mi madre la cual compartió una sonrisa con nosotros._

_-fin del Flashback -_

"Sabiendo eso no me puedo rendir." Me dije con gran determinación iluminando mis ojos.

Al sonar el timbre agarré a Naruko antes de que alguna de las fans chillonas tuviera oportunidad de abalanzarse a mi y la llevé al patio trasero, levemente noté a Naruko recogiendo su cuaderno y una lonchera y las miradas de muerte que le dirigieron las fans a ella.

Cuando llegamos allí tomé un par de respiraciones profundas para recuperarme de la carrera, y al terminar miré fijamente a Naruko sentarse en el pasto, cosa que yo imité de inmediato y sentí su mirada penetrante esperando que comenzara mi relato.

"Mira Naruko yo se que será difícil para vos creerme pero quiero que lo intentes." Vi un asentimiento de su cabeza el cual me dio pie para comenzar mi historia.

"Ayer al llegar a mi casa le conté a madre de ti, ella se alegró mucho y habló de ti como si te conociera, eso me hizo curioso y le pregunté, y ella me contó que tu madre y padre eran mejores amigos de mis padres en la secundaria y que cuando nacimos hasta los 3 años nosotros nos juntábamos siempre a jugar, luego me contó que tus padres fueron asesinados." Una expresión de dolor se formó en su rostro pero me dejó continuar. "Ellos me dijeron que quisieron criarte como una hija pero que nunca te encontraron, no sabían lo que te pasó y eso los angustió mucho, y se pusieron muy felices al saber que estás viva, inclusive mi padre te invitó a venir, dijo que siempre serás bienvenida." Finalicé mi relato y esperé su reacción.

"Yo-Yo-Yo." Hizo una pausa para respirar profundamente para calmar sus nervios. "La verdad que no tenía idea, tengo sueños donde corro y me río con un chico pelinegro pero nunca me imaginé que fueran reales y menos que fueras tú ese chico Sasuke. Me siento muy feliz de saber que tu familia me quiere tanto, y por supuesto que voy a ir a visitarlos." Dijo Naruko con expresión de felicidad. Un alivio inundo mi ser con su respuesta.

- Naruko POV -

Me sentí tan alegre al saber que los padres de Sasuke se preocuparon tanto por mi, me hizo sentir especial y querida, cosa que no me pasa todo el tiempo. Un calor envolvió mi corazón y una sensación de calidez fue lo único que sentía por todo mi cuerpo.

Al darle mi respuesta a Sasuke me di cuenta como una expresión de alivio cruzó su rostro. Me encogí de hombros y comencé a comer mi almuerzo, al darme cuenta que Sasuke no comía la pregunté.

"¿Sasuke vas a empezar a comer?" El me miró sorprendido por mi pregunta pero luego un tono rosado apareció en sus mejillas antes de voltear la cara para que no me diese cuenta.

"No tengo hambre." Dijo con tono indiferente, lo cual fue desmentido por un gruñido en su estómago, por el cual su cara se torno más roja. "Está bien me olvide el almuerzo en mi casa." Admitió al fin.

"Puedes tomar un poco del mio, yo no me voy a comer todo esto." Le dije, y era cierto tenía suficiente alimento como para 4 personas, unos cuantos onigris, y un poco de sushi.

El me miró por unos momento esperando ver algún indicio de mentira en mi cara, el cual al no encontrar tomó vacilante un par de onigris. Lo miré fijamente como le dio un mordisco a uno y esperé ver su reacción.

"Están deliciosos." Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Dónde los compraste?" Me preguntó expectante.

"Yo los hice." Dije con un pequeño rubor adornando mis facciones.

"Eres una gran cocinera." Dijo dándole otro mordisco, y yo seguí comiendo el mio mirándolo cada cierto tiempo.

Nos quedamos ahí comiendo, mirándonos y apartando la vista cuando el otro nos veía mirarlo. Disfrutamos de nuestro silencio cómodo y de nuestra mutua compañía, teníamos miedo de que hablando se rompiera toda esta atmósfera que habíamos creado.

Cuando sonó el timbre él se levantó mientra yo guardaba el resto de la comida y recogía mi cuaderno, después el me ayudó a levantarme y yo le sonreí mientras nos dirigíamos juntos al aula para nuestra próxima clase.

El resto del día pasó rápidamente, yo dibujando en las horas de los profesores y hablando con Sasuke en los recreos, para gran decepción de su club de fans. Y Sasuke escuchando a los profesores y huyendo de sus fans, y por ende arrastrándome con él.

Al final del día nos despedimos y cada quien fue a su casa, Sasuke me quiso acompañar y yo con un pequeño rubor tuve que negarme y asegurarle que mañana voy a visitar a sus padres, al estar satisfecho con mi respuesta se fue a su casa tratando de ocultarse de todo el mundo para gran diversión mía.

Mis queridos lectores:

Me gustaría que me dijeran si continúo con la historia, también quisiera saber su opinión para parejas secundarias y para los antagonistas de la historia, todas sus ideas son bienvenidas y cualquier error que encuentren pueden decirlo y con gusto lo arreglo. Voy a tratar de actualizar todos los sábados.

Muchas Gracias a todos y disfruten la historia.


	3. Amigos, enfermería y advertencia

Descargo de responsabilidad: NO me pertenece Naruto ni sus personajes. Hago esto por diversión y no por fines de lucro.

**Viviendo el Presente**

Por Kitsunefiction04

- Naruko POV -

Me levanto con los rayos del sol iluminándome desde la ventana, desde que mi despertador se rompió es lo único que me despierta por las mañanas, camino perezosamente hasta el baño y mientras paso por el armario agarro el uniforme que consiste en una pollera gris a la cual le agregue algunos pins para hacerla un poco más alegre, mi chomba blanca con el escudo de la escuela bordado en el bolsillo del pecho, y mis medias azules con los zapatos negros. Entre en el baño, me quite la ropa y me metí a la ducha.

Salí unos 20 minutos después ya preparada con mi uniforme, fui a la cocina para ver a Kyubi despierto y saludándome con gruñidos indescifrables, le serví su comida y me comí unos cereales que encontré en la alacena.

Al ver el reloj me di cuenta que tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar a la escuela, así que me tomé mi tiempo para peinarme con una coleta alta y acomodé mi mochila según mis clases, tomé mi mp3 para escuchar música en el camino.

Mientras caminaba a la escuela escuchando mis canciones preferidas rememoré que hoy debo ir a lo de Sasuke, por un lado estoy feliz y emocionada de conocer a los mejores amigos de mis padres que tanto se preocupan por mi. Pero también tengo miedo y ansiedad de no ser aceptado o que todo sea una broma demasiado cruel, yo sé que Sasuke no sería capaz de jugar con esto o de hacer algo tan horrible, pero eso no me quita mi miedo aunque trate de apartarlo de mi cabeza.

Como imaginé a esta hora la escuela esta desierta, no es como que me importe mucho tampoco, me gusta más cuando no hay gente que me juzgue sin conocerme o que me traten como la peor peste de la escuela esperando a contaminar a cualquiera que se me acerque.

Me dirigí a mi clase esperando ser la primera, lo cual es una sorpresa cuando veo a Sasuke sentado en su asiento de siempre al lado mio y mirando a la puerta sorprendido de que alguien llegue tan temprano.

"Hola Sasuke." Lo salude con una sonrisa.

"Llegas temprano." Me respondió con una leve sonrisa.

"Mi despertador no suena pero me despertaron los rayos del sol." Dije recordando mi miseria. "Tu también llegaste temprano."

"Siempre llego temprano." Dijo el muy engreído. "Es la hora más tranquila." Con una pequeña sonrisa. "Me gusta llegar y sentarme a pensar, es muy calmado y me da buen humor para soportar el resto de la mañana."

"Ya veo." Dirigiéndome a mi silla que está junto a la suya.

"Naruko." Dijo vacilante. Volteé mi cabeza para que sepa que estaba prestando atención. "Sobre lo de mis padres..."

"¿Si?" Dije dándole toda mi atención esperando a que me cancele la invitación, quitándome todas las expectativas que tuve hoy a la mañana, con esos pensamiento mi corazón comenzó a doler pero traté de no demostrarlo por fuera. Empecé a reprenderme por pensar que podía confiar en alguien.

"Yo quería saber si ibas a venir hoy." Dijo sorprendiéndome, no esperaba eso. La alegría comenzó a surgir en mi y los pensamientos tristes fueron enterrados muy en el fondo de mi mente.

"Claro Sasuke." Dije mostrando mi mejor sonrisa.

Nos quedamos hablando de cualquier cosa en nuestra pequeña burbuja de felicidad y comodidad hasta que el sonido de pasos en el pasillo nos trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Sasuke puso una mueca cuando se escucharon los gritos de muchas chicas mientras se abría la puerta, y cuando se abrió por completo empezaron a entraron el club de fans de Sasuke quienes al vernos a los dos solos en el aula me enviaron las peores miradas de muerte y se abalanzaron todas sobre Sasuke quien sólo puso una máscara inexpresiva y las ignoró a todas.

Yo fui violentamente empujada de mi asiento, cayendo contra el suelo y raspandome las manos, las cuales comenzaron a sangrar profundamente. Reprimí un grito de dolor y sólo trate de esconderlas para que nadie se dé cuenta.

Sentirme rechazada me senté en el asiento más cercano sin darme cuenta de una mirada a mi lado.

"Oye, ¿Estás bien?" Me sobresalté por el sonido de una voz desconocida y volteé rápidamente para ver a una chico con el pelo castaño en forma de piña y expresión aburrida y a su lado un chico regordete con unos remolinos en las mejillas comiendo de una bolsa de papas fritas.

"Si, estoy bien." Respondí tratando de ocultar el malestar por el dolor de mis manos.

"Vi como esas chicas te empujaron, no les des importancia están muy centradas en su Sasuke para ver que hacen daño al resto, son problemáticas." Dijo con voz cansada.

"Gracias." Dije con una sonrisa. "Por cierto mi nombre es Naruko Uzumaki, espero que seamos amigos."

"Shikamaru Nara, y mi compañero es Chouji Akimichi, un placer." Dijo amablemente.

"Hola, mucho gusto." Dijo entre bocados Chouji.

Les di una gran sonrisa que vaciló cuando apoyé mis manos contra mi pollera. Al parecer Shikamaru se dio cuenta de esto por lo que dijo.

"¿Qué te pasó en las manos?" Ganándose la atención del chico a su lado quien miraba atentamente en espera de una respuesta.

"No es nada, sólo me raspé un poquito cuando me caí." Dije restándole importancia a mis manos que sangraban profundamente.

"No lo creo, por la mueca de tu cara, más la caída con esa fuerza y las manchas de sangre en tu chomba y pollera creo que es más importante que una pequeña raspadita." Dijo sabiamente. "Déjanos verlas." Dijo con autoridad lo que me pareció raro de él.

En el momento en que levanté mis manos ambos abrieron los ojos ampliamente y lanzaron una pequeña exclamación al contemplar mis manos sin piel en las palmas y sangrando constantemente dejando dos charcos a ambos lados de la silla en la que estoy sentada.

Desafortunadamente eso pareció atraer la atención del resto de la clase, inclusive Sasuke y su club de fans que voltearon a mirarme y ampliaron sus ojos, algunos inclusive pegaron un grito o dieron vuelta la cara con impresión. Lo que más me asustó fue la expresión de Sasuke, la cual era de furia total mientras se dirigía a donde nos encontramos.

Se acerco y me preguntó con una voz alarmantemente baja. "¿Qué te pasó en las manos?"

"Me caí y me raspé las manos un poco, pero eso no importa ya se van a curar." Dije con voz desinteresada que hizo a todos mirarme como si estuviera loca.

"Vamos a la enfermería." Dijo con voz autoritaria.

"No Sasuke es un pequeño raspón ya va a sanar, no le des tanta importancia." Dije tratando de que la atención no esté centrada en mi, además que no quiero ir a la enfermería no me siento cómoda estando con una extraña sola en una pequeña habitación.

"Vamos a ir a la enfermería." Repitió con voz cada vez más grave.

"Pero las clases están por comenzar." Traté de objetar.

"No me importa, vamos a ir a la enfermería." Dijo agarrándome del brazo antes de que pudiera protestar y arrastrándome a la enfermería con él. En el camino recibí miradas de envidia de las chicas y de preocupación de mis dos nuevos amigos a los cuales les di una pequeña sonrisa para aliviar su tensión.

Cuando salíamos vimos al profesor Kakashi, el cual trató de amonestarnos por abandonar las clases, pero cuando Sasuke le mostró mis manos él amplio los ojos y nos ordenó ir a la enfermería.

Cuando entramos a la enfermería no encontramos a nadie allí.

"Bueno Sasuke parece que no hay nadie, ahora ¿Podemos regresar a nuestras clases?" Pregunte dulcemente.

"No." Dijo firmemente y me arrastró a la oficina de la directora.

Traté de luchar contra él. "Sasuke esto no es necesario vayámonos." Dije como último intento.

"No, Naruko ¿Qué no ves que tus manos necesitan tratamiento?" Preguntó tratando de calmarse.

"Pero Sasuke..." Trate de protestar.

"No me importa vamos a ir para que alguien te cure quieras o no." Dijo con voz autoritaria.

En ese momento ya llegamos a las puertas que conducen la oficina de Tsunade, al entrar vimos que su asistente no estaba así que fuimos directamente a la oficina de la directora. Cuando traté de tocar la puerta Sasuke me detiene recordándome las lesiones en mis manos, él tocó y cuando nos dieron permiso entramos.

"Sasuke, Naruko ¿Qué los trae a mi oficina?" Preguntó levantando la cara un momento para identificarnos, para luego bajarla y seguir con sus papeles.

Antes de que Sasuke hablara yo dije rápido y sin pensar. "¿No podemos venir a saludar?"

Ella levantó la vista mientras las venas empezaban a sobresalir y nos dio una mirada dura que hizo a Sasuke palidecer.

"¿Irrumpen en mi oficina en medio de sus clases con la excusa de venir a saludar?" Preguntó con una voz de miedo.

"N-No-No, directora Tsunade." Me sorprendió que Sasuke tartamudeara, eso lo hace más gracioso para mi aunque no lo demostré en el momento, esconder mis manos era más importante. "Venimos porque Naruko se lastimó y no hay nadie en la enfermería." Dijo recuperando su compostura.

"Shizune está fuera déjenme tratarlo yo, ¿Puedo ver la herida?" Preguntó cambiando a una voz dulce que me dio escalofríos.

"No es la gran cosa directora Tsunade, es un pequeño rasponcito." Dije tratando de ocultar mis manos en la espalda recibiendo una mirada dura de Sasuke.

"MUESTRAMELAS AHORA." Dijo gritando, lo cual obedecí rápidamente sacado mis manos para que pudiera verlas. Al verlas ella lanzó un grito cuando sus ojos se ampliaron enormemente. En un instante estaba a mi lado conduciéndome a la enfermería con Sasuke detrás nuestro.

Cuando terminó de lavar, desinfectar y vendar mis manos preguntó. "¿Cómo te hiciste esto?"

"Me caí." Dijo ocultando mi nerviosismo por mentirle a la directora.

"Eso es mentira." Dijo sorprendiéndome a mi y a Sasuke. "Ahora dime como te lastimaste las manos." Dijo con una voz peligrosamente baja.

"Y-Yo-Yo..." Traté de inventar una excusa.

"Ni se te ocurra mentirme." Me advirtió.

Suspiré sabiendo que sólo podía decir la verdad. "Unas chicas me empujaron de mi silla para sentarse cerca de Sasuke." Dije en voz baja. Vi a Sasuke ampliar los ojos en reconocimiento y luego entrecerrarlos con ira.

"Lamento que las chicas te hayan hecho eso, ahora vayan al patio que quedan 10 minutos de clase y no vale la pena que asistan ahora." Dijo amablemente.

"Adiós y gracias directora Tsunade." Salí con Sasuke pisándome los talones y al llegar debajo de un árbol me senté con cuidado de no apoyar mis manos. Sasuke se sentó a mi lado y se me quedó mirando con una expresión indescifrable.

"¿Porqué no me dijiste lo que te había pasado?" Dijo con voz enfurecida.

"No creí que fuera importante." Dije restándole importancia.

"Maldición Naruko, ¿Por qué tienes que ocultarme lo que te hicieron esas locas?" Dijo gritándome con furia. A la cual retrocedí asustada apartando mis ojos. Traté de levantarme y correr cuando una mano agarró mi muñeca y no me lo permitió.

"Perdón no quería gritarte es sólo que..." Dijo con voz arrepentida.

"Esta bien Sasuke no importa, no es como si no estoy acostumbrada a que me griten." Dije sin cumplir con su mirada.

"No es eso Naruko, perdóname por gritarte pero quiero que sepas que me preocupo por ti y no me parece bien que me mientas o me ocultes cosas." Dijo en voz lenta y calmada.

"¿Y qué querías que hiciera?" Dije con amargura. "¿Qué le gritara a toda la escuela que todas las chicas del aula me odian y me empujaron para que me lastime?" El sarcasmo marcado en mi voz. "Yo no quiero ganar enemigos tan pronto Sasuke, lo siento, es sólo que no puedo."

Él se quedó callado durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente contestó. "Entiendo, pero eso no significa que debes dejar que te lastimen y salirse con la suya, no te preocupes yo te voy a defender." Dijo con determinación.

"¿Por qué haces todo esto por mí?" Le dije y era cierto no nos conocemos hace mucho y al principio no nos caímos bien.

"Mira Naruko yo no sé mucho de ti y sé que no nos conocemos hace mucho pero yo siento como si fuéramos amigos por años, creo que eres una gran chica y no te mereces lo que te hacen." Dijo con una sinceridad tal que mis mejillas se ruborizaron por la vergüenza, no obstante le sonreí ampliamente con mucha alegría.

"Sasuke gracias por todo eres un gran amigo." Dije lanzándolo desprevenido cuando lo abracé con fuerza, perdiéndome el rubor que se formó en sus mejillas. Y me sentí más feliz cuando unos brazos me rodearon torpemente devolviéndome el abrazo.

Cuando el timbre sonó nos separamos lentamente con un rubor en nuestras caras mientras vamos a la siguiente clase. Cuando entramos yo recibí miradas de muerte de todas las chicas a las cuales ignoré para darle una sonrisa a mis amigos con caras preocupadas.

Me senté junto a Sasuke y esperamos por el próximo profesor charlando mientras tanto. Recibiendo miradas de asombro de la mayoría al ver a su ídolo el rey de hielo hablar tranquilamente con la chica nueva.

"Hey perra, ¿Qué estás haciendo con mi Sasuke?" Dijo la misma chica pelirroja con gafas que me había molestado acerca de mi escuela anterior.

"Yo sólo estoy hablando con él, ¿Por qué?" Dije tratando de ocultar mi ira del resto del curso.

"¿Quién te crees que eres para venir y hablar con él como si fueran viejos amigos?" Preguntó con veneno en la voz.

"Mira yo no sé lo que te pasa ni quiero problemas los primeros días de clases así que déjame tranquila que no estoy molestando a nadie." Dije con voz irritada.

"¿No sabes lo que me pasa?" Dijo con sarcasmo. "Lo que me pasa es que tu, perra, vienes a una nueva escuela y tratas de seducir a MI Sasuke."

Bueno listo esto ya se paso, ahora me va a conocer. Me levanté de mi asiento para pararme frente suyo con una expresión de ira que hizo que el resto de la clase de unos cuantos pasos para atrás.

"Mira idiota no se quien te piensas que eres pero si me sigues molestando voy a arruinar tu bello rostro para que ni la cirugía lo pueda arreglar." Dije con una voz intimidante.

"¿Me estás amenazando Uzumaki?" Pregunto petulante.

"No sólo es una advertencia de lo que te va a pasar a menos que cambies tu comportamiento de perra en celo, yo no te hice nada, no me interesa seducir a Sasuke y no vine a esta escuela para tener enemigos pero eso no significa que voy a dejar que gente como tú trate de pasarme por encima." Dije para sorpresa de todos y volví a mi asiento con una ira asesina irradiando de mi.

Vi cuando entró el profesor todavía sintiendo todas las miradas en mí, no me importó esa gente siempre me juzga sin conocer, te da nombres, te etiqueta en base a tu apariencia, nunca les importa conocerte sólo buscan a alguien que consideran inferior para sentirse mejor con ellos mismos. En todas las escuelas es lo mismo, todos los chicos me tratan mal antes de conocerme.

Sentí la mirada de Sasuke en mí a lo que di vuelta la cabeza.

"¿Estás bien?" Dijo en voz baja para que el profesor no nos escuche.

"Claro que si." Poniendo una sonrisa falsa que no logró convencerlo por lo cual me envió una mirada que prometía que íbamos a hablar más tarde de esto.

Saque mi cuaderno que es lo único que me tranquiliza en un momento como este, a lo cual mis manos protestaron, me mordí el labio para evitar un gruñido de dolor y procedí a dibujar ignorando la sangre que empieza a salir de las vendas por el movimiento reciente se abrieron mis heridas.

Cuando tocó el timbre para la hora de almorzar me agarré mi comida y salí antes de que se amontonaran todas las chicas en torno a Sasuke y fui con mis nuevos amigos con los cuales me senté en el pasto a comer.

"¿Qué pasó con tus manos?" Pregunto Shikamaru y Chouji miró esperando que responda mientras comía sus papas.

"No mucho, las vendaron y ya están bien." Dije tratando de ocultar las palmas que volvieron a sangrar un poco.

Chouji feliz con mi respuesta siguió comiendo, en cambio Shikamaru sabía que había algo que no estaba diciendo pero decidió no presionarme y asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando teníamos que volver al aula vi a Sasuke rodeado de esas chicas y me sentí mal por él, decidí que la próxima trataré de ayudarlo aunque sea un poco. "¿Eso no es lo que hacen los amigos?" Me dije a mi misma sonriendo.

Tocó el timbre y todas volvieron a sus asientos y yo me senté en el mio.

Vi a Sasuke suspirar de alivio al ver que las chicas regresan a sus asientos y yo no pude más que sonreirle como queriéndole decir que todo va a estar bien. Sasuke es mi primer amigo real no puedo defraudarlo ni dejarlo sólo, el me acompañó cuando me lastime la mano y fue el primero en tratar de conocerme aunque sea un poco, tampoco me juzga y veo que ambos disfrutamos nuestra compañía, con él me siento cómoda y segura y eso me gusta, me hace sentir especial para alguien.

El resto del día fue lo mismo, al final no me cambie las vendas de mis manos por lo cual estaban llenas de sangre seca, pero ni me había dado cuenta de ello.

A la hora de salir Sasuke me dijo que lo esperara, cuando salió nos fuimos juntos en un silencio cómodo camino a su casa.

Mis queridos lectores:

Quisiera saber su opinión para parejas secundarias y para los antagonistas de la historia, todas sus ideas son bienvenidas y cualquier error que encuentren pueden decirlo y con gusto lo arreglo. Voy a tratar de actualizar todos los sábados.

Muchas Gracias a todos y disfruten la historia.


	4. Familia, pasado y visita inesperada

Descargo de responsabilidad: NO me pertenece Naruto ni sus personajes. Hago esto por diversión y no por fines de lucro.

**Viviendo el Presente**

Por Kitsunefiction04

- Naruko POV -

En el camino a la casa de Sasuke me sentí muy nerviosa, no sabía como eran sus padres ni donde vivía, tenía miedo de que no me aceptaran o que se enojaran conmigo por no tener padres como todo el mundo que piensa que al no tener padres puedo llevar a sus hijos por el mal camino. Empecé a mover mis dedos como un tic nervioso, al parecer Sasuke se daba cuenta que algo me pasaba porque movió su cabeza para mirarme.

"¿Estás nerviosa?" Preguntó como si leyera mi mente.

"No, claro que no." Le respondí tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo.

"Entonces ¿Por qué mueves tus dedos de esa manera?" Preguntó astutamente.

"Por nada en particular." Dije escondiendo mis manos detrás de mi cuerpo.

"No me mientas Naruko." Dijo irritado.

"Es solo..." Traté de responder pero las palabras no salían.

"¿Sí?" Preguntó pacientemente.

"Estoy nerviosa por conocer a tus padres." Dije lo mejor que pude, no quería que pensará que no quería ir a su casa y se enoje conmigo.

"¿Eso es todo?" Preguntó con vos incrédula. Me sorprendió su reacción, yo esperaba que se enoje o al menos se irritara un poco por mi comportamiento. Sólo me limité a asentir con la cabeza.

"No te preocupes es normal estar nervioso cuando conoces gente nueva o vas a la casa de alguien que no conoces." Dijo amablemente.

"¿En serio?" A lo cual él asintió con la cabeza. "Yo no sabía, es la primera vez que alguien me invita a su casa."

Él me miro por mi comentario pero no dijo nada, cosa que yo le agradecí, no estaba cómoda hablando de eso.

Después de eso charlamos hasta llegar a su casa, perdón a su mansión, era tan grande que no llegaba a ver donde terminaba, estaba lleno de guardias que me miraban seriamente poniéndome nerviosa, y tenía unos jardines hermosos llenos de flores de todos los colores.

Al llegar a la entrada un guardia me preguntó el nombre al cual yo respondí rápidamente y después seguí a Sasuke a lo largo del pequeño camino pasando por los jardines hasta llegar a una gran puerta blanca, Sasuke la abrió con sus llaves y al entrar dejé su bolsa con los zapatos a un costado, cosa que yo copié y lo seguí mientras entraba en la cocina.

Al llegar a la cocina vi a tres personas que no habían detectado nuestra presencia, un chico muy parecido a Sasuke sólo que más grande con el pelo atado y dos marcas en la cara debajo de sus ojos, una señora con una sonrisa amable también parecida a Sasuke con el pelo y los ojos negros y un señor con cara seria que me puso nerviosa.

Sasuke se adelantó y dijo. "Estoy en casa y traje a una compañera." A lo cual yo me oculté detrás de él no gustándome ser el centro de atención.

"Bienvenido Sasuke, y ¿Quién es la chica que se oculta detrás tuyo?" Preguntó la señora a lo cual yo me escondí más atrás de Sasuke.

"Ella es Naruko Uzumaki." Dijo moviéndose a un lado para que me pudieran ver.

"Encantada." Dije mirando al suelo, por lo cual no noté que la señora se me acercó y me dijo amablemente.

"Yo soy Mikoto Uchiha, la mamá de Sasuke, es un placer tenerte en esta casa." En ese momento levante la mirada y sólo vi dos ojos mirándome cariñosamente como una madre mira a sus hijos, a lo cual le di una pequeña sonrisa.

Una voz nos interrumpió y me di vuelta para mirarlo. "Soy Fugaku Uchiha, padre de Sasuke." Suavizando un poco su expresión para hacerme sentir bienvenida.

El último chico se me acercó y dijo con voz amable. "Soy Itachi Uchiha el hermano mayor de Sasuke, es un placer conocer a tan linda chica." Dijo en tono seductor y besó mi mano a lo cual me puse muy colorada, perdiéndome el gesto de burla que le hizo a su hermano y la mirada de muerte que recibió de este.

"Es un placer Itachi." Dije torpemente retirando lentamente mi mano.

De un momento a otro Sasuke apareció frente mio corriendo a su hermano el cual le estaba haciendo burla, casi se desata una pelea entre los hermanos si no fuera por la intervención de su madre. Después todos nos sentamos en la mesa en un incómodo silencio que nadie se atrevía a romper.

"Naruko querida ¿Quieres un poco de té?" Me preguntó la mamá de Sasuke.

"Si, claro. Muchas gracias." Dije sonriendo levemente.

La madre de Sasuke me dio una pequeña taza con té y se sentó al lado mio.

"Naruko no sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte de nuevo, y mira te convertiste en una señorita preciosa, algún día harás muy feliz a un hombre." Ella seguía hablando mientras sonreía, y yo casi me atraganto con el té al escuchar el monólogo que estaba entablando.

"Y dime querida." Dijo con voz triste que me hizo prestarle toda mi atención. "¿Qué pasó luego de la muerte de Minato y Kushina?"

Yo me quedé en shock cuando los recuerdos de esa época empezaron a llenarme, mi expresión cambió a una de dolor puro, mis manos temblaban levemente y se formaron lágrimas en mis ojos que me negué a dejar que salgan.

"Cuando mamá y papá murieron yo estaba en Francia, tenía 3 años así que no entendía lo que estaba pasando, sólo sabía que mis padres se habían ido y que no iban a volver. Los mataron en nuestra casa, entraron 5 hombres con pistolas y nos apuntaron, le dispararon a mi madre en un intento por protegerme, luego vi como tomaron a mi padre y le dispararon en la cabeza." Mi cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar a lo largo de mi relato, mis lágrimas ya corrían libremente por mis ojos. Sentí una mano en mi hombro y vi a la madre de Sasuke dándome una mirada de consuelo. "Luego de eso me dispararon cerca del estómago, me dolía mucho, en ese momento creí que iba a morir, yo estaba feliz de saber que iba a ir con mi madre y mi padre, unos momentos después perdí la conciencia. Desperté en el hospital con vendas por todo mi torso. Yo estaba sola nadie vino a verme durante todas las semanas que estuve en el hospital, sólo los médicos dándome miradas de pena y diciéndome que lamentaban mi pérdida."

Hice una pausa recogiendo aire en mis pulmones, y miré las expresiones de la familia Uchiha, todas eran solemnes caras serias dignas de todo Uchiha. Con eso en mente y sabiendo que tengo su completa atención me dispuso a acabar el relato.

"Al mes del asesinato de mis padres pude salir del hospital, pero yo no quería, sabía en mi interior que no podía confiar en nadie, tenía miedo, estaba completamente sola en un país que no conocía bien el idioma." Hice una mueca cuando recordé que trataba de pedir comida y nadie sabía lo que estaba diciendo, fue tan frustrante. "Vino gente extraña y me quiso llevar con ellos, no sabía donde y no podía confiar en ellos tampoco. Así que hice lo mejor que podía, corrí, corrí cuadras y cuadras hasta que caí del cansancio. Recuerdo que desperté al otro día y seguía en el mismo lugar. Recorrí las calles tratando de memorizar el lugar en el que me encontraba, mi ropa estaba toda manchada y rota, pero no me importó. Estuve días sin comer, ni beber, llegué a pensar que moriría. No sé si fue una casualidad o el destino pero me tropecé con un señor de pelo blanco que al mirarme se sorprendió, trató de hablarme pero no le entendía. Pero no se rindió me agarró de un brazo y tiró de él tratando de llevarme a algún lugar, yo traté de resistirme pero no tenía fuerzas. Me llevó hasta una pequeña casa a la cual entramos, me sentó en el sofá y se me quedó mirando, finalmente me dijo algo pero no le entendí. Yo lo miraba sin comprender hasta que pareció darse cuenta que no lo entendía y empezó haciendo señas raras pensando que era sorda, ante lo cual tampoco contesté. Finalmente se rindió y me dirigió al baño dándome una remera de él que era lo suficientemente grande para cubrir todo mi cuerpo, entendí el mensaje y entré al baño."

En ese instante un fantasma de sonrisa asomó en mis labios recordando ese momento que ahora me parece tan gracioso.

"Yo entré en el baño y empecé a cantar como lo hago normalmente. Claro que yo cantaba en japonés, una canción que me enseñó mi madre y al salir el señor me miró y me preguntó en japonés. ¿Tú hablas japonés verdad?. A lo cual yo me limité a asentir. Así nos conocimos, el me crió, me enseño francés, me mandó a la escuela y me dio un techo y comida. Después nos dimos cuenta que eramos parientes, de hecho es mi abuelo, se llama Jiraiya. " Terminé el relato con una pequeña sonrisa recordando a mi abuelo y todas las cosas que vivimos juntos.

Todos se me quedaron mirando cuando terminó la historia, me empecé a poner nerviosa y miré el piso como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

"Me alegro que te haya ido bien a pesar de todo, eres muy fuerte, me recuerdas tanto a Kushina cuando era más joven." Me dijo la mamá de Sasuke.

"¿En serio?" Pregunté ansiosa por saber más de la vida de mis padres.

"Claro, Kushina era una chica muy fuerte, también era testaruda y muy gritona." Tomó una pausa para soltar una risita. "Y tenía una obsesión con el ramen que nunca pudimos comprender." Cuando dijo esas cualidades de mi madre me sentí más identificada con ella.

"Quiero saber más de mis padres, señora Uchiha." Le dije con miedo a que rechace mi petición.

"Eso es muy formal dime Mikoto." Dijo con una sonrisa amable.

"Esta bien, Mikoto." Dije lentamente causándole ampliar su sonrisa.

"No sé por donde empezar, haber déjame pensar..."

Pasamos toda la tarde escuchando historias de mis padres, yo estaba tan feliz de saber como eran cuando tenían mi edad, me sentía tan identificada con mi madre, también estuve muy feliz de saber que se amaban tanto y que siempre lo hicieron. Desde ese momento admiré más a mis padre de lo que había hecho nunca, me inspiraron para siempre esforzarme al máximo y saber que todo se puede lograr con esfuerzo y que hay que ser bueno con toda la gente y respetarla también.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido, todos disfrutando de la charla y riéndose de las locuras de mi madre, por eso cuando me fijé la hora mis ojos se agrandaron y me puse nerviosa. Al parecer Sasuke se dio cuenta ya que me preguntó.

"¿Qué pasa Naruko?" Y en ese momento sentí todas las miradas a mi dirección.

"Es que ya se me hizo tarde" Dije nerviosamente.

Cuando todos voltearon al reloj se dieron cuenta que era verdad.

"Me tengo que ir, muchas gracias por invitarme." Dije parándome y reverenciándome , para caminar hacia la puerta hasta que escuché la voz de la madre de Sasuke deteniéndome.

"Querida no te puedes ir es muy tarde para que una dama ande sola." Dijo con preocupación evidente en su voz.

"No se preocupe, yo conozco el camino desde aquí, además estoy acostumbrada a caminar sola, no hay de que preocuparse." Le aseguré tratando de restarle importancia.

"Pero, pero..." Trató de protestar.

"Yo la acompaño." Se ofreció Sasuke.

"No es necesario Sasuke, gracias, pero yo puedo ir sola, enserio." Traté de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

"No, yo dije que voy a acompañarte y lo voy a hacer." Dijo tercamente.

"Eso seria maravilloso Sasuke, pero llega a tiempo para la cena." Le dijo su madre.

"Si, madre." Le respondió a su madre y procedió a ponerse sus zapatos cosa que imité y agarré mi bolsa antes de retirarme junto a él camino a mi casa.

Caminábamos en un cómodo silencio sólo roto por el ruido de nuestros pasos.

"Y ¿Cómo están tus manos?" Preguntó mirando hacia la dirección de mis manos.

"Ya no me duelen, hasta había olvidado lo que pasó." Dije y lentamente levanté mis manos para mostrar las vendas llenas de sangre seca a la cual Sasuke frunció el ceño ante esto.

"¿Cómo pudiste no darte cuenta cuando están llenas de sangre?" Me preguntó irritado.

"Ah, claro." Dije recordando. "Se me reabrieron las heridas cuando me puse a dibujar, pero como no quería más problemas en el día ignoré el dolor, ya en mi casa las voy a limpiar y colocar venda nuevas." Dije restándole importancia como si tener las manos llenas de sangre fuera una cosa normal, lo cual irritó más a Sasuke.

"¿Cómo puede importarte tan poco lo que le pase a tu cuerpo?" Preguntó enojado.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" Pregunté dubitativa.

"Me refiero a que cada vez que te lástimas no te interesa tratar las heridas, ignoras el dolor y actúas como si fuera algo cotidiano tener las dos manos llenas de sangre." Dijo furioso.

"Y es por que lo es." Dije firmemente.

"¿Eh?" Preguntó la ira desvaneciéndose mientras que la curiosidad hace lo mejor que puede.

"Que para mí sufrir heridas así es muy normal, no cotidiano, pero normal. Incluso puedo afirmar que esto no es nada." Dije con tristeza.

"No entiendo lo que quieres decir." Dijo confundido.

"Es simple en mis otras escuelas no tenía amigos, todos me odiaban o evitaban, ya que yo no tengo padres ni dinero, todos se alejaban temiendo que por no tener a mis padres pare que me guíen terminaría por el mal camino y me llevaría a sus hijos conmigo, o algo por el estilo los peores me insultaban o incluso golpeaban, por eso es normal tener vendas con sangre seca." Explique, pero me detuve a mirar a Sasuke que tenía un aura del mal irradiando de él.

"Eso no volverá a pasar." Dijo en voz tan baja que casi no llegué a oírlo.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté al no entender lo que quería decir.

"Eso no volverá a pasar, yo soy tu amigo ahora y no voy a dejar que nadie te lastime de nuevo." Dijo con tal convicción que hizo que mi corazón lata más rápido.

"No es necesario, no tienes que ganarte enemigos sólo porque yo no soy querida en las escuela." Y era cierto no quería meter a Sasuke en problemas por cosas mías.

"No estás entendiendo, yo soy tu amigo y te voy a proteger de ahora en adelante." Dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Yo sólo atiné a envolver mis brazos alrededor de él y murmurar gracias muchas veces. Me sentía tan feliz de saber que alguien me iba a proteger y quería ser mi amigo sin esperar nada a cambio.

"No hay de qué." Dijo respondiendo torpemente a mi abrazo y tratando de ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas.

Después de eso el trayecto a mi apartamento fue en un cómodo silencio hasta que llegamos a la puerta de mi hogar. Ahí nos despedimos, y tuve que prometérselo a Sasuke de cambiar mis vendas correctamente.

Cuando llegué a casa saludé a Kyubi, y le dí su comida. Me metí en el baño y cuidadosamente desenrollé las vendas con sangre seca, y al mirar mis manos no me impresionó encontrarlas curadas, esto me pasaba siempre, me lastimaba y al otro día dependiendo de la herida, algunas en un par de horas ya estaban completamente curadas. No sé si nací así, o si esto me pasa porque al recibir tantas lesiones mi cuerpo ya se acostumbro y las combate como si no fuera nada, sé que no es común pero ya me acostumbré a esto. Siendo sincera es una de las grandes razones por las cuales no me importa lastimarme sabiendo que va a curar de inmediato. Pero nunca se lo dije a nadie, creo que la gente lo va a considerar raro y puede que me aíslen más aún.

Tiré las vendas manchadas y lavé mis manos cuidadosamente viendo como mis palmas estaban libres de toda lesión que me hayan hecho en la escuela y al encontrarme satisfecha fui a la cocina.

Calenté un poco de ramen, la verdad no tenía ganas de cocinar y me quedé viendo la tele hasta que me fui a dormir.

De camino a la cama oí que alguien tocó la puerta, en ese momento me asuste y me puse instintivamente en posición de defensa agarrando una cuchara de madera de la cocina.

Caminé lentamente a la puerta esperando que algo me salte de pronto, miraba a todos lados nerviosamente, escuché un ruido en la cocina y mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, vi una sombra la cual se acercaba lentamente desde la cocina, yo estaba cada vez más aterrorizada y esperaba que la figura se muestra, hasta que la vi saliendo de la cocina y me dieron ganas de reírme de mi misma, pero las reprimí al último momento.

En la puerta de la cocina parado en toda su gloria estaba mi zorrito tonto mirándome sin comprender que hacía a esa hora en medio de la sala con pijama,parada con una cuchara de madera.

Estaba por reprender a Kyubi por asustarme hasta que escuché otro golpe viniendo de la puerta, y ahora estaba segura que no fue mi mascota ya que él también se quedó mirando a la puerta gruñendo amenazante.

Me acerqué lentamente a la puerta con Kyubi detrás mio y pregunté.

"¿Quién está ahí?" Dubitativa poniendo más fuerza en agarrar la cuchara.

"Naruko, soy yo..." Me dijo una voz conocida.

Mis queridos lectores:

Quisiera saber su opinión para parejas secundarias y para los antagonistas de la historia, todas sus ideas son bienvenidas y cualquier error que encuentren pueden decirlo y con gusto lo arreglo. Voy a tratar de actualizar todos los sábados.

Muchas Gracias a todos y disfruten la historia.


	5. Jiraiya, secretos y Sakura

Descargo de responsabilidad: NO me pertenece Naruto ni sus personajes. Hago esto por diversión y no por fines de lucro.

**Viviendo el Presente**

Por Kitsunefiction04

- Naruko POV -

Me acerqué lentamente a la puerta con Kyubi detrás mio y pregunté.

"¿Quién está ahí?" Dubitativa poniendo más fuerza en agarrar la cuchara.

"Naruko, soy yo..." Me dijo una voz conocida.

"¿Abuelo?" Dije con alegría. "¿Viniste a visitarme?" Mientra abría la puerta para ver la figura de mi abuelo Jiraiya, un hombre viejo, pero su apariencia física no delata la edad, claro descontando el cabello blanco que le llega hasta la cintura. Con brazos fuertes a pesar de su edad, la cara con peculiares líneas rojas que recorren desde sus ojos hasta el mentón y una sonrisa amable, aunque a veces puede tornarse pervertida.

Entró en la sala dándome un abrazo. "Naruko hace tanto que no te veo." Dice mirando a Kyubi acariciándole la cabeza por el cual respondió con un ronroneo alegre.

"Te extrañé tanto." Abrazándolo con más fuerza como si fuera a desaparecer al soltarlo.

Pasaron los segundos hasta que caí en cuenta de que estamos a mitad de la noche, yo hasta hace unos momentos estaba considerando que me venían a robar, inclusive tengo el cucharon todavía en la mano, y que llegó sin avisar, además que no se ah comunicado conmigo a lo largo de algunos meses.

Empecé a enrojecer de furia, apreté mis manos con fuerza, mis dientes comenzaban a hacerme daño. Lo apreté a cada segundo más y más fuerte hasta que le empezó a faltar el aire.

"Naruko... querida... yo sé que me extrañaste... pero no puedo... respirar." Dijo con la voz entrecortada debido a la falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones.

Aguanté unos segundos más como si reconsiderara el matarlo o no, después de mucho recapacitar decidí dejarlo vivo. Por ahora.

"VIEJO PERVERTIDO, ¿DÓNDE ESTUVISTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO?" Grité lo suficientemente fuerte como para que mis vecinos del último piso lo escucharan.

Se empezó a poner nervioso moviendo las manos frenéticamente delante de él como si quisiera negar algo o protegerse de lo que sabe que vendrá después.

"Yo-Yo-Yo estuve t-t-trabajando." Tartamudeó como pudo bajo la peor mirada de muerte que prometía dolor si la respuesta parecía incorrecta.

"Trabajando ¿eh?" Dije con una sonrisa amable. "¿LE LLAMAS TRABAJO AL ESPIAR MUJERES?" Dije con mi paciencia acabada, agarrándolo de los hombros para que su cara quedara a mi altura, el se retorcía bajo mi toque tratando de escapar. Pobre incrédulo.

"No te comunicas conmigo por meses, desaparecer por así decirlo, no estuviste conmigo en el primer día de clases, apareces a mitad de la noche sin avisar cuando me estoy por ir a dormir haciéndome creer que alguien me quería robar, y vienes con la simple excusa de que tuviste que 'TRABAJAR'." Dije con una voz escalofriante.

"Em.. s-s-si, mi amor. Pero tu sabes cuanto te quiero y seguro perdonarás a tu pobre abuelo." Dijo tratando de ocultar el temblor que recorría todo su cuerpo.

"Sólo te voy a decir una cosita, abuelo." Dije alegre.

"¿Y qué es eso nena?" Preguntó ya con sus nervios calmados.

"Largo de mi CASA." Dije empujándolo fuera y cerrando con llaves la puerta.

Escuché golpes en la puerta. "¿No vas a dejar fuera a tu pobre abuelo? ¿Verdad Naru?" "Naru, ábreme la puerta." "Dale por favor, lo siento." "No quiero pasar la noche afuera."

Ignoré la voz y me dirigí a mi cuarto con Kyubi detrás mio.

A la mañana siguiente lo último que esperé ver al levantarme es a mi abuelo sentado en la mesa con un café un su mano y un periódico en la otra.

"¿No te había echado ayer?" Pregunté adormilada.

"Tengo la llave." Dijo sin apartar la vista del diario.

"¿Y por qué ayer tocaste la puerta cuando pudiste abrir la puerta nada más?" Ya despabilada totalmente.

"Quería darte una fabulosa sorpresa." Dijo con una sonrisa levantando la vista del periódico para posarla en mi.

"¿Fabulosa... Sorpresa?" La furia empezó a crecer en mi.

"Si, claro. ¿Quién no se alegraría de ver a su apuesto abuelo luego de tanto tiempo?" Dando una despreocupada sonrisa.

"¿CÓMO QUE FABULOSA SORPRESA APARECER A MITAD DE LA NOCHE IMITANDO A UN LADRÓN Y DÁNDOME UN SUSTO DE MUERTE? ¿DÓNDE EN TODA ESA ORACIÓN APARECE TU 'FABULOSA SORPRESA'?" Gritando ya fuera de mis cabales.

"Te traje un regalo." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Un regalo? ¿Qué regalo?" Dije con mi ira desaparecida siendo sustituida por la curiosidad.

"Toma está en esta caja." Mientras extendía un pequeño paquete.

"¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?" Preguntó con una sonrisa radiante.

"Ábrelo y lo sabrás." Dijo con una sonrisa suave.

Procedí a deshacer el papel de regalo, y lo que encontré dentro hizo que de mis ojos cayeran lágrimas. Ahí dentro era el collar que solía usar mi madre, sé que era chica cuando murieron pero nunca voy a olvidar ese collar, era tan especial para ella. Una cadena de oro con tallados elegantes y un dije de un zorro también de oro con dos rubís como ojos que parecían cobrar vida.

Me abracé a mi abuelo susurrando mi agradecimiento en varias ocasiones mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas.

"Tu padre le regaló ese collar a tu madre en su primer aniversario." Con una sonrisa triste. "Ella nunca se lo quitaba, y no dejaba que nadie lo toque. Ahora yo quiero que lo tengas."

"Gracias abuelo." Dije con una sonrisa llorosa.

"Apúrate que llegas tarde a la escuela." Dijo de pronto.

Miré el reloj y era cierto, así que salí corriendo a darme una ducha.

Gritando un 'Gracias' en el camino.

Llegué a la escuela justo a tiempo para no ser castigada, entré tranquilamente y caminé a mi asiento junto a Sasuke el cual me saludo con un movimiento de cabeza.

Lo vi mirando fijamente mi collar nuevo.

"Me lo regaló mi abuelo, era de mi mamá." Le dije. Él me sonrió como si quisiera darme su apoyo sabiendo que para mí es difícil hablar de mi madre.

"Es muy bonito." Dijo simplemente.

"Claro que lo es." Acariciándolo entre mis dedos mirándolo con ternura.

Seguimos conversando lo que queda del tiempo hasta que el profesor entró por la puerta y exigió silencio.

Empezó con la aburrida clase que ya sabía así que hice lo que hago siempre, saqué mi cuaderno y me puse a dibujar. Sentí la mirada de mi compañero fija en mi, yo esperé hasta que dijo algo.

"¿Por qué siempre estás dibujando en las clases? ¿Qué no te importa pasar de año?" Dijo con el entreceño fruncido.

"No es eso. Es sólo que ya sé todo lo que está diciendo así que me pareció aburrido escuchar algo que ya sé." Dije mientras trataba de concentrarme en mi dibujo.

"¿Cómo es que sabes todo lo que dijo? Eso debe ser mentira." Dijo confundido.

En ese momento levanté la vista del dibujo y lo miré a los ojos tratando de no parecer nerviosa. "Es cierto sé lo que está diciendo. Pero no te puedo decir como lo sé." Dije apartando la mirada en esa última oración.

"¿Por qué no? Creí que eramos amigos." Dijo enojado.

"Es mi secreto. Nunca se lo dije a nadie. No me gusta hablar de eso." Dije nerviosa.

"Tienes que confiar en mí." Dijo tratando de parecer calmado.

"Yo no lo sé Sasuke." Dije con una voz tan baja que se tuvo que acercar a escucharla.

"Confía en mí." Repitió con insistencia. Yo quería creerle, contarle todo y poder desahogarme con él, mi primer amigo, pero es tan difícil confiar en la gente, sobretodo si los conoces hace poco tiempo.

"Te lo diré en la hora del almuerzo." Dije tratando de aplazar la charla. El pareció conforme con mi repuesta y se pasó el resto de la hora tomando apuntes.

Cuando tocó el timbre Sasuke me arrastró directo al jardín, sólo pude agarrar mi comida, ni mi cuaderno me dejo agarrar el muy bastardo.

"Sasuke más lento me lastimas." Dije tratando de que suelte mi muñeca.

El se detuvo y me soltó lentamente. "Lo siento, no me di cuenta." Dijo mientras se sentaba el el pasto. Me senté a su lado y sentí su mirada penetrante en mí, quise hacerme la desentendida y me dispuse a comer mi almuerzo.

"¿Y bien?"

"¿Y bien qué?" Haciéndome la desentendida cosa que no funcionó muy bien.

"Dime Naruko." Dijo impacientándose.

"Esta bien." Dije rindiéndome. "Pero prométeme que nunca, NUNCA, hablaras de esto con nadie sin mi permiso es algo privado que ni mi abuelo sabe." Dije seriamente.

"Claro, si. Te lo prometo." Dijo. Miré en su rostro buscando un indicio de mentira, el cual al no encontrarlo me pude relajar.

"Bien, te lo diré." Suspiré antes de comenzar el relato. "Yo desde que soy muy pequeña descubrí algo muy increíble. Yo tengo memoria fotográfica." Vi como amplió sus ojos ante mi revelación. "Yo nunca quise que nadie lo sepa, no quiero que me estén adelantando de años, o que la gente me aislé más al saber que soy diferente." Dije a punto de llorar.

"¿Eso es todo?" Dijo alzando una ceja.

"Claro." Desviando mi mirada.

"No me estás diciendo todo." Dijo con enojo.

"Claro que si, Sasuke." Dije mirando el piso.

"Entonces ¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos?" Preguntó.

"Porque no quiero." Tratando de encontrar una salida a esto.

"Pensé que eramos amigos, pero tú me sigues ocultando cosas ¿Cómo quieres que confíe en ti así?" Dijo tratando de suavizar su tono.

"Es sólo... Es sólo... Es muy difícil para mí." Dije levantando mi mirada, con lágrimas cayendo de mis ojos.

De inmediato sentía un par de brazos calientes enroscarse a mi figura dándome consuelo.

"Puedes decirme lo que sea." Dijo en mi oreja, causándome escalofríos.

En ese momento me largué a llorar en sus brazos. "Cuando uno tiene memoria fotográfica como en mi caso recuerda todo lo que ve y oye por siempre, cada pequeño detalle lo recuerdo como si lo estuviera viendo en este momento." Dijo mientras sollozaba. "Yo no quiero que nadie sepa y me tenga lástima, recuerdo perfectamente el asesinato de mis padres, y cada vez que pienso en ello es como si me volviera a pasar. Creo que fue en el día del asesinato de mis padres que empecé a tener esto, la imagen se hizo tan clara y me perseguía en mis sueños. También recuerdo los abusos en mis otras escuelas, todo mal momento está gravado a fuego en mi memoria, y lo odio." Finalicé el relato y me abracé a Sasuke como si fuera un salvavidas.

Sasuke no dijo nada, sólo apretó el abrazo haciéndome saber que él estaba ahí conmigo cosa que yo agradecí.

Me separé cuando sentí que me observaban por detrás. Me limpié las lágrimas sutilmente y me voltié despacio cumpliendo con una mirada de ojos esmeraldas dirigidos con odio a mi persona.

Vi que Sasuke no se dio cuenta ya que estaba preocupado mirándome y preguntando si estaba bien. así que trate de ignorarla y seguí hablando con Sasuke normalmente.

Unos pasos que vienen hacia nosotros me revelaron que la persona no le bastó con mirarme y tuvo que acercarse, vi que Sasuke levantó la mirada y sus ojos fueron sustituidos por dos bloques de hielo que miran a dagas a la persona que se encuentra a mi espalda.

Sentí que me tocaron el hombro con dureza y una voz melosa e irritante me dijo.

"¿Qué se supone que haces con MI Sasuke?" Dijo como si ignorara la presencia del mencionado, el cual estaba enviando miradas de muertes a la chica.

"Yo estoy hablando tranquilamente con MI amigo." Dije y fue cuando me voltié por completo que pude apreciarla toda. Tenía el pelo rosa, obviamente teñido, unos ojos esmeraldas que miraban con odio, era un poquito más alta que yo, pero carecía de curvas al frente y detrás, pero si no contamos eso podría pasar por atractiva. Según recuerdo se llama Sakura.

"Mira niña no puedes venir a la escuela y tratar de seducir a MI novio." Dijo con tono arrogante.

"Yo no soy tu novio." Dijo Sasuke irritado.

"Pero lo serás, sólo que no te das cuenta todavía que soy la chica perfecta." Dijo mientras pasaba las manos por todo su cuerpo para hacernos entender que se refería a su gran atractivo.

"Mira yo no te conozco, tú no me conoces, no vengas a hablarme como si nos conociéramos o como si yo estuviera haciendo algo malo." Dije tratando de ser firme, pero no descortés.

"No necesito conocerte para saber que sólo eres una oportunista tratando de engatusar a mi Sasuke con tu acto de niña buena." Dijo con desprecio en su voz.

"Tú no me conoces, no puedes hablar así de mi." Dijo comenzando a enojarme.

"Puedo y lo haré, no me asustas como a Karin. Ella es una cobarde, pero yo.." Dijo mientras se señalaba para darle énfasis a su aclaración. "Soy valiente y voy a luchar por lo que es mio."

"Lamento romper tu burbuja de ensoñación. Pero Sasuke no es tuyo y él..." Mientras lo señalo. "Puede hacer lo que quiera con quien quiera y no debería sufrir todos los días acoso por gente con vos." Dije ya irritada.

"¿CÓMO TE ATREVES, PERRA?" Dijo acercándose a mi y dándome una cachetada que me dejo colorada la cara por la fuerza con la que la pegó. Yo me enfurecí de inmediato y le dí un puñetazo en la mandíbula que la mando al suelo. Ella se levantó lentamente sosteniendo su nariz que estaba sangrando y me señalo acusadoramente mientras gritaba.

"ERES UNA SALVAJE, MIRA LO QUE ME HICISTE EN LA CARA." Gritó mientra todo los chicos de a poco se acercaban a mirar el espectáculo.

Yo me di cuenta de la gente que nos rodea y no queriendo ser el centro de atención agarré mis cosas, tomé la mano de Sasuke para sacarnos de ahí.

Sakura vio esto y con toda la ira que tenía se lanzó hacia mi como un animal salvaje. Se hizo el silencio en todos los chicos, los cuales prestaban atención a lo que pasaba, inclusive empezaron a llegar maestros que al ver la escena quisieron intervenir, sin darse cuenta que fue demasiado tarde.

Pude notar que Sakura venía corriendo y sabía que Sasuke también se encontraba en el lugar del futuro impacto. Sabía que tenía que moverme pero no podía dejar a mi amigo que seguía muy aturdido y no se daba cuenta de nada. Así que hice lo único que pude, empujé a Sasuke fuera del camino y recibí el impacto de lleno en el pecho, el cual me lanzó unos metros hasta caer golpeando con la sien de la cabeza en una roca que se encontraba en el suelo, y como caí con un brazo tratando de amortiguar la caída, el mismo se rompió produciendo un ruido que envió escalofríos a todos los presentes. Terminé cayendo con un ruido sordo y mi cuerpo se desplomó pesadamente sin moverse en absoluto.

Cuando todos salieron del shock, los profesores y algunos chicos corrieron hasta mi cuerpo para poder ayudarme, y algunos se llevaron a Sakura con la directora. Cuando Sasuke reaccionó corrió hacia mi derribando a todos a su paso. Lo último que vi antes de perder la conciencia era la voz de Sasuke gritándome para que reaccionara, pero el sueño me venció y todo se volvió negro.

- Sasuke POV -

Cuando Naruko me contó su secreto yo me sentí verdaderamente feliz de pensar que me tiene tanta confianza como para decírmelo sólo ami, me sentí especial para ella.

Cuando la vi llorar en mis brazos se me rompió el corazón, quería abrazarla y nunca soltarla, esconderla en una habitación y no dejarla salir más, así nadie más le hará daño. No entiendo este sentimiento que crece de a poco dentro de mi, lo intento, pero es nuevo para mi, nunca me había sentido así antes, y es realmente hermoso. Pero ahora cuando la veo llorar siento una presión en mi pecho, duele, duele mucho, quisiera hacerla sonreír de nuevo, ver su sonrisa y que me la dedique sólo ami.

Después de desahogarse la vi limpiarse las lágrimas y luego todo pasó demasiado rápido, que no supe como reaccionar, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Vi como Sakura se acercaba y empezaba a molestar a Naruko, cuando me llamó su novio frente a Naruko, entré en pánico, no sé porque pero no quería que ella pensara eso de mi y dijo lo primero que me salió. "Yo no soy tu novio." . Luego de aclarar eso me sentí mejor, pero lo siguiente era algo que no esperara que pase, quise intervenir pero entré en shock, mi cuerpo no se movió, quise ayudar a Naruko y decirle a Sakura que no moleste, pero todo pasó demasiado rápido. Las vi gritarse, más bien Sakura gritaba y Naruko trataba de dejarle en claro que no vino a 'Seducirme' o algo así. ¿Cómo se atreve a pensar eso de Naruko? Ella es una chica que pasó por mucho y es tan buena e inocente que lo único que hacen es corromperla con todas sus acusaciones de odio.

Después la vi a Sakura abofetearla, me agarró una rabia que lo único que quería era pararme y darle un puñetazo en la cara a Sakura, pero Naruko fue más rápida. Luego Sakura comenzó a gritar y una multitud se acercó, entonces Naruko quiso irse y me agarró de la mano, era tan cálida, yo quería que no me soltara, me quedé soñando hasta que un empujón de ella me tiró directo al piso. Iba a reclamarle cuando vi lo que pasó, frente a mis ojos Sakura tacleó a Naruko y ella cayó con una fuerza impresionante, cuando escuché el ruido a huesos rotos, tuve un escalofrío por toda la columna. Después vi a algunos reunirse y a otros llevarse a Sakura con la directora y ahí pude reaccionar, corrí empujando a todos de mi camino hasta llegar a ella y la imagen que vi me destrozó el corazón.

Estaba ella tirada en el suelo inmóvil, con un charco de sangre saliendo de quien sabe donde, y uno de sus brazos estaba en una posición imposible con el hueso saliendo de la piel. Le grité tratando de hacerla reaccionar, pero nunca contestó.

Mis queridos lectores:

Quisiera saber su opinión para parejas secundarias y para los antagonistas de la historia, todas sus ideas son bienvenidas y cualquier error que encuentren pueden decirlo y con gusto lo arreglo. Voy a tratar de actualizar todos los sábados.

Muchas Gracias a todos y disfruten la historia.


	6. Hospital, viaje y nueva casa

Descargo de responsabilidad: NO me pertenece Naruto ni sus personajes. Hago esto por diversión y no por fines de lucro.

**Viviendo el Presente**

Por Kitsunefiction04

- Sasuke POV -

Vi como vino la directora y trató de revisar a Naruko, me preocupé al ver como ponía una cara seria y negaba con la cabeza, le pidió a los profesores que llamen a una ambulancia. Me empecé a asustar al ver que todos se alejaban y la directora nos gritaba que tenemos que dejar para que los paramédicos hagan su trabajo, yo no pienso alejarme, nadie me va a apartar de su lado.

"Sasuke, aléjate, deja trabajar a los paramédicos." Me gritó la directora mientras trataba de moverme.

"No." Le grité tratando de forcejear, hasta que vinieron dos maestros a ayudarla y entre ellos pudieron alejarme. Yo empecé a gritar y tratar de acercarme pero me lo impedían. Para eso ya se acercaban las ambulancias y los paramédicos corrían a auxiliar a Naruko, yo quería estar a su lado en ese momento pero no me lo permitieron. Le agarraban la cabeza y el cuerpo para ponerlos en la camilla, luego la entraron en el coche y se fueron.

Quise seguirla pero la directora me amenazó con que si me iba ahora me podían suspender, a mi no me importaba, pero mis padres no estarían felices.

Apenas terminó la escuela agarré mis cosas y me fui corriendo al hospital.

Al llegar ahí me paré frente a la recepcionista y le pregunté con apuro.

"¿Cuál es la habitación de Naruko Uzumaki?"

Ella me miró sonriente y como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo revisó su lista con pereza. Pasaron unos minutos y ya me estaba impacientando, le iba a gritar algo hasta que vi que levantó la vista y dijo.

"Habitación 306."

Ni siquiera le di las gracias antes de correr hasta la habitación designada. Cuando la vi quise entrar, pero me lo impidieron diciendo que el doctor la estaba revisando todavía.

Así que me fui a sentar en la sala de espera donde un hombre con el pelo blanco que estaba leyendo uno de esos libros pornográficos como el profesor Kakashi. Me senté en frente de él con las manos cruzadas en mi regazo y la mirada en la puerta.

"Hey, chico." Levanté mi mirada sorprendido por que la otra persona comenzara una conversación.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó con cautela, con una mirada fría en mi dirección.

"Yo estoy esperando saber como esta MI amiga." Respondí devolviéndole la mirada fría. "¿Qué haces tú aquí?"

"Yo quiero saber como esta mi nieta." Dijo con voz un poco más suave, sus ojos perdiendo la mirada fría para reemplazarla con una más melancólica.

Me sorprendí al saber que era su abuelo, no puedo creer que lea esas cosas, va a arruinar la mente de Naruko. Me dije negando con la cabeza.

"Eso significa que eres Jiraiya." Dije con seguridad. La cual cambio a curiosidad cuando lo vi pararse en la silla y ponerse a bailar.

"Si, soy Jiraiya, todas las mujeres caen rendidas por mi. Todos me conocen de norte a sur y de este a oeste como el gran Jiraiya." Terminó su baile gritando y agitando los brazos vergonzosamente, hasta que lo vinieron a callar los otros médicos.

Yo miré la puerta tratando de ignorarlo, no vaya a pensar la gente que estamos juntos ni nada.

"Y tu ¿Quién eres?" Me preguntó Jiraiya.

"Soy Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." Dije orgulloso.

"Uchiha ¿Eh?" Preguntó mientras se rascaba la barbilla como si pensara. "¿Qué hace un Uchiha con mi Naru?"

Cuando la llamó mi Naru me sentí un poco celoso, pero me dije a mi mismo una y otra vez que era su abuelo, que estaba bien que le diga así, y eso me calmó un poco.

"Como ya dije soy amigo de Naruko." Le dije simplemente.

Sentí una mirada helada dirigida a mi, así que levanté la cabeza y me encontré con los ojos del abuelo de Naruko, por fuera no mostré nada, pero por dentro estaba temblando, como sabría yo que el viejo que bailaba como un ridículo pudiera dar esa clase de miradas.

"Hablando enserio. ¿Qué buscas con Naruko?" Preguntó muy serio.

"No sé de que hablas." Dije, y me felicité por no tartamudear.

"No sé si sabrás pero Naru no tiene amigos, además que empezó la escuela hace muy poco y ella no es muy popular. Te repito ¿Qué es lo que quieres de ella?" Ahí entendí su pregunta, también entendí su desconfianza, tenía miedo que yo jugara con Naruko o algo peor. Me ofendió un poco que pensara eso de mí, pero por lo que debió pasar ella creo que es razonable que sea así de desconfiado.

"Mire señor Jiraiya yo sé que conozco a Naruko hace muy poco, también sé que no es muy popular, sobretodo con las chicas." Dije para mí la última parte. "Pero le aseguro que mis intenciones con ella son buenas, yo vine por que estoy genuinamente preocupado por su bienestar." Él me miró tratando de buscar en mis ojos algún indicio de mentira, que al no encontrar sonrió y se suavizaron sus ojos.

"Esta bien te creo." Dijo. Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta y salió un doctor con el pelo gris y unas gafas.

"Familiares de Uzumaki Naruko." En eso Jiraiya y yo nos levantamos, sé que no soy un familiar, pero quería saber como estaba mi amiga.

"Soy su abuelo." Dijo Jiraiya, en eso la mirada del doctor recayó en mi, yo se la sostuve.

"Soy un amigo de ella." Le dije,

"Lo lamento pero sólo se permiten familiares." Dijo simplemente el doctor.

Iba a protestar cuando la voz de Jiraiya me detuvo. "Deja que se quede." Yo le agradecí en silencio.

"Bueno, la señorita Uzumaki sufrió múltiples contusiones en el cuerpo debido al impacto que recibió, tiene un brazo fracturado, un corte en la pierna, suponemos que cuando cayó se golpeó con algo, tuvimos que ponerle puntos, y lo más grave. Un golpe en la sien de la cabeza que si hubiera sido un poco más fuerte pudo haber provocado la muerte, aún no sabemos si tiene efectos secundarios, eso es todo." Dijo con voz solemne. Yo me sentí realmente mal, como si me sacaran el corazón, mis ojos se humedecieron involuntariamente. Casi la pierdo y es mi culpa, si las hubiera detenido antes, o si no me hubiera quedado parado como un tonto no me tendría que haber empujado para que no me pase nada, yo la tenía que proteger.

Ella sabía lo que iba a pasar y decidió protegerme. Apreté mis puños impotente, las lágrimas ya corrían mis mejillas sin que me diera cuenta.

"Oe chico, hay que pasar." Me dijo Jiraiya poniéndome una mano en el hombro.

Yo sólo asentí mientras lo seguía a la habitación de Naruko, limpiándome las lágrimas que cayeron de mis ojos.

Cuando entramos me congelé en mi lugar. Ahí estaba Naruko, esa chica diferente, fuerte de la cual me hice amigo, de la cual aprendí gran parte de su vida y le enseñé la mía. Ahí estaba acostada en la cama inmóvil con aparatos al rededor de su cuerpo que producían un constante pitido. Estaba pálida, con vendas y gasas por todo su cuerpo, sobretodo su cabeza, y su brazo estaba colgando y enyesado.

Di unos pasos vacilantes hacia la cama y me senté en una silla que se encuentra al lado de la cama y tomé su mano sana de inmediato.

Jiraiya se apoyó contra la pared de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, pero la preocupación era visible en su rostro.

La calma fue cortada por el ruido de un celular. Eso hizo a Jiraiya abrir sus ojos para mirarme.

Yo saqué mi celular y me fui afuera de la habitación para poder hablar.

Puse el celular en mi oreja y apreté el botón para contestar.

"Hola." Dije cortante.

"Sasuke ¿Eres tú?" Dijo la voz de mi madre al otro lado del teléfono y ahí me di cuenta que mis padres deben estar preocupados porque no volví a casa y tampoco los llamé para avisarles que llegaba tarde.

"Si mamá, soy yo."

"Sasuke, oh querido, no sabes lo preocupados que estamos, desapareciste, ni una llamada para avisar, te pudo pasar algo malo." Dijo con preocupación en su voz.

"Estoy en el hospital, porq..." Me callé cuando empecé a escuchar gritos del otro lado del teléfono.

"Sasuke, ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás herido? ¿Dónde estás?" Preguntó tan rápido que fue difícil entenderlo.

"Si, estoy bien. Es Naruko fue golpeada en la escuela. No, no estoy herido. En el Hospital General de Konoha." Respondí en orden.

"NARUKO! No te preocupes querido ya vamos." Gritó apresurada

"No es necesario m..." Me cortó.

Cuando guardé el teléfono fui de nuevo a la habitación de Naruko y me quedé allí agarrando su mano.

- Naruko POV -

Estaba todo oscuro, me dolía mucho la cabeza, traté de llevar mis manos a la cabeza pero no tenía fuerza en los brazos, empecé a tratar de moverme, abrí los ojos lentamente, pero tuve que cerrarlos cuando la luz llegó a mis ojos. Cuando pude adaptarme a la luz los abrí de nuevo, lo primero que vi era una habitación toda blanca, sentí algo que aplastaba mi mano así que moví la cabeza lentamente para poder ver que era.

Me sorprendí al ver la cabeza de Sasuke apoyada en mi mano, al parecer estaba durmiendo.

¿Qué había pasado? Me pregunté, pero luego los recuerdos llegaron a mi. Por suerte parece que Sasuke está bien. Miro alrededor del cuarto y no parece haber nadie más. La puerta está cerrada.

Me miré el cuerpo y me vi llena de gasas y vendas, un brazo estaba levantado y enyesado y el otro estaba debajo de Sasuke, saqué el brazo con delicadeza para no despertarlo, y me lo llevé a la cabeza donde sentí una gran venda envuelta ahí.

Quería decir algo pero tenía la garganta seca y me dolía todo el cuerpo, por la luz de la ventana supongo que ya es de día. ¿Sasuke no fue a la escuela? Claro que no, hoy es sábado, me dije mientras me regañaba mentalmente por ser tan distraída. Pero eso significa que él estuvo toda la noche conmigo, debió estar muy cansado para dormirse en la silla.

Me levanté de la cama despacio para no hacer ruido y para que mis músculos se acostumbren. Cuando me pude levantar con el brazo sano y mucho esfuerzo pude mover a Sasuke de la silla a la cama sin que se despierte. Se merecía dormir un poco más.

Entonces me fui de la habitación para ver si encontraba algo que comer.

- Sasuke POV -

Me siento muy cómodo, no recuerdo haber estado tan cómodo en toda la noche sentado en esa silla dura de hospital.

Sólo dejaban quedarse a alguien para acompañar a Naruko a lo largo de la noche, yo no me iba a mover de aquí, cuando mis padres vinieron estuvieron hablando un rato con Jiraiya pero no quise poner atención, toda estaba centrada en Naruko. Cuando se hizo muy tarde mis padres y Jiraiya se fueron prometiendo volver a la mañana siguiente.

Intenté quedarme despierto hasta que vea que Naruko se despierte, pero al parecer no pude.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y miré toda la habitación, era la de Naruko claramente, pero ¿Dónde estaba ella? y ¿Qué hago yo en la cama?. Empecé a entrar en pánico, recorrí mis ojos por la habitación frenéticamente tratando de encontrar algún indicio de ella, pero al no encontrarlo me levante de un salto de la cama, por lo cual mis músculos protestaron, eso me pasa por estar toda la noche en esa estúpida silla.

Salí corriendo de la habitación, pero cuando estaba por salir por la puerta esta se abrió y me tiró al piso, fulminé con la mirada a la persona que entró, que era el médico de Naruko.

"¿Dónde está ella?" Le pregunté irritado.

"No lo sé, yo venía para hacerle su control físico." Dijo desconcertado. Ahí fue cuando me empecé a preocupar.

Corrí empujando al médico de mi camino, y recorrí mitad del hospital, en todo el camino vi a chicas coquetearme descaradamente, ¿Qué no se dan cuenta que estamos en un hospital?. Es por eso que odio estar en lugares donde haya mucha gente, con la escuela ya tengo suficiente.

En ese momento localicé a otro médico y fui a él para ver si había visto a Naruko.

"Disculpe. ¿Viste a una chica rubia, de ojos celestes que es un poco más baja que yo?" Dije apresurado.

"¿Ella llevaba un yeso en el brazo derecho?" Me preguntó.

"Si, esa." Dije feliz de saber de mi amiga.

"Se fue a la cafetería."

"¿Dónde queda la cafetería?"

"En esa dirección." Dijo mientras señalaba un pasillo.

Asentí con la cabeza y seguí la dirección indicada. Cuando abrí las puertas al final del pasillo recorrí con mi vista toda la habitación, hasta que vi a una mata de pelos rubios en unas mesas en un rincón de la cafetería sentada con un chico de cabellos marrones y que por la bata blanca que llevaba era obvio que también era un paciente.

Me acerqué a pasos lentos para mostrarme calmado, aunque por dentro estuviera preocupado, pero soy un Uchiha no puedo mostrar emociones. Cuando estuve lo suficiente cerca escuche la risa estridente de Naruko, que me hizo hervir la sangre al no ser yo el causante de su alegría.

"Naruko." Dije simplemente a modo de saludo.

Ella se dio rápidamente vuelta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "Sasuke, mira este es Konohamaru." Dijo mientras me señalaba al chico. "Konohamaru este es Sasuke." Mientras me apuntaba con el dedo.

"Encantado Sasuke." Dijo Konohamaru con una sonrisa parecida a la de Naruko.

"Mhn." Dije a modo de saludo.

"Sasuke no seas grosero." Me dijo Naruko. "Él está aquí por una operación de apéndice." Mirando al otro chico mientras hablaba.

"Naruko." Dije llamando su atención. "¿Cómo estás?" Pregunté tratando de no mostrar mi preocupación.

"Ya me siento mejor Sasuke, gracias." Dijo mientras levantaba el brazo enyesado para luego bajarlo de inmediato cuando empezó a dolerle.

Nos quedamos hablando, mejor dicho Naruko y Konohamaru hablando, parece que se entienden y se llevan bien, eso me provocó celos pero decidí enterrarlos. Yo sólo asentía con la cabeza de ser necesario o contestaba con algún comentario si se me preguntaba algo.

Estuvimos ahí hasta que llegaron mis padres e Itachi con su abuelo.

- Naruko POV -

Estaba hablando con Konohamaru y Sasuke cuando sentí que alguien me abrazaba por detrás, estaba por golpearlo por pervertido hasta que escuche la voz preocupada de mi abuelo preguntándome como estaba.

"Estoy bien abuelo." Le dije voltiándome y sonriendole, ahí me di cuenta de tres personas paradas detrás de mi abuelo, las cuales reconocí como los padres y el hermano de Sasuke.

"¿Cómo te encuentras querida?" Me preguntó Mikoto dando unos pasos en mi dirección y abrazarme en cuanto mi abuelo me soltó

"Ya me encuentra mejor." Le dije con una gran sonrisa devolviendole el abrazo.

Después de eso por extraño que parezca el padre de Sasuke se me acercó y me dijo con voz grave.

"Naruko tu abuelo y yo estuvimos hablando y creemos que es mejor para vos ahora que tenes un brazo enyesado que te mudes a la mansión con nosotros."

"Pero ¿Por qué?" Pregunté incrédula.

"Naru yo no te quería dejar en un momento como este pero tengo que viajar a otro país y arreglar algo con un distribuidor importante, no lo pude cancelar aunque lo intenté." Respondió esta vez mi abuelo. "Creo que sería mejor ahora que estás lastimada que vayas con los Uchihas, no quiero que te quedes sola." Dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

"Pero yo ya me quedé sola en casa aún cuando estuve con el yeso en mi pierna." Dije confundida, perdiéndome la expresión de ira en la cara de Sasuke y la de tristeza en sus padres.

"Pero ahora la familia Uchiha se ofreció a cuidarte y yo confió en que vas a estar segura con ellos." Dijo tratando de explicarme.

"Pero no quiero ser una molestia para nadie, yo sé cuidarme sola, enserio." Dije sintiendo que estaba aprovechándome de mi nuevo amigo y su familia.

"Naruko." Dijo Sasuke desviando la atención de mi. "No creo que vayas a ser una molestia, además sería una descortesía no aceptar la invitación." Dijo con un tono profundo.

"Yo-Yo-Yo." Dije tratando de contradecir lo que dijo, pero no encontré algún argumento lo suficientemente convincente. "¿Enserio?"

"Claro." Dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos.

"Sasuke." Dijo Itachi pasando un brazo encima de los hombros de su hermano a lo cual este puso mala cara. "Nunca habías sido tan generoso con alguna otra chica, que digo, nunca habías sido generoso con algún ser humano. ¿No será que estás...?" Itachi fue cortado bruscamente por un codazo en el estómago de su amado hermanito, el cual estaba sonrojado.

"Cállate, Itachi." Dijo sacando su brazo y fulminándolo con la mirada.

"¿Por qué hermanito? No querrás que le diga a Naru de tus..."

"Cierra la boca." Dijo y por un segundo me pareció ver un destello de rojo en sus ojos, aunque su cara también estaba colorada.

"Pero Sasu..."

"Basta Itachi, deja de molestar a tu hermano." Dijo Mikoto en defensa de su hijo menor.

"Si, madre." Dijo bajando la cabeza, pero todos pudimos apreciar la cara de triunfo de Sasuke.

"Ahora querida, ¿Vienes con nosotros?" Me preguntó la señora Uchiha.

"Esta bien." Dije no muy segura si era la mejor idea.

"Excelente, vamos." Dijo con una sonrisa Mikoto.

Mis queridos lectores:

Quisiera saber su opinión para parejas secundarias y para los antagonistas de la historia, todas sus ideas son bienvenidas y cualquier error que encuentren pueden decirlo y con gusto lo arreglo. Voy a tratar de actualizar todos los sábados.

Muchas Gracias a todos y disfruten la historia.


	7. Despedida, nueva familia, invitación

Descargo de responsabilidad: NO me pertenece Naruto ni sus personajes. Hago esto por diversión y no por fines de lucro.

**Viviendo el Presente**

Por Kitsunefiction04

- Naruko POV -

Antes de ir a la casa de Sasuke sus padres me dejaron en mi departamento con mi abuelo para poder despedirnos y yo hacer las maletas. Seguía sin estar muy conforme con la idea, no es que me desagradara estar en la casa, perdón en la mansión de Sasuke pero me resulta extraño no vivir sola, tener a alguien que me salude cuando llegue y unas tres comidas aseguradas al día. Yo estoy sola con Kyubi. "Oh, no! Me olvidé de Kyubi." Me reprimí mentalmente. "Yo no le dije a la mamá de Sasuke de mi mascota, ¿Y si no me deja llevarlo?" Empecé a entrar en pánico. "¿Qué estoy pensando? Seguro que me dejan, espero." Me dije con una sonrisa vacilante.

Al entrar al apartamento saludé a Kyubi como siempre, y luego corrí al cuarto a hacer mis maletas con dificultad a causa de mi brazo, puse alguna ropa, uniforme, mis cosas de higiene personal, en una bolsa aparte puse todas las cosas de Kyubi y cuando terminé agarré mi mochila con todos mis útiles.

Jiraiya se comprometió a llevarme hasta la puerta de Sasuke y cargar mis cosas ya que yo estoy con el brazo lastimado, ahí nos íbamos a despedir. En el camino él me contó algunas cosas de sus viajes y yo algunas de la escuela.

Al llegar ahí me abrazó y me dijo varias veces lo triste que está por tener que dejarme así, y que me va a extrañar mucho, lo entiendo, yo también lo extraño mucho cuando no está.

Luego de eso se fue. Entonces un guardia que protegen la casa de Sasuke se me acercó y me preguntó el nombre, al cual yo contesté rápidamente, luego me pidió que esperara. Tenía la mochila colgada de mi hombro sano y con la mano agarraba mi maleta y la bolsa de Kyubi, y parado al lado mio estaba mi mascota preciosa.

Cuando vi que alguien venía por el camino hacia mi, me asomé y pude distinguir la silueta de Sasuke, el se acercó hasta que quedó frente mio.

"Hola Sasuke." Dije simplemente al no poder mover mis brazos.

"Hola Naruko." Dijo regalándome una pequeña sonrisa.

"Neh... Sasuke." Dije mirándolo a los ojos.

"¿Si?" Preguntó genuinamente curioso.

"¿Puede mi mascota quedarse con nosotros?" Dije poniendo mis ojos de cachorro.

Él rápidamente apartó la mirada de mis ojos y miró al suelo donde Kyubi estaba gruñendo a Sasuke.

"Se llama Kyubi, es algo gruñón con los que no conoce, pero es realmente bueno, es un zorro." Dije con una gran sonrisa.

"Si, lo noto. Creo que se puede quedar, pero habría que pregúntale a mis padres." Dijo comenzando a caminar a su casa.

"Ok." Dije caminando con dificultad detrás de él a causa de mi peso, con Kyubi a mi lado cuidándome.

Cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de la distancia que nos empezaba a separar recayó en mis maletas y su rostro se ruborizó notablemente. Como un rayo se acercó a mi y me sacó mi maleta, la bolsa de Kyu y mi mochila. "Perdón por no darme cuenta antes." Dijo simplemente y siguió su camino.

"Espera Sasuke, no es gran problema, yo puedo llevar mis cosas." Le aseguré.

"No tu estás lesionada." Dijo sin voltearse.

"Por lo menos déjame llevar algo." Dije tratando de ayudar.

"No."

"Pero-" Traté de contradecir.

"No."

Finalmente me rendí y lo seguí a su casa con kyu conmigo.

Entramos a la casa, vi a Kyubi estudiando el entorno pero sin apartarse ni un paso de mi lado, de un momento a otro empezó a gruñir, y un momento después vi al resto de los Uchihas entrando por la puerta de la cocina, si no recuerdo mal. Lo primero que miraron es al zorro que los estaba gruñendo.

"¿De dónde salió el zorro?" Preguntó Itachi curiosamente

"Es mi mascota, se llama Kyubi, y está tratando de acostumbrarse al nuevo entorno, de verdad que siempre se porta muy bien." Dije tratando de convencerlos de que se quede.

"¿Tienes un zorro de mascota?" Preguntó la mamá de Sasuke.

"Si." Dije simplemente.

"Esto me recuerda tanto a Kushina." Cuando dijo eso captó mi atención de inmediato, yo esperaba pacientemente a que continué. "Ella adoraba a esos animales, pero sus padres nunca la dejaron tener uno."

"¿Enserio?" Dije feliz de saber más de mi madre.

"Claro." Dijo sonriendo.

Luego me volteé a Kyu que continuaba gruñendo. Me bajé a su altura y le acaricié la cabeza diciendo.

"Kyu, ellos son con quien nos vamos a quedar por un tiempo, así que tienes que portarte bien con ellos." Inmediatamente dejó de gruñir para gran asombro de los presentes y me lamió la cara.

"Es increíble. Es como... " Itachi empezó a decir.

"Si me entendiera, si ya lo sé, siempre pienso lo mismo." Dije con una sonrisa mientras le acaricio en el lomo.

"Bueno." Dijo Mikoto. "Yo creo que deberías ir a tu habitación a acomodarte un poco, Sasuke acompáñala y muéstrale su habitación."

"Si, madre." Dijo Sasuke empezando a caminar hacia las escaleras.

"Entonces ¿Kyu puede quedarse?" Pregunte titubeante.

"Claro querida." Dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa. "La cena es a las 7:00." Me informó antes de despedirme de ellos y seguir a Sasuke a mi nueva habitación con Kyubi siguiendo mis pasos.

Llegamos hasta una puerta de caoba que Sasuke abrió con dificultad a causa de su equipaje. Adentro había una cama con sábanas azules, paredes pintadas de celeste, alfombra bordó, algunos muebles esparcidos por la habitación, una lámpara en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama, una televisión pequeña en frente y un pequeño armario para mi ropa.

Inspeccioné la habitación y la encontré cálida y acogedora, yo creo que podría dormir aquí, también me di cuenta de lo grande que era comparada con la de mi casa. Me quedé fascinada por este cuarto que se me estaban dando prestado.

"Sasuke es hermosa." Dije con una sonrisa mientras contemplaba la habitación.

"Esta habitación fue preparada para ti, mis padres querían que te sintieses cómoda."

"Me encanta." Dije mirando a Sasuke, luego enfoqué mi vista en Kyubi que ya se había acomodado en la cama. Así que hice lo que cualquier persona normal haría si su zorro se acuesta en la cama de la habitación prestada de una familia que conocí hace poco. Le salté encima para empezar a jugar tratando de no hacer daño a mi brazo, sin darnos cuenta que Sasuke seguía en la habitación y nos miraba con curiosidad. Pero en vez de preguntar dejo mis cosas en el suelo y se retiró sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

Cuando terminé de pelear con Kyu me di cuenta de que Sasuke se había ido, por esa razón me puse a acomodar toda mi ropa, y el resto de las cosas que traje conmigo.

A la hora acordada baje a cenar, toda la familia ya estaba sentada en la mesa, deje a Kyu en la habitación prometiéndole comida cuando volviera. Me senté junto a Mikoto, en frente mio estaba Sasuke y a su lado Itachi, en la cabecera de la mesa se encuentra el jefe de la familia Fugaku. Todos estaban en silencio, el único ruido que se escuchaba era el de los cubiertos y el de masticar y tragar. A excepción de mi que no podía comer ya que mi brazo derecho está enyesado y yo soy diestra. Pero nadie parecía darse cuenta por que estaban muy concentrados en sus platos. No es como si me importara, yo estuve días sin comer cuando fue necesario.

"Naruko, querida, ¿Qué te parece la nueva escuela?" Preguntó Mikoto para cortar el silencio y tratar de hacer una conversación.

"Es genial, las clases son divertidas, los profesores son muy buenos y conocí a algunos chicos con los cuales almorcé hace unos días." Dije con una sonrisa amplia y emoción en mi voz.

"¿Cómo se llaman tus amigos?" Preguntó Mikoto. Ganando la atención de Sasuke.

"Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi." Dije muy feliz.

"Ah!" Dijo en reconocimiento. "Son los hijos de Shikaku y Chouza, son buenos chicos, me alegro. ¿Te acuerdas de esos cariño?" Preguntó mirando a su esposo.

"Mhn." Dijo simplemente.

"¿Cuándo es que almorzaron juntos?" Preguntó Sasuke con curiosidad en su voz.

"El día que fuimos a la enfermería." Dije con una mueca al recordar el incidente.

"¿La enfermería?" Preguntó Itachi.

"Si, unas chicas empujaron a Naruko y se lastimó las manos." Esta vez respondió Sasuke. En ese momento Sasuke se fijó en mi plato y notó que no estaba comiendo.

"¿Por qué no comes Naruko?" Dijo Sasuke haciéndome saltar al escuchar la pregunta. Y atrayendo toda la atención de el resto de la familia a mi persona, por lo cual bajé la mirada sonrojada.

"¿Es algo malo querida? ¿No te gusta?" Preguntó Mikoto preocupada.

"No-No no es eso, es solo que no puedo usar mi brazo." Dije tratando de no sonrojarme más de lo que ya estaba. Todos ampliaron sus ojos al comprender el problema, y se sintieron avergonzados de no haberlo notado antes.

"No se preocupen voy a tratar con el izquierdo." Levantando el brazo y agarrando torpemente el tenedor, intenté levantar un pedazo de verdura, pero a mitad de camino se cayó, además me temblaba un poco el brazo y no podía cortar la carne ya que se necesitan las dos manos. Traté de aparentar que todo estaba bien, pero nadie pareció caer en la farsa.

"Naruko, ¿Quieres que te ayude?" Preguntó Itachi mientras se levantaba.

"No, yo estoy bien enserio. No es necesario Itachi." Dije tratando de no tartamudear con cierto éxito.

"No te preocupes no me molesta." Dijo mientras caminaba alrededor de la mesa. Hasta que Sasuke se levantó de pronto y empujó a Itachi.

"No te le acerques. Yo le voy a dar de comer." Dijo Sasuke mientras trataba de caminar hacia mi para ser detenido por su hermano mayor, el cual le agarró una pierna tirando de ella para que Sasuke cayera al piso.

"No hermanito tonto, yo ya le pedí a Naru antes que tú." Intentando levantarse para ser detenido por su hermano.

Esto se repitió un par de veces hasta que, frustrados comenzaron a pelearse con un grito de guerra. Mientras tanto las pocas personas que quedaron en la mesa, incluyéndome, mirábamos con incredulidad el espectáculo que se desarrollaba frente a nosotros.

Al final terminamos ignorándolos, hasta que todos terminamos nuestra comida, yo con ayuda de Mikoto, por lo cual le estoy muy agradecida.

Luego de eso fui a la cocina, donde pedí un pequeño pedazo de carne y agua para Kyu, los cuales me fueron dados de inmediato para gran sorpresa mía.

Di las buenas noches a la familia, empecé a subir la escalera, dando un último vistazo a los hermanos Uchihas que seguían en su mundo, y con un suspiro llegué a mi habitación, le di su comida a Kyubi, y me fui a cambiar al baño. Cuando terminé me acosté en la cama con mi cuaderno para dibujar algo antes de dormir, todo el tiempo se escuchaba la constante pelea de Sasuke e Itachi no dejándome tranquila ni un minuto. Mientras dibujaba escuché gritos en el piso de abajo pertenecientes a la madre de Sasuke, y luego hubo un silencio prolongado haciéndome saber que Mikoto había acabado con la pelea para gran deleite mio. Un rato después deje el cuaderno y fui a dormir, con Kyu acurrucado conmigo.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con los gritos.

"Itachi maldito, yo iba a ir al baño primero." Escuché el grito de Sasuke.

"Lo lamento Sasuke soy mayor que tú y llegué antes, eso me da todo el derecho de usarlo primero." Desde mi cuarto pude imaginar la sonrisa burlona de Itachi mientras decía esto.

"Tu me engañaste."

"Claro que no."

"Claro que si."

"Claro que no."

Esto continuo un rato hasta que con toda la furia del mundo azoté mi puerta deteniendo por completo cualquier argumento siguiente. Caminé lentamente hacia ellos viendo como se apartaban y palidecían al ver la tremenda ira que me rodeaba.

"SE PUEDEN CALLAR MALDITA SEA. SI HACEN ESTO UNA MAÑANA MÁS ME ASEGURARÉ QUE PIERDAN LO ÚNICO QUE LOS DISTINGUE DE LAS MUJERES." Vi como su cara tomó un color blanco que creí imposible, como empezaron a disculparse en vos baja y finalmente retroceder hasta sus habitaciones temblando de miedo.

Finalmente me metí en el baño sabiendo que nadie sería tan inconsciente para molestarme con este estado de ánimo. Por suerte la ducha caliente alivio la tensión de mi cuerpo y mente, y pude renovar mi energía y comenzar un nuevo día. Tuve un pequeño problema con el yeso, pero nada que una bolsa no pudo arreglar

Cuando salí del baño fui a mi cuarto para ponerme mi uniforme, me tomé mi tiempo para acomodar mi mochila y estuve con Kyu un rato, cuando bajé al comedor el desayuno ya estaba en la mesa y todos los Uchihas ya estaban cambiados y comiendo en un silencio cómodo.

"Naru, querida estaba a punto de llamarte a desayunar." Dijo mientras me señalaba una silla para que me sentara.

"Muchas gracias." Sonriéndole a la mamá de Sasuke para luego sentarme en la silla señalada frente a mi desayuno.

Comimos en silencio, a excepción de pequeñas charlas, pero en definición fue muy pacífico el desayuno.

Cuando terminó agarramos nuestras bolsas y nos dirigimos a la escuela. Al llegar recibí miradas de muerte de la totalidad de la población femenina en la escuela. Y algunas curiosas por mi brazo enyesado, también recibí miradas de lástima, supuse que por mi brazo, todos deben saber lo que pasó con Sakura, pero no soporto que me miren con lástima, yo no necesito eso de las personas.

Ignoré a todos lo mejor que pude y caminé con Sasuke hasta llegar al aula.

Cuando llegamos nos sentamos en nuestro asientos de siempre, y hablamos en susurros tratando de no llamar la atención demasiado, cosa que de por sí ya es difícil siendo quienes somos, no porque yo sea especial, pero desde que entré recibí la mirada de muerte de todas las chicas y ahora con lo de Sakura la del resto del curso. Y Sasuke recibe las miradas siendo quien es.

Nuestra conversación se cortó abruptamente cuando sentí que alguien me tocó el hombro. Recé en silencio porque no fuera alguna fan de Sasuke. Me giré lentamente hasta que pude ver para gran alivio mio que eran Shikamaru y Chouji sonriéndome como siempre. Los cuales se sentaron en los bancos que estaban en frente nuestro.

"¿Cómo estás Naruko? Supe lo que pasó con Sakura, esa chica es tan problemática." Dijo mientras bostezaba.

"Estoy mejor. Sólo mi brazo resultó más grave, pero aún no es una herida por la cual preocuparse" Dije con total sinceridad.

"Me alegro." Dijo con una sonrisa leve, para luego apoyar su cabeza en sus brazos en un gesto perezoso. "Por cierto, unos chicos vamos a ir a ver una película el viernes. ¿Querés acompañarnos?" Le lancé una mirada a Sasuke como pidiendo permiso, sin darme cuenta, pero al parecer Shikamaru si se dio cuenta "Sasuke, tu también puedes ir." Dijo en tono aburrido.

"Faltan 2 días para el viernes, me encantaría ir. ¿Sasuke vienes?" Le pregunté esperando su respuesta con ansiedad.

"¿Por qué no?" Dijo indiferente. "¿A qué hora y dónde nos encontramos?"

"Nos encontramos en el 'Cine General Konoha' a las 9:00 en punto." Dijo para luego levantarse al escuchar el timbre. "Nos vemos en la hora del almuerzo." Y con eso se fue con Chouji a sus lugares.

El resto del día antes del almuerzo fue mas bien aburrido, hicimos lo que normalmente hacemos, Sasuke presta atención a las clases como chico genio que es, y yo trato de desconectarme del mundo y dibujo en mi pequeño cuaderno como chica rebelde que soy.

Otra cosa que me llamó la atención fue no ver a Sakura en todo el día, me pregunto ¿Qué le habrá pasado? No es como si me importara mucho tampoco, la chica que me insultó, que me juzgo desde que puse un pie en esta institución, que me acusó erróneamente, que diariamente acosa y fastidia a mi amigo y que me mandó al hospital con un brazo roto, no creo que entre en la lista de personas valiosas. Pero igualmente y a pesar de todo es una compañera, y me interesa su bienestar.

Aunque crean que es raro, no le guardo resentimiento a Sakura, no la odio como ella lo hace conmigo, no se porque, pero yo no puedo odiar a la gente fácilmente, tendrían que hacerme algo demasiado malo para eso, en verdad para que yo lo odie tendría que dañar a alguien que es precioso para mi.

Cuando sonó el timbre para el almuerzo salí de mis pensamientos, vi a Sasuke agarrando su almuerzo, y yo agarré el mio que me hizo la mamá de Sasuke y mi cuaderno de dibujos.

Nos logramos escabullir de todas las fans de Sasuke que trataron de seducirlo en el camino o invitarlo a salir, a decir verdad es bastante hilarante ver a Sasuke rodeado de chicas que agarran sus brazos a la fuerza y le gritan directamente en los oídos todas juntas. Pero cuando me río de eso me viene la culpa por pensar que soy mala amiga por no ayudarlo, así que me metí entre la multitud y agarrando su brazo liberándolo efectivamente de las garras de esas chicas y lo arrastré conmigo antes de que alguna pudiera reaccionar.

Nos dirigimos a la sombra de un árbol en el cual estaban Shikamaru y Chouji ya sentados, bueno Chouji estaba sentado y comiendo, Shikamaru estaba tomando una siesta al parecer.

Comimos en silencio disfrutando de la paz, hasta que escuchamos unos pasos acercarse a nosotros por atrás, todos nos dimos vuelta para ver a la persona que viene en nuestra dirección.

Mis queridos lectores:

Quisiera saber su opinión para parejas secundarias y para los antagonistas de la historia, todas sus ideas son bienvenidas y cualquier error que encuentren pueden decirlo y con gusto lo arreglo. Voy a tratar de actualizar todos los sábados.

Muchas Gracias a todos y disfruten la historia.

Agradecimientos a:

-Kurashi92

-Bego-Bura-xD

-Naruko U-Strife

-Moon-9215

-Rena Sabaku no

-lady-darkness-chan

Y a todos los que leen y disfrutan de la historia. Besos.


	8. Kiba, exámenes y fiebre

Descargo de responsabilidad: NO me pertenece Naruto ni sus personajes. Hago esto por diversión y no por fines de lucro.

**Viviendo el Presente**

Por Kitsunefiction04

- Naruko POV -

_Comimos en silencio disfrutando de la paz, hasta que escuchamos unos pasos acercarse a nosotros por atrás, todos nos dimos vuelta para ver a la persona que viene en nuestra dirección._

- Naruko POV -

"¿Qué hay chicos?" Dijo un chico con aspecto de perro, con extrañas marcas en la cara, pelo marrón todo desordenado, con unos ojos oscuros y unos colmillos más grandes de lo normal, con un uniforme como el nuestro.

Shikamaru sólo levantó la vista para luego seguir durmiendo, Chouji le saludó entre bocados, y Sasuke asintió la cabeza en reconocimiento, yo por mi parte no sabía que hacer así que respondí lo primero que me vino a la mente.

"Hola mi nombre es Naruko Uzumaki, un placer." Dije sonriendo y tendiendo mi mano.

El aceptó mi mano de buen gusto y con una sonrisa amplia dijo. "Kiba Inuzuka." Después de eso retiró su mano y se sentó a mi lado.

"Eres increíble, nunca vi a alguien que insultara a Karin y mucho menos que se pusiera de pie contra Sakura, además no sé como puedes estar con Sasuke, él es anti-chicas." Dijo emocionado, yo me sonrojé por la alabanza, y Sasuke le envió una mirada de muerte.

"No fue la gran cosa, además terminé en el hospital por lo de Sakura." Dije

"Si, pero le hiciste frente. Aunque no entiendo porque una chica como tú puede estar con Sasuke." Dijo ignorando la mirada que le enviaba este. Luego se acercó a mi oído para susurrar. "Sasuke es un tipo raro, además es un antisocial y no lo conozco bien pero hay rumores de que es asexual." Dijo para luego apartarse, yo no pude más que estallar de la risa por su comentario, me pareció tan gracioso que alguien dijera eso de Sasuke.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Preguntó Sasuke con una mirada penetrante. Lo cual cortó mi risa abruptamente.

"Nada." Dije voltiándome para mirar a Kiba.

Después de eso nos pasamos el almuerzo hablando de muchas cosas sin importancia. Conocí más de Kiba, es el tipo de persona sociable, un poco inmaduro y a veces un poco tonto. Pero nos caímos bien desde el principio, luego tocó el timbre, y antes de irnos intercambié mi número de celular con el resto.

Cuando entramos al aula para historia, el profesor Orochimaru, un tipo que da miedo, parece una serpiente cuando saca la lengua, tiene el pelo negro y largo, y la piel es muy pálida. Definitivamente el tipo de persona que tiene un letrero que dice no acercarse.

En fin, Orochimaru anunció con una sonrisa desagradable que hoy hay prueba sorpresa, no es que me importe, pero el resto parecía muy impactado y asustado, Kiba inclusive estaba golpeando su cabeza con el banco, y Shikamaru seguía dormido, no sé como alguien puede dormir tanto.

Entregó los exámenes con una sonrisa sádica cuando miraba en mi dirección, supongo que se enteró que nunca le presté atención.

Cuando leí el examen con una mirada aburrida me di cuenta que las respuestas estaban en mi cabeza, así que con pereza anoté todo lo que vino a mi mente. Al terminar vi a Sasuke a mi lado escribiendo tranquilamente, me giré un poco y vi a Kiba sudando a mares y mirando en todas direcciones, Chouji también parecía muy asustado, en cambio Shikamaru estaba dormido, no sé si ya escribió su examen o nunca lo empezó.

Tocó el timbre y le entregamos las hojas al profesor que prometió corregirlas para la última hora, ¿Qué no tiene nada mejor que hacer? Al parecer no.

Seguimos las clases normalmente, mis compañeros parecían haber superado el shock de la prueba, pero se veían ansiosos por ver los resultados. En mi caso no importa, todos siempre están emocionados por mostrarle su trabajo duro a sus padres, yo no tengo, y es en esos momentos en los que me pongo nostálgica y me pregunto. ¿Qué dirían mis padres si estuvieran vivos? ¿Estarían orgullosos de mi? Pero nunca pude responder esas preguntas.

Dejé de lado mis pensamientos cuando en la última hora entró el profesor Orochimaru a la clase, en sus manos las pruebas corregidas.

Empezó por abecedario a llamar a cada uno para decir las notas. Yo sé que por ser Uzumaki soy una de las últimas.

"Chouji Akimichi." Dijo Orochimaru. Chouji se paró nervioso y caminó lentamente como si le dieran pena de muerte. "Sacaste un 3, vas a necesitar mucho para pasar esta clase." Chouji bajó la cabeza decepcionado y se sentó a comer.

"Karin Fujikaze." Dijo Orochimaru. Karin se levantó para recibir su examen. "Tienes un 5, necesitas estudiar más."

Karin frustrada se sentó en su banco y arrugó la evaluación tirándola en su mochila. "Estúpida prueba, por tu culpa no voy a poder salir el sábado, ¿A quién se le ocurre tomar una prueba sorpresa?"

"Kiba Inuzuka." Kiba caminó hasta el profesor con gotas de sudor cayendo por todo su cuerpo, expectante a lo que decía el profesor. "Un 4, necesitas mejorar tu ortografía, no puedo creer que un chico de tu edad se equivoque en tales cosas."

"Suigetsu Momochi." Suigetsu se paró con una sonrisa a recibirla. "Tienes un 6." La sonrisa de Suigetsu creció considerablemente. Fue a sentarse en su banco.

"Mira Karin, lo que se necesita para aprobar, perdón, me olvidé que algunos no pueden llegar a esta nota." Dijo mientras refregaba su prueba en la cara de la chica antes de que esta se la quito y haciéndola un bollo lo arrojó por una ventana.

"Hey!" Dijo Suigetsu indignado. A lo cual Karin no contestó todavía frustrada por su examen.

"Shikamaru Nara." Shikamaru no se paró, seguía durmiendo, hasta que Chouji lo movió un poco que abrió los ojos.

"Que problemático, ¿Qué pasa?" Dijo adormilado.

"Tu prueba." Fue lo único que dijo Chouji para seguir comiendo.

Shikamaru se levantó con toda la pereza del mundo y caminó a buscar su examen.

"No completaste tu prueba, pero aún así tienes un 8." Shikamaru volvió a su asiento a dormir sin importarle mucho su nota.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Al pronunciar ese nombre, todas las chicas empezaron a gritar, Sasuke las ignoró a todas y fue hasta Orochimaru. "Sacaste 10, no me sorprende Sasuke." Ante eso las chicas gritaron más fuerte si es posible, eso duró hasta que Sasuke se sentó en su asiento.

"Naruko Uzumaki." Todas me daban miradas de muerte mientras caminaba a recoger mi prueba, algunas con una mirada de superioridad esperando a que falle. "Tienes un 10, fue excelente." Dijo con voz espeluznante que me dio un escalofríos en la columna.

Cuando caminé a mi banco ignoré todas las miradas y me senté junto a Sasuke.

Ambos nos dimos una sonrisa, no necesitábamos palabras para felicitarnos, nosotros nos entendíamos.

A la salida estabamos con Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasuke y yo. Caminábamos mientras escuchamos a Kiba quejarse de lo injusto de las pruebas sorpresas. Todos empezamos a estar irritados con Kiba que no paraba de hablar y quejarse, ni siquiera tratar de iniciar una conversación.

En ese momento mi paciencia llegó a su límite. Le pegué en la cabeza a Kiba con la mano.

"Hey!, ¿Qué te pasa?" Dijo indignado mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

"Kiba si seguís quejándote te voy a pegar tan duro que no vas a necesitar preocuparte por la escuela por un tiempo." Dije dando una mirada de muerte que rivaliza con las mejores Uchihas.

Kiba palideció y empezó a agitar las manos en defensa. "Lo siento, voy a estar tranquilo, lo prometo." Dijo para gran alivio de todos.

Pude sentir las miradas de agradecimiento de todo el grupo a lo cual respondí con un asentimiento de cabeza.

"Y Naruko ¿Te duele el brazo?" Preguntó Chouji.

"La verdad no, es un alivio que no resulte doloroso, si no sería muy molesto." Dije mientras levantaba un poco el brazo.

"¿Cuándo crees que te lo saquen?" Preguntó Kiba.

"Kiba, las fracturas como las de Naruko tardan unos meses." Respondió Sasuke.

"Nah, yo digo que en un par de semanas ya no lo necesito." Dije sabiendo muy bien que me recuperó a niveles sobrehumanos.

"¿Estás bromeando? Seguro lo tendrás unos meses como dijo Sasuke." Dijo Kiba en tono arrogante.

"¿Quieres apostar?" Dije segura de mi victoria.

"Por supuesto, vas a perder." Dijo muy seguro.

"Naruko no creo que sea conveniente apostar esto." Dijo Sasuke advirtiéndome.

"Yo si lo creo. ¿Qué quieres si ganas?" Le pregunté a Kiba.

"Tienes que pasear y bañar a mi perro durante todo un mes."

"Ok, pero si yo gano, me tienes que invitar a comer ramen donde yo quiera." Dije saboreando mi comida preferida.

"Trato." Dijo mientras extendía su mano. A la cual yo rápidamente estreché.

"¿Ustedes que creen?" Preguntó Kiba.

"Yo estoy con Kiba, lo siento Naru pero no creo que un brazo fracturado sane tan rápido." Dijo Chouji mirándome arrepentido.

"Yo también." Dijo Sasuke para mi sorpresa. Yo esperaba que después que le conté que sano rápido me crea, bueno por ahí piense que exagero, ya vas a ver bastardo traicionero. Me dije con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Y Shikamaru dijo para aumentar mi sorpresa. "Yo estoy del lado de Naruko." A lo cual le di una gran sonrisa.

"¿Por qué Shikamaru?" Preguntó Chouji, todos prestamos atención a esto, nosotros también estamos curiosos.

"Es simple, no sé porque. Pero cuando Naru se peló las dos palmas de las manos que sangraban abundantemente y tuvo que ir a la enfermería, al otro día vino sin vendas y con las manos totalmente curadas, además al parecer tiene mucha confianza de que va a ganar." Dijo Shikamaru con inteligencia, no me había dado cuenta que él había notado lo de las manos, inclusive Sasuke que se sienta a mi lado no lo notó. Me impresiona lo perspicaz que es Shika a veces, sobretodo porque parece estar todo el día durmiendo, pero al parecer está atento a todo a su alrededor.

Ese comentario dejó a todos perplejos y a Kiba sudando y asustado. Me miraba con angustia como si supiera al final que cayó en la trampa. Yo me reí interiormente de eso.

Vi como Sasuke hizo una mueca y como Chouji siguió comiendo.

"Naru, lo de la apuesta, no era cierto. ¿Verdad?" Preguntó suplicante Kiba.

"Claro que sí Kiba." Dije con mi sonrisa amplia mientras veía a Kiba caer la cabeza ante este último comentario mio.

Al llegar a una esquina nos tuvimos que separar, Kiba iba a la derecha, Shika y Chouji seguían de largo, y Sasu y yo nos vamos por la izquierda.

Cuando llegamos a la casa estaban los padres de Sasuke para saludarnos, y tomar un té con ellos. Nos preguntaron por nuestro día, en ese momento me sentí feliz, querida, especial, como si a alguien le importara realmente lo que yo hago. No sé como pero los padres de Sasu, especialmente su mamá, me hacen sentir parte de la familia. Fui tan feliz cuando nos felicitaron por sacarnos un 10, Mikoto inclusive me abrazó, como una verdadera madre.

Cuando terminé fui a la cocina por comida para Kyu y un poco de agua, que al entrar en la habitación me saltó muy emocionado. Yo feliz le di su comida y me quedé contándole mi día muy emocionada. Después de eso me recosté en la cama con mi mascota a mi lado y dormitamos un rato hasta la hora de la cena.

Me desperté por unos golpes en la puerta, lentamente me desperecé y fui a abrir, ahí del otro lado era Sasu.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunté frotando mis ojos.

"La cena está lista. ¿Estuviste durmiendo?" Me preguntó.

"Un poco." Admití.

"Bueno lo que sea. Baja que la cena está lista." Dijo para luego irse.

La cena fue tranquila, pero de nuevo me tuvieron que ayudar a comer, esta vez sin embargo la mamá de Sasuke se ofreció primera antes de que se desatara algún desastre. Comimos contando algunas cosas interesantes de nuestro día, yo les conté de Kiba y mi apuesta, a lo cual los padres de Sasuke e Itachi me miraron pensando que iba a perder, que ingenuos. No obstante estos son los momentos que más aprecio, donde estamos todos juntos como una gran familia feliz.

Al terminar de comer le llevé su alimento a Kyubi, y luego fui a dormir, me costó mucho ya que ya había dormido antes y no tenía sueño, pero a mitad de la noche se desató una tormenta, yo me paré de mi cama y caminé a la ventana para sentarme en el marco de la ventana en la cual por suerte podía caber y estar lo suficientemente cómoda apreciando la lluvia que caía y mojaba las ventanas, no sé porque pero desde muy pequeña que adoro la lluvia, una de mis cosas preferidas es sentarme y ver la lluvia caer, nunca podría cansarme de esto. A veces abro la ventana para poder sacar la mano afuera y mojarla levemente, también sacar la cabeza un poco para oler la lluvia y la tierra mojada.

No sé cuando me dormí, ni tampoco me di cuenta que dejé la ventana abierta o que tenía el pelo y parte del piyama mojado, pero en ese momento no me importaba, sólo quería ver la lluvia caer, pensar que mis problemas se lavan de mi cuerpo y caen al piso, que las gotas de lluvia purifican mi alma. Que soy libre aunque sea un momento. Y con ese último pensamiento cerré mis ojos.

Me desperté al sentir un mano moviendo mi hombro. Abrí mis ojos con pereza, antes de que un dolor fuerte de cabeza me azotara, en ese momento no le di mucha importancia, ya que al tratar de llevar los brazos a la cabeza para sostenerla, me di cuenta de que estaban entumecidos.

Cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron pude ver la figura de Sasuke mirándome con preocupación.

"¿Por qué estabas dormida en la ventana? ¿Y por qué estaba abierta?" Preguntó realmente curioso.

"Yo no recuerdo dormirme, sé que me levanté a observar la lluvia, y luego nada." Dije al darme cuenta que fue lo que pasó.

"Sabes que no es buena idea dormirse sentada y con una ventana abierta cuando está lloviendo." Dijo reprendiendome.

"Si, pero no pude evitarlo adoro ver la lluvia caer." Dijo con mucha alegría.

"Bueno, sólo no lo hagas más." Estaba por salir cuando recordó algo importante. "Por cierto, mamá dijo que el desayuno está listo." Y luego cuando iba a salir por la puerta fue detenido por mi voz.

"Dile que me voy a bañar y bajo." Dije antes de recoger un uniforme. Sasuke sólo gruño algo inentendible y se fue. Kyubi, en cambio, seguía durmiendo.

Cuando escuché cerrarse la puerta, pude dejar de fingir y agarrar mi cabeza con ambas manos, dolía horrores, pero no quería a nadie preocupado por mi. Demasiado que me dejan vivir con ellos y me dan de comer.

Casi me desplomé en el piso al sentir mareos, pero no le di importancia, puse una máscara feliz, solté mi cabeza a pesar de las protestas de esta y caminé al baño.

Sentía calor en la cabeza, pero todo mi cuerpo tenía mucho frío. Me miré al espejo y me vi más pálida, con un poco de ojeras y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Tenía unas ganas inmensas de volver a la cama, me sentía terrible. Pero no podía faltar a la escuela, no podía ser siempre una niña esperando que alguien venga a cuidarme. No, yo voy a ser responsable e ir a la escuela, nada, ni siquiera un tonto malestar va a hacer que yo no cumpla con mis responsabilidades.

No voy a tener a un montón de gente preocupada por mi, sólo por que hoy no me siento bien. Yo no soy una niña pequeña, yo puedo cuidarme sola.

Con eso en mente perfilé para la ducha, un baño caliente me relajó los músculos y combatió el frío en todo mi cuerpo, pero mi cabeza comenzó a doler más y más.

Cuando salí de la ducha me sequé y saqué la bolsa de mi brazo fracturado. Me puse mi uniforme y con un poco de maquillaje pude cubrir las ojeras y las mejillas sonrojadas. Y un poco de polvo y recuperé el color de siempre, era casi imposible que alguien se diera cuenta de mi estado.

Bajé a desayunar y me di cuenta que nadie notó mi cambio, por lo cual tuve que felicitarme, el dolor de cabeza se hacía insoportable y el frío comenzó a hacer efecto en mi cuerpo haciéndome temblar levemente.

La madre de Sasuke nos dio nuestros almuerzos y nosotros nos retiramos camino a la escuela.

Mientras caminaba, cada paso que daba me retumbaba toda la cabeza, se sentía como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento. Lo único que pude hacer es hablar con Sasu para tratar de tener mi mente ocupada en cualquier cosa diferente.

Pasó la mitad del día, y mi malestar sólo empeoraba, además esas locas se les ocurrió venir a gritar por Sasuke, eso no ayudaba en absoluto.

Ahora mismo estamos comiendo con Sasu, Shika, Chouji y nuestro nuevo amigo Kiba. Y como siempre Kiba habla sin parar de cualquier cosa que nadie escucha, todos los días puedo permitirlo, pero no hoy, me hace sentir peor, cada palabra que sale de su boca es como una aguja que perfora mi cráneo.

Empecé a tener mareos otra vez, ni siquiera toqué mi comida, tenía nauseas de ella. La cara la tenía demasiado caliente, y dolía horrores. En cambio estaba literalmente temblando por el frío que tenía, inclusive estando con una chaqueta siendo un día de calor donde todos estaban con sus uniformes solamente.

Al parecer nadie se daba cuenta, eso me hace saber que soy muy buena ocultándolo, sólo un ojo muy entrenado o alguien demasiado perspicaz se daría cuenta. Supongo que no tengo suerte por tener uno de ellos en mi grupo.

"Naruko. ¿Te sientes bien?" Preguntó Shika, en eso todas las miradas se dirigieron a mi, al parecer después de mirarme tanto Sasuke se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal conmigo hoy.

"Claro." Dije tratando de sonreír.

"¿Por qué estás usando una chaqueta? Hace mucho calor, inclusive estás temblando." Dijo el niño prodigio.

"No es nada, supongo que tendré un poco de frío." Dije nerviosamente. En eso Kiba pone su mano en mi frente antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, y la retira inmediatamente con una mueca de dolor.

"Mierda, estás hirviendo." Dijo acariciando su mano.

Entonces Sasuke pone su mano en mi frente para cerciorarse. Y como Kiba la retira inmediatamente.

"Estás ardiendo, tienes fiebre." Luego me da una mirada con enojo. "¿Por qué no me dijiste?" En eso sus ojos se amplían ante el reconocimiento. "Es por dormir en la ventana, con ella abierta."

"Lo sé." Dije. ¿Para qué negarlo? Era algo que yo ya sabía.

"Pero no te ves tan mal." Dijo Kiba ingenuo, pero Shika no lo era.

"Chouji dame tu bebida." Le dijo, para luego tomar el agua y verterla en una servilleta. Después de eso se acercó a mi con pereza y me extendió la servilleta. "Límpiate la cara." Dijo para gran desconcierto del resto a excepción mía, claro.

No tuve más remedio que lavarme el maquillaje. "Maldito genio." Me dije en mi mente.

Cuando levanté la cabeza los otros abrieron sus ojos al darse cuenta de mi mal aspecto.

"Te ves horrible." Dijo el idiota y sin tacto de Kiba.

"¿Por qué ocultarlo?" Preguntó Sasuke. Ante eso bajé mi cabeza negándome a contestar.

"No importa eso ahora, vamos a la enfermería para que llamen a tus padres." Dijo Shika, al cual agradecí mentalmente. Pero luego me deprimí cuando me di cuenta que dijo 'A tus padres'.

"Mhn." Dijo Sasu aceptando a regañadientes, pero con la promesa de saber más tarde. También notó mi malestar por la frase de Shika.

Cuando fuimos a la enfermería, nos atendió una chica llamada Shizune, ella fue la que me había dado mis horarios, si mal no recuerdo.

Cuando tocó mi cabeza, también se dio cuenta de que tenía fiebre alarmantemente alta. Después de eso sonó el timbre y los chicos fueron obligados a ir a clase, y Shizune le pidió a Sasuke por mi mochila.

Cuando se fueron me dejó recostarme en una cama cómoda, y me tomó la temperatura con un termómetro.

"Tienes 39º, eso es muy alto." Exclamó. "Tendremos que llamar a tus padres."

"Yo no tengo padres." Dije melancólica, a lo cual ella puso cara de simpatía y dijo suavemente.

"Bueno entonces el nombre de tu tutor."

"Mi tutor está fuera del país por asuntos de trabajo."

"¿Con quién te estás quedando entonces?" Preguntó preocupada.

"Con la familia de Sasuke, ellos fueron muy buenos conmigo." Dijo con una leve sonrisa.

"Ok, espérame un minuto que los voy a llamar." Dijo para salir por la puerta. Yo sólo me recosté y cerré mis ojos antes de caer en el mundo de los sueños.

Mis queridos lectores:

Quisiera saber su opinión para parejas secundarias y para los antagonistas de la historia, todas sus ideas son bienvenidas y cualquier error que encuentren pueden decirlo y con gusto lo arreglo. Voy a tratar de actualizar todos los sábados.

Muchas Gracias a todos y disfruten la historia.

Agradecimientos a:

-Kurashi92

-Bego-Bura-xD

-Naruko U-Strife

-Moon-9215

-Rena Sabaku no

-lady-darkness-chan

Y a todos los que leen y disfrutan de la historia. Besos.


	9. Ropa, cine y conflictos

Descargo de responsabilidad: NO me pertenece Naruto ni sus personajes. Hago esto por diversión y no por fines de lucro.

**Viviendo el Presente**

Por Kitsunefiction04

- Naruko POV -

_"Ok, espérame un minuto que los voy a llamar." Dijo para salir por la puerta. Yo sólo me recosté y cerré mis ojos antes de caer en el mundo de los sueños._

- Naruko POV -

Abrí mis ojos al sentir que alguien movía mi hombro levemente y vi la cara preocupada de la mamá de Sasuke devolviendome la mirada.

"Querida. ¿Cómo te encuentras?" Me preguntó Mikoto.

"Un poco mejor." Y era cierto, ahora mismo ya no sentía tanto frío en el cuerpo, pero mi cabeza seguía doliendo horrores.

"Vamos a tener que llevarte a casa." Dijo Fugaku, yo sólo pude asentir.

"¿Y mi bolsa?" Pregunté a nadie en específico.

"No te preocupes Sasuke la trajo para ti." Me respondió dulcemente Shizune.

El papá de Sasuke me ayudó a levantarme. Y dándole las gracias a Shizune nos dirigimos a la mansión Uchiha.

Cuando me acosté en mi cama no pude más que suspirar, inconscientemente estuve esperando este momento desde que me desperté. Ahora acurrucada aquí con Kyubi y con un paño húmedo en mi frente me siento realmente bien. Además la familia Uchiha mostró mucha preocupación por mi salud, trayéndome comida y preguntándome como estoy o para cambiar los paños.

Cuando Sasuke volvió de la escuela también recibí su visita, parecía estar muy preocupado, incluso se olvidó de dejar sus zapatos en el suelo como acostumbra, me di cuenta que lo primero que hizo fue venir directamente a verme.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" Preguntó cuando se sentó al borde de la cama. "Shikamaru, Chouji y Kiba me dijeron que les avise de tu estado."

En ese momento me sentí muy feliz de saber que hay personas que se preocupan por como estoy.

"Diles que ya estoy mejor. Supongo que mañana ya podré ir a la escuela." Dije emocionada por primera vez de ir a la escuela y ver a mis amigos.

"Yo les aviso, pero no creo que mañana puedas ir a la escuela." Dijo Sasuke.

"Pues yo creo que si." Dije muy segura.

"Como digas." Después de eso se retiró de la habitación y yo pude volver a dormir.

Me desperté en unas horas cuando un olor agradable llegó a mi nariz. Me levanté y me quité el paño de mi cabeza, ya me sentía bien, no me dolía la cabeza y por lo que noté mi temperatura es normal. Pero ahora mismo mi estómago ruge por comida.

Bajé las escaleras para ver a todos los Uchihas en la mesa comiendo, y cuando escucharon mis pasos todas las cabezas giraron en mi dirección.

"Querida. ¿Qué haces levantada de la cama?" Preguntó Mikoto preocupada.

"Ya me siento bien, pero ahora tengo hambre." Dije frotándome el estómago.

"Siéntate y en seguida te traeré algo, no imaginé que tuvieras hambre." Dijo sonriendo antes de retirarse a la cocina.

Yo me encogí de hombros y me senté en la silla más cercana, coincidentemente era la silla a un lado de Sasuke.

Yo le saqué la lengua diciéndole. "Viste que ya estoy bien."

"Mhn." Pronunció Sasuke para seguir comiendo.

En ese momento entró Mikoto con un plato que olía delicioso, lo puso frente mio y procedió a sentarse al lado de su esposo.

Yo comí felizmente la deliciosa comida. Y luego me despedí de la familia cuando me dio sueño otra vez, retirándome a mi habitación.

Al otro día fui capaz de asistir a la escuela, mis amigos se mostraron un poco preocupados cuando volví a la escuela después de haberme sentido tan mal ayer, les tuve que asegurar un montón de veces que me sentía bien.

También supe que Sakura fue suspendida unos días, no sé cuantos pero sé que pasó después de mi incidente. Eso justificaría que no la haya visto desde entonces.

Además hoy íbamos al cine con los chicos, no podía perderme esta salida por nada del mundo.

Cuando terminó el día fui con Sasu rápido a casa, por el camino iba comentando muy alegre como podía ser la salida de hoy, o tratando de pensar quienes más van a ir.

Sasuke no comentaba mucho, sólo asentía y hacía pequeños comentario que parecían importantes. Cuando llegamos a su casa me encerré en mi habitación comentándole a Kyu que hoy iba a salir con mis amigos y de lo emocionada que estaba.

Pasaba la hora y todavía no sabía que ropa debía usar, todo me parecía feo o no lo suficiente especial para la ocasión. Ya sé que no era nada muy importante, ni siquiera una cita. Pero era la primera vez que salía con amigos y no sabía que ponerme.

Al rato apareció Mikoto, Sasuke debió decirle de la salida ya que ella se veía muy emocionada también.

"Sasuke me contó que hoy salían." Dijo cuando entró.

"Si." Dije simplemente, todavía frustrada con el problema de la ropa.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó preocupada. "Pensé que estarías más emocionada."

"No es eso, estoy muy emocionada. Es sólo que es la primera vez que salgo con amigos y no sé que ponerme. Sé que suena tonto pero realmente estoy confundida." Sacudiendo la cabeza cuando empecé a sonrojarme.

"No hay problema, yo te ayudo." Dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva.

"¿Enserio?" Dije esperanzada.

"Claro. Siempre quise vestir a una hija mía." Dijo muy feliz mientras mirada entre mi ropa. Luego frunció el ceño.

"Esta ropa no se ve bien." Dijo mirándome a lo cual yo le di una sonrisa tímida.

"No salgo con amigos así que no tengo ropa para eso." Dije sinceramente.

"Entonces yo te acompañaré a comprar mucha ropa." Dijo con una brillante.

"No es necesario." Dije inquieta.

"Claro que lo es." Dijo tercamente.

"Pero yo no tengo mucho dinero." Dije con voz muy baja, con la esperanza de que no me escuche.

"Yo pago, ya eres parte de esta familia, no te preocupes." Dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa.

"Pero no me sentiría bien aprovechándome así." Dije nerviosa.

"¿De qué estás hablando? Eres como una hija más, adelante no seas tímida."

"Muchas gracias. Pero no creo que hagamos a tiempo, nos tenemos que encontrar allá a las 9:00."

"Claro que sí, vamos en mi coche." Dijo arrastrándome por toda la casa.

Estuvimos un par de horas comprando ropa, fue realmente divertido, nunca imaginé que comprar ropa fuera divertido. Siempre pensé que eso era lo que hacían las chicas que sólo pensaban en su imagen y no el interior.

Cuando terminamos teníamos varias bolsas. Según Mikoto todo me quedaba muy lindo. Yo creo que a veces exagera sólo un poco. Pero fue interesante, nunca antes había hecho algo como esto, y cuando lo hice con Mikoto fue casi como si lo hiciera con una madre.

Llegamos a la mansión Uchiha, y tuve que ir corriendo a bañarme, no me quedaba mucho tiempo, cuando salí Mikoto estaba sentada en mi cama con Kyubi y con un conjunto de ropa seleccionado.

Ella se quedó mientras me vestía, para gran vergüenza mía. Cuando terminé ella prácticamente me obligó a maquillarme. Y eso si no fue una experiencia agradable. Seamos sinceros no es nada agradable tener que maquillarte, y menos si te obligan. Me dan escalofríos de pensar en volver a pasar por esto.

Cuando terminé me miré a un espejo. Tenía una blusa sencilla celeste que resaltaba mis ojos. Una falda de jean bastante cómoda, y unos zapatos blancos. El maquillaje fue bastante sencillo también, brillo en mis labios, un poco de rubor y delineados mis ojos con una sombra muy clara. Y finalmente me dejé el cabello suelto.

"¿Cómo me veo?" Pregunté ansiosa.

"Te ves hermosa querida." Me respondió con una sonrisa.

- Sasuke POV -

Faltaban 20 minutos para cumplir con los chicos en el cine. Yo ya estaba preparado, un jean, una remera roja y unas zapatillas negras. Sólo faltaba que baje Naru.

Escuché un ruido de pasos en la escalera y seguí la vista para ver a Naru bajando. Cuando la vi sólo una palabra me vino a la cabeza 'Hermosa' pensé, luego me reprendí mentalmente por pensar eso, pero no pude negarlo, con esa ropa se veía hermosa, tal vez el yeso en el brazo le sacaba un poco de la magia.

Cuando bajó me miró y empezó a jugar con sus manos, un rubor adornaba su rostro.

"¿Cómo me veo Sasuke?"

"Te ves bien." Dije simplemente, pero por dentro quería decirle que se veía preciosa, y ese rubor la hacía ver adorable. Pero soy un Uchiha y nosotros no mostramos emociones.

"Gracias, tú también te ves bien." Dijo en voz baja como si esperara que no la escuchara. Ese comentario me puso muy feliz, casi me sentí tentado a sonreír, casi.

"Vamos a ir." Dije simplemente.

"¿Cómo vamos?"

"En auto."

"¿Tienes licencia?" Dijo inocentemente.

"No soy menor todavía, nos lleva Itachi." Dije irritado de que Itachi nos tenga que acompañar.

- Naruko POV -

Wow Sasuke se ve increíble, pero me da pena decirlo en voz alta.

Cuando llegamos al auto, Itachi ya estaba en el asiento esperándonos. Nos sentamos, Sasuke en el asiento del acompañante y yo atrás.

El viaje fue tranquilo, a excepción de algunos comentarios o indicaciones.

Cuando llegamos nos encontramos con Shika, Chouji y Kiba, estaban con otros chicos los cuales reconocí como compañeros de curso.

Un chico pelirrojo, con ojos verdes y sin cejas. Tiene un tatuaje en la frente que dice amor y debajo de sus ojos unas terribles ojeras.

El próximo es un chico de pelo castaño largo atado en una coleta baja, unos ojos lavanda extraños, y una chica con los mismos ojos, pero el pelo violeta también largo pero lo llevaba suelto.

Un chico extraño que estaba vestido con un spandex verde, el pelo corte tazón, y unas enormes cejas, estaba gritando algo de la juventud que no quise escuchar.

Otro chico que estaba con un abrigo que le cubría la mitad de la cara, con unos anteojos de sol que no dejaban ver sus ojos.

Junto al chico pelirrojo, estaban dos chicos, unos con el pelo castaño, ojos oscuros y la cara pintada de morado. Y una chica con el pelo rubio recogido en cuatro coletas, con ojos verdes también.

Y por último, una chica de pelo marrón recogido en dos boyos, ojos marrones y una sonrisa amable.

Me los presentaron de nuevo, sin importar que estábamos en el mismo curso, lo cual agradecí por que no me acordaba sus nombres, yo no me fui del lado de Sasuke, teniendo vergüenza de conocer gente nueva.

El chico pelirrojo era Gaara, y sus dos hermanos Temari y Kankuro, los chicos con ojos extraños eran Neji y Hinata, al parecer primos. El que estaba vestido de verde era Lee y la chica con dos boyos en el pelo era Ten Ten. Y por último el chico que se escondía en su abrigo era Shino.

Todos parecían muy amables, aunque Shino, Neji y Gaara no eran muy habladores, eran amables en su estilo.

Rápidamente me incluí en el grupo de chicas, mientras los chicos estaban en otro lado poniéndose al día de sus vidas.

"¿Tú eres la chica que insultó a Karin e hizo que suspendieran a Sakura?" Preguntó con descaro Temari, a lo cual las otras chicas también prestaron atención interesadas.

Yo ya me había adaptado bastante bien con ellas, me sentía cómoda, y disfruté de las conversaciones que tuvimos.

"Si, pero sólo porque se pusieron a insultarme y tratarme mal por hablar con Sasuke. Todavía no entiendo porque reaccionaron tan mal." Dijo sinceramente.

"Es que Sakura y Karin al igual que la mayoría de las chicas están enamoradas de Sasuke, y él usualmente sólo las ignora o les da algún comentario frío, pero a ti, te hablaba como si fueran amigos, como si estuviera feliz de estar con vos, y ellas están envidiosas porque es lo que ellas querían lograr." Dijo Ten Ten sabiamente.

"Claro, pero igual fue genial." Dijo Temari.

"¿Ese yeso en tu brazo fue por lo de Sakura?" Dijo Hinata tímidamente.

"Si, no puedo creer que me atacara con tanta ira." Dije sin comentar que yo pude haberme salvado perfectamente pero tuve que ayudar a mi amigo en shock de su enamorada.

"Me caes bien, encajarás perfectamente en este grupo." Dijo Temari con una sonrisa.

"Ustedes también me caen bien." Dije devolviendo la sonrisa.

Cuando terminamos de hablar nos reunimos con los chicos, entre todos elegimos la película que íbamos a ver. Por desgracia la mayoría quiso ver una película de terror, yo detesto las películas de terror, me dan miedo, pero no podía decir nada o iba a quedar como la miedosa del grupo.

Antes de entrar por la película, compramos pochoclos y gaseosas.

La disposición de los asientos fue así:

Hinata-Neji-Yo-Sasu-Ten Ten-Kiba-Shino

Chouji-Shika-Temari-Kankuro-Gaara-Lee

Al principio en la película me tapaba los ojos y gritaba de miedo cuando las escenas me asustaban, pero cuando me empecé a asustar más y más me agarré de la primera persona que vi, no supe quien es, pero a medida que la película avanzaba enterré la cara en su pecho y con mis manos sujetaba su camisa con más fuerza. En un momento sentí que sus brazos me rodearon y me sentí más segura.

Cuando finalizó la película me di cuenta con un rubor que la persona de la cual me había colgado era nada más y nada menos que Neji. Me avergoncé y retiré mis manos y mi cabeza de su cuerpo de inmediato, sentí la mirada de Sasuke en mi espalda pero estaba muy avergonzada para levantar la vista del piso.

"Perdón Neji, no me di cuenta." Dije sin levantar la mirada.

"No te preocupes no me molesta." Dijo amablemente por lo cual levante la cabeza y le sonreí levemente.

Después de eso Sasuke me agarró de la mano y me arrastró lejos del grupo.

"No quiero que te acerques a Hyuga." Dijo simplemente para luego regresar al grupo sin mirar atrás, yo sólo lo seguí confundida.

El resto de la noche fuimos a comer y contamos anécdotas muy divertidas, Kiba es el que mejor las cuenta.

También intercambiamos números de teléfono para estar en contacto por si es necesario.

Prometimos hablarnos en la escuela y comer juntos si es posible.

Al final de la noche todos nos despedimos y nos fuimos por caminos separados, Sasuke llamó a Itachi para que venga a recogernos. En todo el tiempo Sasuke se negó a hablar conmigo y eso me tiene muy frustrada, ¿Hice algo malo para enojar a Sasuke? ¿Perdí a mi primer amigo?

Esos pensamientos me deprimieron, estaba a punto de llorar, pero me negué a hacerlo frente a alguien, ya había llorado demasiado.

Cuando llegó Itachi puse una máscara sonriente y lo saludé. Le conté todo lo que hicimos y por un momento pude olvidar lo que pasó con Sasuke.

Cuando llegué a casa me fui directo a mi habitación. Ahí en mi cama con Kyubi al lado mio pude llorar todo lo que quería.

Me quedé hasta muy tarde llorando silenciosamente para no despertar a nadie. No sé a que hora me quedé dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me negué a hablar con Sasuke.

El pareció darse cuenta y por momentos lo vi arrepentido, pero lo descarté, él no puede enojarse conmigo sin razón y no hablarme y después esperar que lo reciba con los brazos abiertos.

Todo el sábado me lo pasé con Kyu llevándolo a pasear, y después con la señora Mikoto ayudándola a cocinar y a limpiar un poco.

Pasó el domingo donde fui con Kiba a que me enseñara a su perro Akamaru, la verdad que es muy lindo.

En todo el fin de semana no le dirigí la palabra a Sasuke, él intentó hablarme pero yo lo ignoré. No piensen que soy rencorosa ni nada, es sólo que por alguna razón lo que hizo Sasuke me lastimó demasiado, pasé las noches enteras después de eso llorando y arrepintiéndome de ser tan mala con él, pero era inevitable. Cuando estábamos en el día recordaba como él me ignoraba, como se enojó conmigo sin razón aparente. Y como se destruyó mi amistad con él por algo que no tengo ni idea.

Llegó el lunes y en la escuela pude hablar con mis nuevos amigos, también vi que Sakura apareció de nuevo, y la mirada de muerte que me envía a cada momento es prueba de que está resentida conmigo.

Mis amigos se dieron cuenta de la tensión entre Sasuke y yo, pero por el momento decidieron ignorarlo.

Al final del día volví a mi casa. Estaba en mi habitación acostada con Kyubi holgazaneando cuando de repente y sin previo aviso mi puerta fue abierta con un estruendo.

Un enojado Sasuke entró a mi habitación. Me estremecí interiormente, pero por fuera sólo lo ignoré y seguí acostada con Kyubi.

"Naruko." Me llamó luego de unos minutos de silencio, su ira seguía intacta.

Le respondió el silencio, por lo cual su ira iba en ascenso.

"Naruko." Repitió con un gruñido.

Tampoco le respondí. Entonces el caminó hacia la cama, me agarró del brazo y me acercó a él para que nuestros rostros quedaran a centímetros.

"¿Ahora me vas a contestar?" Preguntó muy cabreado.

Yo no le contesté tampoco.

"¿Cuál es tu maldito problema conmigo?" Me gritó en la cara, yo estaba empezando a asustarme, aunque traté de no mostrarlo.

Me apretó el brazo por lo cual hice una mueca, él no parecía darse cuenta encerrado en su mundo de ira."Contéstame, ¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo?" Seguía gritando cada vez más fuerte sin darse cuenta.

"No sé que es lo que te pasa, pero si tienes problemas y te lo vas a agarrar conmigo no pienses que lo voy a tolerar. ¿Crees que por dejarte quedar en nuestra casa te da el derecho de ser la reina de todos y tratarnos mal? No eres más que una chica caprichosa que se cree mejor que los demás." Me gritó con ira irradiando de él, yo simplemente no lo soporté más, las lágrimas ya caían libremente de mis ojos.

Todo lo que dijo me lastimó de verdad, nunca pensé que Sasuke puede ser tan cruel.

Me solté de su agarre y le pegué una cachetada, él cayó al suelo en shock.

"Yo no me creo que soy mejor que los demás, no pienses que me conoces Uchiha, yo no pedí esto, y no necesito tener un amigo como tú, pensé que eramos amigos, veo que me equivoque." Tomé un respiro. "No creo que te acuerdes pero tú después de la película no quisiste dirigirme la palabra en toda la noche, yo no sé que fue lo que hice para enojarte tanto, pero no voy a quedarme aquí y tolerar que digas que yo me creo que soy mejor que los demás por estar aquí." Le grité sacando toda la ira y frustración que sentí estos últimos días.

Después de eso me fui corriendo con Kyubi detrás mio, salimos de la casa antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar.

Mis queridos lectores:

Quisiera saber su opinión para parejas secundarias y para los antagonistas de la historia, todas sus ideas son bienvenidas y cualquier error que encuentren pueden decirlo y con gusto lo arreglo. Voy a tratar de actualizar todos los sábados.

Muchas Gracias a todos y disfruten la historia.

Agradecimientos a:

-Kurashi92

-Bego-Bura-xD

-Naruko U-Strife

-Moon-9215

-Rena Sabaku no

-lady-darkness-chan

Y a todos los que leen y disfrutan de la historia. Besos.


	10. Culpa, perdida y canción

Descargo de responsabilidad: NO me pertenece Naruto ni sus personajes. Hago esto por diversión y no por fines de lucro.

**Viviendo el Presente**

Por Kitsunefiction04

- Naruko POV -

_Después de eso me fui corriendo con Kyubi detrás mio, salimos de la casa antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar._

- Sasuke POV -

Estos últimos días han sido de lo peor, me estoy frustrando más a cada momento, Naruko por alguna razón está enojada conmigo y no me quiere hablar. No pensé que me iba a afectar tanto, pero al parecer lo hace. Yo lo sabía, ella es como todas las demás, la dejo estar en mi casa y ya se cree que es mejor que nosotros, seguramente algo le molesta y se la agarra conmigo,la muy hipócrita hablaba de amistad. Hablaba conmigo mismo ignorando una pequeña voz en mi cabeza que me decía que había una razón.

Cuando ya no pude soportar fui a su habitación, entré azotando la puerta sin importarme que alguien escuchara.

"Naruko." Le llamé luego de unos minutos de silencio, mi ira seguía intacta.

Me respondió el silencio, por lo cual mi ira iba en ascenso. No puedo creer que me ignore tan deliberadamente.

"Naruko." Repetí con un gruñido.

Tampoco me respondió. Entonces caminé hacia la cama, la agarré del brazo y la acerqué a mi para que nuestros rostros quedaran a centímetros. Ya me había perdido en mi ira.

"¿Ahora me vas a contestar?" Pregunté ya muy cabreado.

Ella no me contestó tampoco.

"¿Cuál es tu maldito problema conmigo?" Le grité en la cara, estaba demasiado enojado como para ponerme a pensar lo que estaba haciendo.

Le apreté el brazo más fuerte."Contéstame, ¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo?" Seguí gritando cada vez más fuerte sin darme cuenta.

"No sé que es lo que te pasa, pero si tienes problemas y te lo vas a agarrar conmigo no pienses que lo voy a tolerar. ¿Crees que por dejarte quedar en nuestra casa te da el derecho de ser la reina de todos y tratarnos mal? No eres más que una chica caprichosa que se cree mejor que los demás." Le grité con ira irradiando de mi, vi como lágrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos, en ese momento estaba empezando a arrepentirme de haberle gritado, pero antes de que dijera una palabra se soltó de mi agarre y me pegó una cachetada, caí al suelo en shock.

"Yo no me creo que soy mejor que los demás, no pienses que me conoces Uchiha, yo no pedí esto, y no necesito tener un amigo como tú, pensé que eramos amigos, veo que me equivoque." Tomó un respiro a mitad de la frase. "No creo que te acuerdes pero tú después de la película no quisiste dirigirme la palabra en toda la noche, yo no sé que fue lo que hice para enojarte tanto, pero no voy a quedarme aquí y tolerar que digas que yo me creo que soy mejor que los demás por estar aquí." Me gritó con toda la ira y frustración que nunca había visto en ella, ni siquiera con Sakura cuando la dejó tan lastimada.

Después de eso se fue corriendo con Kyubi detrás de ella, salió de la casa antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar.

Cuando por fin salí del shock ya era tarde, salí corriendo tan rápido como pude, en el camino me llevé puesto varios muebles y algunos familiares.

Llegué a la calle y no vi rastros de ella, me empecé a asustar, me sentí culpable porque sabía en el fondo que todo era mi culpa. Tenía la necesidad de pedirle disculpas, pero primero tenía que verla, ver que esté bien.

Corrí por muchas calles, le pregunté a gente que ni conocía, busqué por todos los lugares que frecuento por una pequeña pista de donde se encontraba, inclusive fui a su antiguo apartamento, pero los vecinos dicen que no ah habido nadie por días ahí. Llamé a todos sus amigos, pero ninguno tenía idea.

Se hizo de noche y llegué a mi casa derrotado, corrí todo el maldito día y no pude encontrarla, es toda mi culpa. ¿Y si le pasa algo? Ella tiene mal un brazo. Espero que esté bien, pero ahora tengo que hacer lo correcto y avisarle a mis padres.

Entré en el living y vi a mi hermano viendo la televisión con mi mamá y mi papé leyendo en un rincón. Tragué saliva antes de empezar a hablar. Pero cuando iba a pronunciar una palabra mi madre se me adelantó.

"Querido, ¿Dónde está Naru? No la eh visto en todo el día." Preguntó mi madre sin quitar la vista de la tele.

"Respecto a eso..." Di un suspiro. "No sé donde está." Dije sinceramente.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Mirándome a los ojos.

"Yo-Yo-Yo." Tuve que cortarme para dejar de tartamudear, pero esto era algo difícil de decir. "Ella se fue y no sé donde está."

En ese instante todos dejaron lo que hacían para mirarme, la sala pareció quedar en silencio a pesar de estar la televisión encendida todavía.

"Sasuke. ¿Qué paso?" El que preguntó fue mi padre esta vez.

"Ella se enojo conmigo, nos peleamos, yo la grité, ella estaba muy herida por lo que dije, y se fue. Fue mi culpa que ella se vaya." Dije totalmente arrepentido, pero mi mirada recaía en el suelo, no quería ver la mirada de decepción que me iban a dar mis padres.

Escuché algunos pasos acercándose ami, y luego una mano se apoyo en mi hombro.

"Sasuke, querido, no sé que fue lo que pasó, pero ahora lo más importante de todo es encontrarla." Dijo mi madre en un tono suave.

"Bien, primero lo principal, ¿A qué hora se fue mas o menos?" Me preguntó mi madre.

"Un rato después de llegar de la escuela."

"Sasuke eso fue hace horas." Me dijo mi hermano de forma acusatoria.

"Lo sé, la estuve buscando pero no la encontré." Dije mientras jugaba con mis manos en un tick nervioso.

"Veamos, ¿Dónde ya buscaste?" Me preguntó mi madre.

"Recorrí prácticamente todo el barrio, le pregunté a la gente que me encontraba, fui a su apartamento viejo y también a los lugares que frecuentamos, además de llamar a sus amigos." Tomé un respiro. "No encontré ningún indicio de ella."

"Wow Sasuke, si que te esforzaste." Me dijo Itachi impresionado.

"Mhn." Dije no queriendo dar a entender ni si, ni no.

"Bueno, Fugaku llama a la policía."Dijo mi madre.

"Ya voy." Dijo mi padre agarrando el teléfono.

"En ese caso, yo me encargo de hablar con Jiraiya." Dijo tomando su celular.

"Mamá ¿Es necesario?" Pregunté nervioso de que Jiraiya se enojara conmigo por haber prácticamente orillado a su única nieta a salir de la casa en la que estaba viviendo y encima con un brazo enyesado.

"Claro cariño, Jiraiya es el que más la conoce, el podría decirnos a que lugares le gusta ir." Dijo empezando a marcar el número.

Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza sin encontrar una escusa creíble para que no lo hiciera. Aunque por dentro esperaba que nada malo salga de esto.

Llegó el otro día y fui obligado a asistir a la escuela aunque quisiera quedarme a buscar, pero todavía había posibilidad de que Naruko viniera a la escuela así que por ahí valga la pena. Además puedo preguntar haber si alguien sabe algo.

Cuando llegué a la escuela ignoré a todas las chicas y fui directamente a hablar con Shikamaru, que se encontraba con ese amigo suyo llamado Chouji.

"Hola Sasuke." Dijo Chouji, Shikamaru en cambio asintió en reconocimiento. Pero yo no estaba de humor para saludos por esa razón fui directo al punto.

"¿Han visto a Naruko?" Pregunté cortante, pude ver sus expresiones curiosas por mi pregunta.

"¿Por qué preguntas?" Me preguntó Shikamaru con suspicacia.

"No es tu problema Nara." Dije con un gruñido.

"Mira Uchiha no tengo nada en contra tuya, también puedo decirte que conozco a Naruko hace poco, pero ella es mi amiga desde entonces y todo lo que la respecta a ella se convierte en mi negocio." Dijo en tono aburrido mientras Chouji asentía de acuerdo con sus palabras.

Por una vez decidí ser honesto, tenía que encontrar a Naruko, era más importante.

"Ella se perdió." Dije no queriendo dar mucha información.

"¿Cómo que se perdió?" Preguntó Shikamaru.

"Ella se quedaba en mi casa con mi familia mientras su abuelo no estaba, nos peleamos y ella se fue y no apareció desde ayer." Dije con una mirada penetrante.

"¿QUÉ?" Preguntó alarmado Shikamaru, Chouji dejó de comer un momento también preocupado.

"Yo quiero saber si la habían visto." Dije tratando de tranquilizarme.

"No, pero si la vemos te vamos a avisar, vamos a preguntarle a los demás." Dijo Shikamaru.

Le preguntamos a todos nuestros amigos, también a muchas personas que no conocíamos o no nos hablábamos mucho. Al final nos rendimos cuando nadie tenía idea de donde estaba Naruko.

Cuando regresé a casa le pregunté a mis padres si tenían novedades. Al parecer no podían localizar a Jiraiya y la policía no la encontraba aún.

Me fui a mi cuarto con la culpa inundando todo mi ser. Esa noche no pude dormir, me sentía tan mal, tenía que saber donde estaba Naruko, o que estaba bien, mi conciencia me atormentaba. Lo único que hice fue pensar en los momentos que pasamos juntos, eso me hizo apreciarla y extrañarla más. Recién ahora notaba lo que su falta me afectaba, como dice el dicho: 'Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.'

Pasaron dos días, en los cuales no pudimos encontrar a Naruko, hablamos con su abuelo ayer, pero él no tiene idea de donde pudo haber ido. La policía tampoco fue de mucha ayuda, no tienen ninguna pista o indicio de su ubicación, nuestro amigos están muy preocupados, ella no ha asistido a la escuela tampoco. Era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

Estoy tan arrepentido de haberle gritado y dicho esas cosas, no me imagino como estará ahora, por ahí esta llorando en algún lugar, o tal vez está muriendo de hambre, o alguien la encontró y... ALTO, tengo que ser positivo, nada le va a pasar.

Su falta me está afectando demasiado, no hay un segundo en que no piense en ella, mi culpa me atormenta constantemente, dejé de comer bien y no pude dormir desde entonces. Mis padres y mi hermano se empiezan a preocupar, pero veo que ellos no están mucho mejor que yo, me doy cuenta como la falta de Naruko comenzó a afectar esta casa.

Tengo que pensar, ¿Dónde podría haber ido?, No fue con sus amigos, no tiene ningún familiar con el cual alojarse, sus vecinos no tenían ni idea de su paradero, no está aquí, no asistió a la escuela. Me estoy quedando sin opciones.

Tengo que pensar con cuidado, ¿Dónde se puede encontrar una pista? ¿Quién es el que sabe más de ella? Veamos Naruko no tiene familiares excepto su abuelo, no tenía amigos antes de entrar en esta escuela, su mascota se fue con ella. Ella tiene una taza de curación acelerada, memoria fotográfica, es amable, temible si tiene que serlo, gritona en ocasiones y en otras tímida y vergonzosa. Nunca escucha las clases, le encanta hacer amigos, se la pasa dibujando en su cuaderno, sus lesiones no parecen importar... ESPEREN. SU CUADERNO, en eso ella dibuja muchas cosas, casi nunca permite que nadie lo vea, y lo lleva con ella a cualquier lado que vaya. Si existiera el lugar donde ella pondría sus secretos sería ese.

Como un cohete corrí a la habitación de Naruko, abrí la puerta y busqué por toda la habitación. No lo encontraba por ningún lado, cuando estaba por darme por vencido miré debajo de la cama y ahí en toda su gloria estaba el cuaderno especial de Naruko.

Rápidamente abrí la tapa y empecé a pasar a través de los dibujos. Me impresionó lo hermoso que eran, la mayoría eran paisajes o personas que no conozco, también vi muchos retratos de su abuelo y su mascota Kyubi.

Los dibujos finales eran los que me sorprendieron,eran de nosotros, nuestros amigos, la escuela, mi familia. Estaban muy bien dibujados, sus expresiones eran muy reales, casi podía sentir sus emociones. Me hicieron recordar experiencias que pasé estas semanas.

Repasé los dibujos hasta que encontré el que buscaba. Era un dibujo de un parque, uno de los más grandes de Konoha, donde solía ir con mis padres e Itachi cuando era más pequeño, es muy concurrido y cuenta con los árboles más altos y con la mayor cantidades de flores que eh visto.

Es muy bello no tenemos otros parques así en Konoha. Pero ¿Cuando habrá visitado este parque Naruko? De donde yo se ella viene de otro país. Además está entre los dibujos recientes. No quiero emocionarme sin ninguna razón, creo que encontré la primera pista.

Dejé el cuaderno donde se encontraba. Me dirigí al parque que no está muy lejos de mi casa por suerte, quizás unas 10 cuadras, creo que puedo correr hasta allá.

Está haciendo mucho frío ahora, y creo que se está por largar a llover. Tengo que llegar antes de que llueva, si no es así va a ser muy difícil encontrarla en caso de que se encuentre allí.

Cuando estaba a un par de cuadras de llegar al parque se largó a llover, empecé a correr más rápido si es posible, casi me resbalo unas veces pero no importa.

Llegué a la entrada del parque, estaba todo mojado ya, se olía la tierra mojada, el piso estaba repleto de barro. A los 5 pasos caí al suelo llenándome de barro. Maldije mentalmente a la lluvia.

Caminé haciendo equilibrio. Caí varias veces dando como resultado que ya no se distinga ni quien soy. Toda mi cara, la ropa y mi cuerpo estaba lleno de barro.

No sé cuanto estuve caminando, tampoco cuando fue que la lluvia se detuve pero agradecí por ello, ya podía caminar sin resbalar cada 2 pasos. Estaba tan distraído en mis pensamientos que no noté que el sol había desaparecido hace rato.

Mis piernas empezaron a doler así que me senté contra el primer árbol que encontré. Supongo que fue mala idea venir hasta acá.

Pasaron los minutos hasta que me decidí, tengo que volver a casa, ya está muy oscuro mis padres se van a preocupar. Voy a llamarlos desde el celular.

Agarré el celular de mi bolsillo y le limpié el barro que tenía encima, recé para que todavía funcionara. Cuando abrí la tapa me dí cuenta que tenía muy poca batería, pero por lo menos anda. Sin embargo tenía que llamar antes de quedarme sin batería.

Llamé a mi hermano, mi madre se preocuparía mucho y con mi padre no quiero ni pensar que diría.

"Habla Itachi Uchiha." Me contestó una voz fría.

"Si Itachi, soy yo." Respondí tratando de que mi hermano no se diera cuenta del malestar en mi voz.

"Hermano menor, ¿Dónde estás madre está muy preocupada por ti?" Respondió con una voz burlona esta vez.

"Eso no te importa." No iba a dejar que Itachi supiera como me encuentro. "Sólo quería avisar que estoy bien y en un rato voy a casa."

"Está bien, pero enserio hermanito no estarás con alguna..." Corté la llamada antes de que mi hermano dijera alguna cosa fuera de lugar.

Puse el celular en mi bolsillo tratando de que está vez no se ensucie tanto, no quería tener que comprar otro. Me dispuse a volver a mi casa.

En ese momento escuché una melodía triste. La voz que la cantaba era hermosa, dulce y melancólica. Ponía todos sus sentimientos en esta canción, se notaba que salía del corazón.

(Está canción se llama By my side. Es el ending 20 de Naruto Shippuden. Está en español. )

Esta bien, incluso sino hay respuesta

Yo seguiré buscando...

Así es, ya es hora de madurar

Quiero decirte esto ahora,

Pero no puedo parar de temblar

Una voz dulce se escuchaba cantar encima de un árbol, me acerqué lentamente hasta poder ver la persona que cantaba. Me sorprendí al ver a Naruko acurrucada contra el árbol mientras lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos. Tuve el deseo de acercarme, pero me detuve para oír el resto de la melodiosa canción. ¿Quién podría pensar que Naruko cantaba tan bien?

Ya he llegado hasta aquí

Pero mi corazón grita,

Diciéndome que escape

A mi lado, A mi lado

Si en lo profundo de tus ojos

Estás viendo un determinado escenario,

Entonces quiero ir yo mismo a confirmarlo.

Incluso si tus lágrimas hacen

A este mundo más y más distante

No quiero soltar tu mano.

Es por eso que, justo ahora,

Te necesito aquí a mi lado

A mi lado.

En ese momento dejé de escuchar la hermosa voz para escuchar sollozos del árbol provenientes de Naruko. Se me partió el corazón al escucharla tan devastada, se veía desde lejos toda su ropa sucia y mojada, las lágrimas en sus mejillas, sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, sus ojeras resaltaban considerablemente, también se podía ver que estaba más pálida y había perdido peso, pero lo más alarmante era la tristeza absoluta que encontré en sus ojos.

La culpa inundó mi ser, y lo único que quería hacer era abrazarla hasta que dejara de llorar.

Lo único que alcancé a hacer fue acercarme lentamente, igual parecía ignorante de mi presencia. Aproveché eso y llegué hasta la base del árbol. Desde ahí pude gritar.

"Naruko." Vi como se sobresaltó y su cuerpo se puso rígido. Lentamente se dio vuelta y cuando sus ojos me miraron noté la sorpresa e incredulidad que contenían.

Mis queridos lectores:

Quisiera saber su opinión para parejas secundarias y para los antagonistas de la historia, todas sus ideas son bienvenidas y cualquier error que encuentren pueden decirlo y con gusto lo arreglo. Voy a tratar de actualizar todos los sábados.

Muchas Gracias a todos y disfruten la historia.

Agradecimientos a:

-Kurashi92

-Bego-Bura-xD

-Naruko U-Strife

-Moon-9215

-Rena Sabaku no

-lady-darkness-chan

Y a todos los que leen y disfrutan de la historia. Besos.


	11. Soledad, encuentro y arrepentimiento

Descargo de responsabilidad: NO me pertenece Naruto ni sus personajes. Hago esto por diversión y no por fines de lucro.

**Viviendo el Presente**

Por Kitsunefiction04

- Sasuke POV -

_"Naruko." Vi como se sobresaltó y su cuerpo se puso rígido. Lentamente se dio vuelta y cuando sus ojos me miraron noté la sorpresa e incredulidad que contenían._

- Naruko POV -

Salí corriendo de la casa de Sasuke, no puedo creer que sea tan cruel, no quiero volver a verlo, no quiero volver a su casa, nunca más.

Sentí pasos que me seguían y por un momento me asustó que sea Sasuke. Pero cuando volteé y vi a Kyubi me pude tranquilizar, eso sólo me dio la determinación necesaria para seguir.

Cuando vi un callejón aproveché para poder esconderme, no quiero que nadie me encuentre. Al final del callejón había una reja que no sabía donde me dejaba. En ese momento no me importó demasiado donde estaba, sólo quería escapar.

Con ayuda de unas cajas pude escalar las rejas, pero mi mano izquierda sufrió varios cortes, ya que al tener un yeso en la derecha me tuve que impulsar con la otra. No era muy alta la reja, sólo lo suficiente para causar problemas.

Llegué al otro lado victoriosa, pero antes de que pudiera regodearme en mi victoria vi como Kyu estaba a mi lado. Cuando vi una parte de abajo de la reja vi como estaba rota, el espacio necesario para que yo pasara. Empecé a maldecirme por ser tan idiota.

Después de eso escuché unos gritos, al principio no los entendía pero cuando se acercaron entendí perfectamente el problema. Era Sasuke gritando 'Naruko'. Esa es mi señal para salir corriendo.

Corrí y corrí muchas cuadras, hasta que llegué a mi parque favorito, no tenía planeado venir acá, pero al parecer el destino me llevó hasta aquí.

Entré viendo la hermosa vegetación, flores de todos los colores, árboles muy grandes, la gente sentada con su familia comiendo, definitivamente el ambiente de paz y tranquilidad.

Estaba tan cansada después de mi carrera que me apoyé sobre el primer árbol que encontré. En ese momento me di cuenta de algo que había pasado desapercibido hasta ahora. Dejé mi ropa, dinero y mi cuaderno en lo de Sasuke.

Tengo que volver a buscarlos, no puedo dejarlos ahí. No, no puedo. Si vuelvo ahí no sé que podía pasar, pero no quiero descubrirlo. Voy a tener que ver como sobrevivir.

Kyu a mi lado gruñó en acuerdo.

Pasaron los días lentamente, claro que no podía volver a la casa Uchiha, y menos aparecer por la escuela, no quería preocupar a mis nuevos amigos tampoco, además corro el riesgo de que se lo digan a Sasuke.

Sasuke, en este momento te necesito, me encantaría estar con vos, pero por lo que vi la última vez que estuvimos juntos tú ya no sientes lo mismo, no te culpo, nunca fui de tener amigos, voy a poderte olvidar y volver con mi vida.

¿Por qué aunque me repitiera tanto estas palabras no las puedo creer? ¿Por qué se me estruja el corazón cuando pienso en no volverte a ver? Sasuke explícame, por favor estoy tan perdida. Me siento tan sola.

Pude comer un poco cuando fui al lugar de ramen, y les dije que no había comido nada últimamente, y le conté todo lo que pasó. Ellos me escucharon, siempre fueron muy buenos conmigo. Me comprometí a pagarles más adelante. Ellos insistieron que era gratis, pero yo no podía aceptarlo así que me dispuse a lavar los platos, en realidad fue algo para pasar el tiempo.

Dormía en algún árbol, era más seguro estando una distancia considerable para que nadie pueda notarme o hacerme daño. En realidad no dormía, tenía miedo de caerme y hacerme daño así que sólo vigilaba para que no viniera nadie peligroso.

La mayor parte del tiempo la pasé en el parque admirando todo el paisaje, con Kyubi fielmente a mi lado.

La quinta noche que tuve que pasar en el parque empecé a sentirme muy sola, no importa que estaba con Kyubi, extrañaba demasiado a Sasuke, no podía negarlo más. Me dolía mucho el corazón, quería que él estuviera aquí a mi lado en este momento. Inclusive extraño a toda la familia Uchiha, me siento mal por abandonarlos así después que me dejaron quedarme en su casa pero ya en el futuro voy a poderles pedir perdón.

Este día en particular empezó a llover un montón. Todo el hermoso paisaje se convirtió en un campo lleno de barro donde no se podía caminar sin resbalar, lo sé porque ya lo intenté y no me fue muy bien que digamos.

Cuando me cansé de intentar escapar de este laberinto de barro hice lo más lógico, me subí a un árbol como un respaldo para la lluvia, no es que sirva mucho ahora, después de haberme caído en el barro un par de veces, y ya estoy empapada por la lluvia, pero por un momento quería sentir un poco de calor en esta noche tan fría. Con Kyubi aquí acurrucado en mi regazo pude permitirme un momento de paz, escuchando la lluvia caer, adoro la lluvia, y contemplándola desde este árbol es más hermosa aún.

No me di cuenta cuando empecé a cantar, tampoco cuando la lluvia se detuvo, tomé un momento para perderme en mi melodía. Una vieja canción que me cantaba mi madre.

Esta bien, incluso sino hay respuesta

Yo seguiré buscando...

Así es, ya es hora de madurar

Cuando canto esto puedo ver la cara de mi madre, como ella me acunaba en las noches para que duerma, o cuando tenía alguna pesadilla.

Quiero decirte esto ahora,

Pero no puedo parar de temblar

Ya he llegado hasta aquí

Pero mi corazón grita,

Diciéndome que escape

A mi lado, A mi lado

Si en lo profundo de tus ojos

Estás viendo un determinado escenario,

Entonces quiero ir yo mismo a confirmarlo.

A medida que avanzaba la canción, la cara de mi madre fue remplazada por la cara de Sasuke, no me di cuenta, o simplemente traté de ignorarlo. Por un momento esta canción fue dedicada a Sasuke, pidiéndole que esté a mi lado en este momento, cuando lo necesito.

Incluso si tus lágrimas hacen

A este mundo más y más distante

No quiero soltar tu mano.

Es por eso que, justo ahora,

Te necesito aquí a mi lado

A mi lado.

Cuando terminé la canción una paz repentina me rodeaba, tenía un Flash Back con todos mis recuerdos amados y felices. Mis padres, mi abuelo, mis amigos, la familia Uchiha, Kyubi y Sasuke.

La calma fue cortada abruptamente por un grito estridente procedente de la base del árbol.

"Naruko." Me puse rígida, esa era una voz que reconocía perfectamente, pude haberme equivocado, pero estaba muy segura. Lentamente me volteé y lo que vi me hizo parar el corazón.

Estaba temblando, de un lado por el miedo que tenía al ser descubierta, por otro lado tenía ganas de estallar en carcajadas por el estado deplorable de Sasuke. Pero una pequeña parte se sentía culpable por su estado.

Ahí en toda su gloria era Sasuke Uchiha mojado hasta la punta de los pelos, con tanta suciedad en su ropa y cuerpo que era difícilmente reconocible. Ni siquiera se podía ver la expresión de su rostro. Y yo pensé que estaba mojada. Já, mojado es un eufemismo.

"Sasuke." Dije en un susurro que él no pudo escuchar. Tenía miedo, no quería bajar y enfrentarme a su ira, o que me dijera otra vez algo hiriente, no quería sentirme culpable viéndolo en ese estado, no quería hablar con él por miedo a lo que pudiera decir.

"Naruko, vas a tener que bajar de ese árbol." Me dijo mirándome fijamente. Yo sólo sentí un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, no quería bajar, pero no podía ignorarlo, esa voz es la que anhelé escuchar por varios días. Pero ahora que la escucho mi mente entró en un combate interno.

Una mitad quería estar con Sasuke como siempre, volver a la escuela para ver a nuestros amigos, decirle a la familia de Sasuke lo agradecida que estoy por dejarme quedar con ellos, quería tener la vida que no puede disfrutar mucho tiempo, la cual era un imposible para mi antes.

Y mi otra mitad quería estar resentida por todo el dolor que me causó, interrogarlo del por qué actuó así, mostrarlo todo lo que tuve que pasar por sus acciones, quería enojarme con él y que me pidiera perdón. Pero esa parte sabía que tal vez yo tenía un poco de culpa.

No podía decidirme, era muy difícil para mi elegir una opción, pero al final ganó la conciencia diciendo que a pesar de lo que Sasuke me hizo yo pude haber exagerado y por su estado es obvio que me estuvo buscando.

Al verlo mirarme fijamente como pidiendo con la mirada piedad, su ropa, cabello y piel toda sucia y mojada mostrándome lo que tuvo que pasar para llegar a donde estoy ahora. Sólo esa imagen pudo destruir la coraza que quise crear en contra de Sasuke.

En silencio y deslizando a Kyubi de mi regazo bajé lentamente del árbol con mucha dificultad, recuerden que está resbaladizo y que yo tengo un brazo enyesado. Al final del tramo mis pies resbalaron y yo caí del árbol, pero por suerte Sasuke estuvo ahí para sostenerme.

Rápidamente me bajé de sus brazos con un rubor en mi rostro, y ayudé a Kyubi a bajar.

Lo miré directamente a los ojos tratando de decir tantas cosas, pero en ese momento ninguna salía, después de eso rehuí su mirada al volver el miedo y la vergüenza.

Sentí que su mano agarró mi barbilla haciéndome mirar directamente a sus ojos.

"Naruko, lo siento." Me dijo y pude ver toda la sinceridad en sus ojos, al igual que el arrepentimiento y la culpa.

"Y-Yo-Yo- Yo también lo siento Sasuke, yo no tuve que haberte dicho lo que te dije, ni tampoco haber huido, lo siento tanto." Dije abrazándolo para empezar a sollozar en su hombro. Al fin todo lo que pasé para estar de nuevo en sus brazos, valió la pena.

Él me consoló diciéndome cuanto lo sentía y que todo fue su culpa. Yo me sentí agradecida con él, porque a pesar de todo, está de nuevo conmigo.

En ese momento empezó a sonar su celular, por lo cual nos sobresaltamos. Lo agarró de su bolsillo y contestó.

"Habla Sasuke Uchiha." Dijo con voz calma, era increíble como los Uchihas en cualquier situación podían actuar tan calmados como si nada pasara a su alrededor.

No escuchaba lo que se decía al otro lado, pero por las respuestas de Sasuke me imaginaba que decía.

"Si, estoy bien." Hizo una pausa antes de seguir. "Si, ya voy a casa, encontré a Naruko, ya vamos." Del otro lado escuché un grito antes de que Sasuke cortara la llamada.

Lo miré como preguntando que pasaba. Él pareció entender porque rápidamente me respondió.

"Llamó Itachi, vamos a casa." Yo sólo asentí mientras nos dispusimos a volver a la casa, pero ahora estaba nerviosa de lo que nos iban a decir cuando lleguemos. Sasuke se dio cuenta ya que tomó mi mano bien fuerte diciéndome que me tranquilice.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión de Sasuke estaban en la puerta sus padres y su hermano, además el barro se había secado en nuestros cuerpos y la lluvia ya se había desvanecido de nuestras ropas.

En el momento en que nos vieron venir se nos acercaron rápidamente y pusieron una mueca desagradable al ver nuestra ropa, no es que los culpe tampoco, nos vemos espantosos. Inclusive Kyubi que era el más rescatable no se podía apreciar bien su rostro ni su color de pelaje por todo el barro.

"¿Qué les pasó?" Preguntó Mikoto.

"Nos atacó la lluvia." Respondí con sinceridad. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer en un momento como este? Dejemos que me lleve la corriente y ver que pasa.

"Vamos adentro, pueden bañarse que se van a enfermar." Dijo con una voz preocupada. "Después pueden contar que pasó." Y con esas palabras se me revolvió todo el estómago, la ansiedad y el miedo comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo de nuevo.

Subí a mi cuarto y agarré la primera ropa que encontré y dos toallas. Fui con Kyubi al baño, ya que él también lo necesitaba en este momento.

Estuvimos 20 minutos bañándonos, pero al fin pudimos sacarnos toda la suciedad, el pelaje de Kyu brillaba de lo limpio que quedó.

Una vez que nos cambiamos bajamos al living donde toda la familia estaba reunida, incluso Sasuke que ya se había bañado, pero su pelo seguía algo mojado pegándosele en la cara. Tuve que reprimirme para no reírme de su imagen. Pero tenía que concentrarme en lo más importante que es el problema que estoy metida ahora.

Me senté en un pequeño sillón individual y miré al suelo nerviosa de lo que pudiera pasar.

Estaba pensando en que decir cuando la voz de la mamá de Sasuke me interrumpió.

"Por dios Naruko, tienes que comer algo y dormir un poco, no te ves como si hubieras descansado o comido bien últimamente." Dijo mientras se acercaba y me guiaba hasta la cocina donde puso un plato con carne y verduras. Que mal verduras.

"¿Puedo darle un poco de carne y leche a Kyu?" Pregunté al recordar a mi hambrienta mascota.

"Claro." Me dijo con una voz dulce, yendo a buscar mi pedido.

Al minuto volvió con la carne y la leche y las puso en dos platos en frente de Kyubi. El cual empezó a comer con deleite.

Comí lentamente disfrutando de la comida, además no quería mostrar el hambre que sentía en ese momento. En todo el tiempo que estuve comiendo Mikoto se quedó conmigo, no dijo nada, sólo disfrutamos del silencio.

Cuando terminé de comer agarré los platos míos y de Kyu y los llevé hasta la cocina en una forma educada y de agradecimiento por su hospitalidad. Cuando los iba a limpiar una mano me detuvo, volteé para ver a la mamá de Sasuke mirándome suavemente.

"No te preocupes por eso, después va a ver tiempo de limpiarlos, puedes ir a descansar." Me dijo mientras me sacaba los platos de las manos. Quise protestar pero estaba demasiado cansada, un bostezo salió involuntariamente.

"Muchas gracias." Dije con una pequeña sonrisa cansada, y agarrando a Kyubi desde el piso me dispuse a llevarlo a la habitación conmigo.

Al llegar a la habitación me puse un pijama más cómodo, luego me cepillé los dientes y antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba en la cama durmiendo profundamente con Kyubi a mi lado. Como había anhelado este momento, al fin estoy en paz.

A la mañana me desperté e hice lo mismo que todas las mañanas, me extrañó que la familia Uchiha no me dijera nada y actuara como normalmente lo hace, hablé con Sasuke como lo hago siempre. Ninguno de ellos dijo una palabra sobre lo que pasó, ¿Les habrá hablado Sasuke? Si les hubiera dicho lo que pasó al menos esperaba alguna pregunta, me aterró y alivió al mismo tiempo, estoy feliz de que no me recordaran eso ni me culparan o regañaran, pero a la vez siento como que merezco eso.

Bueno eso tiene que dejar de ser un problema, voy a seguirles la corriente y si no pasa nada voy a hacer como que esos días nunca pasaron, mis ojeras desaparecieron y recuperé el color en mi piel, y un poco de peso, me siento genial. Kyubi también se siente genial.

Pero pasó algo que no me había imaginado, yo estaba demasiado preocupada acerca de lo que los padres de Sasuke iban a decir como para pensar en mis amigos a los cuales también al parecer preocupé.

Cuando llegué a la escuela empezaron a bombardearme con preguntas de ¿Dónde estuviste? y ¿Por qué no avisaste?.

Respondí con la mayor sinceridad que pude y el resto del tiempo recuperamos los días perdidos. Me enteré de muchos chismes de la escuela que realmente no me importan. Al parecer uno falta unos días y se pierde el mayor acontecimiento ocurrido en la escuela, tonterías.

Aunque mis amigos me contaban esto con tanta emoción que hacía que sea difícil ignorarlos, llegó al punto en que realmente me empezaron a interesar. Además algunas eran tan gracias. Como por ejemplo ¿Cómo puede Chouji creerle a Kiba que los escarabajos tienen sabor a pescado? Eso fue hilarante, no necesitaba estar allí para imaginarme que pasó. Pero pobre Chouji. Por suerte después de un rato Shikamaru le dijo la verdad, no tenía ganas de enterarme a que sabe un escarabajo.

Sinceramente después de escuchar todo lo que dijeron los chicos me sentí mal por haber faltado, yo quería estar cuando pasó, me maldije mentalmente. Pero bueno nada se puede hacer ahora. ¿O no?.

Las clases siguen siendo aburridas, me pareció escuchar que algún profesor iba a tomar prueba, pero si soy sincera no escuché demasiado. Espero que Sasuke no me moleste con eso.

Estoy ansiosa por sacarme este yeso de la mano, se torna aburrido y molesto no poder hacer las cosas con más libertad.

También me di cuenta que Sakura a pesar de seguirme odiando, y matarme con la mirada aún no ah hecho nada en mi contra, no creo que la paz dure mucho igual, está en la naturaleza humana odiar y ser odiado.

Bueno tendré que fijarme como va pasando las cosas y luego actuar en consecuencia, voy a tener que ir con la corriente. Aunque tendré que prestar mucha atención, no puedo perderme de los pequeños detalles que son los más valiosos. Cualquier cosa que intente contra mi necesito poder contrarrestarla, yo sé que no hay que subestimar a nadie nunca.

Al terminar el día volví a casa, estuve con la familia Uchiha como de costumbre, las cosas ya no son incómodas y resulta agradable estar con ellos otra sólo espero que empiecen a mejorar mis días.

Mis queridos lectores:

Quisiera saber su opinión para parejas secundarias y para los antagonistas de la historia, todas sus ideas son bienvenidas y cualquier error que encuentren pueden decirlo y con gusto lo arreglo. Voy a tratar de actualizar todos los sábados.

Muchas Gracias a todos y disfruten la historia.

Agradecimientos a:

-Kurashi92

-Bego-Bura-xD

-Naruko U-Strife

-Moon-9215

-Rena Sabaku no

-lady-darkness-chan

Y a todos los que leen y disfrutan de la historia. Besos.

AVISO IMPORTANTE: Queridos lectores no puedo dejar de notar que mi historia no parece estar gustando, por esa razón no estoy segura de si continuarla, quiero pedir disculpas si no es de su agrado, tienen que saber que es la primera historia de Naruto que escribo, realmente adoro la serie y el manga y tengo otras ideas. Por eso pienso que tal ves no debería continuar la historia.


	12. Recuperación, mentira y sobreprotección

Descargo de responsabilidad: NO me pertenece Naruto ni sus personajes. Hago esto por diversión y no por fines de lucro.

**Viviendo el Presente**

Por Kitsunefiction04

- Naruko POV -

_Al teminar el día volví a casa, estuve con la familia Uchiha como de costumbre, las cosas ya no son incómodas y resulta agradable estar con ellos otra sólo espero que empiecen a mejorar mis días._

- Naruko POV -

Ya pasaron 2 semanas desde la pelea con Sasuke y mi posterior huida, las cosas están resultando geniales, mis nuevos amigos son muy divertidos, con la familia Uchiha es como si nada hubiera pasado, lo cual es un alivio no quería seguir viviendo en constante tensión.

Adoro este nuevo estilo de vida, y no hablo por las cosas materiales como la casa y la comida, es más en un sentido familiar y confortable, un ambiente tranquilo y feliz el cual me estoy acostumbrando a vivir después de haber pasado muchos años de soledad. Además tengo miedo que se me pudiera quitar de un día a otro. Pero me hice la cabeza para saber que cuando regresara mi abuelo yo me tendría que despedir, originalmente era para cuando me sacaran el yeso, pero la familia Uchiha exigió que me quedara hasta que llegara mi abuelo para asegurarme que estoy bien, lo cual no tuve más alternativa que aceptar.

A lo largo de esas semanas tomaron un par de pruebas, en las cuales saqué muy buenas notas, Sasuke y Shikamaru también, aunque hubo otros que no tuvieron tanta suerte como mi amigo Kiba o Chouji, pobres estaban tan deprimidos por pensar en lo que sus padres les harían cuando se enteraran.

Pude conocer a nuestros amigos mucho más, me llevo muy bien con las chicas, pero con Hinata fue como una relación de hermanas, yo estoy ayudando a que no sea tan tímida al hablar. También me hice muy amiga de Gaara, descubrí que a pesar de las apariencias él es muy dulce y tímido, sé que suena extraño, pero lo es y el me entiende como nadie. Además Kiba está empezando a fastidiarme para ir con él a una cita, y no entiende la palabra no.

Bueno en este momento nos encontramos en el hospital, después de asegurar un millón de veces que mi brazo ya estaba bien, pero nadie me creía estaban tan convencidos de que es imposible que mi brazo ya esté curado. No me conocen.

Como les decía después de asegurar un millón de veces decidieron darme el gusto y llevarme al doctor a que revise mi brazo, pero el trato es que si mi brazo no está curado no vamos a regresar en unos meses. Yo acepté porque estaba segura que ya estaba curado, pero ahora que estoy acá tengo miedo de haberme equivocado y en realidad tener que esperar unos meses, no saben lo molesto es tener este yeso que no te permite bañarte bien, dormir de algunas maneras, comer o escribir.

Ahora mismo van a hacerme una radiografía en el brazo para ver su estado, después se la llevamos a mi médico y él me dice si ya está curado o no. Espero que si.

"¿Cuánto falta?" Pregunté con impaciencia.

"Cuando termine el paciente que está adentro vamos nosotros así que cállate." Espetó Sasuke con cansancio. No sé porque está así, tal vez pregunté lo mismo un par de veces, bueno se puede decir que muchas veces, pero es muy temprano y tengo sueño, y no me dejaron traer a Kyubi y me olvide mi cuaderno, además estoy muy ansiosa.

Pasaron 10 minutos a lo sumo y la puerta se abrió. De ella salió una pareja, un hombre que llevaba en silla de ruedas a una mujer que al parecer tenía un yeso en su pierna.

Salió un doctor y nos dijo que entremos, en realidad entré yo sola. No necesitaba que todos entraran por una simple radiografía. Por suerte me fui antes de que Sasuke o su madre pudieran decir algo.

Salí a los 10 minutos y me dijeron que tenía que esperar 5 minutos a que hagan la radiografía, bueno eso creo que era, realmente me distraje con un poster que tenían en la pared, te mostraban todo el cuerpo humano con rayos x, se veía genial.

Cuando tuvimos la radiografía en la mano pudimos ir al doctor, no antes de que yo le echara una ojeada, creo que era justo mi radiografía yo la podía ver, ¿No? Bueno, el doctor nos recibió con una dulce sonrisa y se puso a mirar la radiografía en la ventana. Me hicieron sentarme en una silla mientras tanto. Pero en este momento toda la familia Uchiha, excepto Fugaku que se excluyó para ir a comprar el periódico, estaba allí, todos mirando expectante al doctor que se pasaba la mano por la barbilla para pensar.

El doctor se dio vuelta para hablarle a Mikoto. "Veo que el brazo está muy bien, los huesos están soldados, y parece que se recuperaron positivamente. No creo que sea necesario el yeso, pero debo advertirles que de ahora en adelante tengan cuidado."

Todos me miraron y yo asentí con satisfacción, sacándoles la lengua en un gesto infantil.

"Disculpe pero cuando y donde debemos quitarle el yeso a Naruko." Preguntó Itachi ganando toda mi atención.

"Lo pueden hacer hoy, pero van a tener que ir a la sala 206 y llevarles esta orden mía, el doctor Utakata los atenderá de inmediato." Dijo entregándole un papel a Mikoto.

"Muchas gracias por todo doctor." Dijo Mikoto haciendo una reverencia, a la cual todos imitamos.

"No hay de qué, manden mis saludos al doctor." Dijo despidiéndonos.

Llegamos a la sala 206, pero había como 10 personas antes que nosotros. Casi tenía ganas de renunciar a sacarme el yeso hoy, casi.

Nos acercamos a la puerta para tocar un par de veces, en unos instantes un doctor asomó la cabeza.

"¿Qué desean?" Preguntó cortezmente.

Mikoto le entregó el papel que nos habían dado junto con la radiografía, lo cual el tomó y se puso a mirarlos antes de decir.

"Parece que todo se encuentra en orden, pueden sentarse y esperar a que los llamen." Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta en nuestras caras.

Estuvimos 40 minutos viendo como otros entraban y salían. Estaba empezando a cansarme, y me dieron ganas de ir al baño.

Cuando iba a pararme para ir al baño la puerta se abrió y dijeron mi nombre, maldije a ese doctor mientras entraba en el consultorio con Mikoto conmigo, por suerte, no me gusta la idea de estar sola con un doctor.

El doctor me dijo que me sentara, cosa que yo hice de inmediato bajo la atenta mirada de Mikoto.

Me quitaron mi yeso con un artefacto extraño, tenía miedo que me cortara el brazo esa cosa, cuando terminé pude respirar de alivio ya que mi brazo no tenía ningún corte. Si no estuviera en un consultorio me hubiera puesto a bailar, me pude librar del yeso, vamos.

Cuando salí fui directamente con Sasuke a mostrarle mi brazo, pero todavía lo tenía medio entumecido y dolía moverlo un poco. Según el doctor es natural por tener el brazo tanto tiempo en la misma posición, y que ya se me iba a pasar, inclusive le dio unas pastillas a Mikoto por si el dolor se hacía más fuerte y que me trajera de nuevo por cualquier cosa.

En ese momento recordé mi necesidad de ir al baño y excusándome pude ir tranquilamente.

Estoy tan emocionada por encontrarme con Kiba, ahora me debe la apuesta, todo el ramen que pueda comer, sólo con pensar eso se me hace agua la boca.

Hablando de eso, tengo hambre. Acabamos de salir del hospital donde estuvimos mucho tiempo, necesito comer algo el desayuno no es suficiente, y ya es hora del almuerzo.

"Sasuke, ¿Podemos comer algo?" Le pregunté llamando su atención.

"Supongo que deberíamos." Dijo para luego mirar a Mikoto. "Mamá, ¿Podemos parar en algún lugar a comer?"

Mikoto nos miró antes de asentir y arrastrarnos a un pequeño restaurante cerca del hospital.

Después de eso volvimos a casa donde le presumí a Kyubi mi brazo sin yeso, inclusive me puse a pasear por toda mi habitación cantando. Espero que nadie me haya escuchado.

Al fin puedo dibujar de nuevo, estúpido brazo izquierdo que no sirve para dibujar.

Agarré mi cuaderno super emocionada y lo abrí en la primera hoja vacía que encontré, hablando de eso ya es hora de comprar otro cuaderno me estoy quedando sin hojas. Voy a tener que guardarlo con los otros.

Empecé a dibujar el hospital, la sala de radiografías, a los doctores y a mucha gente que estuvo esperando para entrar, a Konohamaru, el cual debo recordar visitar.

El tiempo pasó volando y antes de que me diera cuenta ya teníamos que ir a comer. Fue gracioso ver el reloj y darte cuenta que pasaron horas aunque sólo parecieron minutos, también es frustrante ser tan despistada.

En toda la comida me la pasé hablando de lo genial que es que mi brazo ya no tenga yeso, y lo que voy a hacer ahora que no lo tiene. Bueno también se hablaron de otras cosas como la escuela, pero lo más importante sigue siendo mi brazo curado. No falto más de una ocasión en la que me burlé de Sasuke por no creerme y apostar por Kiba.

Cuando llegó la noche me acurruqué con Kyu en la cama, pensando en el día de mañana, mis amigos, la escuela y Sasuke... Esperen eso último táchenlo, yo no estaba pensando en Sasuke, sólo apareció un poquito.

Pero bueno como decía dormí esperando un nuevo día por venir.

Llegué a la escuela con Sasuke, y lo primero que hice fue buscar a Kiba, lo encontré hablando con Shino, Hinata, Shika y Chouji. Me acerqué rápidamente y toqué su hombro, haciendo que se de vuelta.

"Hola chicos." Saludé a todos.

"Hola Naruko, pareces muy feliz hoy." Me dijo Kiba.

"Lo estoy." Digo ampliando mi sonrisa.

"¿Y eso por qué?" Me preguntó vacilante al ver mi sonrisa.

"Hoy voy a conseguir ramen gratis." Digo saltando de la emoción.

"¿A que te refie...?" Se cortó al darse cuenta de que hablaba, como un rayo su mirada cambio a mi brazo derecho, y después con la misma velocidad miró mi expresión de triunfo con una cara derrotada. "No hablas enserio." Dijo suplicante. "Era... só-sólo una pe-pe-pequeña apuesta, los amigos no se co-cobran esas co-co-cosas." Dijo tartamudeando

"Chicos hoy vamos a Ichiraku." Grité sin prestarle atención a Kiba. Escuché a Chouji gritar conmigo.

Realmente disfruté mucho la comida con nuestros amigos, y aunque Kiba se quedó sin mensualidad por un tiempo el también lo disfrutó. Pero creo que debo admitir que el más emocionado era Chouji, pero si se trata de ramen gratis, no voy a estar muy lejos de él.

Estábamos saliendo del restaurante, y nos tuvimos que dividir. Por nuestro lado vinieron Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Sasu y yo, por supuesto.

"Adiós, Hina, Neji, la pasamos muy bien." Los despedí cuando entraron a su casa recibiendo un saludo tímido de Hinata y un asentimiento de Neji. Vi como Neji se me quedó mirando, pero tal vez fue mi imaginación ya que cuando volví a mirarlo estaba entrando en su casa, si, debe ser mi imaginación definitivamente.

Por el camino me la pasé hablando con Kiba, porque como habrán notado Shino no es un gran conversador y Sasuke no es la persona más sociable de todas.

Kiba tomó mis manos entre las suyas y dijo rápidamente"Naru, ¿Aceptarías salir conmigo?"

Mi primer impulso fue pegarle una piña en la cabeza, pero pensé que ya que me estaba invitando y parecía tan esperanzado ser un poco indulgente con él. Lentamente saqué mis manos de entre las suyas sacudiendo la cabeza, aparté la mirada para no ver el dolor en sus ojos. "Lo siento Kiba, pero no me sentiría cómoda con ese arreglo. Tal vez en el futuro pueda funcionar mejor." Le dije tratando de no ser tan cruel.

Su mirada cambió de decepción a alegría cuando oyó mis palabras. "¿Enserio? ¿Vamos a salir en el futuro? No te preocupes no me rendiré." Dijo para salir corriendo a su casa muy emocionado arrastrando a Shino con él, el cual sólo asintió la cabeza en despedida.

En ese momento sentí un tirón en mi brazo y me volteé para ver a Sasuke mirándome fijamente. "No quiero que te juntes mucho con Inuzuka." Dijo simplemente para seguir caminando a casa.

Yo no entendí porque lo dijo y aunque lo interrogué en el camino no quiso decirlo así que dejé en tema por la paz, por ahora.

Al otro día llego a la escuela con Sasuke para darme cuenta que todos me miran con miedo o ira, yo no sé que hice para ganármelo pero ya estoy acostumbrada, Sasuke al parecer también notó en ambiente hostil ya que su cuerpo se tensaba a medida que nos acercábamos a la escuela.

No estaba ni sorprendida, ni enojada, ni irritada siquiera, sólo curiosa, ¿Qué habré hecho para ganarme el odio de todos? Pueden ser por muchas razones, pero realmente quiero saber porque me odian, creo que al menos tengo ese derecho.

Fuimos con nuestro grupo de amigos, los cuales se encontraban curiosos, irritados y sorprendidos, pero me pareció raro que nadie me mirara con odio.

"Hola chicos." Dije como siempre ignorando satisfactoriamente al resto de la población.

La mayoría asintieron, inclusive Kiba que suele ser el más efusivo notó que no era la mejor situación.

Sentí la mirada de todo el grupo hasta que Shikamaru hizo la pregunta en la cabeza de todos. "¿Es cierto?"

"¿Qué cosa?" Les preguntó realmente confundida, Sasuke a mi lado aunque lo ocultaba mejor se notaba que quería respuestas también.

"Mira Naruko vamos a ir directamente al punto." Cosa que agradecí, suerte que Shika no era de los que dan rodeos. "¿Es cierto que te expulsaron de tu otra escuela por intentar incendiarla?"

Me quedé en shock por esa pregunta, yo esperaba millones de preguntas, sobre mi pasado o mis padres, no esta locura. Sentí la mirada de todo el grupo y me vi obligada a contestar. "Claro que no. ¿Por qué piensan que haría algo así?" Ahí fue cuando la realización llegó ami, todas esas miradas de odio tenían un porque.

Todos miraron aliviados, y otros pensativos, no tengo ni idea porque la gente cree que yo haría algo así, es una total estupidez. ¿Incendiar una escuela? ¿De eso quieren inculparme ahora? En este momento esperaría cualquier cosa, no me extrañaría si Kiba dice que escuchó que yo maltrato perros por diversión en mis tiempos libres, por favor me están convirtiendo en un monstruo.

"Entonces la pregunta sería. ¿Por qué se dice eso de vos?" Dijo Neji pensativo.

"No, acá la pregunta sería ¿Quien inició en rumor y por qué?" Afirmó Shikamaru contemplando los rostros de todos nuestros compañeros. "¿Tienes algún enemigo o conoces a alguien que deliberadamente iniciaría un rumor tuyo para perjudicarte?"

"¿Bromeas?" Pregunté incrédula, pero la seriedad en su mirada me hizo recaer en la situación que estamos. "La mayoría de las chicas de esta escuela me odian." Dije con sinceridad.

"Es cierto, vos les robaste a su Sasuke." Me dijo Temari con vos falsamente empalagosa, Sasuke hizo una mueca ante la afirmación.

"Yo diría que hay un primer candidato, pero también hay factores que lo desestiman, al igual que sin pruebas no podemos culpar a nadie." Dijo Shikamaru con voz perezosa.

"¿Y quien sería ese?" Preguntó Kiba lo que todos queríamos decir.

"Sakura." Esa sola palabra causó conmoción en todo el grupo, ya que por decirlo así Sakura es la persona que más me detesta de la escuela, y que tendría más motivos para perjudicarme.

"¿A qué te refieres con 'factores que lo desestiman'?" Sasuke habló por primera vez desde que llegamos.

"Es simple, como todos sabemos Sakura es la que tiene más motivos contra Naruko, así que es lógico pensar que entraría como una candidata principal en la acusación. Pero Sakura es una persona muy preocupada por la escuela y sus calificaciones, además de su conducta casi impecable y ella es muy inteligente también, todos podemos ver eso. Por esa razón no creo que fuera tan tonta para formar más problemas contigo sabiendo que sería la principal acusada y que acaba de tener una suspensión, corriendo el peligro de una expulsión inminente." Terminó con voz grave.

Sigue sorprendiéndome la inteligencia de Shikamaru, todo lo que dijo es cierto, pero eso sólo deja un pensamiento en mi mente. "Entonces el que lo hizo tiene un resentimiento contra mi, pero también es inteligente y sabe que vamos a culpar a Sakura, librándose de la culpa y del castigo próximo." Finalicé mis pensamientos mientras miraba a Shika para una confirmación.

"Exacto, es alguien que te detesta, es inteligente para librarse de la acusación y no le interesa ni un poco perjudicar a Sakura."

"Bueno estamos como al principio." Digo ligeramente desalentada, para luego escuchar el timbre e ir perezosamente al aula con el resto de los chicos detrás mio, no quería ir con ellos sabiendo que iban a recibir las mismas miradas que yo.

Y como predije todas las miradas estaban contra mi, pude ver muchas de odio y terror, de indiferencia. Pero me sorprendió que algunos todavía me sonreían como si supieran que yo no sería capaz de hacer algo así, me sentí agradecida con todos ellos y les devolví la sonrisa.

También noté que Sasuke y el resto de mis amigos estaban a mi lado devolviéndole las miradas a aquellos que me miraban feo. Me sentí tan reconfortante saber que tenía amigos en los cuales podía confiar.

Los más sobreprotectores fueron Sasuke, obviamente, Kiba, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue el apoyo de Neji y Gaara. Yo no esperaba que ellos fueran así conmigo, eso me hizo sonreír. Y pareció por un momento que las miradas no existían y estábamos sólo mis amigos y yo paseando por el corredor.

En el futuro voy a agradecerles por esto que están haciendo para mí. Pero ahora sólo quiero disfrutar de saber que tengo amigos en los cuales confiar y que son muy leales y que tengo su apoyo incondicional conmigo sin importar la situación.

Sólo por ellos voy a sonreír hoy, me comprometo a cuidarlos y protegerlos, ya forman parte de mis personas valiosas como grandes amigos que son, y espero seamos en el futuro. Voy a hacer todo lo posible por hacerlos felices y saber que siempre van a poder contar conmigo, es una promesa.

Mis queridos lectores:

Me gustaría escuchar ideas de como seguir y/o terminar la historia, cualquier cosa que les gustaría que pase, un secuestro, un embarazo, lo que sea. Cualquier error que encuentren pueden decirlo y con gusto lo arreglo. Voy a tratar de actualizar todos los sábados.

Muchas Gracias a todos y disfruten la historia.

Agradecimientos a:

-Hana uchiha

-Fanaticasailormoon

-Kurashi92

-Bego-Bura-xD

-Naruko U-Strife

-Moon-9215 (No expulsaron a Sakura poque es la primera vez que se mete en problemas y tiene un promedio y conducta muy buena. Así que sólo la suspendieron y le dieron advertencia.)

-Rena Sabaku no

-lady-darkness-chan

Y a todos los que leen y disfrutan de la historia. Besos.

Muchas Gracias a todos los que mandaron sus Reviews dando su apoyo, quiero que sepan que voy a continuar con la historia.

Y a todos los que disfrutan mi historia denle una oportunidad a mi nuevo One Shot ItaFemNaru. **Liberame de esta soledad**.

Besos.


	13. Invitación, asesoramiento y celos

Descargo de responsabilidad: NO me pertenece Naruto ni sus personajes. Hago esto por diversión y no por fines de lucro.

**Viviendo el Presente**

Por Kitsunefiction04

- Naruko POV -

_Sólo por ellos voy a sonreír hoy, me comprometo a cuidarlos y protegerlos, ya forman parte de mis personas valiosas como grandes amigos que son, y espero seamos en el futuro. Voy a hacer todo lo posible por hacerlos felices y saber que siempre van a poder contar conmigo, es una promesa._

-Naruko POV -

Las clases son tranquilas, aunque sentía en algunos momentos miradas dirigidas ami, era relativamente tranquilo, todos estaban muy concentrados y prestaban mucha atención a los profesores, lo cual ocurre siempre cuando se acerca la época de exámenes. Lo que ami respecta no estoy interesada en escuchar las clases, pero puedo ver a todos mis amigos dando lo máximo de ellos a excepción de Shika que está durmiendo por el fondo del aula.

Sasuke a mi lado se nota muy concentrado, inclusive escribe notas en su libreta en ocasiones. Me quedé sin nadie con quien hablar. Que aburrido, ni siquiera Kiba está disponible, desde sus notas tan bajas sus padres lo obligan a subirlas. Y por esa razón está como loco tratando de entender lo que dice el profesor.

Un movimiento en un asiento de la derecha captó mi atención. Volteé la vista para ver a Sakura escribiendo como una loca en su cuaderno. Es casi como si escribiera cada palabra que dice el profesor, y eso ya es sorprendente de por sí.

Los últimos días captaron toda mi atención, no puedo creer lo mucho que cambió mi vida en ese tiempo, es decir yo no tenía amigos, o algún hogar agradable al cual dirigirme al terminar la escuela.

Estoy muy agradecida con los Uchihas, tal ves en el futuro se los diga. También extraño a mi abuelo, pero por alguna razón no quiero que venga. Lo quiero mucho pero siento que cuando venga me van a arrancar este sueño en el cual se transformó mi vida ahora.

Igual en este momento me tengo que preocupar por arreglar el problema en que alguien me metió, no tengo ningún sospechoso principal, para mi todos son sospechosos por igual. Ahora que Sakura es declara parcialmente inocente me quedé sin ideas, pero estoy segura que lo voy a averiguar en breve.

Mis pensamientos fueron cortados abruptamente por el sonido del timbre anunciando la hora del almuerzo.

El profesor al darse cuenta de que pasó toda la hora agarró todos los papeles y se retiró. Sasuke y los demás se levantaron, juntos nos fuimos al patio. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que las miradas comenzaran de nuevo. Pero como antes seguí ignorándolas así es como ellos se dan cuenta que no me importa y tengo la posibilidad al menos de que lo dejen.

Nos sentamos en el lugar de siempre, es tan maravilloso que siempre esté desprovisto de gente, me pregunto porque. Bueno no es como si me fuera a quejar tampoco.

"Oye, Naruko." Mi atención se desvió hacia Neji que estaba junto ami. "¿Cómo lo estás tomando?" Su expresión parecía preocupada, lo cual me pareció muy tierno de su parte.

"Bien, sólo los ignoro y es como si no pasara nada, de veras." No quería mentirle así que le dije una verdad a media ya que es justo lo que estoy haciendo pero omití el hecho de que ya me había pasado. Sentí la mirada de Sasuke en mi nuca, pero lo ignoré sabiendo que él se dio cuenta mi mentira.

"Me alegro." Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que devolví.

El resto de las conversaciones fueron normales, de notas, estudio, rumores o chismes. Hasta que se acercó alguien al grupo, el chico que me había defendido el primer día, Suigetsu creo que se llamaba.

Todos levantamos la vista con curiosidad por verlo, el no parecía lo más mínimo nervioso por estar frente a tanta gente. Me sobresalté cuando me miró ami directamente.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?" Dijo con una sonrisa, lo que me sorprendió es que no había rencor ni enojo en su mirada, así que decidí ir con él.

"De acuerdo." Dije levantándome para seguirlo, le eché una mirada a todos para tranquilizarlos, y a Sasuke que estaba a punto de protestar.

Nos detuvimos a unos cuantos pasos del resto, lo suficiente para que ellos no escucharan nada de lo que se dice. Por suerte este área tampoco había mucha gente, y la que estaba no parecía importarle, así que se podría decir que estábamos en un lugar perfecto para conversa.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en un silencio incómodo, y ya se estaba poniendo insoportable así que decidí empezar yo.

"Entonces, ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?" Le dije tratando de poner una sonrisa, mi voz al parecer lo estremeció y lo puso más nervioso, se negaba a mirarme a los ojos.

"Mira Naruko, quería preguntarte si..." En ese momento levantó la vista y me miró directamente a los ojos. "Aceptarías ir a una cita conmigo." Me sorprendí con lo que dijo, yo no lo esperaba.

"¿Estás seguro que quieres invitarme? Con todas las cosas que se dicen." Le pregunté ay que no quería que lo miraran mal a él también por hablar conmigo. Pero vi en sus ojos una mirada sincera.

"Si, estoy seguro, se ve en tu mirada que no serías capaz de hacer algo así. ¿O me equivoco?"

"No, yo no lo hice." Respondí sinceramente.

"Entonces. ¿Aceptas?" Yo no sabía que decir, ya que a decir verdad es guapo, su cabello parece que brilla con el sol y su sonrisa es tan contagiosa. Además siempre fue muy bueno conmigo. Creo que debería darle una oportunidad, pero no es como si estuviera enamorada ni nada.

En la espera de una respuesta lo vi vacilar."Yo, si voy a ir contigo." Vi como su sonrisa creció, y la emoción estalló en sus ojos.

"Grandioso, dame tu celular y después te llamo para arreglar." Después de eso simplemente se fue.

Ahora estaba en un problema, yo no sé nada de citas y menos de como comportarme con un chico, además no quiero que el resto se entere. Por el momento al menos.

Así que volví al grupo, hice caso omiso de las miradas para seguir comiendo lo que me queda.

"¿Y?¿Qué quería?" Preguntó Temari muy curiosa.

"N-Nada." Respondí pero aunque traté no pude ocultar el rubor en mi cara. Cosa que todos notaron. En ese momento escuche chillar a las chicas y empezaron a bombardearme con preguntas, en cambio me di cuenta que los chicos tenían caras enojadas.

Cuando tocó el timbre pude escabullirme antes de que continuara el interrogatorio. Mis amigos pueden ser muy tercos cuando quieren, en especial las chicas, no puedo creer que ya imaginaran la boda de un noviazgo que nunca empezó.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso puedo pedirle ayuda a Hinata con esta cita, creo que ella seria la única que no haría un escándalo por el tema, además necesito algún consejo y que me digan como tengo que comportarme, lo último que quiero es que mi primera cita sea arruinada por mi culpa.

Tengo que pensar, también puedo pedirle ayuda a Mikoto, creo que ella me ayudaría, sólo espero que no me obligue a ir otra vez por ropa, la primera vez ya fue suficiente.

Por alguna razón tengo miedo de decirle a Sasuke, no sé porque, pero cuando pienso en decírselo siento que se va a enojar conmigo, además de que ami tampoco me gusta la idea de decírselo lo así que voy a tratar de que sea secreto, espero poder confiar en Mikoto y Hinata.

Al llegar a la mansión fui directamente a hablar con Mikoto.

Por suerte la encontré sentada en una silla de la cocina con un té y una revista que no alcancé a ver de que es.

"Mikoto." Le dije para llamar su atención.

Ella me miró sonriéndome para luego hacerme un gesto para que me siente en la silla. Cosa que cumplí enseguida.

"¿Qué necesitas querida?" Me dijo dulcemente.

Me empecé a poner nerviosa, me removía en mi silla, me di cuenta que ella lo notó por lo cual trató de tranquilizarme.

"Vamos sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea."

"¿No se lo dirá a nadie?" Pregunté dudosa.

"Claro que no." Restándole importancia.

"Se trata de un chico." Con eso logré captar todo su interés, la revista olvidada.

"¿Qué chico? ¿Qué pasó? Cuéntame." Me dijo acercándose ami.

"Es sobre un chico de la escuela, se llama Suigetsu y él me invitó a una cita." Dije nerviosamente.

"¿Y tú que le dijiste?" Preguntó Mikoto.

"Yo le dije que si."

"Y entonces. ¿Cuál es el problema?" Realmente curiosa.

"Es sólo que yo nunca eh tenido una cita y no sé que debería hacer." Vi como la sonrisa de Mikoto se amplió gradualmente mientras parecía pensar en algo.

"No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré con todo eso. Estoy tan emocionada, al tener dos hijos barones pensé que había perdido la oportunidad de ayudar a una hija en su primera cita." Dijo brillante de emoción. Yo sólo pude asentir incómoda, pero la sensación cálida de ser llamada hija no se había ido aún.

En ese momento me agarró el brazo y dijo la oración más temida de todas. "Necesitas nueva ropa." No tuve oportunidad de protestar cuando me arrastró a su auto directo al centro comercial.

Estuvimos horas hasta que Mikoto encontró algo 'adecuado' para usar en mi primera cita. Aunque no puedo decir que no estoy muy complacida con lo que eligió, era perfecto para la ocasión. Era un vestido negro sin mangas ajustado en las curvas dejando desnuda parte de mi espalda, a mitad de los muslos con un escote en V. Era un vestido sencillo, pero me quedaba muy bien, resaltaba mis ojos y el color de mi pelo. Lo combinamos con unos zapatos negros de tacón muy incómodos, unos aros y un collar que Mikoto me prestó.

Cuando regresamos a la mansión tuve que ir a guardar la ropa nueva y, de paso, contarle a Kyu que fue lo que pasó. Tal vez hable con Hinata mañana, ahora estoy esperando la llamada de Suigetsu, el dijo que me llamaría más tarde y todavía no lo hizo.

Por suerte todavía Sasuke no preguntó nada, realmente no me crucé con Sasuke desde que llegamos a casa.

Al rato fui llamada para la cena. Me alegro de que Mikoto no comentó nada y que Sasuke no preguntó nada tampoco, estoy segura que si lo preguntaba me iba a ver obligada a contestar y si no contestaba tenía a alguien que lo haría por mi.

Me fui a mi habitación dispuesta a dormir cuando escuché sonar mi celular. Rápidamente conteste imaginándome la persona que llamó.

"Hola." Dije al contestar.

"Hola Naruko llamaba para decirte el día y la hora." Habló apresuradamente como si temiese que le cortaría de un momento a otro. "¿Estás libre el sábado a la tarde?"

Me puse a pensar pero contesté afirmativamente al recordar mi agenda libre para ese día."Si, estoy libre."

"Perfecto, te paso a buscar a las 6:00, podemos ir al cine y luego a comer."

"Claro, me parece perfecto." Le dije, después de las despedidas cortamos y pude ir a dormir.

Al día siguiente en la escuela pude encontrar unos minutos libres para hablar con Hinata, ella es como una hermana para mi, y su opinión me es muy importante.

"... Y eso es lo que pasó." Finalicé mi relato de todo lo que pasó desde que Suigetsu me invitó así como mis dudas e inquietudes.

"Entiendo, no te preocupes creo que te puedo ayudar." Hinata ya no tartamudeaba más cuando estaba conmigo, y disminuyeron cuando estamos con el resto. Eso no quiere decir que dejó de ser tímida y amable.

"Es sólo que se me hace extraño salir con un chico, además no lo conozco bien."

Hinata puso una mano en mi hombro. "Yo no sé mucho de esto tampoco." Admitió avergonzada. "Pero en mi familia se nos suele enseñar de muy jóvenes a como comportarnos en todo momento."

"Ya veo, eso es perfecto." Dije con una gran sonrisa. "Muchas gracias."

"Mira lo primero es la ropa, lo cual ya tienes gracias a la señora Mikoto." Asentí dándole a entender que continué. "Recuerda que para tu cita vas a tener que maquillarte aunque sea un poco."

"¿QUE?" La corté abruptamente. "Eso no puede ser cierto, odio el maquillaje aún más que la ropa." Dije lamentando mi suerte.

"Pero deberías, es para verte más linda en tu cita."

"Como sea." Dije resignada.

"Que bien, mira Naruko estoy segura que vos vas a saber que hacer cuando te encuentres en tu cita."

"Pero-" Intenté protestar.

"Pero nada." Me sorprendió su firmeza. "Mira Naru cuando se trata de citas tienes que comportarte como siempre lo haces, trata de sentirte cómoda y disfruta de la compañía." Finalizó con una sonrisa.

"Creo que entiendo, no parece tan complicado." Le dije realmente aliviada.

"Sólo diviértete, cuéntame todo el lunes."

"Lo haré." Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre indicándonos ir a clases.

- Sasuke POV -

No entiendo que pasa desde que el idiota de Suigetsu vino a hablar con Naruko las cosas se pusieron extrañas, primero ese sospechoso rubor en su cara no augura nada bueno. Después de eso no tuve tiempo para hablar con Naruko a solas, en la escuela lo entiendo, pero ¿En mi casa? ¿Cómo logró evitarme allí? Pensándolo bien vi a mi madre hablar con ella y luego de eso no las volví hasta bien tarde, luego en la cena pero ahí no me animé a hablar de eso. Y ahora de nuevo en la escuela cuando estoy a punto de hablarle nos interrumpen nuestros amigos y antes de que me de cuenta ya estaba desaparecida.

Ahora está entrando en el curso con Hinata, parece muy feliz y satisfecha por algo, me frustra no saber porque. Traté de que nuestras miradas se encontraran para poder hacerle saber que tengo que hablar con ella, pero de nuevo parece como si está en su mundo y sigue ignorándome.

Finalmente se sentó al lado mio, pero se puso a dibujar en su maldito cuaderno. ¿Cómo puede ese cuaderno ser más importante que yo? No lo entiendo. Pero hay una cosa que si sé y eso es que necesitamos hablar lo más pronto posible.

Aunque el profesor esté frente nuestro explicándonos quien sabe que no puedo prestarle atención, mi mente está fija en Naruko y su secreto. Me pone furioso que no me lo confié a mi, su mejor amigo. ¿Acaso no tengo el derecho de saberlo? La respuesta es claro que sí.

En el momento que logre estar a solas con ella el tiempo suficiente me va a tener que decir su secreto. ¿O no? Seguramente, yo soy su mejor amigo, ella no guardaría un secreto de mi.

Todo el día estuve intentando preguntarle, pero siempre venía alguna molestia para impedirlo, no sé si lo hizo apropósito o sólo fue una coincidencia, pero en todo el tiempo que estuvimos en la escuela no pude hablar con ella, siempre aparecía algo o alguien que la distraía.

En el camino a casa tampoco pude ya que Hinata y Neji se vinieron con nosotros, Hinata quería hablar de algo con Naruko, y Neji tenía que acompañar a su prima, en consecuencia tampoco pude hablar con ella.

Cuando los despedimos en la entrada de la mansión pude suspirar de alivio y pensar en la manera de iniciar la conversación. Pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra mi madre apareció de la nada y se llevó a Naruko con la pobre excusa de una charla de mujeres. Fue frustrante, por así decirlo.

Me fui a mi habitación derrotado con el peor humor posible, inclusive Itachi se mantuvo alejado de mi, y eso es mucho decir. Él normalmente me molestaría con cualquier cosa, pero hasta él es lo suficiente cuerdo para darse cuenta que ese no era un momento en el que podía molestarme.

Acostado en mi cama pensé miles de secretos que ella pudiera estar ocultando de mi, pero por suerte fui lo suficientemente inteligente para dejarlo cuando me di cuenta que se me estaba llendo de las manos.

Me levanté de mi cama y salí de mi habitación al darme cuenta de que la respuesta no iba a llegar ami estando acostado en mi cama. Así que hice lo único que quedaba fui a su habitación para averiguar que pasa de una vez por todas.

Toqué su puerta esperando alguna respuesta, cuando empecé a perder la esperanza de que había alguien comencé a maldecir, hasta que la puerta se abrió de improvisto.

"¿Si? Sasuke." Me preguntó con una mirada inocente.

"Tenemos que hablar." Le dije firmemente.

"Bueno." Dijo dudosa, no obstante abrió la puerta para permitirme pasar, cosa que yo hice de inmediato.

Estuvimos unos minutos y ninguno se atrevía a romper el silencio.

"¿De qué tenemos que hablar Sasuke?" Dijo sobresaltándome al escuchar su voz. Pero fue un alivio que hablara, ya que no tenía ni idea de como iniciar la conversación.

"¿Qué es lo que ocultas?" Estreché mis ojos al verla tensarse a mi pregunta. Vi como empezó a jugar con su cabello.

"No se de que me estás hablando." Me mintió descaradamente en la cara, muy para mi disgusto.

Entrecerré mis ojos dando una mirada firme. "No trates de mentirme, sé que me estás ocultando algo y quiero saberlo." Desvió su mirada no queriendo cumplir con la mía, ante esto sólo pude utilizar mi último recurso. "¿No somos amigos?"

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos una vez más antes de que apretara sus puños decidiéndose a confesar.

"Yo tengo una cita." Dijo de improvisto, yo sólo pude ampliar mis ojos al no esperar esta respuesta ni en un millón de años. Mi corazón latía dolorosamente en mi pecho, y un sentimiento desconocido hizo presencia.

Mis queridos lectores:

Me gustaría escuchar ideas de como seguir y/o terminar la historia, cualquier cosa que les gustaría que pase, un secuestro, un embarazo, lo que sea. Cualquier error que encuentren pueden decirlo y con gusto lo arreglo. Voy a tratar de actualizar todos los sábados.

Muchas Gracias a todos y disfruten la historia.

Agradecimientos a:

-gammerforever

-Hana uchiha

-Fanaticasailormoon

-Kurashi92

-Bego-Bura-xD

-Naruko U-Strife

-Moon-9215

-Rena Sabaku no

-lady-darkness-chan

Y a todos los que leen y disfrutan de la historia.

Muchas Gracias a todos los que mandaron sus Reviews dando su apoyo, quiero que sepan que voy a continuar con la historia.

Y a todos los que disfrutan mi historia denle una oportunidad a mi nuevo One Shot ItaFemNaru. **Liberame de esta soledad**.

Besos.


	14. Descubrirte, enamorarme y asesorarme

Descargo de responsabilidad: NO me pertenece Naruto ni sus personajes. Hago esto por diversión y no por fines de lucro.

**Viviendo el Presente**

Por Kitsunefiction04

- Sasuke POV -

_"Yo tengo una cita." Dijo de improvisto, yo sólo pude ampliar mis ojos al no esperar esta respuesta ni en un millón de años. Mi corazón latía dolorosamente en mi pecho, y un sentimiento desconocido hizo presencia._

- Naruko POV -

Hoy fue un día realmente divertido, pude estar con mis amigos en la escuela, en el camino a casa seguimos hablando con Hinata de mi cita con Suigetsu, cuando llegamos a casa estuve con Mikoto, la cual me ayudó a prepararme mejor.

Terminando mi día me retiré a mi habitación para contarle todo lo que pasó hoy a Kyubi. Sé que no puede contestarme pero es relajante contarle todo a alguien que nunca te juzgará. Además es de mi familia así que supongo que es razonable.

Estaba por ir a cambiarme para ir a dormir cuando escuché un golpe en la puerta, al principio me asusté, pensé que tal vez pudieron escuchar mi conversación. Pero luego me dije que estaba siendo paranoica y procedí a abrir la puerta. Me sorprendí al ver a Sasuke.

"¿Si? Sasuke." Pregunté con una mirada inocente.

"Tenemos que hablar." Me dijo firmemente.

"Bueno." Dije dudosa, no obstante abrí la puerta para permitirle pasar, cosa que él hizo de inmediato.

Estuvimos unos minutos y ninguno se atrevía a romper el silencio.

"¿De qué tenemos que hablar Sasuke?" Dije sobresaltándolo al escuchar mi voz. Tenía un sentimiento de que no me iba a gustar para donde iba esta conversación pero no pude hacer otra cosa que afrontarla.

"¿Qué es lo que ocultas?" Estrechó sus ojos al verme tensarse ante su pregunta. Me puse muy nerviosa, no quería contestar. Empecé a jugar con mi cabello, a veces hago eso cuando estoy nerviosa, no sirve para calmar mis nervios pero es algo.

"No se de que me estás hablando." Mentí descaradamente en su cara. Vi su expresión de disgusto, y supe que no iba a permitirme hacerme la inocente.

Entrecerró sus ojos dando una mirada firme. "No trates de mentirme, sé que me estás ocultando algo y quiero saberlo." Desvié mi mirada no queriendo cumplir con la suya, sabía que si lo miraba iba a caer y rebelarle todo."¿No somos amigos?" Esa frase me hizo tensarme inconscientemente, no lo esperaba. Ahora no puedo mentirle, no cuando me dice algo como eso. Es cierto, somos amigos, tengo que decirle la verdad, no creo que se enoje. ¿O si?.

Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos una vez más antes de que apretara mis puños decidiéndome a confesar.

"Yo tengo una cita." Dije de improvisto, yo sólo pude como amplió sus ojos al no esperar esta respuesta ni en un millón de años. Me di cuenta del dolor y la traición en sus ojos y me quede congelada,no pensé que iba a tomarlo así, no sé porque lo toma así.

No tengo idea de porque reacciona así, yo pensé que iba a estar enojado, pero no esto. Quise decir algo para arreglarlo pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca el salió disparado de mi habitación cerrando con un portazo.

Me quedé tildada, ¿Desde cuando Sasuke huye de mi? No esperaba que haga eso, tal vez que se enoje o grite, pero ¿Huir? No me parece una reacción muy Uchiha. Al parecer Kyu está de acuerdo conmigo.

- Sasuke POV -

Tuve que salir de la habitación de inmediato, no pude soportar escuchar eso. Al principio no sabía que era eso que sentía, pero ahora lo tengo muy claro. Aunque me costo darme cuenta, no puedo creer que fuera tan ciego para notarlo.

Desde que la conocí me sentí atraído por ella, no hay otra forma de decirlo, pero insistía en negarlo a mi mismo. Ella es diferente, especial y hermosa. Al paso del tiempo me empezó a gustar pero ahora a juzgar por mi reacción puedo llegar a estar enamorado de ella. No hay otra razón por la que yo haría todo lo que hice por ella si no fuera así.

Soy tan idiota, no lo puedo creer, pensé que nunca diría algo así de mi pero me doy cuenta que fui realmente idiota. ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta antes? Me tengo que dar cuenta cuando ya la perdí. Soy tan tonto.

Todo por la culpa de ese estúpido de Suigetsu, ¿Quién se cree que es invitando a salir a Naruko? Ella es mía. Si, mía. Los Uchihas somos muy posesivos con lo que es nuestro. Y ella es mía desde el momento en que la conocí, sólo me tardé en darme cuenta, pero siempre estuve cuidándola.

Tengo que hacer algo, tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer. No la pude haber perdido. Alguien tiene que ayudarme. ¿Pero quién? ¿Itachi? No, él va a burlarse de mi y chantajearme con eso. ¿Mi padre? Definitivamente no. ¿Mi madre? Tal vez. Puedo llegar a preguntarle a Shikamaru, parece ser muy inteligente e intuitivo. Además no parece ser la clase de persona que me podría traicionar.

No estoy muy seguro, pero no tengo demasiadas opciones. Me estoy maldiciendo interiormente por ser tan anti-social, si tuviera algún mejor amigo me podría ayudar en esto.

Eso explicaría también todas esas veces que me enojaba sin razón porque algún chico la miraba o trataba de hablar con ella. En este momento sé que son celos.

De ahora en adelante tengo que tratar de decirle mis sentimientos, sólo que su cita con Suigetsu podría complicar las cosas para mi. No obstante, si no hubiera pasado yo no sabría mis sentimientos por ella.

Me siento muy culpable con Naruko, hoy no le hablé en toda la mañana, después de lo de ayer y mi reciente descubrimiento no puedo mirarla a los ojos, es muy extraño hasta hace unos días era una gran amiga, hace unas cuantas semanas no la conocía. Es increíble lo mucho que nos puede cambiar una persona.

Al otro día, en la escuela, fui a hablar con Shikamaru. Sé que el genio va a poder ayudarme, al menos eso espero.

Pude apartarlo de nuestro grupo sin que se notara mucho, por lo menos Naruko no lo notó. Aunque recibí una mirada confusa de Neji. Tengo que admitir que es difícil conseguir al Nara que mueva su culo perezoso, pero aceptó a hablar conmigo.

Nos encontramos aquí en una parte apartada del patio donde no mucha gente se encuentra.

"Muy bien Uchiha, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?" Preguntó con pereza.

Me puse un poco nervioso, yo no hablo de nada privado con nadie, pero aquí me tienen hablando con el perezoso del grupo en busca de un consejo para una chica que resulta ser mi mejor amiga. "Mira Nara, voy a ir directamente al punto. Me gusta Naruko pero ella tiene una cita y necesito tu ayuda."

Vi como sus ojos se estrecharon levemente antes de volver a ser indiferentes. "Te tardaste en darte cuenta."

"¿Cómo es que...?" Fui cortado abrúptamente.

"¿Cómo es que lo sé?" Asentí con la cabeza. "Fácil tu eres muy obvio, nunca miraste a una chica más de medio segundo y de un día a otro hablas con una chica como si fueran amigos de años, además de matar con la mirada a cualquier ser humano que la mire mas de 2 segundos." Otra vez me vi abrumado por lo perspicaz que resulta ser, pero ahora tengo otro problema.

"Correcto, ¿Qué debo hacer?"

"¿Por qué me vienes a pedir ayuda a mi? Es muy problemático. " Lanzó un bostezo. "¿Así que estás celoso por que Suigetsu la invitó?" Me sorprendí que se diera cuenta que era Suigetsu pero en este momento ya nada me sorprende de Shikamaru, a veces es como si pudiera leer tu mente.

"¿me vas a ayudar o no?" Gruñí, no pienso admitir que estoy celoso, algo es decírmelo a mi mismo y otra es admitirlo en voz alta.

"Supongo que si."

Estuvimos hablando hasta que sonó el timbre. Nunca lo creí pero Shikamaru sabe bastante de esto. Ahora debo ponerlos en práctica. Tengo que decirlo a Naruko que me gusta. Pero ahora no es el momento.

Tiene que haber una forma de que no salga con Suigetsu, no quiero arruinar su cita, Naruko parecía feliz por eso, pero no soporto pensar que no soy yo con quien va a salir. Puede que sea mi culpa pero Suigetsu no tenía derecho a invitar a MI Naruko a una cita.

- Naruko POV -

Sasuke estuvo actuando raro, primero viene a mi habitación exigiendo hablar conmigo, después me pide que le rebele mi secreto, para enojarse por eso e irse de mi habitación con un portazo. Hoy ni siquiera me dirigió la palabra, a excepción de cuando era estrictamente necesario. Y ahora se va del grupo arrastrando a Shika, él podría pensar que no me di cuenta pero aunque no lo sepa yo soy muy observadora.

No sé que le pasa, sé que tiene que ver con mi cita con Suigetsu o el hecho de que se la haya ocultado, no estoy muy segura.

Lo único que sé con certeza es que Sasuke está enojado conmigo por alguna razón. Tengo que preguntarle cuando tenga oportunidad, pero hasta el momento no se ha presentado ninguna.

Además tengo mi cita con Suigetsu mañana tengo que preocuparme por eso también. Que gran momento eligió Sasuke para enojarse conmigo, parece que ese chico se enoja por cualquier cosa. No pensé que los Uchihas tuvieran un carácter tan raro, al menos su familia no actúa así.

Hablando de eso Mikoto me tiene que ayudar mañana en mi cita, ella lo prometió. Inclusive Hinata va a venir mañana para ayudarme, yo no veo que sea la gran cosa pero parece que si así que bueno.

Por suerte las dos parecen saber guardar un secreto ya que los demás todavía no se enteraron. Pero cuando miro a Shikamaru tiene una mirada en su cara como diciendo yo sé algo que tu no. Es realmente molesto, pero a pesar de eso todo lo demás va muy bien. Por el momento no tengo problemas, mis dudas ya no están, me siento preparada para la cita.

El problema de Sasuke lo voy a tener que arreglar otro día. Maldito bastardo mira que venir a enojarse. No hay nada que pueda hacer ahora, es mejor dejar que piense un poco cuando uno hace las cosas enojado todo te sale peor. Pero cuando mi cita con Suigetsu termine Sasuke va a tener que explicarme porque de pronto se enoja, sale de mi cuarto con un portazo y después no me habla. ¿Será que Sasuke es bipolar y no me enteré? No creo, pero voy a dejarlo como una de las posibilidades.

La escuela está resultando ser realmente fácil, aunque todavía algunos chicos me miran mal, la mayoría se olvido ya. Pero unos pocos me miran con resentimiento y no me hablan o se acercan a mi, realmente no me importa, ellos son tan estúpidos como para creer cualquier rumor.

Aunque para ser sincera no me vendrían mal unas vacaciones, levantarse a la mañana es horrible. ¿Qué clase de persona loca inventó la escuela a la mañana? Seguramente alguien con insomnio, si no hay otra posibilidad. Cualquier persona normal odia levantarse muy temprano.

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, tanto que no me di cuenta que estaba por chocar contra alguien en medio del pasillo.

El impacto fue inmediato y doloroso, caí con un golpe sordo en mi trasero. Me di cuenta que la otra persona también cayó al suelo, pero sus papeles se volaron por todos lados, pobre ya me había pasado una vez y es horrible.

"Ay!"Cuando levanté mi cabeza me fije en la persona que tenía en frente, es el chico que había conocido en el hospital, Konohamaru, el chico con el que hablé ese día. Parece que ya está bien.

"Konohamaru, hola." Vi como levantó su cabeza y amplió sus ojos en reconocimiento.

"Hola Naru." Se levantó rápidamente, para luego darme una mano ami. Cuando nos levantamos lo ayudé a levantar todos los papeles. Por suerte no eran tantos así que fue relativamente fácil.

"¿Qué haces por aquí?" Le pregunté realmente curiosa.

"Hey, yo vengo a esta escuela." Respondió fingiendo estar enojado.

"¿Desde cuando?"

"Desde antes que tú vinieras. Es sólo que me tomé unas semanas cuando caí enfermo, pero no era la gran cosa." Respondió levemente ruborizado.

"Que genial, vamos a la misma escuela, ¿A qué año vas?" Le pregunté interesada.

Su sonrojo se hizo más pronunciado. "Estoy en 1er año."

Yo me empecé a reír. "Eres sólo un niño de 12 años, jajaja." Me burlé en su cara por lo cual se enojo.

"No es cierto." Gritó. "Tengo 13, no 12." Sacándome la lengua.

"Da igual." Le dije restándole importancia.

"No es lo mismo." Dijo poniéndose rojo de la ira.

"Claro que si, eres un niño." Le dije con burla.

Antes de que Konohamaru siguiera gritando vi que Kiba venía corriendo. "Oe, Naruko." Me llamó.

Yo sólo levanté una ceja dubitativa.

"Rápido vamos a llegar tarde, ya tocó la campana." Mientras pasaba al lado mio corriendo. Yo entré en pánico y mis pies se movieron automáticamente al salón.

"Adiós Konohamaru, otro día seguimos hablando." Le dije apresurada.

Al llegar al aula me di cuenta con agrado que el profesor no había llegado aún, así que me fui a sentar a mi silla al lado de Sasuke.

Como se me estaba haciendo costumbre últimamente Sasuke me ignoró toda la hora, yo tampoco traté de iniciar una conversación, ya vamos a tener tiempo de hablar de esto, pero tiene que ser un lugar más privado. No sería cómodo para ninguno de nosotros ponerse a gritar en medio del aula y que todos los chicos y el profesor se enteren de nuestra vida.

Así que me quede dibujando como de costumbre. En esta ocasión dibujé un paisaje diferente, no hay árboles ni flores, en cambio hay un lago hermoso y cristalino, que refleja la luz del sol al atardecer. Y en el centro del lugar dos personas acostadas viendo la puesta del sol, no se distinguen las personas, pero se vé claramente que una tiene el pelo rubio y la otra negro.

Cuando estaba por terminar el dibujo sonó el timbre, yo agarré mi almuerzo y me dirigí al patio. En el pasillo me puse al día con Hinata la cual sigue muy emocionada con la idea de la cita. Cuando nos sentamos se apareció Konohamaru y otros dos chicos que no reconocí. La chica tenía el pelo colorado atado en dos coletas, y el chico con el pelo castaño y aplastado, además usaba unos anteojos por lo que pude ver, ambos llevaban el uniforme de la escuela.

Se acercaron a nosotros rápidamente. Konohamaru saludando alegremente y los otros dos un poco tímidos e incómodos.

"Hey Naruko." Me gritó. "Te presento a mis amigos, él es Udon." Señalando al chico. "Y ella es Moegi." Señalando a la chica a su lado.

"Encantado de conocerlos." Dije con una sonrisa. "Ella es Hinata, mi amiga." Hinata asintió con timidez.

Estuvimos hablando todo el almuerzo, Moegi es una chica muy divertida, se parece a Hinata cuando está avergonzada, pero cuan está enojada da más miedo que Temari, si no pregúntenle a Konohamaru. En cambio Udon es más callado, y muy tímido, pero cuando lo conoces mejor te das cuenta que es bastante inteligente, pero por su poca confianza en si mismo se deja arrastrar por cualquiera.

Cuando sonó el timbre tuvimos que volver a clases, Hinata estaba estaba algo triste por no poder pasar tiempo solas, pero realmente creo que la pasó bien con Konohamaru y sus amigos. Yo me divertí mucho con ellos, sobretodo con Konohamaru, a veces el realmente parece una mini versión mía, me dio gracias pensar en Konohamaru como un mini yo.

Cuando terminó la escuela nos fuimos con Hina a comprar un par de cosas que ella considera necesarias para mi cita, yo no le di muchas importancia pero nunca me perdería una oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con mis amigos, así que acepté a ir con ella. Igual seguramente si lo dice lo ella debe ser verdad, Hinata nunca me mintió.

Además vamos a ir a comer unas hamburguesas, ya le avisé por el celular a Mikoto para que no se preocupe. Realmente creo que esa mujer a veces se preocupa demasiado.

Hinata me dijo que me tendría que comprar un perfume nuevo, ya que por lo que le conté muy para su horror yo no tenía ninguno. No es que no me guste usar uno, es sólo que nunca tuve ganas de ir a comprarlo, por esa razón no tengo.

También creo que dijo algo de comprar unos broches para el pelo, me dijo que se me verían lindo. Espero que sea cierto, ya que seguro son incómodos y molestos, así que espero que por lo menos se vean geniales.

Me desperté muy temprano porque el sol me estaba pegando en la cara y no me permitía dormir bien, que molesto, estúpido sol.

Me fui a bañar ya que esto es lo que hago a la mañana, me tomé mi tiempo porque siendo sábado no tengo ninguna prisa. A mitad del baño recordé que hoy es el día de mi cita con Suigetsu, me palmeé la frente, ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar? Parece que a la mañana no me funciona el cerebro.

Cuando salí del baño me puse un short de jean y una remera naranja que encontré tirada por ahí, Kyubi todavía estaba durmiendo. Pero cuando bajé las escaleras me di cuenta que Mikoto y el señor Uchiha ya están levantados, Mikoto estaba haciendo los desayunos y Fugaku estaba leyendo el periódico.

Me senté en la mesa bostezando profundamente.

"Querida, ya estás levantada. ¿Puedes ir a llamar a Sasuke y a Itachi?" Me preguntó mientras ponía los platos en la mesa.

"Claro." Dije, levantándome y subiendo de nuevo las escaleras.

Primero llegué a la habitación de Itachi. "ITACHI, LEVÁNTATE." Grité contra su puerta, luego escuché un ruido sordo que atribuí a que se cayó de la cama, seguido de algunas maldiciones.

Me fui riéndome, hasta que llegué a la habitación de Sasuke. Por alguna razón me daba pena hacerle lo mismo que a Itachi, pero yo no soy la clase de persona de favorecer a algunos así que... "SASUKE, LEVÁNTATE." Grité contra su puerta mientras la golpeaba. Puse mi oreja para ver si escuchaba algún sonido. Cuando escuché los insultos en voz baja me pude ir contenta a desayunar ya que cumplí mi misión.

Después de desayunar fue cuando empezó toda la locura.

Mis queridos lectores:

Me gustaría escuchar ideas de como seguir y/o terminar la historia, cualquier cosa que les gustaría que pase, un secuestro, un embarazo, lo que sea. Cualquier error que encuentren pueden decirlo y con gusto lo arreglo. Voy a tratar de actualizar todos los sábados.

Muchas Gracias a todos y disfruten la historia.

Agradecimientos a:

-gammerforever

-Hana uchiha

-Fanaticasailormoon

-Kurashi92

-Bego-Bura-xD

-Naruko U-Strife

-Moon-9215

-Rena Sabaku no

-lady-darkness-chan

Y a todos los que leen y disfrutan de la historia.

Muchas Gracias a todos los que mandaron sus Reviews dando su apoyo, quiero que sepan que voy a continuar con la historia.

Y a todos los que disfrutan mi historia denle una oportunidad a mi nuevo One Shot **ItaFemNaru**. **Liberame de esta soledad**.

Besos.


	15. Preparación, cita y mal humor

Descargo de responsabilidad: NO me pertenece Naruto ni sus personajes. Hago esto por diversión y no por fines de lucro.

**Viviendo el Presente**

Por Kitsunefiction04

- Naruko POV -

_Me fui riéndome, hasta que llegué a la habitación de Sasuke. Por alguna razón me daba pena hacerle lo mismo que a Itachi, pero yo no soy la clase de persona de favorecer a algunos así que... "SASUKE, LEVÁNTATE." Grité contra su puerta mientras la golpeaba. Puse mi oreja para ver si escuchaba algún sonido. Cuando escuché los insultos en voz baja me pude ir contenta a desayunar ya que cumplí mi misión._

_Después de desayunar fue cuando empezó toda la locura._

- Naruko POV -

El desayuno fue tranquilo, como es normalmente en la residencia Uchiha. La única que parecía más emocionada que los demás era Mikoto, estaba sonriendo demasiado, tarareando en ocasiones, y cuando nadie estaba mirando me lanzaba sonrisas raras.

Yo estaba muy nerviosa, pero por suerte nadie se dio cuenta, no es como si yo les permitiera saberlo, si se dieran cuenta, esto daría lugar a las preguntas y eso es algo que no quiero responder por el momento.

Estoy feliz de ir a mi primera cita, pero por alguna razón creo que algo está mal con eso, pero deseché el pensamiento ya que no quería pensar esas cosas este día, necesitaba disfrutarla.

Otro cambio que todos notamos era el humor de rabia que rodea a Sasuke. Nadie le dirigió la palabra, por miedo de ser el receptor de su ira. Incluso su padre, normalmente estoico, no quería correr riesgos.

Pero en síntesis el desayuno fue tranquilo. Cuando terminamos Mikoto me llevó a mi habitación y me explicó que quería llevarme a la peluquería para que me arreglaran el pelo. Yo no quería saber nada de eso, no me gusta ir a la peluquería, si quiero un corte lo hago yo misma, mucho menos pagarles para que me peinaran como si fuera una nena chiquita que no sabe hacerlo.

Pero quiero aclarar que no se puede ir en contra Mikoto, ella puede ser muy persuasiva si lo requiere, o da miedo si no le hacen caso. Recomendación, siempre escucharla y hacerle caso.

Así que me vi arrastrada a la estúpida peluquería en la cual sólo me recortaron un poco las puntas, luego me lavaron el pelo con algunos productos que no conozco, para después secarlo y peinarlo como yo lo haría en mi casa.

No puedo creer que alguien pague dinero por eso. Eso lo podría haber echo yo misma en mi casa, sin tener que ir hasta allá y gastar plata.

Luego de eso volvimos a casa, cuando el reloj dio las 3:00 sonó el timbre. Sasuke fue a abrir y se encontró con Hinata.

"Hola Sasuke." Dijo Hinata tímidamente frotando sus dedos índices.

"Hola." Dijo secamente, su mal humor perdura.

"¿Puedo pasar?"

Sasuke no respondió, sólo se corrió para dejarla pasar y después de eso simplemente cerró la puerta y se fue a quien sabe donde.

Hinata estaba perdida en la sala, no encontraba a nadie y se estaba empezando a poner muy nerviosa. Hasta que apareció Mikoto por las escaleras.

"Hinata, querida, que bueno que viniste. Naru me avisó que venís." La saludó alegremente, recibiendo un tímido 'hola' de Hinata. "Pero ve, no seas tímida. Estamos en la habitación de Naru." Arrastrando a Hinata en el camino.

Cuando entraron en la habitación yo estaba en mi cama con Kyu a mi lado. Tenía el pelo arreglado pero me faltaba el maquillaje, la ropa y los accesorios. Enserio, ¿Quién inventó todas esas cosas?

Hinata a pesar de su habitual tartamudez, ayudó con esmero y alegría a ponerme presentable. La señora Mikoto brillaba de alegría mientras me ayudaba. Yo sólo estaba incómoda con todo esto. Son demasiadas cosas para salir unas pocas horas.

No pensé que para una cita tuviera que prepararme prácticamente todo el día. Es molesto, realmente.

Todo el tiempo que pasaba esto Sasuke estuvo en mi mente. Tenía ganas de que me acompañe, salir con él y volver a hablar como antes. Pero con su mal humor crónico es mejor no acercarse. Es toda su culpa de que me sienta mal en mi primera cita, maldito bastardo.

Tardamos mucho tiempo pero finalmente 5:45 terminó la tortura. Si tengo que pasar por esto cada vez que tenga una cita, voy a reconsiderar firmemente la idea de salir a citas.

Pero eso no es importante en este momento. Me miro en el espejo y no me reconozco. Tengo mi vestido puesto, el pelo generalmente suelto está atado parcialmente y decorado con algunos broches, un par de aros de diamantes, el collar de mi madre, mis zapatos incómodos y por último el maquillaje, que consiste en lápiz labial rosa, un ligero rubor en mis mejillas, rimel y delineador levemente.

Recibí con timidez los halagos de Mikoto y Hinata, yo sé que me veo distinta pero cuando me miro al espejo no me siento yo. Me siento como si fuera otra persona, yo nunca usaría algo así, pero parece que me equivoqué. Ellas tratan de convencerme de que esto es lo que le gusta a los chicos y que me veo hermosa, pero yo sólo veo a otra persona diferente tras el cristal del espejo, no veo a la chica inteligente y divertida que no le importa ensuciarse, veo a una chica con ropa costosa y mucho maquillaje que necesita para verse hermosa.

Me doy cuenta que no me siento hermosa, me siento incómoda y diferente. No me siento yo y eso me molesta, pero si Mikoto y Hinata dicen que es lo mejor no voy a discutir con ellas, sobretodo porque sé que ambas saben más que yo de estas cosas, así que es mejor hacerles caso. Pero eso no cambia mi opinión sobre el tema, sólo le resta importancia y lo desecha al fondo de mi mente.

Cuando escuché el timbre me sentí rara, no me sentí eufórica, ni emocionada, ni siquiera feliz como me dijeron que sería. Más bien me sentía vacía, me faltaba algo, algo no estaba bien, pero no sé lo que es y eso me frustra mucho.

Bajé las escaleras lentamente y allí abajo estaba Suigetsu con una camisa elegante y unos pantalones de vestir, zapatos lustrados y el cabello peinado, al verlo no sentí nada, era más como una salida de amigos que una cita romántica y por su rostro supe que el pensaba lo mismo, su rostro tenía la misma incomodidad que el mío, pero al parecer nadie se dio cuenta, ya que sólo estábamos nosotros y Sasuke que le abrió la puerta, pero está muy ocupado fulminando con la mirada a Suigetsu para darse cuenta de nada.

Me di cuenta como estaba más ansiosa esperando ver la reacción de Sasuke a mi ropa, y efectivamente cuando sus ojos se posaron en mi se ampliaron, se quedó mirándome fijamente unos segundos antes de que se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y apartó la mirada rápidamente, con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

Al ver su reacción sentí una sensación rara en el estómago, como una especie de cosquilleo. Y mi corazón latía más rápido al verlo sonrojarse por mi ropa y al darme cuenta que no podía quitarme la mirada de encima.

Compartimos saludos con Suigetsu y al salir por la puerta se hizo un silencio incómodo que ninguno quería romper.

"Te ves muy bien." Me dijo tratando de iniciar una conversación.

"Gracias, tú igual." Tratando de sonreír.

El silencio se prolongaba por unos minutos hasta que se me hizo insoportable.

"No entiendo que es lo que pasa." Él se vio sorprendido por mi explosión pero me dejó continuar. "Siempre me dijeron que una cita es algo romántico, agradable y divertido, pero míranos los dos no hemos hablado desde que salimos, nos sentimos incómodos y tenemos vergüenza de dirigirnos la palabra. Puede que yo no sepa mucho de citas, pero me parece que así no es como se suele actuar." Le dije finalmente librándome del nudo en mi estómago.

Suigetsu se quedó en silencio unos segundos hasta que finalmente habló. "Puede que tengas razón, no creo que esto funcione como una cita, pero podemos intentarlo como una salida de amigos. ¿No?"

"Seguro." Me sentí muy aliviada, como si un peso se fuera de mis hombros, un peso que tuve que cargar por días y ni siquiera sabía que era un peso, pero ahora cuando lo pude sacar de encima me doy cuenta lo mucho que me estuvo molestando todos estos días.

Al final terminamos yendo al cine y a comer como teníamos planeado, pero no fue nada romántico, sólo una salida entre amigos, fue divertida y cómoda. El aire tenso que nos rodeaba desapareció a lo largo de la salida.

Descubrí que Suigetsu es muy gracioso, claro que ya no lo veo de una forma romántica pero igualmente me divertí mucho, él sabe que decir en cada ocasión. También me doy cuenta que se puede mantener una conversación con él, y siento que puedo confiar, pero es muy temprano para juzgar eso. Sólo el tiempo lo dirá.

Regresé a la mansión con una sonrisa, por supuesto Suigetsu me alcanzó hasta la puerta como todo caballero. Y se despidió en la entrada donde lo vi desaparecer en la noche.

- Sasuke POV -

La mañana empezó apestosa, me levanté con los gritos de Naruko, y casi caigo de la cama, sé que no es la mejor manera de despertarse, pero uno tiene que pensar que cuando se vive con alguien como ella debe acostumbrarse a cosas como esas.

Al empezar mi día de esa manera no fui muy positivo sobre el resto del día. Algo me dice que este día no va a ser muy divertido u alegre para mi. Espero haberme equivocado, pero esto se llama intuición y es mu difícil de ignorar.

Después de levantarme escuché por Itachi que hoy Naruko iba a salir con Suigetsu, la verdad que eso me dañó todo el humor que me quedaba, todavía no sé como es que mi hermano se enteró, pero desde que éramos muy chicos me di cuenta que él siempre sabe todo, nadie sabe como pero él se entera de todo lo que pasa. Es raro pero uno se acostumbra.

Como estaba diciendo el poco buen humor que me quedaba murió en el mismo momento que escuché a Itachi decir eso. No sé si mi hermano lo hizo a propósito, pero él no podría saber lo que pienso. ¿O si?

El desayuno fue muy tranquilo, pero no es como si le prestara mucha atención a nadie a demás de Naruko, ella parecía estar algo nerviosa, debe estar muy emocionada por salir con Suigetsu. Ese pensamiento sólo me deprimió más y alimentó mi ira. Maldito Suigetsu, ¿Cómo se atreve a invitarla? Ella es mía, bueno tal vez todavía no, pero lo será. O al menos eso espero.

Luego de eso vi como mi madre la arrastró a algún lugar de la casa y después de eso no la vi por bastante tiempo.

Como a las 3:00 de la tarde sonó el timbre, imagínense mi sorpresa al ver a Hinata en la puerta.

"Hola Sasuke." Me dijo Hinata tímidamente frotando sus dedos índices.

"Hola." Dije secamente, mi mal humor perdura, no es como si lo fuera a perder, tal ves si Suigetsu sufriera algún pequeño accidente y no se pudiera presentar...

"¿Puedo pasar?" Me preguntó cortando mis pensamientos abruptamente. No es como si la pudiera dejar afuera y cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero tampoco es como si me faltaran ganas, realmente hoy no estoy de humor para ver a nadie.

No le respondí, sólo me corrí para dejarla pasar y después de eso simplemente cerré la puerta y me fui a mi habitación para poder pensar o tal ves descansar un rato.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve en la cama, pero me desperté con un gruñido por el maldito timbre, ¿Por qué tienen que venir todos hoy? Sólo quería descansar un rato.

Con mi ira aumentando me dirigí a la puerta, la abrí para encontrar a la última persona que quería ver hoy, ahí en la puerta estaba el idiota de Suigetsu sonriéndome como si se hubiera ganado un premio.

Ninguno de los dos hablamos, yo sólo lo dejé entrar por pura cortesía. Me dispuse a fulminarlo con la mirada, hasta que escuché unos pasos y levanté la vista.

Ante mis ojos era la persona más hermosa que eh visto. Todo de ella era perfecto, cuando me di cuenta que estuve mirándola fijamente tuve que desviar la vista pero no pude ocultar el rubor en mi rostro.

Y cuando los vi saludarse e irse sentí mucha envidia de Suigetsu y muchos celos al mismo tiempo. No me gustaba sentirme así, es mi culpa por no haberle dicho antes a Naruko, pero no por eso detesto menos a Suigetsu.

- Naruko POV -

El resto de la noche pasó rápido, cuando llegué a la mansión Uchiha, Mikoto me estaba esperando en la puerta diciéndome que le cuente todos los detalles de lo que pasó, tenía algo de sueño, pero me decidí a contárselo.

Sasuke también estaba ahí hasta que me vio llegar y después de eso se retiró a su habitación. Pasamos como una hora en mi cuarto hablando de mi salida, Mikoto estaba decepcionada de que no fuera una cita, pero entendió porque no. Después de eso resultó muy feliz y emocionada por el resto.

Luego tuve que ir a limpiarme la cara y ponerme el pijama, Kyubi estaba todavía despierto y esperándome para dormir conmigo.

La mañana llegó muy rápido para mi gusto, aunque no se podría decir que me desperté muy temprano tampoco, seamos sinceros era domingo. ¿A quién le gusta despertarse temprano un domingo?

Cuando me levanté recibí un mensaje de Hinata diciendo si podía ir a su casa para contarle que pasó, yo acepté, no es como si tuviera otra cosa que hacer.

Por esa razón después de tomar el desayuno me dirigí a la casa de Hinata, su casa era algo rara, tenía rejas rodeándola y había muchas casas iguales, a excepción de una más grande en el medio de todo. Toqué el timbre y apareció un tipo con los ojos como Hinata y Neji. El me preguntó mi nombre, lo cual respondí. Cuando confirmó mi identidad me dejó entrar.

Era muy extraño era como un barrió pequeño con casas iguales y gente muy parecida. Si, definitivamente raro. Después de pedir información me enteré que Hinata vivía en la casa más grande del pueblito, por alguna razón no me extrañó demasiado.

Cuando estaba caminando por el barrió raro me encontré con Neji.

"Hola Neji." Mi voz lo sorprendió.

"Hola Naruko, no quiero sonar grosero pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?" Me preguntó con calma.

"Vengo a visitar a Hinata." Dije con una sonrisa.

"Puedo acompañarte a la puerta si quieres."

"No es necesario, puedo ir sola." Dije no queriendo ser molesta.

"No es ningún problema, yo insisto." Dijo con elegancia.

"Bueno, gracias." Dije para no sonar muy maleducada.

Caminamos por un para de calles, no fue mucho, pero con Neji fue más divertido, ya que los demás se la pasaban mirándome raro, ya sé que no pertenezco aquí, pero necesitan hacerlo notar.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la casa de Hinata, Neji se despidió de mi, toqué el timbre y me abrió una niña de unos 12 años aproximadamente, tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos como Hinata aunque más fríos, tenía una pose petulante y una sonrisa condescendiente.

"Hola, ¿Se encuentra Hinata aquí?" Pregunté los más educadamente posible.

"Si, ¿Quién eres?" Me preguntó bruscamente.

"Naruko." Luego de eso ella se fue sin decir ninguna palabra, cerrando la puerta en mi me vuelva a encontrar con esa mocosa le voy a dar una buena patada en su c...

En ese momento cortando mis pensamientos vengativos apareció Hinata en la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Hola Naru." Me dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarme entrar, yo entendí el mensaje y pasé lentamente estudiando mi entorno.

"Hola Hina." La saludé alegremente.

Ella nos llevó a su cuarto donde pudimos sentarnos en su cama y hablar tranquilamente.

Nos quedamos hablando por horas, al principio de mi salida con Suigetsu, pero terminamos hablando de cualquier cosa.

"Naru, ¿Sabías que hay una fiesta este viernes en lo de Ino?" Me preguntó tímidamente.

"¿Quién es Ino?" Pregunté desconcertada.

"Es la chica rubia de nuestra clase que está todo el tiempo con Sakura."

"Ah, ya la recuerdo. ¿Estás loca?" Ella se asustó por mi explosión. "Ella está loca por Sasuke, además de ser muy amiga de Sakura. Y ni siquiera tengo una invitación."

"Eso no importa." Dijo jugando con sus dedos. "Están invitados todos los del curso y algunos de otros, además no creo que te la vaya a encontrar en su casa es muy grande."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Yo ya eh asistido a una fiesta de ella y no la eh visto en toda la noche."

"Voy a tener que pensarlo, pero igual no sé su dirección." Le dije.

"No te preocupes puedes venir a mi casa y vamos juntas." Ofreció esperanzada.

"Claro, es una gran idea. Pero no tengo ropa que usar." Respondí desanimada.

"Podemos ir a comprar después de la escuela, no te preocupes yo también tengo que comprarme."

"Pero Hina sabes que no tengo dinero."

"No te preocupes yo te puedo prestar, mi padre tiene mucho y siempre me da cuando tengo que salir." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"No, Hina no me quiero aprovechar de nadie."

"No es aprovechar si somos amigas, yo te estoy invitando." Dijo con voz un poco nerviosa.

"Esta bien, pero te los voy a devolver algún día ya verás." Ella no pareció feliz por mi respuesta pero estaba conforme con que aceptara así que no dijo nada.

El resto del tiempo hablamos de cosas triviales, hasta que por la ventana noté lo tarde que se estaba haciendo.

"Hina creo que ya debería irme." Sin apartar mi vista de la ventana.

En ese momento Hina levantó la mirada hacia la ventana. "Si, pero Naru no puedes ir sola es muy tarde." Me dijo preocupada.

"No te preocupes por eso vivimos cerca, tal ves unas cinco cuadras." Le dije confiada.

"Si, ya se, pero..."

"Enserio no te preocupes yo puedo ir sola." Dando mi pulgar hacia arriba.

"Bueno." Dijo dudosa. "Pero llámame cuando llegues."

"Ok." Dije levantándome de la cama, seguida de ella. Fuimos hasta la puerta donde nos despedimos, ella me recordó que la llame.

"Hasta el lunes." Para luego empezar a caminar para irme.

Tardé unos minutos pero finalmente llegué. Después de eso llamé a Hinata para que no se preocupara.

Mis queridos lectores:

Me gustaría escuchar ideas de como seguir y/o terminar la historia, cualquier cosa que les gustaría que pase, un secuestro, un embarazo, lo que sea. Cualquier error que encuentren pueden decirlo y con gusto lo arreglo. Voy a tratar de actualizar todos los sábados.

Muchas Gracias a todos y disfruten la historia.

Agradecimientos a:

-araduil

-gammerforever

-Hana uchiha

-Fanaticasailormoon

-Kurashi92

-Bego-Bura-xD

-Naruko U-Strife

-Moon-9215

-Rena Sabaku no

-lady-darkness-chan

Y a todos los que leen y disfrutan de la historia. Besos.

VOTACIÓN:

Voy a empezar a escribir un nuevo fic y me gustaría que ustedes elijan el tema que más les guste, la votación va a estar presente por 4 semanas antes de empezar a escribir dicho fic.

OPCIÓN 1: Naruto/ko es abandonado/a por sus padres cuando tenía 5 años de edad. Pero su encuentro con un chico muy especial logró cambiar las cosas. ¿Podrá él/ella lograr sus sueños?

OPCIÓN 2: Naruto/ko fue abandonado/a por su novio, pero lo que nadie sabia era que él/ella estaba embarazado/a, cansado/a de sufrir huye. ¿Qué va a pasar cuando dicho novio lo/a encuentre 5 años más tarde? (En caso de que sea masculino, será un doncel.)

OPCIÓN 3: Naruto/Naruko es secuestrado/a a la edad de 3 años, sus padres lo/a buscaron por todos lados pero nunca lo/a encontraron. ¿Qué va a pasar cuando un/una chico/a nuevo/a aparezca en la escuela que cumple con dichas condiciones?

OPCIÓN 4: Naruto/Naruko se despierta en un lugar desconocido, no recuerda su nombre, su vida, ni su pasado. ¿Qué va a pasar con él/ella?

OPCIÓN 5: Naruto/Naruko es mitad neko, pero se esconde del mundo ocultando sus orejas y su cola, ¿Cuánto tiempo puede durar el secreto?

SI NO TE GUSTAN LAS IDEAS ANTERIORES SIEMPRE PODES DECIR UNA IDEA Y SE PONDRÁ A VOTACIÓN.

USTEDES TAMBIÉN PUEDEN ELEGIR EL GÉNERO DE NARUTO, SU PAREJA, SU ANTAGONISTA, Y SUS POSIBLES CONFLICTOS.


	16. Fiesta, vestidos y amigos

Descargo de responsabilidad: NO me pertenece Naruto ni sus personajes. Hago esto por diversión y no por fines de lucro.

**Viviendo el Presente**

Por Kitsunefiction04

- Naruko POV -

_"Bueno." Dijo dudosa. "Pero llámame cuando llegues."_

_"Ok." Dije levantándome de la cama, seguida de ella. Fuimos hasta la puerta donde nos despedimos, ella me recordó que la llame._

_"Hasta el lunes." Para luego empezar a caminar para irme._

_Tardé unos minutos pero finalmente llegué. Después de eso llamé a Hinata para que no se preocupara._

- Naruko POV -

Cuando llegué a la mansión Uchiha ya era hora de comer, así que me fui directamente a la mesa.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día querida?" Dijo Mikoto iniciando una conversación.

"Fue muy divertido." Respondí con una sonrisa. "Hinata dice que hay una fiesta el viernes en lo de Ino, ¿Puedo ir?" Tuve la necesidad de pedir permiso no sé porque, yo vivía sola y estoy acostumbrada a hacer lo que quiera sin necesitar una aprobación adulta.

"Claro, pero ¿Cómo vas a ir?"

"Hinata me dijo que ella me podía llevar con el coche de su padre." Respondí con una sonrisa.

"Me parece perfecto, Sasuke deberías ir también." Vi como Sasuke se atragantó con su bebida antes de poder responder.

"Pero madre..." Fue cortado abruptamente.

"Nada Sasuke, deberías salir más como Naru, no vas nunca a ningún lado." Respondió con severidad.

"Esta bien." Respondió resignado, luego me lanzó una mirada con enojo como si me echara la culpa de lo malo que le pasa.

Cuando terminamos me retiré a mi cuarto.

El otro día siendo domingo fue un día muy aburrido cuando se supone que hacemos las tareas y estudiamos para la semana.

Digo se supone porque aquí estoy yo con Hinata comprando ropa, finalmente elegimos hacerlo hoy, en la semana no tengo muchas ganas de ir a comprar ropa, pero elegimos este día porque a Hinata le dieron dinero, con el cual nos vamos a comprar la ropa.

Hinata insistió en llevar vestido, yo no quería pero Hinata puede ser muy persuasiva cuando quiere, aunque no lo crean.

Terminé consiguiendo un vestido celeste que resalta mis ojos, en cambio Hinata se compró un vestido blanco, realmente le quedaba hermoso. Y según ella el mio también, así que estoy satisfecha con nuestra compra.

Los accesorios ya los tenía por suerte, pero Hinata se compró unos pendientes nuevos.

Le pedí a Sasu que nos acompañare pero al final rechazó afirmando que él ya tenía la ropa para ir, que aburrido. Por lo menos se le pasó el enojo, todavía me pregunto porque, pero bueno creo que debería dejarlo pasar.

Aunque Mikoto estaba muy emocionada por venir tuvo que rechazarlo muy a su desilusión cuando su marido le pidió que lo acompañe por unos asuntos del trabajo, aunque estoy segura que el señor Uchiha lo hizo por nosotras.

Volví a casa exhausta, ¿Cómo puede cansar tanto a una ir de compras? Bueno, es ir al lugar, buscar entre todas las cosas los posibles elegidos, después probártelos y hacer lo mismo hasta que uno se encuentre satisfecho, después volver a tu casa, tirar las bolsas en el lugar que se encuentre más cerca y dejarse caer en la primera cama/sillón que se encuentre.

Si alguien me pregunta no puedo decir que es tarea fácil, porque siendo sincera cuando vos no estás acostumbrada a comprar mucha ropa, y de un mes al otro tenes que ir cada semana, da que pensar.

Igual no es tan feo cuando vas con alguien conocido, podes hablar, darle tu opinión sobre su ropa y recibir la suya a cambio. Si te cansas te podes sentar, y si tenes hambre o sed se puede ir a un pequeña cafetería a tomar o comer algo.

Siento que hubiera sido más divertido si venía Sasuke, pero el muy bastardo rechazó mi invitación, pero igual no me puedo quejar ir con Hinata es muy divertido, pero tarda demasiado en elegir un simple vestido, ¿Serán todas las mujeres iguales? No lo creo, yo soy mujer y podría usar pantalón y remera todo el año, no me llevo muy bien con los vestidos o polleras aunque ahora me estoy empezando a acostumbrar demasiado, tanto que asusta.

Al parecer Hinata estaba satisfecha con su ropa y con la mía, además me invitó a comer a un local de comida rápida, tal ves no es lo más elegante pero me encanta esa comida.

Por suerte ahora tengo todo listo para ir a la fiesta de Ino, todavía no me siento muy segura, pero después de todo lo que recibí de Hinata no creo que pueda rechazarlo ahora. Además Sasuke también me va a acompañar y todos nuestros amigos van a estar allí.

Ahora otra ves nos vemos a comienzo de una nueva semana.

Lunes, empieza todo de nuevo, levantarse muy temprano, bañarse, desayunar y asistir a incontables horas de conocimientos. Hablar con tus amigos de tu fin de semana, hablar sobre el próximo, de pruebas, u otras cosas.

En este caso nos encontramos bajo un árbol Neji, Hinata, Sasuke, Shino, Gaara, Kiba, Temari, Kankuro, Ten Ten, Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru y yo hablando de un tema en específico. La fiesta de Ino.

"¿Y ustedes van a ir?" Preguntó Kiba prácticamente gritando.

"Yo si, Sasuke y Hianta también." Respondí con una sonrisa. "¿Y los demás?"

"Yo tengo que acompañar a la señorita Hinata." Respondió Neji con formalidad.

"Claro, nunca me perdería una fiesta." Exclamó Kiba antes de ser silenciado por un golpe en su nuca.

"Si, y habrá comida gratis." Dijo Chouji en medio de bocados de papas.

"Será un fastidio pero supongo que voy a ir." Respondió Shikamaru antes de seguir durmiendo. Todavía no sé como es que el parece estar durmiendo siempre, pero luego te das cuenta que está 100% atento a todo lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor.

"Nosotros no nos lo perderíamos por nada." Habló Temari por sus hermanos los cuales le lanzaron miradas las cuales ella deliberadamente ignoró.

"Yo también." Dijo Ten Ten asintiendo en mi dirección.

"Iré." Afirmó simplemente Shino. Manteniéndose tan neutral como de costumbre.

"Claro que iré Naruko, voy a demostrarle a todos el poder de mi juventud." Gritó Lee antes de pararse subiendo su pulgar y sonriendo mientras muestra sus dientes.

Después de que Lee fue golpeado y arrojado al piso para impedirle seguir atrayendo la atención de toda la escuela a nuestro pequeño grupo de amigos, el timbre sonó y todos muy a nuestro pesar nos vimos obligados a regresar a clases. Lee vino un poco después, cuando pudo recuperarse del golpe violento por parte de Temari.

Tenemos clases con Orochimaru, como siempre es aburrido y casi nadie lo escucha. Siempre noté como Orochimaru mira raro a Sasuke, no puedo identificar el sentimiento que veo en sus ojos, pero me da escalofríos. Me pude dar cuenta a medida que pasa el tiempo de la extraña obsesión con Sasuke, me molesta, pero no es como que piense que el podría robarme a Sasuke ¿Verdad?.

Siempre está haciendo pasar al frente a Sasuke a explicar algo y no le quita la vista de encima, en todas la pruebas siempre le pone un 10, inclusive revisé todas las pruebas y aunque son excelentes un par no se merecían esa nota, las comparé con la de algunos de mis otros amigos, sin que lo supieran, y me di cuenta que algunas cosas que Sasuke puso estaban incompletas en las otras pruebas, quiero decir que cosas que Sasuke puso en una evaluación y otro que puso lo mismo fueron corregidas diferentes, siempre a favor de Sasu.

Esto me empezó a dar sospechas, pero sin pruebas no voy a decir nada, tal ves próximamente le diga a alguien. Igualmente voy a mantener un ojo en él, es muy sospechoso todo esto.

Al final la hora termino y yo con todos mis pensamientos no escuché nada, no es que sea nuevo eso, pero ni siquiera me puse a dibujar esto ya puede parecer raro, es mejor no levantar sospechas hasta que esté segura de lo que pienso. Pero lo que pienso no me gusta mucho, así que espero equivocarme.

Sasuke ni ninguno de mis amigos parecen sospechar nada, aunque no me extrañaría si Shikamaru se dio cuenta, tal ves debería hablar con él en breve, yo sé que él puede guardar secretos y sería un genial aliado.

Pero por lo que respecta al resto ninguno tiene la menor idea. Por ahora prefiero que quede así, si no podría causar problemas, no todos son tan discretos como Shikamaru.

Es hora de volver a casa, vamos con Sasu, ahora por lo menos hablamos, ya estamos llegando a hablar como antes, parece que las cosas empiezan a mejorar.

Sasuke todavía tiene actitudes extrañas, a veces lo veo quedarse pensando un rato y estar desconectado del resto del mundo. También lo vi mirando a dagas a Suigetsu, o Kiba, u algún otro, no sé porque. A veces siento como que alguien me mira fijamente, pero cuando me doy vuelta no hay nadie, eso empieza a preocuparme.

En este momento estamos caminando juntos, con una conversación amena, aunque a decir verdad Sasuke no habla mucho. En algunos momentos me doy cuenta de que cuando hablamos veo emociones distintas en sus ojos, pero pasan tan rápido que no las puedo identificar, a veces pienso que es sólo mi imaginación, pero las sigo viendo.

Hoy no pude hablar con Shikamaru,igual no espero hacerlo todavía, tengo que esperar a tener más evidencia y luego hablar con shikamaru.

Estaba en mis pensamientos no dándome cuenta que nadie había hablado en varios minutos y que Sasuke me estaba mirando raro por estar tan callada tanto tiempo.

"Naruko." Escuché su voz sobresaltándome.

"¿S-Si?" Pregunté aturdida mirándolo a los ojos.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"No, ¿Por que habría de pasar algo?" Dije ocultando el echo de que en este momento tenía algunas ideas en la cabeza, pero Sasuke sería la última persona a quien le dijera esto, no porque no le tenga confianza, sólo que no quiero preocuparlo en vano ya que el problema sería de él.

Él me miró pensativo y asintió con la cabeza, pero hasta yo sabía que él no me creyó. El resto del camino la pasamos en silencio cada uno en sus pensamientos.

- Sasuke -

No puedo creer que tenga que asistir a la estúpida fiesta de Ino, nunca fui a ninguna todas son muy aburridas, aunque ahora que lo pienso por ahí pueda conseguir un momentos a solas con Naruko. Me sonrojé ante este pensamiento, pero ahora estoy determinado a hacerlo.

También me di cuenta que Naruko se empezó a comportar extraña, siempre que estamos en las horas de Orochimaru, ella le lanza miradas sospechosas, y ni siquiera dibuja en sus horas, sólo lo mira en todo momento no perdiendo detalle de cualquier palabra o movimiento. En esas horas ella está muy nerviosa y tensa.

En estos momentos volviendo a casa me doy cuenta que dejó de hablar y está perdida en sus pensamientos, no es común que ella lo haga, y me preocupa. Pero cuando le pregunté ella no me contestó, no es como que creí su mentira, pero eso sólo me hace preocuparme más.

Nuestra relación parece estar mejorando de nuevo, sólo falta el paso final que voy a dar en la fiesta de Ino, tengo que estar preparado, sólo tengo 4 días para pensarlo.

- Naruko POV -

El resto de la semana pasó rápidamente, sólo unas cuantas evaluaciones donde nos fueron bien a Sasuke y a mi, por desgracia no puedo decir lo mismo de Kiba o Chouji. En cuanto al profesor Orochimaru su comportamiento sigue siendo desagradable y extraño, sigo vigilándolo, pero todavía no hablé con Shikamaru. Los chicos de la escuela parecen haber olvidado todo el incidente conmigo y ya me miran bien, no veo más rencor en sus ojos, con mis amigos las cosas van muy bien, aunque Kiba siga molestándome con las citas y Sasuke siga fulminándolo con la mirada. De Suigetsu tampoco supe mucho más, nos vemos en la escuela pero apenas nos saludamos.

Pero lo más importante toda la escuela está muy emocionada por la próxima fiesta de Ino, todos dicen que son las mejores, y yo quiero comprobarlo. Nunca había ido a ninguna fiesta, que emocionante.

Y aquí nos encontramos en el viernes, el último día de la semana en el que hay que ir a la escuela, el mejor día de la semana, cuando podes llegar a tu casa y arrojar tu mochila a cualquier lado sabiendo que mañana no la tenes que llevar, cuando te podes dormir tarde y al otro día no hay que levantarse temprano. Si, definitivamente el mejor día.

La escuela acabó, por suerte, el mejor momento. Ahora voy a ir a casa a perder el tiempo hasta que sea hora de prepararnos para la fiesta, hablé con Hinata acerca de ir a la fiesta con Sasuke e Itachi, al parecer Sasuke logró convencerme de que vaya con él. Igualmente a Hinata no le importó mucho, estaba feliz de que yo fuera y le restó importancia a con quien.

Así que estoy aquí bajando las escaleras con mi vestido celeste brillando en medio de la noche. Iluminando habitación, ¿Es demasiado? Tal ves, pero me gusta pensar que mi vestido brilla.

Sasuke se ve precioso con su camisa roja con los dos primeros botones desabrochados mostrando parte de su pecho, pantalones de vestir negros y ajustados, y su pelo negro-azulado bien peinado.

Nos encontramos con Itachi en su auto, el hizo un gesto de aprobación ante nuestra ropa y todos nos dispusimos a partir.

Al llegar a la casa de Ino me impresioné, claro que no es más grande que la de Sasuke, pero es hermosa, todo está repleto de flores, es tan hermosa nunca en mi vida había visto tantas flores juntas y tan bien ordenadas y cuidadas.

Llegamos a la puerta, tocamos el timbre y esperamos a que nos abran la puerta.

En ese momento apareció Ino, con un vestido violeta corto con un escote en V, y zapatos negros. Estaba linda, pero pienso que tal ves otro color le quedaría mejor, no lo sé, tal ves el negro, realmente no soy buena para eso de combinaciones y accesorios.

"Sasuke." Fue la única advertencia antes de que se arrojara contra él y lo arrastrara a la fiesta de su brazo.

Yo me quedé sola en la puerta así que entré sin invitación y la cerré después de mi.

Miré por toda la fiesta buscando un indicio de alguna persona conocida, al no encontrar ninguna decepcionada fui a buscar un poco de ponche.

Cuando llegué tomé un vaso descartable y me serví ponche de frutilla, está riquísimo, que gran idea la de venir a buscarlo. En medio de mi degustación sentí que alguien me tocó el hombro.

Al darme vuelta me encontré con Suigetsu.

"Hola Suigetsu, ¿Cómo estás?" Pregunté feliz de ver un rostro amigable.

"Hola Naruko, estoy bien." Me respondió alegremente.

"Menuda fiesta." Comentó de pronto.

"Cierto, pero vine a tomar ponche, ya que no encuentro a nadie conocido, es una suerte que estés aquí, eso y a Sasuke lo raptaron." Vi como me lanzó una mirada interrogante así que continué. "Ino." Con esa palabra él pareció entender de lo que hablaba y se empezó a reir de la desgracia de Sasuke.

"¿Pór que decidiste venir?" Me preguntó curiosamente.

"Uh, bueno es sólo que nunca había venido y me pareció buena idea, también todos mis amigos vienen así que va a ser divertido supongo." Tomé un sorbo de mi bebida. "¿Y tú?"

"Mas o menos lo mismo, mis amigos vinieron, no tenía nada que hacer y me dije, ¿Por qué no?" Respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

En ese momento escuché un grito al lado mio que nos hizo sobresaltar. "NARUKO." Gritó el idiota de Kiba.

"Kiba, ¿Por qué tienes que gritar?" Le pregunté con la promesa de que si no me gustaba su respuesta iba a terminar mal.

"L-Lo s-siento N-Naruko." Tartamudeó, eso calmó un poco mi ira, y él se relajó al darse cuenta que dijo lo correcto.

"Kiba, el es mi amigo Suigetsu." Dije señalando a Suigetsu a mi lado. "Este tonto es Kiba." Mientras señalaba a un Kiba gritando enojado por su presentación, a la cual Suigetsu se rió.

"Como sea." Dijo haciendo un gesto desdeñoso. "Ven Naruko." Dijo agarrando mi brazo. "Está HInata, Neji y Ten Ten, vamos a saludar." Dijo arrastrándome por toda la fiesta, yo sólo pude saludar con un brazo a Suigetsu antes de desaparecer de su vista.

En un rincón más apartado de la fiesta nos encontramos con Hinata, Neji, Ten Ten y el recién llegado Lee. Sasuke no estaba por ningún lugar para ser visto.

"Hola Chicos." Saludé con una gran sonrisa a la cual todos contestaron.

"Naruko tu llama de la juventud si que arde hoy en día." Dijo zarandeándome hasta que Neji tuvo la amabilidad de sacármelo de encima. Yo sólo le di un gesto agradecido antes de que Kiba empezara a contar un montón de historias muy entretenidas. Todos colaboraban contando alguna anécdota o daban algún comentario, en resumen fue tranquilo pero muy cómodo.

"Naruko." Dijo la voz tímida de Hinata, todos le prestamos atención. "¿No ibas a venir con Sasuke? Yo no lo veo por ningún lado." Dijo mirando a ambos lados.

Ante eso no pude más que reír, el resto me miró raro, pero eso era porque no sabían lo que pasó. "Sasuke, él..." Tuve que respirar profundo para ahogar las pocas risas que quedaban y para poder hablar. "Cuando entramos e Ino lo vio se enganchó a su brazo y luego de eso desaparecieron, no se lo ha visto hasta ahora." Cuando finalicé el relato todos empezaron a reír conmigo, incluso el estoico de Neji soltó un par de suaves risas.

En ese momento se acercaron los hermanos Sabaku No, Temari, Kánkuro y Gaara.

"Wow, parece que empezaron la fiesta sin nosotros, que decepción." Dijo Temari en un tono falso de tristeza.

"Hola Garra, Kankuro, Temari, ¿Cómo están chicos?" Pregunté con mucha alegría.

Seguimos hablando por media hora hasta que nuestro grupo estuvo todo reunido, a los cinco minutos llegaron Shikamaru y Chouji. A penas un minuto después apareció Shino de la nada, en verdad a veces ese chico es escalofriante.

Y finalmente pero no menos importante mágicamente llegó Sasuke vivo y sin violar. Con su clásico ceño fruncido más pronunciado y un aura helada que no te permitía acercarse, pero todo el grupo estaba reunido ya. Listo para empezar la fiesta.

Mis queridos lectores:

Me gustaría escuchar ideas de como seguir y/o terminar la historia, cualquier cosa que les gustaría que pase, un secuestro, un embarazo, lo que sea. Cualquier error que encuentren pueden decirlo y con gusto lo arreglo. Voy a tratar de actualizar todos los sábados.

Muchas Gracias a todos y disfruten la historia.

Agradecimientos a:

-araduil

-gammerforever

-Hana uchiha

-Fanaticasailormoon

-Kurashi92

-Bego-Bura-xD

-Naruko U-Strife

-Moon-9215

-Rena Sabaku no

-lady-darkness-chan

Y a todos los que leen y disfrutan de la historia. Besos.

VOTACIÓN:

Voy a empezar a escribir un nuevo fic y me gustaría que ustedes elijan el tema que más les guste, la votación va a estar presente por 4 semanas antes de empezar a escribir dicho fic.

OPCIÓN 1: Naruto/ko es abandonado/a por sus padres cuando tenía 5 años de edad. Pero su encuentro con un chico muy especial logró cambiar las cosas. ¿Podrá él/ella lograr sus sueños?

OPCIÓN 2: Naruto/ko fue abandonado/a por su novio, pero lo que nadie sabia era que él/ella estaba embarazado/a, cansado/a de sufrir huye. ¿Qué va a pasar cuando dicho novio lo/a encuentre 5 años más tarde? (En caso de que sea masculino, será un doncel.)

OPCIÓN 3: Naruto/Naruko es secuestrado/a a la edad de 3 años, sus padres lo/a buscaron por todos lados pero nunca lo/a encontraron. ¿Qué va a pasar cuando un/una chico/a nuevo/a aparezca en la escuela que cumple con dichas condiciones?

OPCIÓN 4: Naruto/Naruko se despierta en un lugar desconocido, no recuerda su nombre, su vida, ni su pasado. ¿Qué va a pasar con él/ella?

OPCIÓN 5: Naruto/Naruko es mitad neko, pero se esconde del mundo ocultando sus orejas y su cola, ¿Cuánto tiempo puede durar el secreto?

SI NO TE GUSTAN LAS IDEAS ANTERIORES SIEMPRE PODES DECIR UNA IDEA Y SE PONDRÁ A VOTACIÓN.

USTEDES TAMBIÉN PUEDEN ELEGIR EL GÉNERO DE NARUTO, SU PAREJA, SU ANTAGONISTA, Y SUS POSIBLES CONFLICTOS.

VOTOS ACUMULADOS:

OPCIÓN 2: 1

OPCIÓN 5: 2

OPCIÓN 1 COMBINADA CON 5: 1

NO SE OLVIDEN DE VOTAR.

**GENTE HOY ES MI CUMPLE! ASÍ QUE ME GUSTARÍA QUE ALGUNA BUENA PERSONA ME ESCRIBIERA UN FANFIC QUE DIGA... NO MENTIRA! EL ÚNICO REGALO QUE ME GUSTARÍA HOY ES QUE TODOS DISFRUTEN DE LA HISTORIA. BESOS.**


	17. Baile, pervertidos y shopping

Descargo de responsabilidad: NO me pertenece Naruto ni sus personajes. Hago esto por diversión y no por fines de lucro.

**Viviendo el Presente**

Por Kitsunefiction04

- Naruko POV -

_Seguimos hablando por media hora hasta que nuestro grupo estuvo todo reunido, a los cinco minutos llegaron Shikamaru y Chouji. A penas un minuto después apareció Shino de la nada, en verdad a veces ese chico es escalofriante._

_Y finalmente pero no menos importante mágicamente llegó Sasuke vivo y sin violar. Con su clásico ceño fruncido más pronunciado y un aura helada que no te permitía acercarse, pero todo el grupo estaba reunido ya. Listo para empezar la fiesta._

- Sasuke POV -

Llegamos a la puerta, tocamos el timbre y esperamos a que nos abran la puerta.

En ese momento apareció Ino, con un vestido violeta corto con un escote en V, y zapatos negros. Cuando la vi sólo sentí desagrado, no es que sea mala persona, pero cuando hablamos de las molestias que se consideran mis fans, todas me provocan desagrado, y el solo verla ahí agitando sus pestañas alargadas tratando de poner una cara linda y adorable, y tratando de hacer una pose sensual me provoca simplemente escalofríos.

"Sasuke." Fue la única advertencia antes de que se arrojara contra mi y me arrastrara a la fiesta del brazo.

Me llevó a lo largo de toda la fiesta llena de personas que no conozco y nunca me moleste en conocer hasta que llegamos donde sus huecas y molestas amigas con sus 'novios' estaban. Se dice novio a cualquier chico que consideren atractivo o adinerado para usar y verse mejor frente a la sociedad donde los usan como accesorios. Y esos chicos que sólo buscan chicas lindas y huecas que vendan fácilmente su cuerpo a cualquiera que consideren digno, como los desprecio.

Llegamos e Ino me presentó con una sonrisa triunfante como cualquier trofeo que hubiera ganado con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación. Luego siguieron con sus conversaciones vacías y sus comentarios despectivos a cualquiera que no consideraran digno, sus aburridos chusmerios de toda la escuela, presumir todas sus cosas nuevas o lujosas.

Todo esto me irritó en gran medida y sólo buscaba una ruta de escape conveniente, miré por toda la fiesta, y pude identificar a Naru, mi ira sólo creció al verla conversando tan tranquila y feliz con el idiota de Suigetsu, yo debería ser ese, no él. Y todo por la culpa de la molesta de Ino.

Después vi como llegó Kiba corriendo y causando alboroto, nunca agradecí tanto la presencia de Kiba, pero este momento fue el mejor que podría haber pensado.

Luego para mi gran alivio vi como se la llevó, no es como que ya no lo odie, sigo haciéndolo pero un poco menos. Tampoco estoy contento con que esté con él ya que él también la invita a salir, pero Naruko siempre se niega, por suerte, y Kiba no es mal chico, confió en que él no le hará nada o tendrá que vérselas conmigo.

Después de eso los perdí de vista ya que prácticamente desaparecieron, pasaron unos minutos pero ya me harté de estar con estos imbéciles así que sin decir una palabra me fui, no es como si se dieron cuenta tampoco, están tan preocupados hablando de las cosas que les compran sus padres que no tienen ojos para el mundo.

En ese momento recorrí la fiesta hasta que me encontré con nuestro grupo, y al igual que siempre me uní sin decir palabra e ignorando los chistes de Naruko sobre mi desaparición, pero en este momento estoy más cómodo y aliviado.

Todo el grupo ya está reunido, y según Naruko es hora de que empiece la fiesta.

- Naruko POV -

Listo todo el grupo está unido, es hora de empezar la diversión.

"Chicos es hora de divertirnos." Dije con una gran sonrisa. "Nuestro grupo llegó ya, es hora."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Kiba curioso.

"Simple, vamos a bailar." Dije corriendo a la pista. Con algunos detrás mio, los más antisociales como Shino o Sasuke se quedaron.

Al principio del baile, bailaba con cualquiera con cual cruzara en la pista, a veces con algunos conocidos como Lee o Kiba, hasta Suigetsu. Fue realmente divertido, en la pista estábamos Yo, Kiba, Lee, Temari, Kankuro, Ten Ten y una ruborizada Hinata. Neji, Sasuke, Shino y Gaara estaban en el rincón callados mirándonos y a veces haciéndose comentarios entre ellos, Shikamaru estaba dormido en una mesa, hasta que una enojada Temari lo arrastró a la pista, y Chouji estaba en una mesa de bocadillos devorando todo lo que sea comestible.

Pero todo fue muy mal cuando el chico con el que estaba bailando quiso besarme y tocarme.

No es muy difícil de imaginar, yo estaba bailando, cambié de parejos por alguien que no conocía, en este caso un chico mayor, al principio estaba todo bien, pero él se me estaba acercando mediante la canción avanzaba, y yo que soy tan inocente no me di cuenta hasta que fue muy tarde. Eso significa hasta que alguien me tocó el trasero y quiso besarme a la fuerza.

En ese momento me puse toda colorada, pero no de vergüenza de ira, estaba tan enojada con el bastardo que se atrevió a tocarme e intentar robarme mi primer beso, ¿Cómo se atreve? Por eso hice lo más racional que se me ocurrió le pegué una cachetada que resonó por toda la fiesta advirtiendo a todos los de nuestro alrededor y fijando la mirada en nosotros dos.

"TÚ BASTARDO HIJO DE PUTA, ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?" Grité con ganas de pegarle otra cachetada, eso hasta que fui detenida por Lee.

"No Naruko, no lo hagas, no vale la pena, no te rebajes a su nivel." Dijo mientras trataba de alejarme de ese bastardo. Cuando nuestros amigos se dieron cuenta con sorpresa que Lee estaba perdiendo en fuerza ya que yo me estaba acercando más al pobre bastardo que temblaba de miedo, Neji y Gaara se acercaron a ayudarlo a calmarme y alejarme de la multitud, mientras Sasuke, Kiba y Suigetsu amenazaban de muerte al pobre que se atrevió a tocarme.

Cuando todo el grupo se reunió nuevamente en el rincón, podemos ver que el resto de la gente en la fiesta está de nuevo en su mundo, aparentemente comentando del nuevo chisme. Vemos a mi insultando a ese pervertido mientras golpeo el piso con mi pie, a los chicos con el ceño fruncido y un aura oscura, inclusive Lee y Kiba que suelen tener un aura brillante y de alegría. Y las chicas todas mirándome con rabia y lástima sabiendo que también pudieron haber sido ellas y que pervertidos hay en todos lados. Pero todos estaban aliviados de que no pasara a mayores y quedaron felices de saber que yo podría defenderme si lo requería la situación.

Pasaron los minutos hasta que el grupo se calmó lo suficiente como para entablar una conversación ligera.

"No se preocupen ya pasó todo, podemos seguir disfrutando la fiesta." Dije tratando de aligerar el ambiente una vez que mi ira se disipó.

- Sasuke POV -

Yo tenía la sospecha de que todo iba a terminar mal cuando Naru dijo que comenzaba la fiesta, y por desgracias no me equivoqué. Se podría decir que todo empezó por esto.

"Chicos es hora de divertirnos." Dijo Naru con una gran sonrisa. "Nuestro grupo llegó ya, es hora."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Kiba curioso.

"Simple, vamos a bailar." Dijo corriendo a la pista con una velocidad sorprendente. Con algunos detrás de ella, en cambio otros preferimos quedarnos acá y no tener que bailar con esas molestias desconocidas.

La mayoría de nuestros amigos estaban bailando, inclusive Shikamaru, aunque no fue por elección. A excepción de Neji, Gaara, Shino y yo. Ahora la gente puede pensar en nosotros como antisociales, pero están equivocados, simplemente no disfrutamos de estar amontonados a un montón de cuerpos sudorosos y terminar bailando con cualquier desconocido, pero como digo cada quien tiene sus opiniones.

Todo iba bien en la fiesta, todos se estaban divirtiendo. Nosotros los mirábamos bailar con una pequeña sonrisa y de vez en cuando nos comentábamos cosas sobre el baile o nuestros amigos.

Yo estaba prácticamente observando a Naru como movía sus caderas y sonreía a cualquier idiota. Sentí mi ira hervir en mi como ella bailaba para otros chicos y por primera vez en la noche tuve deseos de bailar, quería estar bailando con ella, que su atención se centrara en mi y que sonriera sólo para mi. Pero me enfurecía ver a esos idiotas tratando de llegar a ella por ser tan inocente.

Pero cuando vi como el último idiota la toco y la quiso besar, tuve deseos de asesinarlo. ¿Cómo se atreve a besar a MI chica? Lo voy a golpear tan duro que no va recordar ni su nombre.

Observé con diversión como le pegaba una cachetada dejándole una marca roja en su rostro. "TÚ BASTARDO HIJO DE PUTA, ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?" Gritó avanzando para pegarle otra cachetada, eso hasta que fue detenida por Lee. Vi decepcionado que fuese divertido, pero se convirtió en satisfacción al verla ganarle de fuerza a Lee, debió ser realmente fuerte, no quiero estar en su lado malo otra vez. El pobre idiota está temblando del miedo. Pero Gaara y Neji a mis lados al darse cuenta de la difícil situación de Lee fueron a ayudarlo, yo no perdí tiempo y fui a matar al idiota, sólo que los idiotas de Kiba y Suigetsu vinieron conmigo.

Después de toda la conmoción que causamos pudimos reunirnos en un rincón de la pista de baile para poder tranquilizarnos, en especial Naruko y yo que estábamos particularmente enojados.

Luego de estar en los mismos lugares durante unos minutos, al ver que la mayoría ya se habían calmado Naruko dijo "No se preocupen ya pasó todo, podemos seguir disfrutando la fiesta." Cuando su ira se había disipado fue capaz de respirar profundamente.

- Naruko POV -

Después de eso la fiesta fue más divertida, claro una vez que se olvidó todo el asunto del bastardo ese. Pudimos bailar, incluso se unieron el grupo de los anti sociales, pero estaban un poco perdidos y no sabían que hacer. Pero nosotros los ayudamos, bailé con todos mis amigos, aunque Sasuke es el que mejor baila, pero parecía nervioso como si quisiera decir algo pero luego se arrepentía y cuando había terminado la canción se fue tan rápido que se podría pensar que no le gustó bailar conmigo, eso es imposible ¿No?.

En el resto de la fiesta no vi a Sasuke en ningún momento, me pregunto que habrá hecho todo ese tiempo. Seguro estuvo rezagado en alguna esquina bebiendo ponche. Si, eso debe ser. Después le voy a preguntar para estar segura.

El resto de nuestros amigos estuvieron divirtiéndose en la pista, aunque cuando alguno se cansaba se sentaba en nuestra esquina a tomar algo para recuperarse. Lo raro en esta fiesta es que no había alcohol, no porque yo tome, pero me imagine que habría. Después Suigetsu me dijo que los padres de Ino le habían prohibido el alcohol por algo que pasó en una fiesta anterior.

Cuando fueron las 2:00 a.m. ya era hora de irnos, eso significa un mensaje de Itachi para avisarnos que estaba afuera esperándonos con el auto. Así que salí, después de saludar a todos mis amigos, cuando llegué al auto me di cuenta que Sasuke ya estaba ahí esperándome. Eso fue raro, ni lo vi en la fiesta y después aparece en el auto así de la nada.

Llegamos a la mansión Uchiha después del viaje en auto. Estaba tan cansada que llegué a sacarme el vestido, ponerme el pijama, lavarme los dientes y me dormí apenas toqué la cama.

El fin de semana pasó volando, cuando me di cuenta ya era lunes, lo cual significa muy para mi disgusto, levantarse temprano para asistir a la escuela.

Al llegar a la escuela saludé a todos nuestros amigos, todos comentamos los acontecimientos más destacados de la fiesta del viernes. Y yo tuve que golpear a cualquier idiota que quisiera recordar al pervertido de la fiesta.

Kiba fue el primero de la lista, a la cual le siguió Lee con su llama de la juventud. Después de eso la mayoría fue lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta que no habría que mencionar eso, por lo menos delante mio.

También pude hablar con Suigetsu, que antes de comenzar la clase vino hasta mi para comentar algunas cosas de la fiesta que yo me perdí, o que le resultaron divertidas. Tuvo la suerte de ser lo suficientemente inteligente para omitir mi problema.

Además me enteré que el pervertido viene a esta escuela, sólo que no en nuestro curso, es de un curso superior. Eso no le da derecho a molestar a los más chicos, maldito pervertido.

Tuve que aguantar ver su cara hoy, no estaba muy feliz que digamos, estoy segura que algún día me voy a vengar, tiene suerte de que aún no se me ocurre como. Y a todos sus amigos que lo saludan felizmente sabiendo que es un pervertido, esos también están en mi lista negra ahora.

Y para mejorar mi humor la primera clase de hoy es con Orochimaru. A ese también lo voy a tener vigilado no importa si es un maestro o no, lo observaré y cualquier movimiento lo ingreso a mi lista de venganzas pendientes. Así que es mejor que tenga mucho cuidado de que cosas anda haciendo en la clase y a quienes mira con cara de pervertido.

Y hablando de pervertidos olvidé mencionar al más grande que conozco. Jiraiya, mi abuelo, el pervertido que escribe libros. No se dónde está, se suponía que me iba a visitar, mentiroso, seguramente está espiando a algunas señoritas. Aunque sea una pequeña llamada diciendo 'Hola Naruko, estoy vivo.'. Cuando lo vea es mejor que tenga una escusa genial porque lo echo de mi casa, y esta vez enserio.

Ahora que lo pienso hace bastante que estoy viviendo con los Uchihas, es muy divertido, excepto cuando Sasuke se enoja conmigo, o cuando ellos pelean a la mañana apenas me levanto.

Me da miedo la idea de irme, pero sé que en algún momento va a pasar, sólo voy a retrasar más lo inevitable.

Hoy fue un día particularmente aburrido, no por mis amigos o cualquier alumno en general, son los profesores los cuales se empeñan en dar clases muy tediosas y pesadas que ningún chico escucha. Orochimaru siguió con su comportamiento pervertido y raro, pero por el momento sigue 'normal' o por lo menos lo que es normal para él.

Yo sé que hoy es lunes, primer día de la semana, aburrido, largo, triste y muchos otros adjetivos negativos que lo caracterizan. Pero para mejorar un poco el humor decidimos ir al shopping después de la escuela, avisamos por celular a los mayores para pedir permiso, y al ser dado festejamos al encontrar una salida para mejorar el lunes.

Terminamos las clases muy emocionados, y cuando nos reunimos todos fuimos al shopping. El lugar es enorme, yo no suelo venir al shopping, no me malinterpreten, es muy grande, lindo y tiene de todo, pero es caro también y yo no tenía tanta plata, tampoco tenía con quien venir así que simplemente descartaba la idea de hacerlo, pero ahora tengo por fin la oportunidad de disfrutarlo.

"¿A dónde vamos primero?" Preguntó Kiba rebotando por todo el lugar.

"A las tiendas de ropa." Dijo Temari secundada por Ten Ten.

"No, vamos a la sala de deportes. Así podemos demostrar el poder de nuestra juventud." Gritó Lee.

"Pues yo digo que vayamos a los vídeo juegos." Afirmó Kiba.

"Podemos ir a tomar algo." Tímidamente acotó Hinata, siendo apoyada rápidamente por su primo, Shino, Shikamru, Chouji, Gaara y Sasuke. Que al ser mayoría ganaron la discusión.

Kiba estuvo quejándose todo el camino por no haber elegido la tienda de vídeo juegos en primer lugar. Yo particularmente me gusta la idea de Kiba, pero mi estómago ruge por comida así que estoy del lado de Hinata 100%.

Llegamos al lugar de comida, un pequeño café en el primer piso, cuando entré sólo una palabra me vino a la mente y fue acogedor. Era un lugar tranquilo, tenía música ligera y relajante de fondo, paredes pintadas con colores suaves y alegres y una decoración elegante con flores y cortinas de seda.

Nos sentamos en un par de sillones en el fondo, cuando nos vinieron a anotar los pedidos, la mayoría eligió algún batido con facturas o comida ligera. En el caso de Chouji fue una comida para cuatro personas.

En el tiempo que estuvimos comiendo tuvimos una charla tranquila, sin contar con los comentarios de Kiba y especialmente Lee, aunque fueron silenciados gratamente por nuestra querida Temari.

Después de terminar de comer y dividirnos la cuenta tuvimos que elegir el siguiente lugar, en esta ocasión, para gran disgusto de la mayoría, ganaron las chicas, y las tiendas de ropa fueron el siguiente objetivo.

Pasamos como 1 hora viendo ropa, nos hicieron entrar en cada tienda que se cruzaban, para después probarse todo y finalmente no levarse nada. Fue frustrante, fue una de las horas más largas y cansadoras de mi vida.

En un momento pasamos por una tienda de deportes, pero sólo pasamos ya que cuando Lee la vio se puso a gritar algo de la juventud ocasionando que toda la gente que se encontraba cerca nuestro nos mirara raro.

Finalmente para gran felicidad de Kiba llegó la tienda de vídeo juegos, en la cual Kiba se gastó todo su dinero en fichas y no pudo ganar ni un sólo juego.

Yo al contrario gané varios juegos y volví a casa con un zorro de peluche muy parecido a Kyubi así que lo nombre Kyu 2. Muy original ¿No?

Los demás también parecían satisfechos con sus premios, y todos volvimos a casa felices de lo que hicimos hoy, la verdad fue muy divertido poder salir con amigos al shopping, creo que deberíamos hacerlo más seguido.

Sasuke es normalmente una persona seria, pero hasta el tenía una leve sonrisa cuando llegamos a casa, al parecer también disfrutó la salida. No sólo eso, él me regalo su premio, que pasó a ser un oso de peluche precioso. Lo voy a guardar para siempre.

Cuando me fui esa noche a la cama, pensé en muchos lugares que podemos salir en un futuro entre amigos. Igualmente no pude pensar mucho como empecé a tener sueño y caí en los brazos de Morfeo sin siquiera darme cuenta.

Mis queridos lectores:

Me gustaría escuchar ideas de como seguir y/o terminar la historia, cualquier cosa que les gustaría que pase, un secuestro, un embarazo, lo que sea. Cualquier error que encuentren pueden decirlo y con gusto lo arreglo. Voy a tratar de actualizar todos los sábados.

Muchas Gracias a todos y disfruten la historia.

Agradecimientos a:

-araduil

-gammerforever

-Hana uchiha

-Fanaticasailormoon

-Kurashi92

-Bego-Bura-xD

-Naruko U-Strife

-Moon-9215

-Rena Sabaku no

-lady-darkness-chan

Y a todos los que leen y disfrutan de la historia. Besos.

VOTACIÓN:

Voy a empezar a escribir un nuevo fic y me gustaría que ustedes elijan el tema que más les guste, la votación va a estar presente por 4 semanas antes de empezar a escribir dicho fic.

OPCIÓN 1: Naruto/ko es abandonado/a por sus padres cuando tenía 5 años de edad. Pero su encuentro con un chico muy especial logró cambiar las cosas. ¿Podrá él/ella lograr sus sueños?

OPCIÓN 2: Naruto/ko fue abandonado/a por su novio, pero lo que nadie sabia era que él/ella estaba embarazado/a, cansado/a de sufrir huye. ¿Qué va a pasar cuando dicho novio lo/a encuentre 5 años más tarde? (En caso de que sea masculino, será un doncel.)

OPCIÓN 3: Naruto/Naruko es secuestrado/a a la edad de 3 años, sus padres lo/a buscaron por todos lados pero nunca lo/a encontraron. ¿Qué va a pasar cuando un/una chico/a nuevo/a aparezca en la escuela que cumple con dichas condiciones?

OPCIÓN 4: Naruto/Naruko se despierta en un lugar desconocido, no recuerda su nombre, su vida, ni su pasado. ¿Qué va a pasar con él/ella?

OPCIÓN 5: Naruto/Naruko es mitad neko, pero se esconde del mundo ocultando sus orejas y su cola, ¿Cuánto tiempo puede durar el secreto?

SI NO TE GUSTAN LAS IDEAS ANTERIORES SIEMPRE PODES DECIR UNA IDEA Y SE PONDRÁ A VOTACIÓN.

USTEDES TAMBIÉN PUEDEN ELEGIR EL GÉNERO DE NARUTO, SU PAREJA, SU ANTAGONISTA, Y SUS POSIBLES CONFLICTOS.

VOTOS ACUMULADOS:

OPCIÓN 2: 1

OPCIÓN 5: 3 (Muchos quieren Kitsune sobre Neko)

OPCIÓN 1 COMBINADA CON 5: 1

**NO SE OLVIDEN DE VOTAR.**


	18. Novedades, cita con Sasuke y confesiones

Descargo de responsabilidad: NO me pertenece Naruto ni sus personajes. Hago esto por diversión y no por fines de lucro.

**Viviendo el Presente**

Por Kitsunefiction04

- Naruko POV -

_Cuando me fui esa noche a la cama, pensé en muchos lugares que podemos salir en un futuro entre amigos. Igualmente no pude pensar mucho como empecé a tener sueño y caí en los brazos de Morfeo sin siquiera darme cuenta._

- Naruko POV -

Desde ese momento pasaron días, los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses. Si, habían pasado 3 meses desde eso y ahora es como el cuarto mes en el que vivo con los Uchihas.

Muchas cosas pasaron en esos meses. Primero Kiba dejó de molestarme y le pidió ser su novio a la tímida de Hinata, por esa razón se enfrentó a la furia de el sobreprotector primo Neji, y mi amenaza de muerte si lastimaba a mi hermana.

Sakura me pidió disculpas por todo lo que pasó y me confesó que en ese momento estaba teniendo muchos problemas en su casa, y que además había gustado de Sasuke desde hace años, así que cuando yo llegué ella pensó que se lo iba a robar y con todo el problema en su casa reaccionó así a toda la presión. Igualmente todos sabemos que cambió cuando empezó a salir con Lee. ¿Pueden creerlo? La chica que había perseguido Lee desde que tiene memoria finalmente le aceptó una cita, y al poco tiempo se pusieron de novios. Ahora Sakura forma parte de nuestro grupo, me di cuenta que es muy inteligente y amable, sobretodo cuando no está detrás de Sasuke como una loca fan. Y también nos dijo que la que había iniciado el rumor era Karin porque estaba celosa de que yo sea amiga de Sasuke.

En ese tiempo mi abuelo no me llamó ni una vez, realmente no sé donde está y me estoy empezando a preocupar un poco, pero lo dejo así porque sé que él siempre desaparece y nadie sabe donde está.

Temari finalmente obligó a Shikamaru a salir con ella, y aunque el perezoso no lo admita se divirtió y ahora son como novios. Digo como novios porque a veces realmente parece que se odian a muerte con todas sus peleas y discusiones, pero todos sabemos lo mucho que se quieren.

Todos creemos que hay algo entre Neji y Ten Ten, pero nunca vimos ningún indicio de que estén saliendo así que lo dejamos así. Pero igualmente tenemos sospechas.

En la escuela nos está yendo a la mayoría bastante bien, nos tomaron muchas evaluaciones, pero por ahora aprobé todas al igual que Sasuke. El profesor Orochimaru cada vez se comporta más sospechoso, fui a hablar con Shikamaru y descubrí que él piensa lo mismo por eso nos dispusimos a mantenerlo vigilado durante las clases y no tratar de dejar a Sasuke cerca de Orochimaru y menos si está sólo.

Mi relación con la familia Uchiha es genial, ya se siente como si fueran una verdadera familia, costó mucho tiempo, pero ahora me siento finalmente en un hogar. Itachi ahora es como un hermano mayor molesto y protector. Si, cada vez que salimos y algún chico me molesta Itachi se encarga de eso, y después no los vuelvo a ver más. Con Sasuke nos llevamos re bien, estamos casi todo el tiempo juntos, conocemos todo del otro y tenemos algunos intereses similares, también descubrí que a Sasuke le gusta mi voz y escucharme cantar.

Pero, después de tres meses increíbles pasó algo que marcó una línea en mi vida. Fue uno de esos días que no se pueden olvidar nunca.

Me desperté temprano a pesar de ser sábado, día en el cual me gusta dormir hasta muy tarde para compensar los días de semana en los que me levanto muy temprano. No pude volver a dormir ya que estaba muy inquieta en mi cama, y al darme cuenta que el sueño no va a regresar ami, me dispuse a levantarme de la cama para ir a darme una ducha para poder relajarme un poco y despabilarme.

Después de esa ducha bajé al comedor y cuando noté que no había nadie levantado todavía pude ver que era muy temprano para un sábado, eran como las 7 a.m., nadie se levanta un sábado a esa hora si no tiene nada que hacer. La pregunta aquí es ¿Qué hago yo levantada? Bueno cuando no se puede volver a dormir a veces lo mejor es levantarte y listo, así que eso hice.

No teniendo más remedio fui a la cocina y agarré unos cereales y leche para desayunar. Comí en silencio, y en unos 20 minutos ya había terminado.

En este momento me estoy preguntando que hacer. Bueno la tarea no estaba entre las opciones, ya que nunca la hago, no importa si afecta mi promedio un poco, en las pruebas lo compenso y eso es suficiente. Bueno, podría salir a dar una vuelta ya que no tengo nada más que hacer y nadie está levantado a esta hora.

Con paso decidido salí por la puerta, después de agarrar mi celular por si se presenta una emergencia o algo por el estilo.

El sol apenas estaba asomando, y no había mucha gente por la calle. Fue tan tranquilo y relajante. Empecé a caminar, no me di cuenta cuando fue que empecé a trotar. Pasé por algunos parques, tiendas conocidas, y saludé a algunas personas que reconocí.

En un momento me detuve sintiéndome cansada, el sol ya había salido completamente, y al ver mi reloj pude ver que eran 8:30. No puedo creer que corrí una hora y media, aunque con algunas paradas para tomar agua que compré en una tienda o saludar a la gente y ponerme a hablar si se daba el caso.

Estaba bastante lejos de la casa, y a esta hora ya se habían levantado los señores Uchiha. No importaba, ellos tienen el celular para llamar si están preocupados, y yo estoy muy tranquila y feliz. Me siento muy cómoda en este lugar. Llegué a un parque muy hermoso y me recosté en un árbol a descansar. No me di cuenta cuando me había dormido.

Abrí mis ojos inquieta por el sonido molesto. Me froté los ojos para alejar el sueño, y traté de orientarme, al ver todos árboles y flores recordé donde estaba. Cuando sentí mi celular sonando lo puse en mi oreja y contesté.

"¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?" Era Sasuke.

"¿Eh?" Fue mi respuesta inteligente. Recuerden que acabo de despertarme y el cerebro todavía no funciona bien.

"PREGUNTÉ ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?" Tuve que alejar un poco el celular de mi oreja porque sus gritos estaban dañando mi cerebro.

"En un parque." Fue mi respuesta vaga.

"¿PORQUÉ NO CONTESTAS MIS LLAMADAS?" Me cuestionó.

"¿Qué llamadas?" Pregunté dudosa.

"¿CÓMO QUE LLAMADAS? TE ESTOY LLAMANDO COMO HACE MEDIA HORA." Gritó enfurecido.

"Eso no es posible." Luego miré la hora en mi reloj para darme cuenta que ya son las 11:00. "Bueno tal ves si es posible." Admití.

Por el teléfono se escucharon un par de respiraciones profundas. "Escucha Naruko, dime donde estás." Me preguntó ya calmado.

"En el parque Los Alerces." Respondí cuando observé un cartel con su nombre en la entrada.

"Pero eso queda como a 40 minutos de casa caminando. ¿Cómo llegaste hasta allí?"

"¿Trotando?" Respondí inocentemente.

"Ya veo, le pediré a Itachi que me lleve allí, te iremos a buscar, no te muevas de donde estas, ¿Me escuchaste?"

"Pero-" Traté de objetar.

"Pero nada, ya es bastante malo que salieras sola a no sé que hora a 'trotar' y estés tan lejos de casa sin llamar a nadie y sin contestar a las llamadas."

"Es que me quedé dormida." Me justifiqué.

"No importa. Quédate ahí." Me ordenó antes de cortar.

Pasaron unos 15 minutos antes de que ellos llegaran. Cuando lo hicieron se acercaron ami, Sasuke con su aura enojada. Me llevaron a la casa y en todo el camino me estuvieron regañando.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión, Sasuke, él cual ya estaba tranquilo después de desquitar su ira conmigo, me invitó al cine más tarde, yo acepté gustosa.

Ya eran las 4 p.m., y Sasuke como siempre puntual tocó la puerta de mi habitación. Yo salí emocionada por ir a ver una pelicula con Sasuke.

Hace un mes empecé a darme cuenta que me sentía atraída por mi mejor amigo, es difícil, tengo miedo de destrozar esta amistad que tanto nos costo hacer, por eso mismo quise negarlo tanto y actuar como si no pasara nada, pero es tan difícil.

Hoy Sasuke me invitó al cine y aunque él no lo sepa yo pienso en esto como una cita, otra de las que hemos tenido, aunque no oficiales. Siempre que salimos solos es lo mismo para mi, se siente como si me invitara a una cita, sólo que al no ser novios no es oficial.

Siempre me visto con ropa diferente, me pongo perfume, me pongo un poco de maquillaje y peino mi cabello. Le comento todo a Kyubi, me miro en el espejo y espero el toque en mi puerta que me confirme la llegada de Sasuke.

Al escuchar el toque abro rápidamente y veo tras la puerta a Sasuke, se ve hermoso con su camisa negra y sus pantalones ajustados. Su sonrisa tan leve pero que transmite tantos sentimientos, y sus ojos que cuando uno mira fijamente te sentís que estás atrapado en ellos.

Yo le sonrío ampliamente, él como todo caballero me ofrece el brazo y yo como toda hermosa dama lo acepto gustosa.

Caminamos hasta el cine hablando de cosas triviales, o se podría decir que yo hablo y él asiente y comenta cuando es oportuno.

Cuando llegamos al cine, Sasuke eligió una película de acción y yo estuve de acuerdo, realmente tengo ganas de verla. Compramos las entradas, algo para comer y nos metimos en la sala.

La película no fue muy buena que digamos, pero siempre tiene esa emoción cuando ocurre una escena de una pelea o cuando nos muestran algún efecto especial muy llamativo.

Al termino de la película fuimos a tomar un helado, estábamos los dos sentados en un banco, uno al lado del otro, cada uno con su helado, vainilla para Sasuke y chocolate para mi.

Sasuke terminó su helado después que yo y arrojó sus restos al tacho de basura. Giró su cabeza para estar mirándome directamente a los ojos, y empecé a notar cierto nerviosismo en sus actitudes, me di cuenta que quería decir algo pero no sabía como.

"Naruko." Dijo cuando encontró las palabras. "Yo no sé como decir esto." Dijo simplemente, pero esas palabras hicieron que mi corazón empezara a latir más rápido. "No nos conocemos hace mucho, pero todo el tiempo que te conocí te llegué a apreciar mucho, quiero que sepas que-" En ese momento un rubor coloreó sus mejillas. "Me gustas." Mi cerebro repitió esa frase en mi cabeza un millón de veces tratando de creerla. "¿Quieres ser mi novia.?" Me preguntó mirándome directamente a los ojos y sosteniendo mis manos.

Mi cerebro tardó en procesarlo, noté como crecía nervioso ante la espera, pero cuando pude confirmarlo actué por instinto. Me arrojé a sus brazos y poniendo ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza lo acerqué para darle un beso. Nuestro primer beso.

Al separarnos pude decir lo que tanto esperé. "Si, Sasuke si quiero." Le dijo antes de verme empujada a otro beso, este un poco más hambriento, sujeté sus cabellos con mis manos para acercarlo y él rodeó mi cintura firmemente. Tuvimos que separarnos para poder tomar aire. Pero ambos concordamos que este era uno de los mejores momentos de nuestra vida.

- Sasuke POV -

Me desperté a las 10 a.m., una hora fantástica para un sábado, ni muy temprano ni muy tarde. Me pegué un baño, desayuné tranquilamente, hasta que noté la ausencia de cierta rubia.

"Madre, ¿Has visto a Naruko?" Dije acostumbrado a que se levante tarde.

"No, querido, pero puedes ir a despertarla." Me preguntó mi madre.

Ante eso me levanté y me dirigí a su habitación, toqué un par de veces y al no recibir respuesta puse mi oreja contra la puerta y volví a tocar. Al darme cuenta de la falta de sonidos de adentro de la habitación sospeché que algo andaba mal, así que abrí la puerta y efectivamente la habitación estaba vacía.

Busqué por toda la casa, inclusive le pregunté a Itachi pero ninguno de los dos tenía idea de donde estaba, después de eso recordé que tenía celular, así que la llamé.

Llegó el momento en que perdí la cuenta del número de veces que la llamé, mi preocupación crecía a cada llamada que no contestaba. Hasta que escuché un sonido al otro lado del teléfono.

"¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?" Le pregunté apenas tuvo tiempo de contestar.

"¿Eh?" Fue su respuesta inteligente. En ese momento maldije a Naruko por hacerme preocupar tanto, y me maldije por haberme preocupado tanto.

"PREGUNTÉ ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?" Empecé a gritar al darme cuenta que mi paciencia se acaba y que todavía no estaba recibiendo las respuestas que buscaba.

"En un parque." Dijo simplemente como si esa fuera la respuesta a todo. No, esa estúpida respuesta no me dice nada.

"¿PORQUÉ NO CONTESTAS MIS LLAMADAS?" Cuestioné enfadado.

"¿Qué llamadas?" Me preguntó confundida.

"¿CÓMO QUE LLAMADAS? TE ESTOY LLAMANDO COMO HACE MEDIA HORA." Descargando toda la ira y la frustración que contuve.

"Eso no es posible." Negó firmemente, estaba a punto de responder hasta que una voz arrepentida dijo. "Bueno tal ves si es posible."

Tuve que respirar un par de veces para calmarme y para evitar arrojar el celular contra la pared más cercana de tan frustrado que estaba. "Escucha Naruko, dime donde estás." Pregunté ya calmado.

"En el parque Los Alerces." Tuve que agradecer que al fin me iluminara con una respuesta decente.

Estaba feliz hasta que me dí cuenta de un pequeño detalle. "Pero eso queda como a 40 minutos de casa caminando. ¿Cómo llegaste hasta allí?"

"¿Trotando?" Dijo con voz inocente.

"Ya veo, le pediré a Itachi que me lleve allí, te iremos a buscar, no te muevas de donde estas, ¿Me escuchaste?" Exigí.

"Pero-" Trató de objetar.

"Pero nada, ya es bastante malo que salieras sola a no sé que hora a 'trotar' y estés tan lejos de casa sin llamar a nadie y sin contestar a las llamadas." Regañé severamente

"Es que me quedé dormida." Esa respuesta me sacó todo el buen humor que tenía, si es que me quedaba. Me estuve preocupando por media hora por ella, mirando en todos los lugares y preguntarle a Itachi y ella estaba dormida, ajena al mundo que la rodea.

"No importa. Quédate ahí." Ordené antes de colgar el teléfono.

Tuve que pedirle a Itachi que me lleve, al principio me pregunté como es que ella llegó hasta allá, trotando, ¿A qué hora se levantó? Realmente dejé de pensar en eso cuando me di cuenta que la respuesta no iba a llegar ami en breve.

Pasaron unos 15 minutos antes de que pudiéramos llegar. Cuando lo hicimos nos acercamos a ella, yo con un aura enojada que alejaba a cualquier ser humano en un radio de 5 millas. La llevamos a la casa y en todo el camino la estuve regañando. Aunque me enfadaba más el hecho de que ella no se veía nada arrepentida por hacerme preocupar media hora. ¿Por qué esto siempre ocurre con ella?

Además estuve pensando demasiado estos tres meses, estuve esperando una pequeña oportunidad para confesar, invitarla a salir como una cita, no de amigos, pero no encuentro el coraje, hoy al levantarme me había dicho ami mismo que hoy era el día en que le diría, y me llevé tal decepción y susto al verla desaparecida.

Así que cuando llegamos a casa le dije antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de cancelar que salgamos, me regañé por ser cobarde y no decir a una cita, pero siento que estoy precipitando las cosas. Ella por suerte aceptó la invitación y nos propusimos a salir a las 4 p.m. al cine. Que oportunidad más perfecta.

A las 4 p.m. toqué su puerta, ella me abrió con una sonrisa, y todo lo que pude fue mirar boquiabierto como su hermosa blusa blanca resaltaba su figura y su piel morena, su falda celeste hacía brillar sus ojos y su pelo el cual caía en ondas por su espalda le daba un toque de belleza e inocencia.

Yo como de costumbre le ofrezco mi brazo como un gesto de caballerosidad, y ella acepta riéndose de mi intento de humor.

Cuando vamos por la calle, ella suelta mi brazo, muy para mi pesar, y se pone a relatar su vida con gestos exagerados y detalles ridículos. Yo sólo asiento la mayoría del tiempo, puede parecer raro, pero así es como estamos acostumbrados a actuar entre nosotros, y así es como nos parece cómodo estar.

Elegí una película de acción sabiendo que a Naru no le gusta el terror y tampoco creo que le guste el romance y todas esas cosas femeninas, y como ami tampoco, decidí una de acción que Kiba recomendó. Mientras tanto ella fue por los pochoclos y las sodas.

La película fue espantosa, nunca había visto una película tan mala, voy a matar a Kiba, si no fuera por alguna que otra escena de tiroteo o de una explosión hubiera salido del cine a los 10 minutos.

Cuando salimos ella estaba muy emocionada comentando sus partes favoritas, yo realmente creo que toda la película fue horrible, pero bueno no iba a quitarle toda su felicidad. En ese momento ella vio un carro de helados, ambos elegimos uno y nos sentamos un un banco a comer.

Ella lo terminó demasiado rápido, creo que no duró ni 5 minutos el pobre helado. Yo comí un poco más lento pensando en como iba a enfrentar la nueva situación, estaba decidido a confesar, mi conciencia se estaba haciendo insoportable todos los días recordándome lo cobarde que soy al no confesar. Pero también estaba muy nervioso sobre como iba a reaccionar Naru, ¿Me rechaza? ¿Me acepta? ¿Arruinaría nuestra amistad? Esas eran preguntas que no tenían respuesta para mi, cada día esas preguntas me atormentaban, así que con un poco más de valentía arrojé mi helado a un cesto, o lo que queda de el.

Giré mi cabeza lentamente para estar mirándola directamente a sus hermosos ojos celestes, y mis manos empezaron a temblar sin que me diera cuenta, quería retractarme ahora que aún tenía tiempo, pero una vez más no me lo permití.

"Naruko." Dije cuando tuve la suficiente valentía. "Yo no sé como decir esto." Hice una pausa para pensar en lo siguiente que iba a decir, tomé aire y continué. "No nos conocemos hace mucho, pero todo el tiempo que te conocí te llegué a apreciar mucho, quiero que sepas que-" En ese mismo momento no pude disimular el rubor que se encontraba en mis mejillas. "Me gustas." Le dije simplemente, mis manos se movieron para rodear las suyas tratando de transmitir mis sentimientos. "¿Quieres ser mi novia.?" Pregunté finalmente con toda la valentía que pude reunir, tratando muy duro de no salir corriendo en este momento.

Vi como ella se me quedó mirando sin contestar ni reaccionar, me empecé a poner nervioso. De repente se arrojó contra mi y poniendo ambas manos a los lados de mi cabeza acercándome lo suficiente para darnos un beso. Nuestro primer beso.

Al separarnos me miró a los ojos fijamente y me dijo. "Si, Sasuke si quiero." Eso fue lo que quería escuchar, de lo que tanto miedo tenía, antes de que me diera cuenta ya la había empujado para otro beso, uno más hambriento, me sujetó de mis cabellos con sus suaves manos para acercarme, a lo cual yo rodeé con mis brazos su pequeña cintura. Tuvimos que separarnos para poder tomar aire. Pero ambos concordamos que este era uno de los mejores momentos de nuestra vida.

Mis queridos lectores:

Me gustaría escuchar ideas de como seguir y/o terminar la historia, cualquier cosa que les gustaría que pase, un secuestro, un embarazo, lo que sea. Cualquier error que encuentren pueden decirlo y con gusto lo arreglo. Voy a tratar de actualizar todos los sábados.

Muchas Gracias a todos y disfruten la historia.

Agradecimientos a:

-araduil

-gammerforever

-Hana uchiha

-Fanaticasailormoon

-Kurashi92

-Bego-Bura-xD

-Naruko U-Strife

-Moon-9215

-Rena Sabaku no

-lady-darkness-chan

Y a todos los que leen y disfrutan de la historia. Besos.

VOTACIÓN:

Voy a empezar a escribir un nuevo fic y me gustaría que ustedes elijan el tema que más les guste, la votación va a estar presente por 4 semanas antes de empezar a escribir dicho fic.

OPCIÓN 1: Naruto/ko es abandonado/a por sus padres cuando tenía 5 años de edad. Pero su encuentro con un chico muy especial logró cambiar las cosas. ¿Podrá él/ella lograr sus sueños?

OPCIÓN 2: Naruto/ko fue abandonado/a por su novio, pero lo que nadie sabia era que él/ella estaba embarazado/a, cansado/a de sufrir huye. ¿Qué va a pasar cuando dicho novio lo/a encuentre 5 años más tarde? (En caso de que sea masculino, será un doncel.)

OPCIÓN 3: Naruto/Naruko es secuestrado/a a la edad de 3 años, sus padres lo/a buscaron por todos lados pero nunca lo/a encontraron. ¿Qué va a pasar cuando un/una chico/a nuevo/a aparezca en la escuela que cumple con dichas condiciones?

OPCIÓN 4: Naruto/Naruko se despierta en un lugar desconocido, no recuerda su nombre, su vida, ni su pasado. ¿Qué va a pasar con él/ella?

OPCIÓN 5: Naruto/Naruko es mitad neko, pero se esconde del mundo ocultando sus orejas y su cola, ¿Cuánto tiempo puede durar el secreto?

SI NO TE GUSTAN LAS IDEAS ANTERIORES SIEMPRE PODES DECIR UNA IDEA Y SE PONDRÁ A VOTACIÓN.

**USTEDES TAMBIÉN PUEDEN ELEGIR EL GÉNERO DE NARUTO, SU PAREJA, SU ANTAGONISTA, Y SUS POSIBLES CONFLICTOS.**

VOTOS ACUMULADOS:

-OPCIÓN 2: 1

-OPCIÓN 5: 4 (Muchos quieren Kitsune sobre Neko)

-OPCIÓN 1 COMBINADA CON 5: 2

PAREJAS SELECCIONADAS:

-SASUKE: 5

-HANATO (Hinata hombre): 1

ANTAGONISTAS:

-SAKURA: 1

CONFLICTO:

-Alguien intenta descubrir a Naruko/to como Neko (Si fuera seleccionada la opción 5): 1

GENERO:

-Naruto: 2

-Naruko: 2

**AVISO, ESTA ES LA ÚLTIMA SEMANA DE LA VOTACIÓN, EL QUE QUIERA EXPRESAR SU OPINIÓN ES AHORA O NUNCA, TODAVÍA HAY OPORTUNIDAD DE CAMBIAR LOS PUESTOS.**


	19. Sorpresa, anuncio y aniversario

Descargo de responsabilidad: NO me pertenece Naruto ni sus personajes. Hago esto por diversión y no por fines de lucro.

**Viviendo el Presente**

Por Kitsunefiction04

- Sasuke POV -

_Al separarnos me miró a los ojos fijamente y me dijo. "Si, Sasuke si quiero." Eso fue lo que quería escuchar, de lo que tanto miedo tenía, antes de que me diera cuenta ya la había empujado para otro beso, uno más hambriento, me sujetó de mis cabellos con sus suaves manos para acercarme, a lo cual yo rodeé con mis brazos su pequeña cintura. Tuvimos que separarnos para poder tomar aire. Pero ambos concordamos que este era uno de los mejores momentos de nuestra vida._

- Naruko POV -

Nos separamos lentamente, ambos satisfechos de los resultados de la salida y de las confesiones que la siguieron. Terminamos nuestra cita con algunos besos, una caminata y una charla amena.

Llegué a casa y me encontré con la peor de las sorpresas, ahí en el centro de la habitación estaba Jiraiya, sentado hablando con los padres de Sasuke, tomando un té. Me sentí como si hubiera sido despertado bruscamente de un sueño maravilloso, vi delante de mis ojos como se rompieron en mil pedazos las fantasías de seguir viviendo esta vida.

Yo sabía que tendría que irme, pero al ser quitado tan de repente en lo que sería un día hermoso se sintió como que te echaran un balde de agua en un día de invierno. Tan inesperado, tan malvado, tan tortuoso. Sentí ganas de llorar.

Sasuke, que se había quedado a cerrar la puerta, todavía no fue testigo de esta escena, espero que no esté tan devastado como yo, no quisiera verlo sufrir. Además no es como si no nos fuéramos a ver más. Sólo iré a otra casa, mucho más pequeña y solitaria, sin Sasuke, sin mi familia adoptiva, sin el calor de una comida casera, sin la diversión de mi hermano mayor, sin la bondad de una madre, sin nada. Yo sé que tal vez exagero, pero ahora mismo creo que fue malvado darme un poco de esta vida, para luego arrancarla cruelmente ante mis ojos, fue prácticamente un crimen.

Sentí pasos detrás mío, los cuales se acercaban lentamente y se detuvieron a mi lado. Me di vuelta para ver a Sasuke mirando la misma escena que yo unos segundos antes. Vi como sus ojos se abrieron de shock e incredulidad. Vi como la realización pasó ante sus ojos y como apretó sus puños para no demostrar en su rostro el enojo que sentía.

Mientras esto pasaba los adultos seguían hablando de quien sabe que, no prestaron atención a nosotros, creo que ni se dieron cuenta.

Carraspeé mi garganta para llamar su atención. Todos voltearon a mirarnos, y al ver a mi abuelo sentí mucha ira, por hacerme preocupar, por desaparecer por meses sin siquiera llamarme, y por venir en este momento para arruinar el día que Sasuke y yo nos hicimos novios. Si, va a pagar.

Él pareció notar mis intenciones ya que su cara la cual anteriormente presentaba una sonrisa cambió a una expresión de terror en segundos, sus manos fueron delante de su cuerpo en defensa, se volvió más pálido y empezó a sudar abundantemente.

Avancé unos pasos y él retrocedió. La familia Uchiha no pareció notar el ambiente tenso porque miraban con sonrisas el reencuentro entre nieta y su querido abuelo. No saben lo que les espera.

A los 10 minutos se podía ver a un Jiraiya inconsciente y golpeado, un Sasuke con una par de moretones en la cara por intervenir, a un Itachi tratando de recuperar el aliento, y a los padres de Sasuke que se escondían en la cocina. Y finalmente a mi, Naruko sentada sobre mi abuelo con expresión satisfecha.

Cuando empecé a golpear y gritar a mi abuelo los padres de Sasuke al ser personas mayores y más inteligentes supieron como iba a terminar todo y huyeron a la cocina. Por desgracia sus dos hijos no fueron muy inteligentes, o no conocen muy bien a las mujeres. Trataron de defender a Jiraiya y de retenerme, que lástima que Sasuke recibió algunos golpes en su dura cabeza e Itachi algunos codazos en su estómago.

Esto les enseñará a no meterse con una mujer, malditos idiotas. Mira que abandonarme por meses, y mira al estúpido de mi nuevo novio y su hermano tratando de defenderlo, poniéndose de su lado. Eso si que no lo voy a tolerar.

Después de eso, cuando estuve más calmada, pude sentarme y beber un poco de té de mi abuelo, los padres de Sasuke al no escuchar ruidos vinieron y también terminaron sus bebidas. Los hermanos se recuperaron de las contusiones, y necesitaron reposar un rato. Por esa razón media hora después Jiraiya despertó estando en el suelo, todo lesionado y con una nieta muy enfadada, a la cual es mejor no molestarla en estos momentos.

Se levantó lentamente sabiendo que lo mejor sería pedir disculpas primero y lo hizo, pero de forma poco convencional.

"Mira Naru sé que pude ausentarme un pequeño período de tiempo, pero ya estoy aquí, ¿No?" Ante esto una vena saltó a mi frente, estuve tentada a ir y darle un par de golpes más, pero mi sentido común me afirmó, un poquito tarde, que estaba mal pegarle a tu abuelo, que inclusive es tu único familiar. Y así es como se salvó de volver a terminar inconsciente y con la necesidad de un hospital. Pero no creo que su suerte dure para siempre.

"¿Que va a pasar ahora?" Pregunté dudosa, yo sabía que iba a pasar, pero quería escucharlo, que alguien diga aquellas palabras y me lo confirme.

"Ya lo habíamos hablado Naru, cuando yo llegara volveríamos al apartamento." Dijo con seriedad, sustituyendo a su anterior pose perezosa.

"Entiendo." Dijo deprimida, en ese momento tenía unas enormes ganas de llorar, pero no lo hice, sólo me fui a mi habitación, perdón, ex-habitación para empacar mis cosas y contarle a Kyu que nos vamos de nuevo.

En mi camino vi a Sasuke e Itachi mirando tristemente a mi dirección. Llegué a mi cuarto y guardé las cosas de mayor importancia.

Cuando terminé de empacar pude ver con aprecio la habitación en la que estuve estos meses, la melancolía me rodeaba mostrándome recuerdos felices aquí. Voy a extrañar tanto pelearme con los hermanos Uchiha, el desayuno de la madre de Sasuke, y la cálida sensación familiar que siempre se tiene cuando se está rodeado de gente que te quiere y se preocupa por vos.

Pero no puedo seguir lamentándome por siempre, tengo que dejar de ser tan inmadura, yo estoy acostumbrada a esto, y ahora tengo gente preciosa que no me va a dejar estar sola nunca más.

Con decisión agarré las maletas y con un guiño a Kyubi nos fuimos de la mansión. Jiraiya estaba contándome todas sus aventuras alrededor del mundo. Aunque estoy enojada con él todavía no puedo evitar disfrutar escuchando sus relatos. Me alivian el corazón.

Mi abuelo me ayudó con las maletas y juntos llegamos a mi pequeño apartamento.

Tardé un par de horas en acomodar todo una vez más. Pero finalmente valió la pena cuando vi todas mis cosas en orden y limpias. Le sonreí a Kyu y me fui a pegar una ducha. Mientras tanto mi abuelo estaba tomando un té en el comedor.

Al salir de la ducha me comí un ramen y, depués de saludar a mi abuelo, me fui a dormir. La verdad que esta noche tenía mucho que pensar. Hace unas horas todavía estaba con Sasuke en nuestra cita y ahora me encuentro de nuevo en el apartamento sola. Que irónico.

Extraño a Sasuke y hace unas horas solamente que no nos vemos. Ya tengo ganas de ir a la escuela, aunque pensé que nunca diría algo como eso, Sasuke debe estarme afectando demasiado. Pero también tengo ganas de ver a mis amigos. Y contarle a todos de nuestro noviazgo.

Por fin llegó el lunes, vería a Sasuke de nuevo, este día separados fue muy aburrido. También tengo que mostrarle a todas sus fans que es mío, y comentarle a todos nuestros amigos de nuestro noviazgo. Estoy tan feliz.

Llegué a la escuela y Sasuke ya se encontraba ahí, hablando con Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji y Lee. Desde acá se puede escuchar algo sobre el poder de la juventud, también se notan las miradas que todo el resto lanza en su dirección, bueno para Sasuke miradas de las chicas fans ilusionadas en que Sasuke se les acerque un día para confesarle su amor eterno y querer casarse, tener hijos, o alguna de todas esas cosas que escuché de esas locas. En cambio se notan las miradas de disgusto a Lee por sus gritos a esta hora de la mañana o de las chicas por su apariencia. Hipócritas, ellas no se merecen a Lee, tal vez es algo ruidoso e hiperactivo, y su apariencia no es la mejor, pero es el chico más amable, tierno y leal que se puede encontrar. Aunque cuando uno lo escucha hablar sobre la llama de la juventud realmente te dan ganas de matarlo.

Me acerqué a ellos ignorando las miradas que nos daban. Sasuke, que estaba de espaldas a mi, no se dio cuenta que yo había llegado. Y yo como buena novia que soy voy a darle un saludo muy amoroso. Por esa razón puse mi boca lo más cerca de su oído y grité con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones. "BUENOS DÍAS, SASUKE."

Sasuke se sobresaltó y lanzó un grito muy asustado, bueno eso fue hasta que se dio vuelta y supo lo que había pasado. Después se enojó conmigo y empezó a regañarme. Pero ambos estábamos felices de volvernos a ver, un día y ya lo extraño, ¿En qué me he convertido? Ya lo sé en una persona enamorada.

Después de eso anunciamos nuestro noviazgo a nuestros amigos, todos se sorprendieron a excepción de Shikamaru que afirmó que era cuestión de tiempo, maldito genio arruina la sorpresa con toda su pereza y su pose de chico inteligente.

Cuando fueron llegando el resto de nuestros amigos, muchos se sorprendieron, otros simplemente nos felicitaron, como fue en el caso de Hinata o Lee. Temari lanzó un comentario algo pervertido que nos hizo sonrojarnos, por lo menos, Sakura parecía también feliz, supongo que finalmente superó su enamoramiento, mejor, la verdad se hacía problemático, como diría un gran amigo mío.

Algunas personas a nuestro alrededor parecen haber escuchado ya que las chicas me lanzaban miradas de muerte peor que antes, los chicos parecían algunos decepcionados, a otros parecía no importarles. Bueno francamente nadie armó ningún problema todavía así que se podría decir que es mejor de lo que pensaba.

Todavía estoy esperando que las chicas enojadas conmigo vengan a vengarse, no espero que se queden felices y tranquilas sabiendo que les robé a su enamorado, puedo decir que algunas dan miedo.

Sasuke parece feliz, claro bajo su máscara indiferente que utiliza para alejar a la gente no deseada, sobretodo a las chicas fans, son peligrosas si les das un poco de motivo.

Todo iba muy bien hasta que entramos al aula y veo al profesor Orochimaru, ver su horrible cara es suficiente para arrancar el poco buen humor posible que pudiera tener. Y al ver la mirada que le lanza a Sasuke, cosa que ya se hizo más común para mi, es suficiente para que el asunto del noviazgo se olvide por un momento para concentrarme en alejar a ese hombre de Sasuke.

Las semanas pasaron, y con Sasuke nuestro noviazgo se fue solidificando, estamos muy unidos, a veces discutimos, pero nada serio, nos queremos mucho, hemos salido a muchas citas. Nuestros amigos parecen estar muy felices por esto, todos lo aceptaron de maravilla y se alegraron por nosotros. Sus fans se tranquilizaron un poco, pero sólo un poco. Visité a la familia Uchiha como un millón de veces, siempre es divertido hacerlo.

Todos en la escuela ya se acostumbraron a vernos juntos, y muchos vinieron a felicitarnos diciendo que hacemos una pareja adorable o increíble, malditos, siempre me avergüenzan. No es que no les agradezco sus comentarios, pero hacerlos frente a mi novio y todos nuestros amigos, además de algunos chicos en la escuela es vergonzoso, ¿Por qué no lo entienden?

También, para gran diversión mía, un par de chicos me estuvieron invitando a salir, o pidiéndome que deje a Sasuke diciendo que no vale la pena, realmente es muy gracioso ver a Sasuke celoso y posesivo, así es como me gusta.

Y algo que no faltaron fueron nuestros momentos románticos, salidas juntos a paisajes bellos y tranquilos, al cine o a comer a un restaurante. Aunque no lo crean Sasuke puede ser tierno y considerado cuando se lo propone. Como máximo llegamos a besarnos o un rocé por encima de la ropa, todavía no me considero lista para seguir adelante, pienso que próximamente lo haré, sé que tampoco puedo hacer esperar mucho a Sasuke, aunque él no me presione y no me diga nada, sé que quiere dar el paso final. Espero estar preparada para entonces, y que ese se transforme en un momento maravilloso e inolvidable.

Desde ese momento ya pasó un año, y ahora es nuestro primer aniversario, ya quiero ver que va a hacer Sasuke, de sólo pensarlo me pongo tan feliz y emocionada. Hace un año que estamos juntos, no lo puedo creer, es lo mejor que me ah pasado, además ya estamos en nuestro último año de secundaria. Aunque digan muchas cosas malas de ella, nada es mejor que el tiempo que uno pasa en la secundaria, yo creo que no se puede ser más feliz. Estar con mis amigos, mi novio, incluso algunos profesores son bastante divertidos. Voy a extrañarlos tanto cuando nuestros caminos se separen.

Me levanté con todo la energía que pude reunir, mi ansiedad suma emoción extra. Corrí hasta el baño y tarde como una hora en bañarme, para después ponerme mi uniforme, para luego peinarme, antes de salir corriendo para llegar a la escuela. Saludé a Kyubi antes de irme, él al parecer capto un poco de mi felicidad porque se lo ve corriendo por todo el apartamento. Tuve que dejarle algo de comida antes de irme.

Llegué a la escuela primera de todos, no es de extrañar tampoco, si me desperté temprano y prácticamente corrí hasta acá.

Al rato llegó Hinata con la que me puse a hablar sobre lo que pensaba que podría hacer Sasuke, Hinata agregó su granito de arena al caso. Después fueron llegando, eventualmente, los otros. Las chicas fuimos aparte para hablar de cosas cursis y románticas, y en otros casos, como Temari, un poco subidas de tono.

Y unos minutos después apareció Sasuke, él me miró a los ojos y se acercó a mi, en ese momento parecía que nada más existía en el mundo. Cuando estaba enfrente mio, rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y me besó cálidamente los labios, demostrando todo el amor que sentía. Y, al separarse, me dijo "Feliz aniversario." Yo me sentí como la persona más afortunada, me sentí tan feliz, realmente fue indescriptible todas las emociones que sentí en ese momento. Pero todas ellas eran cálidas y reconfortantes.

Cuando volví a la realidad vi a todos nuestros amigos mirándonos, todas las chicas chillando y sonriéndome, y los chicos tratando de hacerse los indiferentes y fracasando terriblemente.

La vergüenza se plasmó en mis sonrojadas mejillas, y escondí mi cara en la remera de Sasuke, por esa razón me perdí la mirada de muerte que Sasuke le dio a nuestros queridísimos amigos.

Ellos al parecer entendieron el mensaje por que se fueron tan rápido que sólo se escucharon sus pasos. Cuando escuché los pasos en retirada supe que estábamos solos. Recién en ese momento pude darle un pequeño beso a Sasuke diciendo. "Feliz aniversario, amor."

Después de eso para interrumpir nuestro momento romántico sonó el estúpido timbre, por el cual tuvimos que ir a clases, Sasuke no parecía tan feliz de ser interrumpido.

Cuando por fin terminó la escuela, pudimos salir Sasuke y yo solos, estuve esperando este momento todo el día.

Íbamos tomados de las manos, yo no sabía donde íbamos, Sasuke no quiso informarme, me dijo que era sorpresa, yo no soy muy buena para las sorpresas, siempre me pongo muy emocionada y quiero saberlo ya.

Estuvimos caminando lo que pareció una eternidad hasta llegar al cine, Sasuke me dejó elegir la película, yo elegí una de acción que se estrenó hace poco, me dijeron que es muy buena, y yo la quiero ver, que mejor ocasión que en una cita de aniversario con mi novio.

Cuando salimos del cine, Sasuke me dijo que fuera a cambiarme, y que me recogía en unas tres horas para ir a una cena romántica.

A las 7 p.m., escuché el timbre de la puerta. Ahí estaba Sasuke con un ramo de flores gigante, todas de color rojo y la del medio era amarilla. Tenían un olor muy dulce, y estaban forradas con un papel muy bello y elegante. Él me las ofreció con mucha caballerosidad, y yo acepté muy feliz.

"Gracias Sasuke, son hermosas." Le dije antes de inclinarme para besarlo.

"No tan hermosas como tú." Me dijo al finalizar el beso.

"¿Vamos?" Pregunté emocionada.

"Vamos." Dijo extendiendo su brazo, el cual yo tomé de inmediato. Y con eso ambos nos fuimos al restaurante que Sasuke eligió.

Quedé sorprendida cuando vi el restaurante que Sasuke quería que fuéramos. Era un lugar grandísimo, y muy elegante. Desde lejos uno se da cuenta que es muy, muy caro.

Sasuke me llevó, ya que yo me encontraba perdida y fuera de lugar aquí. Como si yo no perteneciera aquí, pero igual lo disfruté, y realmente me encantó el gesto de Sasuke al traernos. Es tan hermoso, y toda la gente parece de tanto dinero, y las comidas que están comiendo yo ni las conozco.

Un señor nos pidió le nombre para ver si habíamos reservado, y al cerciorarse nos llevó a una mesa, con un mantel rojo, un par de platos, cubiertos, vasos de cristal, unas velas y una rosa en el medio.

Sasuke me ayudó a sentarme y luego se sentó frente mio. A los pocos minutos vino una camarera con un par de menús. Sasuke me ayudó a elegir, porque realmente no conocía ninguna de estas comidas para ricos. Que mal que no tienen ramen.

Comimos con una pequeña charla amena, después de eso nos trajeron un postre de chocolate y crema muy lindo, con decorado y todo que te daba pena comerlo, era prácticamente una obra de arte.

Lo más dulce fue ver a Sasuke dándome de comer en la boca, fue tan tierno que se ganó un par de besos.

Después de terminar de comer, Sasuke pagó la cuenta y fuimos a mi apartamento. Estábamos solos ya que Jiraiya estaba de viaje una vez más.

Mis queridos lectores:

Me gustaría escuchar ideas de como seguir y/o terminar la historia, cualquier cosa que les gustaría que pase, un secuestro, un embarazo, lo que sea. Cualquier error que encuentren pueden decirlo y con gusto lo arreglo. Voy a tratar de actualizar todos los sábados.

Muchas Gracias a todos y disfruten la historia.

Agradecimientos a:

-araduil

-gammerforever

-Hana uchiha

-Fanaticasailormoon

-Kurashi92

-Bego-Bura-xD

-Naruko U-Strife

-Moon-9215

-Rena Sabaku no

-lady-darkness-chan

.san

-Keiko Asanoha Asakura-Douji

Y a todos los que leen y disfrutan de la historia.

**VOTOS FINALES:**

(El que no sepa las opciones están en los capitulos anteriores.)

-OPCIÓN 2: 1

-OPCIÓN 5: 7 (Muchos quieren Kitsune sobre Neko)

-OPCIÓN 1 COMBINADA CON 5: 2

PAREJAS SELECCIONADAS:

-SASUKE: 7

-HANATO (Hinata hombre): 1

-NEJI: 1

ANTAGONISTAS:

-SAKURA: 3

-KARIN: 2

CONFLICTO:

-Alguien intenta descubrir a Naruko/to como Neko (Si fuera seleccionada la opción 5): 1

-Intento de violación de Orochimaru: 1

GÉNERO:

-Naruto: 4

-Naruko: 3

**GANÓ LA OPCIÓN 5, PAREJA CON SASUKE, ANTAGONISTA SAKURA, CONFLICTO NO LO DECIDO, PERO VOY A TRATAR DE INCLUIR SUS IDEAS, GÉNERO NARUTO, ESO SIGNIFICA YAOI. AL QUE NO LE GUSTA NO LEA. QUIERO ACLARAR QUE NO TENGO NADA CONTRA NINGÚN PERSONAJE Y SI LO GOLPEO MUCHO EN ALGUNA HISTORIA ES PORQUE NECESITO QUE ALGUIEN SEA EL MALO NO ES NADA CONTRA ESE PERSONAJE. Y EL QUE NO GANO TRATE DE DISFRUTAR LA HISTORIA IGUAL. BESOS!**


	20. Descuido, consecuencias y noticias

Descargo de responsabilidad: NO me pertenece Naruto ni sus personajes. Hago esto por diversión y no por fines de lucro.

**Viviendo el Presente**

Por Kitsunefiction04

- Naruko POV -

_Comimos con una pequeña charla amena, después de eso nos trajeron un postre de chocolate y crema muy lindo, con decorado y todo que te daba pena comerlo, era prácticamente una obra de arte._

_Lo más dulce fue ver a Sasuke dándome de comer en la boca, fue tan tierno que se ganó un par de besos._

_Después de terminar de comer, Sasuke pagó la cuenta y fuimos a mi apartamento. Estábamos solos ya que Jiraiya estaba de viaje una vez más._

- Naruko POV -

Entramos y estaba todo oscuro ya que no había nadie en todo el día desde que yo me fui. Kyubi vino a saludarme como siempre, y a Sasuke que ya lo conoce de cuando viviamos en su casa. Realmente creo que Kyu estaba muy feliz viviendo en la mansión.

Al abrir la puerta lo primero que hice fue encender las luces.

"Sasuke puedes ir a sentarte en el sofá mientras nos traigo algo de beber." Dijo amablemente para recibir un gesto a de afirmación.

Llegué a la cocina y antes que nada puse las flores en agua, me muero si les pasa algo por mi descuido. Son tan hermosas. Después de eso fui a la heladera y nos serví dos vasos de gaseosa.

Cuando llegué al comedor estaban Kyu y Sasuke jugando, se veían tan lindos que me daba pena interrumpir. Pero, no voy a dejar que mi mascota me robe a mi novio.

"Kyubi puedes ir a dormir ya." No es que fuera celosa, pero me gusta tener a mi novio para mi. Ante mi orden Kyu se fue a acostar, como buena mascota obediente que es.

Me senté en el sofá al lado de Sasuke, le ofrecí una bebida, la cual aceptó gustoso. Primero fue una conversación tranquila, después fue una competencia de besos, luego llegaron las caricias, seguimos en mi habitación en la cama, con la mitad de la ropa con la que empezamos, y finalmente estábamos durmiendo ambos desnudos.

En ambos se veía una expresión satisfecha y feliz, Sasuke rodeaba mi cintura protectoramente con sus brazos y yo tenía la cabeza en su pecho. Estábamos tan cómodos, tan felices de que el momento fue especial y hermoso, pero me siento como si me hubiera olvidado de algo. Bueno no importa, ¿Qué tan importante puede ser?

Estaba muy feliz mientras dormía, inconciente del mundo que me rodea, pero no, el sol tiene que salir y arruinar mi sueño. Me desperté de mal humor, ya que no estoy muy feliz de ser despertada de mi sueño placentero por el sol. Pero bueno, me desperté, todo se sentía tan acogedor y cómodo que me daban ganas de volver a dormir, y casi lo hice hasta que me dí cuenta de una presión que siento en mi cintura, ahora que lo menciono, ¿No se siente todo un poco raro? Muevo mi brazo y cuando pasa por mi panza la siento desnuda, ahora si me despabilé, me senté rápidamente y levanté mi sábana para encontrarme completamente desnuda, empecé a entrar en pánico, no recuerdo haberme acostado desnuda.

Pensemos en lo que pasó ayer, escuela, Sasuke, aniversario, venir a mi casa y ... Cuando recordé eso mi cara se puso roja, miré a mi cintura y efectivamente había un brazo pálido rodeándola, y cuando seguía con mi vista nos lleva a la cara tranquila de un Sasuke dormido y también desnudo. En ese momento por alguna razón me agarró mucha verguenza, como si nunca nos hubiéramos visto desnudos, y lo único que quería hacer era correr. Así que con lentitud y delicadeza pude sacar el brazo que me rodeaba tan protectoramente la cintura. Cuando logré sacarlo escuché un gruñido de disconformidad, y por un minuto tuve miedo de que se haya despertado, pero no lo hizo.

Me levanté y recogí del suelo una camisa que parece ser de Sasuke, ya que yo no tengo ninguna tan grande, me la puse, llegándome hasta la mitad de los muslos y después de buscar un poco de ropa limpia y un toallón fui al baño para bañarme.

El baño fue lo más relajante de todo, sintiendo como mis músculos ya no están tan tensos, y el dolor de mi espalda baja es menor. También me tuve que lavar mi parte, ya que estaba llena de sangre y semen seco, realmente no fue lo que esperaba hacer este sábado, pero bueno. Mirándome al espejo veo algunas mordeduras exparcidas por el cuerpo, maldito bastardo posesivo, ¿Cómo voy a cubrir eso ahora? Me puse mi ropa limpia y secándome el pelo fui a la cocina a hacer un desayuno.

Cuando terminé de cocinar unos huevos revueltos y tocino, fui a mi habitación para poder despertar a Sasuke.

Cuando lo encontré me sonrojé, estaba tan hermoso con su expresión relajada, y con la manta un poco más arriba de su cintura mostrando su pecho tonificado.

Lentamente me acerqué a él y le sacudí el hombro levemente. "Sasuke ya es hora de despertarse." Vi como abrió sus ojos levemente, todavía medio dormido. Pero en unos segundo se pudo apreciar el reconocimiento en sus ojos. Se levantó lentamente y con voz cansada preguntó.

"¿Qué haces en mi habitación?"

"Esta no es tu habitación Sasuke, es mia." Le dije disfrutando cuando su cara palideció, pero rápidamente pareció recordar porque está aquí ya que miró su cuerpo desnudo como buscando una prueba de que fuera real. Luego se puede apreciar en su rostro una sonrisa satische. Antes de verlo levantarse.

"Vete a bañar, el desayuno ya está listo." Dije antes de darme media vuelta y volver a la cocina.

Al los 10 minutos apareció Sasuke y ambos nos sentamos a disfrutar un desayuno en paz. Era realmente tranquilo, bueno hasta que Sasuke recordó algo.

"Se suponía que tenía que ir a mi casa." Dijo con pánico en su voz.

"¿Y?" Pregunté confusa.

"¿Cómo que 'y'? Mi madre se va a preocupar, y mi hermano va a empezar a molestarme." Dijo con voz frustrada.

"Entonces llámalos, inventa una escusa o algo Sasuke." Dije muy convencida de que era la mejor idea, no es que me guste mentir, pero situación desesperada, requieran medidas desesperadas.

"No creo que este bien, además ¿Qué les voy a decir. 'Má sabes que fui con Naruko en nuestro aniversario a un restaurante y pasó una ancianita a pedirnos ayuda, y cuando nos dimos cuenta de la hora ya no podíamos volver a casa'?" Nótese el sarcasmo en su voz.

"NO!" Grité enojada de haber sido burlada. "No seas idiota, algo como 'mamá Naruko se sentía muy mal y me tuve que quedar a cuidarla.', Ves es perfecto." Sacándole la lengua para enfatizar mi punto.

"Todavía no estoy convencido." Sasuke dijo pensando en otra excusa mejor.

"Bien, como quieras." Dije ofendida, retirándome de la habitación.

Finalmente Sasuke usó mi excusa infalible, y como yo había predicho su madre se lo creyó y estuvo preguntando por mi salud, me dio pena mentirle, pero no hay manera en la que voy a admitirle a mi suegra lo que realmente pasó.

Ya pasaron dos meses, la verdad que con todas las pruebas que tuvimos me aburrí ya que todos estan encerrados en su casa estudiando, incluso Sasuke, y yo tengo que quedarme mirando el techo y contar las grietas. ¿Para qué tengo un novio si voy a tener que estar sola un sábado por la tarde contando grietas? Maldito novio, mejor que me llevé a cenar después de abandonarme por sus dichosas pruebas.

Últimamente no me siento muy bien, vomito todas las mañanas, supongo que será por comer ese ramen vencido hace unos días, pero ya deberían haberse ido ¿No?, siento que estoy más cansada, como algunas cosas raras y es como si no tolerar el ramen. Y lo que más me preocupa es que no me vino hace dos meses. No logro entender porque.

No quiero decirle a nadie, porque eso significaría que se preocupen por mi, y lo que menos me gustó nunca fue hacer preocupar a mi gente cercana. Así que lo vengo callando desde una semana, no es tanto. Pero espero que no lo descubran y que se me pase este malestar.

Ahora estoy caminando hacia la escuela, hoy es uno de esos días con mucho sol, calor, que no te da ganas de hacer nada. Me siento como si me fuera a desmayar en cualquier momento, pero no puedo faltar, ya que Sasuke se preocuparía, vendría a mi casa y exigiría saber que me pasa y entonces voy a tener que decirle. Así que faltar queda descartado de la lista.

Llego 5 minutos antes de que toquen el timbre, me siento en mi lugar, Sasuke ya está a mi lado, pero por suerte no me presta mucha atención, sólo un saludo sin levantar la vista de su libro. Hoy tenemos la última evaluación del trimestre, en los próximos minutos acaba la tortura para el curso.

Cuando llegó el almuerzo estábamos todos sentados en el pasto comiendo lo que sea que hayamos traido. Charlábamos tranquilamente, pero en un momento me empezó a entrar sueño, estaba muy cansada como si no hubiera dormido por días. Y, aunque traté de resistirme, en algún momento caí rendida.

Me desperté por una sacudida en el hombro, miré arriba mio la expresión preocupada de Sasuke y Hinata. "¿Qué pasa?" Pregunté adormilada.

"Eso es lo que queremos saber Naruko. ¿Qué te pasa? Te ves más pálida, te duermes donde sea, estás más dispersa, caminas como si te fueras a caer en cualquier momento." Dijo Sasuke realmente preocupado.

En ese momento me di cuenta que me habían descubierto, y que si no hacía algo rápido todos se enterarían. "No se a que te refieres." Pero no podía seguir sosteniendo esas palabras por mucho tiempo, realmente no me siento bien.

Sasuke al parecer no me creyó demasiado por lo cual me mandó una mirada de advertencia. Pero justo cuando iba a hablar sonó el timbre y yo antes de que cualquiera pudiera abrir la boca salí disparada a nuestra clase.

Yo sé que salir corriendo fue de cobarde, también sé que ahora mismo sus sospechas son mayores y no me dejaran tranquila, pero por lo menos quiero atrazar la mayor cantidad de tiempo antes de que pase lo inevitable.

Eso ocurrió a la salida de la escuela traté de salir corriendo, otra vez, a mi casa pero Sasuke fue más rápido y a una cuadra logró capturarme. Sabía que en el momento en que me capturara sería jaque mate. Pero ¿Quién me culpa por intentarlo?

"¿Puedes decirme que pasa?" Sasuke dijo sosteniendo mi brazo para que no escape.

Yo opté por no hablar. Sabía que Sasuke se enojaría conmigo por haberlo engañado y no decirle, pero yo no quería preocuparlo.

"¿Y? ¿Vas a decirme?" Preguntó perdiendo la paciencia lentamente.

"Yo no me sentía bien." Dije tratando de no hablar de más.

"¿Y por qué no me dijiste?" Preguntó una vez que me soltó el brazo seguro de que no me iba a escapar.

"Es que estaban todos estudiando, además no te quería preocupar" Admití con vergüenza.

Puso su mano sobre mi hombro y me dijo mirándome a los ojos. "Mira Naruko, tu eres mi novia, nada es más importante para mi que vos, mi responsabilidad más importante es preocuparme por lo que te pasa." Yo asentí, sintiéndome mal por no haberle dicho. "Ahora quiero que me digas, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?"

"No sé que pasa, todas las mañanas vomito, muchas de las comidas que antes me encantaban ya no me gustan, en cambio, como cosas raras también y me encuentro cansada todo el tiempo." Dije la verdad esperando que Sasuke no esté muy molesto.

"Naruko, eso es serio, tenés que ir a un médico." Estuve a punto de negarme, antes de que Sasuke me silenciara con su mano."No importa lo que digas te voy a llevar igual, ahora vamos el hospital queda a unas 10 cuadras." Me agarró del brazo y con eso me guió al hospital.

Cuando llegamos Sasuke habló con la recepcionista, la cual nos dijo que esperáramos al doctor. El cual llegó 15 minutos más tarde, nos hizo entrar a una sala y me sentó en una silla, al lado de Sasuke, frente a su escritorio.

"Muy bien, veamos señorita Uzumaki dígame cuales son sus síntomas."

"Vomito a la mañana, como cosas raras que antes no comía, me siento todo el día como si estuviera más cansada." Finalicé la lista mirando fijamente al doctor esperando un diagnóstico de mi enfermedad.

"Excelente, déjeme hacerle unas preguntas." Yo sólo asentí. "¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"16." Respondí simplemente.

"¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales?" En esa parte me sonroje, y asentí lentamente.

"¿Hace cuanto tuviste relaciones sexuales por última vez?"

"2 meses."

"¿Hace cuanto que no te baja?" Mi sonrojo se aumentaba exponencialmente. Esperen ¿Cómo sabe que no me baja?

"2 meses." Dude un poco antes de responder, no es muy cómodo hablar eso delante de tu novio.

"Ya veo, bueno ahora vamos a hacer un estudio de orina, así que por favor tome este frasco y vaya a el baño que está en el pasillo." Agarré el frasco que me ofrecía y salí corriendo a buscar el baño, antes de que Sasuke me pudiera seguir. Regresé en unos minutos con el frasco con orina y se lo di al doctor.

"Listo, pueden retirarse, vengan en 3 días y tendremos los resultados."

"Muchas gracias doctor." Dije antes de retirarme con Sasuke a mi lado.

3 días después nos encontramos en el mismo consultorio esperando a que llegue el doctor. Por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento, sentía que algo no estaba bien de todo esto, pero no sabría decir que cosa así que tuve que esperar.

Mis síntomas seguían intactos, aunque tal vez vomitaba un poco más, muy para mi disgusto. Quería saber de una vez por todas que era lo que tenía, estaba muy nerviosa, la espera sólo lo hacía peor. Además no pude dormir bien hace tres días pensando en lo que me diría el doctor.

Un ruido proveniente de la puerta me saca de mis cavilaciones, volteo mi cabeza para ver a nuestro doctor entrando con un sobre en la mano y un portapapeles en la otra.

Mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido, sentí como si la habitación estuviera unos grados más altos, gotas de sudor se fromaban en mi cabeza, las cuales retiré con mi mano.

Miré fijamente al doctor esperando ansiosamente una respuesta a mi interrogante, vi como caminó lentamente a su silla y se sentó mientras revisaba sus papeles. Unos segundos después levantó su vista a nosotros y dijo con voz profesional: "Señorita Uzumaki." Yo sólo asentí, en ese momento las comisuras de sus labios subieron levemente mientras decía con gran dicha. "Felicidades estás embarazada."

En ese momento ninguna palabra salió de mis labios, sentí como perdía todo el color de mi cara, no lograba comprender la frase, tiempo después me reiria de mi estupidez. Me puse nerviosa, miré rápidamente a Sasuke, en busca de ayuda, pero al parecer él no estaba mejor que yo, bueno a decir verdad estaba peor, pero por desgracia me di cuenta de eso después de que se desmayó.

Cuando los médicos vinieron a socorrer a Sasuke me di cuenta del verdadero significado de la frase, iba a ser madre, iba a tener una familia verdadera, alguien que me ame incondicionalmente. Toqué delicadamente mi estómago, y aunque sabía que nada iba a pasar, en el momento en que lo toqué me sentí extrañamente feliz.

Ahora mismo tenía que ir a ver que pasó con Sasuke, ¿Quién iba a pensar que se terminaría desmayando?

'¿Él querrá al bebe? ¿Y si no? ¿Y si me deja sóla con él?' Me reprendí mentalmente, no es momento de pensar en eso, ahora mismo soy madre y tengo que pensar lo mejor para mi hijo, lo demás va después. Aunque ese pensamiento no logró tranquilizarme con el asunto de Sasuke, por lo menos ahora mismo sé cuales son mis prioridades, independientemente del resultado del resto.

Voy a ver que hacer, primero me voy a tener que mudar, para eso necesito dinero. Además como voy a estudiar con el embarazo. El dinero se lo podría pedir a Jiraiya, y además alquilar el departamento en el que estoy viviendo como un ingreso extra. La escuela no importa, ya veré que hacer con eso, no es tan importante por el momento.

Se escuchó un ruido en la cama de la habitación, la cual era ocupada por Sasuke, lo miré fijamente sin saber si reirme o preocuparme por él, me decidí por la segunda.

Me acerqué y le dije. "¿Sasuke te encuentras bien?"

Él pareció desconcertado por unos segundos antes de ampliar los ojos al recordar lo que lo llevó a estar aquí. Rápidamente voltió su rostro para mirarme fijamente, antes de bajar su vista a mi estómago y señalarlo con el dedo. "¿E-E-E-Emba-a-raza-a-da?" Yo sólo asentí esperando su reacción.

Mis queridos lectores:

Me gustaría escuchar ideas de como seguir y/o terminar la historia, cualquier cosa que les gustaría que pase, un secuestro, un embarazo, lo que sea. Cualquier error que encuentren pueden decirlo y con gusto lo arreglo. Voy a tratar de actualizar todos los sábados.

Muchas Gracias a todos y disfruten la historia.

Agradecimientos a:

-araduil

-gammerforever

-Hana uchiha

-Fanaticasailormoon

-Kurashi92

-Bego-Bura-xD

-Naruko U-Strife

-Moon-9215

-Rena Sabaku no

-lady-darkness-chan

-Keiko Asanoha Asakura-Douji

Y a todos los que leen y disfrutan de la historia.

**IMPORTANTE: LAMENTO ANUNCIAR QUE NO VOY A PUBLICAR MÁS CAPÍTULOS POR UN MES, ESTOY EN MEDIO DE EXÁMENES IMPORTANTES Y NO TENGO TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR. LES RUEGO ME DISCULPEN NO CREÍ QUE IBA A PASAR ESTO, PERO TENGAN ASEGURADO QUE DENTRO DE UN MES VUELVO A PUBLICAR.**

**COMO COMPENSACIÓN A LO LARGO DEL MES VOY A PUBLICAR UN ONE SHOT A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA COMO UNA DISCULPA POR EL RETRASO.**

**¿CON QUIÉN DEBO EMPAREJAR A NARUTO?**

**-SASUKE**

**-ITACHI**

**-NEJI**

**-GAARA**

**-SHIKAMARU**

**-KIBA**

**-OTRO**


	21. Alegría, padres y embarazo

Descargo de responsabilidad: NO me pertenece Naruto ni sus personajes. Hago esto por diversión y no por fines de lucro.

**Viviendo el Presente**

Por Kitsunefiction04

- Naruko POV -

_Él pareció desconcertado por unos segundos antes de ampliar los ojos al recordar lo que lo llevó a estar aquí. Rápidamente volteó su rostro para mirarme fijamente, antes de bajar su vista a mi estómago y señalarlo con el dedo. "¿E-E-E-Emba-a-raza-a-da?" Yo sólo asentí esperando su reacción._

- Naruko POV -

"¿Cómo es eso posible?" Preguntó desconcertado, yo sólo lo miré como si fuera un idiota.

"Cuando las personas tienen relaciones sin usar protección puede llegar a ocurrir." Le expliqué como si fuera un niño pequeño que empieza a descubrir el mundo que lo rodea.

"Pero-Pero- nosotros usamos ¿no?" Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de contestar siguió hablando como si ignorara mi presencia. "Claro que lo hicimos, nosotros no pudimos no usar." Dijo tratando de convencerse el mismo.

"No Sasuke, nosotros no usamos." Cuando estaba a punto de hablar le interrumpí. "Mira Sasuke sé que nos equivocamos, sé que debimos cuidarnos, y aunque ahora no quieras no puedes cambiar el hecho de que estoy embarazada de nuestro hijo, mira yo sé que esto puede ser un shock muy grande y que tal vez no lo quieras, por eso te digo que no estás obligado a hacerte responsable de él, no importa yo me encargo, puedo sola." Dije antes de darme vuelta, era cierto yo no lo iba a culpar si no quería hacerse cargo, sé que fue su culpa también, pero yo puedo sola y aunque me rompa el corazón voy a hacer lo mejor para Sasuke.

Antes de que pudiera salir por la puerta un brazo me retuvo y me volteó para hacer frente a la cara de Sasuke, me estaba dando una mirada enojada, yo no sabía porque, tampoco creo que me la merecía, pero preferí escucharlo antes de dar mi opinión.

Él puso sus manos a los lados de mi cara y acarició con delicadeza mi mejilla, repasando las marcas que recaen en ellas. "No quiero que pienses mal, yo estoy muy sorprendido por todo esto, nunca te abandonaría, yo quiero cuidar de nuestro hijo, estoy seguro que mi familia lo amará también, quiero ayudar en todo lo posible, y lo amaré tanto como te amo a ti." Depositó suavemente un beso sobre mis labios antes de separarse y sonreírme mientras su mano se posa sobre mi estómago para luego sonreír con orgullo. "Mi hijo, nuestro hijo, voy a ser padre Naruko." Sus ojos se ensancharon al hacer ese descubrimiento. "VAMOS A SER PADRES NARUKO." Dijo abrazándome contra su pecho. No pude evitar sonreír ante su felicidad.

La alegría terminó en el momento en que nos dimos cuenta que hay que comunicar esta noticia a los padres de Sasuke y mi abuelo. No sé si estarán muy felices, no digo que no vayan a querer a nuestro hijo, pero somos jóvenes y estamos a mitad de nuestros estudios. Por otra parte mi abuelo no sé como va a reaccionar. Yo creo que podría ser algo muy ridículo, de lo cual me avergüenzo en este mismo instante con sólo pensarlo. Por otro lado tener un hijo a una edad tan joven es peligroso, igual no soy tan joven.

Tengo tantas dudas e inseguridades en mi misma que es difícil ver a través de esa neblina, pero con sólo pensar que en mi panza se desarrolla el fruto de mi amor por Sasuke es suficiente para olvidar todo lo malo y seguir luchando.

Sasuke parece estar de mejor humor a lo largo que avanza el día, fuimos a mi apartamento luego de que pudiéramos salir del hospital, Sasuke cocinó para mi, bueno si a calentar un ramen se le puede decir cocinar, pero igualmente aprecio su gesto. Comimos en silencio disfrutando del silencio mutuo y de la agradable compañía A mitad de la cena realmente empezamos a tocar temas relacionados con el bebe. Sasuke me dijo que yo no me preocupara por nada relacionado con el dinero para mantener al bebe, eso me hizo sentir un poco culpable, pero entendí que en estas circunstancias es mejor escuchar su oferta, ya que el tiene su super mansión y yo mi pequeño apartamento.

Con el tema del estudio no nos logramos poner de acuerdo,yo pienso que si necesito tomarme algún tiempo no hay problema, Sasuke dice que deje de ir ahora mismo a la escuela ya que es peligroso por mi estado, eso realmente me enfadó, todavía soy perfectamente capaz de realizar cualquier tarea como antes. Pero parece que su lado sobreprotector sacó lo peor de él porque ya estaba diciéndome que no saliera de la cama, que comiera mejor, que le avisase si me sentía mal, entre otras cosas. Yo le aseguré que no tenía planeado abandonar la escuela en un futuro cercano, o hasta que fuera estrictamente necesario. No pareció gustarle mucho esto pero tuvo que aceptarlo, claro ustedes no quieren conocer a una embarazada emocional, podemos ser muy persuasivas.

Cuando fuimos a la escuela estábamos muy nerviosos, sobretodo yo, no va a ser fácil comunicarle esto a mis amigos, realmente no sé como podrían reaccionar, yo creo que no van a reaccionar tan mal, después de todo son mis amigos por algo. Pero una voz insegura en mi cabeza es persistente diciéndome que me van a rechazar, o van a pensar mal de mi como todas esas personas. YO los quiero mucho sería un golpe muy duro si los perdiera en este momento, no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ellos, es imposible. Por eso mismo callé la voz en mi cabeza y pensé en positivo como Sasuke me dijo que hiciera. Sasuke parecía muy seguro de si mismo, pero hasta yo pude ver la duda en sus ojos oscuros.

Sasuke y yo ya hemos aceptado a nuestro futuro bebe, sabes que lo vamos a cuidar y proteger siempre, juntos. Sólo nos falta esperar la aprobación de nuestras familias y amigos, las personas más importantes en nuestra vida cotidiana.

Igualmente no sé donde está Jiraiya así que no creo que tenga que decírselo todavía.

Estábamos llegando a la escuela, los nervios me ponían la piel de gallina, tuve que darme calor con mis brazos para tratar de no estremecerme con la más ligera ráfaga de viento que nos cruzábamos. Sasuke pareció notar mi problema y deslizó su chaqueta a mis hombros, un gesto muy dulce, que se ganó un pequeño beso mio, él pasó su brazo por mi cintura para acercarme y caminamos con las manos entrelazadas hasta la escuela.

Allí se encontraban todos nuestros amigos esperando para entrar a nuestra primera clase. Ellos no preguntaron cuando nos vieron venir nerviosos y preocupados, sabiendo que más tarde se enterrarían, las clases fueron relajantes por así decirlo, pude apartar la mente de todos mis problemas escuchando al profesor, no es como si me interesara el tema, se sentía genial poder desligarse de todos los problemas.

El recreo llegó más rápido de lo que imagino, para gran decepción mía Salí al patio con Sasuke a mi lado, no estaba muy preocupada sabiendo que tengo a mi novio a mi lado, pero la ansiedad y la angustia no me abandonaban. Me sentí liberada una vez que se los dije, bueno dijimos, Sasuke ayudó un poco. Las reacciones fueron inesperadas, todos ellos sonrieron, las chicas se me abalanzaron gritando y haciendo preguntas. Los chicos le daban palmadas a Sasuke o lo felicitaban. Todo resultó mejor de lo que esperaba.

Ahora sólo faltaban los padres de Sasuke, bueno tal ves falte mi abuelo también, pero no se donde está, así que no creo que se lo vayamos a decir todavía. Se nota que Sasuke esta indeciso con la idea de comunicarlo a sus padres, por suerte me llevo bien con ellos, si no sería una batalla. Tengo razones para pensar que Mikoto va a estar encantada con la idea, pero son sólo suposiciones mías.

Caminamos a la casa de Sasuke, ambos estábamos tomados de las manos en una forma de apoyo y consuelo mutuo. Caminábamos lentamente, alargando cada paso el mayor tiempo, no es que teníamos miedo o creíamos que se iban a enojar y sermonearnos u obligarnos a abortarlo, no nada de eso. Es sólo que sabemos que tampoco estuvo bien lo que hicimos, fuimos irresponsables, y no creo que estén muy felices por ello, Además es difícil decirle a tus padres o suegros una noticia de tal magnitud, sobretodo por tener una edad tan joven, eso tampoco se ve muy bien. Pero nosotros nos amamos y vamos a responsabilizarnos de esto, este hijo va a nacer con mucho amor y cuidado, eso es algo que nadie va a poder negar.

Cuando llegamos a su casa vi como Sasuke se tensó imperceptiblemente, mientras yo estaba nerviosa, pero no tanto como Sasuke.

Cuando entramos miramos alrededor buscando alguna pista de donde se encuentran sus padres. Siempre están en la cocina así que se me hace extraño que no estén ahí.

Al no encontrarlos por ningún lado supusimos que salieron, y nos sentamos a ver tele en unos sillones. Itachi no estaba, estábamos completamente solos. Nos sentíamos tranquilos y felices, no necesitábamos palabras para comunicarnos. Nos mantuvimos en la misma posición hasta que escuchamos la puerta abriéndose y caminamos hasta allí para encontrarnos con sus padres, se notaba que fueron de compras por todas las bolsas que estaba cargando Fugaku, su cara enojada denotaba su mal humor consecuencia de una tarde de compras.

"Hola Mikoto." Saludé alegremente.

"Hola Naru, querida." Mientras le hacía señas a su esposo para que dejara las bolsas en la habitación. Uno sólo se puede reír al verlo llevar todas las bolsas por las escaleras.

Sasuke sólo asintió como saludo, mientras su madre le revolvió los pelos en respuesta cariñosa.

"Tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante, ¿Tienen un minuto?" Dije con la voz más grave que pude reunir.

"Claro, sólo espera que Fugaku haya dejado las bolsas." Mirando hacía arriba.

"No hay problema, los esperamos en el comedor." Dije antes de agarrar el brazo de Sasuke y arrastrarlo hasta uno de sus sillones cómodos. A los pocos minutos entraron al comedor los padres de Sasuke y se sentaron en frente nuestro.

"Muy bien chicos, ¿De qué quieren hablar con nosotros?" Preguntó Fugaku con su cara seria.

"Es difícil de explicar." Moviendo mis manos inconscientemente, Sasuke las sostuvo dándome un poco de consuelo que tanto necesitaba en ese momento.

Cuando estaba por empezar a hablar, me di cuenta que Sasuke se me adelantó. "Madre, padre yo sé que tal vez no es lo correcto, o quizás debimos ser más responsables y prevenir esto, pero en este momento Naruko, se encuentra embarazada de nuestro hijo." Al oír esto los padres de Sasuke se sorprendieron, me doy cuenta por sus expresiones incrédulas, y la mirada que Mikoto nos daba.

"¿Estás seguro cariño?" Preguntó con cautela.

"Si, ya fuimos al doctor cuando comenzaron los síntomas." Apretando mis manos, esperando el veredicto final. Los segundos pasaban, y cada uno de ellos era como una eternidad, mi estómago se contraía a cada momento y pensamiento negativos inundaban mi mente, se miraron a los ojos, antes de que Fugaku asintiera y Mikoto le sonriera. Es genial eso de comunicarse sin palabras, pero en esto momento me encantaría saber su respuesta.

Se tomaron de una mano y fue Mikoto la que habló, y dijo unas palabras que no voy a olvidar nunca en mi vida. "Cariño, Naru, quizás son demasiado jóvenes para esto, y yo no quiero justificar una acción irresponsable, pero me siento muy feliz de que vaya a tener nietos y yo sé lo mucho que ustedes se quieren. Sasuke, tu padre y yo no estamos enojados contigo, y quiero que sepan que los apoyaremos en todo lo que necesiten, no duden en preguntar. " Después de decir esas palabras salté a los brazos de Mikoto con lágrimas cayendo de mis ojos repitiendo mil veces gracias, Sasuke tomó la noticia con más elegancia, enderezando su postura encorvada, su rostro mostraba alivio y una pequeña sonrisa, sus músculos se relajaban, mientras soltaba un suspiro.

"Muy bien ahora vamos a hablar de temas más importantes." Retrocedí del abrazo cuando vi una sonrisa tenebrosa en sus labios, me alejé lentamente, lástima que el imbécil de Sasuke no se dio cuenta del aura malvada que la rodeaba y preguntó atentamente. "¿Temas importantes? ¿Cómo cual?"

En ese instante se abalanzó contra Sasuke, llenándolo de muchas preguntas acerca de mi embarazo a las cuales Sasuke no sabía ni como comenzar a responder, casi nunca se lo ve a un Uchiha sudando tanto y dando miradas suplicantes. Pero como buena novia que soy lo ignoré todo a favor de escurrirme de la habitación, con el señor Uchiha detrás mio.

Al voltearme puedo ver la mirada de traición pura que me dio, pero en ese momento me pareció un poco más importante ir a comer ramen, tengo un antojo.

Al rato entra Itachi a la cocina y nos pregunta. "¿Por qué está mamá aplastando a mi hermano en un abrazo? ¿Y por qué nadie la detiene?"

"Itachi, hijo, tu hermano se las buscó." Itachi levantó una ceja interrogante a la cual decidimos ignorar tratando de averiguar de un método de escapar de la casa, pero que no se de cuenta la señora Uchiha, da miedo cuando no consigue lo que quiere, pero sobretodo cuando está así de exaltada.

Después de terminar mi amado ramen ayudé a Sasuke a escapar de su madre, también ignoré la mirada de ira en su rostro, fue su culpa al preguntar. Cuando Mikoto se tranquilizó lo suficiente fue a hacer la comida, yo la ayude como gran hija en ley que soy.

Todos nos sentamos en la mesa a disfrutar de una gran comida, con una pequeña charla amena en ocasiones.

En ese momento vi el reloj y con un sobresalto me di cuenta que ya era bastante tarde y mañana teníamos escuela.

"¿Qué pasa Naruko?" Me preguntó Sasuke, notando mi repentina angustia. Todos voltearon a verme.

"Es que ya es muy tarde, y mañana tenemos escuela. Tengo que llegar a mi casa." Dije levantándome de la silla.

Escuché el ruido de una silla corrida y alguien parándose. "No te puedes ir, es de noche para que vayas sola."

"Mi hermano tiene razón, no es una buena idea." Dijo Itachi mirando un poco preocupado.

"Tengo que irme." Insistí.

"Naru, querida, puedes quedarte aquí, ya sabes que siempre eres bienvenida." Mikoto amablemente explicó.

"Es sólo que mi mochila, uniforme y mis otras cosas están en mi casa."

"Puedes quedarte aquí y mañana antes de ir a la escuela pasamos por tu departamento." Explicó Fugaku lógicamente.

Ante ese argumento no hubo nada que pudiera decir, después de esa conversación acepté la invitación de quedarme, realmente tampoco quiero ir a mi casa sola de noche. Me dieron la misma habitación que tuve antes cuando me quedé con ellos, todavía estaba preparada para mi.

Al día siguiente fuimos a la escuela, como mi nuevo padre en ley prometió fuimos a mi casa antes. Allí pude cambiarme y tomar mi mochila y los libros que tendría que llevar hoy.

Después de eso fuimos hasta la escuela en auto.

En la escuela me sentí rara, todos mis amigos, incluyendo a las mujeres tenía cierto nivel de protección hacia mi que era preocupante. Digamos que Kiba casi golpea a un chico por chocar contra mi en los pasillos. Y Sasuke nunca me deja sola. Fue realmente incómodo el momento en que tuve que ir al baño y Sasuke aseguró que no habría problemas si entraba conmigo, por suerte Hinata y Sakura lo hicieron entrar en razón.

Algunos de la escuela parecieron notar ese nivel de protección, pero la mayoría no es tan inteligente para juntar el resto del rompecabezas. Aunque tengo que admitir que todo el día me sentí observada, pero de una manera que hacía a mi columna vertebral tener escalofríos. No sé quien es ya que cada vez que me daba vuelta no había nadie, o había mucha gente y no sabría identificarlo.

Cuando tuvimos clases de educación física Sasuke hizo un escándalo afirmando que yo no debería hacer actividades extenuantes, yo quería hacer y tenía la certeza que correr un par de vueltas no afectaría a los bebes, por lo menos en esta época del embarazo. Pero Sasuke no escuchaba razonamientos, bueno no lo hizo hasta que lo amenacé con decirle a su mamá que me estaba estresando innecesariamente y que por esas razones dañaba a los bebes.

Pero creo que todo el asunto de los bebes le hace bien a Sasuke, se lo ve más feliz, más protector (si es humanamente posible) y un poco más humano, ya saben no tan robot sin emociones como normalmente era. Ahora siempre tiene una sonrisa para ofrecerme, o algún gesto delicado como tocar mi panza para sentir al bebe, esos pequeño detalles que te muestran que está cambiando.

Aunque disfruto mucho la parte en que cumple todos mis antojos, ya saben un helado de fresa a la media noche, yo creo que en esta parte del embarazo aún no es necesario, no obstante lo disfruto todavía. Además me alegra mucho el haberme mudado una vez más a la mansión Uchiha. Yo al principio no quería, pero todos conocen a los Uchihas, son tercos y siempre obtienen lo que quieren, y cuando me ofrecieron, (por no decir exigieron) a vivir con ellos, no pude negarme. Realmente no pude.

Kyuubi gruñe a cada persona que le parece extraña cuando se me acerca, se podría decir que sus instintos sobre-protectores se activaron por mi embarazo o realmente estar cerca de los Uchihas por un tiempo lo afecto considerablemente. ¿Creen que sea contagioso? Mejor no pensar en eso, y rezar porque el bebe no saque sus mismas cualidades. Mis hormonas empiezan a alterarse y mis cambios de humor se hacen presentes.

Como ejemplo podemos remontarnos a esta mañana.

- Flash Back -

Hace una hora acabo de regresar de la escuela, comí un poco de ramen, aunque Sasuke no se enteró, ayudé a lavar los platos, le di su comida a Kyuubi, conversé un rato con Mikoto mientras la ayudaba con la jardinería. Y cuando por fin pude recostarme un rato, reposar mi cabeza contra la almohada, cerrar los ojos e ir a la deriva, escucho un portazo y golpes de forcejeo, empiezo a escuchar gritos y cuando mis oídos se sintonizan puedo oír perfectamente el ruido de los puños conectados contra la carne y distingo de a poco las voces de los causantes de mi molestia.

"Maldito seas Itachi." Seguido de un golpe parecido a una estantería derribada, luego se escucha el cristal roto, aparentemente de una lámpara estrellada contra una pared.

"Ya te había dicho, Sasuke, que yo iba a ser el que use el nuevo reproductor de música primero." Se escucha la voz levemente agitada de Itachi y luego más forcejeo y golpes.

"Hiciste trampa, me engañaste." Desde acá me imagino el ceño fruncido de Sasuke cuando dijo eso.

"Claro que no, tú aceptaste los términos."

"Pero tú ya sabías lo que iba a pasar, es injusto." En ese momento un sonido particularmente fuerte se escuchó.

Yo estaba simplemente enojada, me quitaron de mi sueño merecido por una vulgar pelea de dos idiotas. Que se pelean por un simple reproductor de música nuevo. Si, alguien va a caer.

Me levanto escuchando los insultos, los golpes, los muebles destrozados y cruelmente derribados.

Mi ira se incrementa a cada paso, y los pobres inconscientes siguen en su mundo. Hoy van a aprender una lección. NO MOLESTES A UNA EMBARAZADA.

Abrí la puerta lentamente, cerrándola en un instante, a continuación se puede oír un libro golpeó contra la puerta donde había estado mi cara hace menos de un minuto, y sólo un pensamiento vino a mi mente. 'Van a sufrir' Pensé con una sádica sonrisa formándose en mi rostro con la sola idea de vengarme de ellos. Si, es contagioso.

En esta ocasión no fui tan gentil y tranquila, la puerta se abrió rápidamente y golpeó con rudeza contra la pared próxima. Y, antes de que los hermanos Uchihas se enteraran, yo estaba allí dándoles una lección que espero no olviden más.

El resultado: una embarazada hormonal muy orgullosa de poder conseguir su siesta, y 2 hermanos marcados de por vida, que aprendieron una gran lección y que necesitan ayuda médica. La vida es genial.

Ese día los hermanos aprendieron a nunca alterarme cuando estoy embarazada.

- Fin del Flash Back -

Si, se sentía tan bien hacerles pagar por despertarme de mi siesta. Espero que hayan aprendido la lección, ya que yo no tengo problemas en volverla a enseñar, sólo que no voy a ser tan condescendiente en esta ocasión.

Mis queridos lectores:

Me gustaría escuchar ideas de como seguir y/o terminar la historia, cualquier cosa que les gustaría que pase, un secuestro, un embarazo, lo que sea. Cualquier error que encuentren pueden decirlo y con gusto lo arreglo. Voy a tratar de actualizar todos los sábados.

Muchas Gracias a todos y disfruten la historia.

Agradecimientos a:

-araduil

-gammerforever

-Hana uchiha

-Fanaticasailormoon

-Kurashi92

-Bego-Bura-xD

-Naruko U-Strife

-Moon-9215

-Rena Sabaku no

-lady-darkness-chan

Y a todos los que leen y disfrutan de la historia. Besos.


	22. Flash Back, recuerdos y memories

Descargo de responsabilidad: NO me pertenece Naruto ni sus personajes. Hago esto por diversión y no por fines de lucro.

**Viviendo el Presente**

Por Kitsunefiction04

- Naruko POV -

_Si, se sentía tan bien hacerles pagar por despertarme de mi siesta. Espero que hayan aprendido la lección, ya que yo no tengo problemas en volverla a enseñar, sólo que no voy a ser tan condescendiente en esta ocasión._

- Naruko POV -

El embarazo ya ingresó en su último trimestre, ahora mismo me encuentro en el séptimo mes. Me siento gorda, con mi panza gigante, aunque Sasuke diga que me queda lindo, seguramente no es cierto, ¿Cómo a alguien le podría gustar si apenas puedo caminar? Tengo mucho dolor en mis tobillos y en mis caderas, no me dejan salir mucho a la calle, en realidad no me dejan salir de la cama, creo que tengo suerte de poder ir al baño sin que alguien intente ayudarme. Como un montón, todo el día tengo hambre y cuando veo la comida no me puedo resistir, es que huele tan bien y mi estómago la necesita tanto. Por suerte los vómitos terminaron cuando empezó el segundo trimestre y ya puedo despertarme y no tener que correr al baño, no es que pueda correr tampoco. Duermo la mitad del día, lo cual me permite estar de buen humor, si no consigo todas mis horas diarias alguien va a pagar. Mis antojos a mitad de la noche son los causantes de las ojeras bajo los ojos de Sasuke, igual se lo merece por dejarme en este estado.

Al cuarto mes nos enteramos que estoy teniendo dos bebes, imaginen la felicidad de Sasuke y toda su familia cuando se enteraron que va a ver más niños en la mansión Uchiha. Desde ese día no puedo estar ni un minuto sola, no puedo caminar sola, tengo que comer el triple y todo lo que necesite se me da en un instante, tampoco me dejan hacer nada. Inclusive cuando empezó el sexto mes y mi embarazo era muy notable ya no fui a la escuela, pero mis amigos siempre aparecer para saludar y asegurarse de que estoy bien y la chicas vienen a contar todos los chismes de la escuela y hablar del futuro bebe. Hinata viene casi todos los días. En la escuela me permitieron dar los exámenes finales cuando el embarazo termine, así no repito y sigo con mis amigos y mi novio.

Los chicos de la escuela no parecían muy feliz de verme embarazada y muchas chicas me llamaron nombres. No es como si yo las escuchara, pero mis amigos y mi novio protector no estaban muy felices, y se hicieron cargo de eso. Todavía me acuerdo de ese momento y me da gracia la cara de terror de esas chicas.

- Flash Back-

Tenía 4 meses, hasta ese día no había tenido problemas con nadie sobre mi embarazo, no es como si se hubieran dado cuenta tampoco. Siempre lo había podido ocultar con una remera suelta y con mis amigos rodeándome en todo momento, pero por alguna razón ese día cuando entre en la escuela todas las miradas estaban en mi estómago que ya se estaba haciendo difícil de ocultar.

No tuve problema en mis primeras clases, al margen de ignorara sus miradas desagradables y sus comentarios dolientes, no tuve gran problema.

Eso fue hasta que un grupo de chicas se me acercaron en el recreo, yo no estaba con mis amigos ya que había ido al baño y las chicas se encargaron de buscar un lugar para almorzar, así que estaba sola, y eso fue muy tentador para algunas, que sólo aprovecharon la ocasión.

A la cabeza del grupo iba esa chica molesta Karin, con una expresión de superioridad escondida bajo sus gafas y rodeada de todas sus amigas huecas. Eran 5 en total, todas me miraban con odio o asco, y algunas con ambos.

Karin, se acercó hasta quedar frente mio y dijo con total naturalidad y desdén. "Creo que al fin lograste tu cometido, embarazarte de mi Sasuke y robarle su fortuna, perra oportunista." Dijo con veneno goteando de su voz. Yo sólo la ignoré como hacia siempre frente a ese tipo de gente, eso pareció enfurecerlas aún más. Me rodearon y siguieron diciéndome cosas y cada vez empeoraba, pero el comentario que ocasionó todo el problema fue el de una chica rubia que estaba a la izquierda de Karin.

"Ojalá lo pierdas a ese pequeño bastardo." Ante eso mi expresión se ensombreció y antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar le di la cachetada más fuerte que pude.

"Nunca digas algo así otra vez, perra envidiosa, o te las verás conmigo" Todas las chicas, cuando salieron de su estado de shock pusieron expresiones furiosas, la chica rubia puso su mano en su mejilla palpitante. "¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?" Gritó Karin acercándose lentamente.

Las otras ayudaron a su compañera caída, pero al instante también se acercaron. Yo puse mis brazos rodeando mi estómago en caso de tener que protegerlo. Y cuando Karin levantó el brazo para golpearme cerré mis ojos, esperando el impacto. Cuando pasaron los segundos y no sentí nada los abrí lentamente para ver a Karin con expresión horrorizada, y su brazo detenido por un Sasuke muy furioso.

"Nunca vuelvas a intentar lastimarla." Dijo Sasuke con voz increíblemente baja y peligrosa. Luego soltó su brazo con dureza y me miró preocupado. "¿Estás bien?" Yo sólo asentí.

Sasuke agarró suavemente mi brazo y me sacó del círculo de chicas, me llevó donde estaban mis amigos unos pasos detrás nuestro presenciando todo con expresiones furiosas.

Cuando estábamos por irnos escuchamos a Karin correr y gritarle a Sasuke. "Pero Sasuke, ¿No ves que yo te amo? Estarías mejor conmigo que con esa perra que sólo busca tu fortuna con ese pequeño bastardo que lleva dentro." Sasuke se enfureció e inconscientemente apretó mi mano ocasionando que suelte un gemido involuntario, el cual Sasuke notó y aflojó su agarre pidiéndome perdón con la mirada. Se volvió lentamente hasta Karin y le dijo.

"No te amo y nunca lo haré, eres despreciable, tratando de golpear e insultando a mi novia embarazada con mis hijos. Yo no voy a tolerar más eso, amo a Naruko y amo a nuestros futuros bebes y eso es algo que nunca vas a conseguir. Si te veo molestando a mi novia otra vez, te las verás conmigo." Después de eso dio media vuelta y se fue arrastrándome con él, pero todavía pude ver la expresión de Karin. Debo decir que fue muy divertido.

- Fin del Flas Back -

Después de ese día nadie más dijo nada en mi presencia, y mis amigos no me dejaron sola ni para ir al baño, pero bueno valió la pena por ver sus caras.

Otra cosa que me da mucha gracia es que Kyuubi nunca me abandona, prácticamente duerme con nosotros a los pies de la cama. Si, nosotros, Sasuke decidió que era buena idea dormir juntos por si necesitaba algo a mitad de la noche o tenía algún problema, no es como si yo me quejo, en realidad me gusta. Pero el no está contento con que Kyuubi este con nosotros y siempre se pelean, dando como ganador a Kyuubi.

Los meses pasaron volando y antes de que me diera cuenta ya estoy en mi último trimestre. Los bebes patean en ocasiones, nunca voy a olvidar la primera vez que Sasuke lo sintió, se podría decir que fue un momento mágico.

- Flask Back -

Estaba sentada en la cama leyendo un libro sobre maternidad que me había comprado Hinata, ella está muy emocionada con este embarazo y lo demuestra siempre.

Sasuke entró en la habitación, se lo ve cansado después de un día de escuela. Entró con su pelo revuelto, la cara muy cansada, y el uniforme arrugado. Agarró ropa de un cajón y fue al baño.

Volvió con su pijama, que consistía en una simple remera negra lisa y unos pantalones largos de color azul oscuro. Se sentó en la cama y me dio un beso casto en mis labios, antes de acostarse. Su cara me miraba mientras yo leía, yo fingía que no lo sabía.

Pasaron 5 minutos y estábamos en la misma posición, hasta que de pronto sentí un golpe en el estómago y llevé instintivamente mi mano para frotarlo. Sasuke pareció notar mi acción por que habló de pronto, sorprendiéndome."

"¿Te duele?" Preguntó con expresión preocupada en su rostro. Yo sólo lo mire hasta que reaccioné ante sus palabras y, con una sonrisa dulce, le respondí.

"No, son sólo los bebes que patean. ¿Quieres sentirlos?" Él sólo asintió y movió lentamente su mano sobre mi panza, yo puse mi mano sobre la suya y lo guié hasta donde la última patada se había producido. Pasaron unos segundos donde Sasuke estaba expectante, hasta que se sintió la patada, un poquito más fuerte esta vez, pienso que es porque sintieron a su padre. Sus ojos se ampliaron y su boca se abrió en una exclamación muda. Frotó mi estómago con dulzura, diciendo. "¿Lo sentiste? Son nuestro bebes, están pateando" Me dio un beso lleno de amor y se durmió al rato con sus brazos rodeando mi panza protectoramente.

- Fin del Flash Back -

Recuerdo eso como si hubiera sido hoy, nunca vi a Sasuke más dulce y amoroso. Realmente pienso que tener a estos bebes lo van a cambiar para mejor.

Por otro lado hay cosas que no van a cambiar, como por ejemplo nuestras discusiones por cualquier razón. Creo firmemente que Sasuke lo hace para molestarme, maldito bastardo burlarse de mi por mis hábitos alimenticios, es su culpa que yo me encuentre en este estado, y encima se da el lujo de reírse de mi. Vamos a ver cuando lo dejo que me toque de nuevo.

Una de nuestras discusiones fue ocasionada por los arreglos para los bebes, por ejemplo las camas, la habitación, los colores, entre otros. Fue uno de los días más estresantes de mi vida.

- Flash Back -

Me levanté temprano, estoy en los 6 meses de embarazo, así que eso ya es todo una proeza. Hoy nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo con nuestros amigos y la familia Uchiha para empezar a comprar las cosas de los bebes, discutimos y quedo arreglado que cualquier cosa que fuéramos a comprar tiene que ser aceptada por ambos.

Agarré ropa de maternidad que me compraron las chicas y con ayuda de Sasuke bajé las escaleras, no es que no lo pudiera hacer sola, es sólo que él insiste en ayudar.

Y cuando toda la familia estaba preparada subimos al auto y fuimos al centro comercial, en donde nos encontraríamos con el resto. Teníamos que encontrarnos a las 10, y era sábado, así que imaginen mi cansancio, pero todos insistieron en que era el mejor horario, no tuve más opción que aceptar. Igual me dijeron que si necesitaba descansar o comer algo que pidiera y ellos se detenían, sabiendo que a esta altura del embarazo no es muy atractivo el salir a recorrer un shopping.

Llegamos a las 9:45 y sólo unos pocos se encontraban. Cuando el reloj dio las 10 aún faltaba Kiba y Lee, en este punto yo estaba muy cansada y Sasuke me acercó a un banco para que me siente, cosa que yo agradecí enormemente. A las 10:15 recién aparecieron ambos, corriendo y dando pobres excusas que nadie escuchó en el momento que Sakura les dio una lección para que la próxima vez llegaran a tiempo.

Cuando todos estábamos reunidos pudimos comenzar a recorrer el centro comercial.

Kiba quería ir a una tienda de videojuegos apenas entró, pero esa idea salió de su mente al momento que se dio cuenta el aura malvada que rodeaba a Sakura, el pobre casi sale corriendo, antes de que Lee vino a su rescate.

A la primera tienda que fuimos, a elección de las mujeres, fue a ver ropa de bebe. Había tantos modelos, colores, tamaños, telas, que simplemente no sabía por donde empezar, le di un vistazo a Sasuke para verlo tan perdido como yo, aunque eso no me hizo sentir mejor.

Las mujeres rápidamente corrieron por la tienda agarrando lo que creían mejor, traérmelo y darme su opinión, los hombres fueron inteligente y se quedaron fuera. Llegó el momento en que una pila de ropa estaba a un lado mio y de Sasuke, pero ninguno era consciente hasta que un vendedor vino a retarnos. Ambos discutimos por cada prenda, él quería comprar azul y no me dejaba comprar naranja. Finalmente llevamos ambos por que si no hubiéramos empezado una pelea en medio de la tienda.

Continuamos con los muebles. Fuimos a un lugar muy lindo con muchos adornos variados de diferentes colores que distinguían a las nenas de los nenes. Sasuke pareció conforme con esa tienda ya que quería ir de inmediato, aunque yo pienso que él sólo quería irse a casa. Yo tenía problemas ya que no había nada naranja a la vista, pero me convencieron con que adentro habría.

Después de discutir si comprar 2 cunas o 1 grande para ambos, dándome como ganadora en el momento en que le dije a Sasuke que íbamos a comprar una para que nuestros hijos estén juntos siempre y lo acusé de querer separar a nuestros bebes, elegimos algunos muebles más, como unos armarios, unas sillas con una mesita para los niños cuando sean más grandes, una mecedora para mí y cualquier cosa que creí conveniente como ese adorno con música para que puedan dormir. Luego llegamos a la tienda de juguetes donde les compramos muchos peluches, algunos libros para que les leamos, y otros juegos que no van a usar hasta que sean más grandes.

Finalmente entramos a una librería por unos libros que había encargado Sasuke y fuimos a una farmacia por mis vitaminas.

En medio de todo este recorrido tomamos descansos, nos sentamos a comer, entramos en algunas tiendas que otros querían, como la de videojuegos para Kiba, o en una de ropa para Sakura.

- Fin del Flask Back -

Realmente fue divertido salir todos juntos al shooping, sobretodo porque fuimos a comprar cosas para nuestros bebes. Y aunque nunca lo creí en un principio Sasuke cedió y me dejó comprar cosas naranjas, no puedo estar más feliz. Aunque tuviera que soportar las burlas de mis amigos por esa elección de color, son mis hijos y van a usar la ropa que yo les diga, bueno y Sasuke también.

No entiendo porque la gente insiste en intentar decirme que hacer y lo que no puedo, eso me molesta. Yo creo que mi embarazo o mi noviazgo son temas que me conciernen sólo a mi novio y ami, tal ves a la familia también pero no a cualquier persona. Me molesta entrar en una tienda de ropa, por ejemplo, elegir un conjunto muy lindo, de un color que me gusta y que venga algún vendedor y me diga que ese modelo no es muy vendido porque se lo considera pasado de moda, además de tener que aguantar su dura crítica a mi hermosa pieza de tela, tengo que escuchar sus recomendaciones, las cuales no me gustan y asentir con la cabeza como si fueran obras de arte. Simplemente no lo entiendo

Particularmente no soy muy aficionada a las compras, pero eso es ridículo, debería quejarme, pero cada ves que abría la boca para hacerlo, Sasuke me mandaba a callar diciendo que tenía que aguantar todo el monólogo del vendedor mientras nos intenta convencer de que los modelos que él dice son los mejores.

Después de golpear a Sasuke, y despedirme 'amablemente' del vendedor pude salir de esa tienda calabozo para nunca más volver.

Cuando una mujer está embarazada no debería ser molestada. Los hombres no logran comprender esto y por esa razón siempre son los que llevan la peor parte del enojo. Otro ejemplo claro de la estupidez de algunos hombres es mi querido abuelo Jiraiya, todavía no puedo creer lo que pasó ese día.

- Flash Back -

Estaba en mi quinto mes de embarazo, la panza se notaba ya, pero no era nada que una remera holgada no podría arreglar. Era un día hermoso, con el sol afuera y cálido, pero no lo suficiente como para sudar o descomponerse. No había nubes en el cielo, sólo se sentía una ligera brisa de viento fresca.

Estaba recostada en una manta en el jardín delantero de Sasuke, él se encontraba junto ami sentado en el césped, sostenía mi mano mientras nos relajábamos contra el sol en este gran día de estábamos hablando, sólo disfrutamos de nuestra mutua compañía, lo cual era suficiente para nosotros.

De pronto se escucha un estruendo en la calle, el cual nos sobresalta y nos miramos mutuamente antes de ir a la entrada de la casa para ver que hace tanto alboroto.

Un auto descontrolado casi atropella a un pobre perro que la intentaba cruzar. El maldito loco frenó de golpe a unos cuantos metros de nosotros. La puerta del auto se abrió lentamente para mostrar a un borracho Jiraiya que no sabía ni como se llamaba. Trató de caminar hacia nosotros, pero sus pasos desviados y su balbuceo incoherente eran prueba del estado del hombre.

Me apiadé un momento de él y corrí a ayudarlo, con Sasuke pisando mis talones. Cuando quise poner su brazo sobre mi hombro para llevarlo, mi novio protector me corrió suavemente a un lado negando con la cabeza, diciéndome silenciosamente que no quiere que haga esfuerzo.

Mi cara formó un puchero, pero acepté de todos modos, y juntos entramos en la mansión Uchiha.

Cuando nos pudimos deshacer de él tirándolo en el sofá, Sasuke llamó a su familia los cuales acudieron de inmediato y se sorprendieron cuando vieron a mi abuelo durmiendo en el sillón. ¿Quién no lo haría?

Todos nos sentamos a tomar té esperando que Jiraiya se despierte y diga algo. A los 20 minutos escuchamos un quejido proveniente de él y todos miramos expectantes como abrió los ojos, antes de cerrarlos inmediatamente sujetándose la cabeza, a causa de la resaca que debe tener.

Cuando superó el dolor, abrió los ojos y recorrió con su vista la sala. Después de comprobar toda la habitación sus ojos se posaron en mi y luego en mi mano sujeta por Sasuke.

- Fin del Flash Back -

Ni que decir que cuando se enteró que estaba saliendo con Sasuke se puso como loco, pero cuando Itachi soltó 'sin querer' sobre mi estado casi castra a mi pobre novio que estaba blanco como un papel y se escondía detrás mio para escapar de la furia de Jiraiya, no hay que aclarar que no fue un gran día para Sasuke.

La familia Uchiha quería separarlos, pero mi abuelo no dejaba de gritar sobre pervertidos que se aprovechan de jóvenes y las dejan embarazadas, no tengo que mencionar acerca de la ironía en esa situación.

Finalmente pudimos calmar a mi abuelo y aceptó nuestro noviazgo y embarazo, sólo si podía quedarse en la mansión hasta que nacieran los hermosos bebes.

Después de todo el abuelo tuvo que hacerse cargo de mi enojo, por dejarme sola y casi matar a mi novio, por venir borracho y por no traerme regalos. Mi abuelo quedó marcado de por vida y juró nunca volver a enfurecer a una mujer en estado, así que creo que no fue un mal día, ¿No?

Mis queridos lectores:

Cualquier error que encuentren pueden decirlo y con gusto lo arreglo. Voy a tratar de actualizar todos los sábados. Me gustaría escuchar sus preguntas, si algo no queda claro pueden preguntar y con gusto de explico.

Muchas Gracias a todos y disfruten la historia.

Agradecimientos a:

-araduil

-gammerforever

-Hana uchiha

-Fanaticasailormoon

-Kurashi92

-Bego-Bura-xD

-Naruko U-Strife

-Moon-9215

-Rena Sabaku no

-lady-darkness-chan

Y a todos los que leen y disfrutan de la historia. Besos.

Moon-9215: Con respecto a tu pregunta, quiero aclararte que no me olvidé de él, fue hecho a propósito. Ya retomará un papel más activo en unos capítulos, así que no te preocupes. Cualquier duda podés consultar y con gusto respondo.


	23. Peligro, angustia y desesperación

Descargo de responsabilidad: NO me pertenece Naruto ni sus personajes. Hago esto por diversión y no por fines de lucro.

**Viviendo el Presente**

Por Kitsunefiction04

- Naruko POV -

_Finalmente pudimos calmar a mi abuelo y aceptó nuestro noviazgo y embarazo, sólo si podía quedarse en la mansión hasta que nacieran los hermosos bebes._

_Después de todo el abuelo tuvo que hacerse cargo de mi enojo, por dejarme sola y casi matar a mi novio, por venir borracho y por no traerme regalos. Mi abuelo quedó marcado de por vida y juró nunca volver a enfurecer a una mujer en estado, así que creo que no fue un mal día, ¿No?_

- Naruko POV -

Estoy en el séptimo mes ahora mismo, eso significa que no tengo que hacer mucho esfuerzo, tampoco es como si pudiera mi panza por lo general plana, creció bastante en estos pocos meses, pero me dijeron que va a crecer más. Atrás quedaron los cambios de humor y los antojos, además de mis inseguridades de si me veo bien o no para Sasuke, ahora sólo siento mucho amor por mis futuros hijos y un gran odio por la persona que me dejó en este estado y no quiso colaborar en llevar a nuestros hijos, él no tiene que aguantar todo esto y el parto me da mucho miedo, pero también es un momento que espero ansiosa. No sé si alguien me logra comprender.

Nos encontramos en invierno, así que mi amado novio no me deja salir a la calle sin ponerme 5 camperas, 2 pares de guantes, 3 de medias, 2 pantalones, 1 gorro y cualquier otra cosa que me proteja del frío ami y a mis bebes.

Todo el mundo me dice que hacer y que no hacer, ¿Qué les pasa? Yo soy aquí la embarazada, no corras, no comas ramen, tienes que dormir más, debes tomas las vitaminas, es irritante pero lo hago por amor a mis hijos nada más. Aunque en el momento en que de a luz, comeré todo el ramen que quiera, correré todo lo que quiera y haré lo que quiera, nadie me lo va a poder impedir, soy tan malvada.

Hoy es un día hermoso, a pesar de que hace un poco de frío, todavía es muy lindo, no llueve, no hace mucho frío y lo más importante no hay viento, así que si, es un gran día para salir.

Camino por la calle, son las 10:00 a.m., Sasuke se encuentra en la escuela, por esa razón estoy con Hinata que no pudo ir a la escuela por quedarse a cuidar a su hermana y aprovechó a salir conmigo y su hermana. Se llama Hanabi y tiene 12 años, es un poco seria pero cuando uno la conoce se da cuenta que tiene buen corazón, tiene el pelo castaño lacio y muy largo que le cae por la espalda, los ojos idénticos a los de Hinata, pero son de familia ya que Neji tiene los mismos y me imagino que el padre también, la piel blanca y un poco más baja que nosotras, es una chica muy inteligente pero por su actitud algo estoica no tiene muchos amigos.

Íbamos caminando, Hanabi miraba mi panza con gran atención ya que según sus palabras le encantan los bebes y todo lo que conlleva. Siempre la encontraba mirando mi panza y un par de veces la dejé tocarla o tratar de escuchar a los bebes. Siempre le fascina cuando dan patadas o piensa que los escucha.

Salimos para desayunar y ponerse al día de todo lo que pasa, Hinata me cuenta de la escuela, yo cuento de mi embarazo, incluso Hanabi incluye comentarios en algunos momentos.

Salimos temprano del lugar ya que no quieren que esté mucho tiempo en la calle y me enferme o alguna cosa así, yo todavía no lo entiendo, pero obedecí no obstante.

Cuando caminábamos a la masión Uchiha, que serán 10 cuadras del lugar donde comimos, se paró un coche negro, nosotras no nos dimos cuenta hasta que fue muy tarde.

Salieron 4 hombres del auto, se acercaron a nosotras.

Nos rodearon antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, 2 detrás nuestro y 2 delante nuestro, Hinata se posé frente mio protectoramente y Hanabi estaba muy asustada pero también encontró el valor para posarse detrás mio protegiéndome efectivamente de los hombres.

Ellos avanzaron hacia nosotras, tenían cuerdas en sus manos, yo protegí mi panza, sabía que no podría defenderme sin dañar a los bebes, me sentí impotente, sabía que tampoco podría correr, sólo esperar un milagro.

Cuando estuvieron a unos pasos de nosotras, ellas se acercaron más ami, yo sólo sentí ganas de llorar, me estremecí al escuchar sus pasos y sentí ganas de correr.

De un momento a otro se nos abalanzaron, Hinata y Hanabi trataron de luchar, pero por su género, edad, o fuerza no pudieron fueron fácilmente suprimidas, un hombre estaba sosteniendo a Hinata, la tenía contra el suelo con el brazo doblado, y sentado sobre sus piernas cortando efectivamente cualquier movimiento posible. Hanabi no estaba mucho mejor, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos involuntariamente y ambos brazos estaban bien sujetos por el hombre que la duplicaba en altura y edad. Los 2 restantes se acercaron ami, yo esperaba lo inevitable cuando me sujetaron, no me resistí, no es como si pudiera tampoco. Me pusieron un paño húmedo en la boca y lo último que recuerdo al desmayarme fueron los gritos desesperados de Hinata rogando porque no me hicieran daño.

- Sasuke POV -

Tuve que despertarme temprano, le di un beso a Naruko cuando me levanté, pero con cuidado de no molestarla, tiene que dormir durante el embarazo. Me emociona tanto la idea de ser padre, con sólo verla ahí con su gran panza me alegra el día, siento que puedo hacer cualquier cosa por verla feliz.

Hice mi rutina de siempre para ir a la escuela, si aunque Naruko no vaya yo estoy obligado a ir, como me gustaría quedarme en casa con ella y cuidarla todo el tiempo. Me siento nervioso cuando no estoy con ella.

Voy a la escuela y respondo, como siempre, las preguntas sobre el embarazo y les cuento si es que pasó algo. Hoy Hinata no vino, Neji me dijo algo de quedarse a cuidar a su hermana Hinabi, Hanibi o algo parecido, no es como si le di mucha importancia tampoco.

Me pasó algo extraño, en las últimas horas me sentí ansioso, como si supiera que algo anda mal, escalofríos recorrían mi cuerpo y aunque lo intentara no podía sacarme esta sensación angustiosa. Me traté de convencer de que todo está bien, pero muchas cosas pueden pasar, ¿Estará bien Naruko? ¿Y los bebes? No estaré satisfecho hasta que los tenga entre mis brazos y me asegure de que todos estén en perfectas condiciones, por esa razón quiero salir ya de la escuela.

Rápidamente me fui a casa después de escuchar el timbre, no saludé ni a mis amigos y al que me haya querido hablar lo ignoré. Todas esas estúpidas fans me siguen molestando, no les importa que esté de novio con Naru hace mucho tiempo, no les importa que mi novia esté embarazada de nuestros futuros hijos, no les importa que ami no me importen ellas, sólo me quieren pero no por como soy, sólo quieren a un trofeo que presumir en la sociedad y con sus huecas amigas, quieren a alguien guapo, a alguien rico que les consienta todos sus caprichos, me quieren solamente por mi apellido Uchiha, y eso es algo que no soporto, así que todas esas chicas que me siguen molestando con una cita después de saber que estoy con Naruko, no me interesan, sobretodo esas chicas tan tontas como para insultarla frente mio, creo que hay mucha gente estúpida en el mundo.

Corrí a casa, sin importarme si me chocaba contra algo o alguien en el camino, pero a cada paso aumentaba mi malestar, y trataba de ir más rápido. Eso fue hasta que choqué contra un árbol y reconsideré la idea de ir rápido sin mirar por donde voy.

Me va a salir un moretón muy grande mañana en mi frente. No puedo creer que hiciera algo tan anti Uchiha, porque los Uchihas no corren sin mirar por donde van, son seres perfectos, de apariencia, inteligencia y personalidad envidiable y cualquiera que diga lo contrario va a pagar. Por suerte no me vio nadie, si me viera mi madre se preocuparía y yo no quiero que ella se preocupe, si me ve mi padre me retaría y no quiero escuchar sus discursos de perfección Uchiha, pero lo que es peor es si me ve mi hermano Itachi, el cual se reiría y hasta sacaría fotos, y todos saben que yo no quiero eso.

Me levanté del suelo a velocidad inhumana y continué mi camino, a un paso más tranquilo.

Llegué a mi casa y antes de entrar supe que algo andaba mal, no sé si era el aire alrededor de la casa que me decía que no debería entrar, pero guardando ese pensamiento en el fondo de mi mente entré valientemente a la casa. Lo que me esperaba era algo que nunca sospeché.

Allí en el sofá era Hinata, estaba desmayada y con algunas contusiones en su cara y brazos, pero nada serio.

Su hermana estaba en el sillón de enfrente, estaba despierta, a diferencia de Hinata, pero temblaba de miedo en una especie de shock, tenía un moretón en la mejilla, el resto del cuerpo se la veía bien, pero estaba llorando y no pareciá darse cuenta de nada de lo que la rodeaba como si estuviera en un trance, en su propio mundo.

Mi madre estaba tratando de consolar a la pequeña que estaba llorando, pero ella no parecía escucharla. Mi hermano tenía una cara muy seria que no auguraba buenas noticias, estaba hablando con su teléfono, no sé con quien, aunque se lo veía muy enojado. Mi padre no estaba en ningún lugar para ser encontrado, es raro, ya tendría que haber llegado a casa como siempre. Él siempre está aquí cuando llego de la escuela, leyendo el periódico y tomando té, pero si las 2 chicas en los sillones no son un indicativo de que algo anda mal, la cara de mi hermano, normalmente alegre, es la única prueba que necesito.

Lentamente me acerqué a mi hermano con miedo de lo que podría encontrar, no es como si alguna vez admitiera que tengo miedo, Uchihas nunca se asustan.

Cuando estaba por hablar Itachi hace un gesto con su mano para decirme que no hable y espere a que termine de hablar. Si, es raro que entienda todo con un sólo gesto, pero nos conocemos perfectamente así que es normal entre nosotros. Espero a que termine de hablar y, cuando cierra su teléfono con furia, empiezo a cuestionarlo.

"Hermano, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?" Pregunté realmente confundido, no todos los días uno regresa de la escuela y encuentra a 2 chicas golpeadas, acostadas o sentadas en los sillones llorando y durmiendo.

"Mira Sasuke voy a ser directo, pero no quiero que te alteres." Me hizo un gesto a un sillón a su lado. "Siéntate antes."

Negué repetidamente con la cabeza. "No, quiero que me digas ya lo que está pasando, no quiero seguir siendo el único que se encuentra en la oscuridad." La ansiedad creciendo a cada segundo, haciéndose insoportable. "Dime que pasa aquí. ¿Por qué está Hinata y su hermana en nuestra casa en ese estado? ¿Dónde está nuestro padre? ¿Por qué estás tan serio y con quién hablabas? Y ¿Dónde está Naruko? No la veo por ningún lado." Pregunté todo junto, ya no podía controlarme, tenía que saber.

"Tranquilízate y siéntate" Exclamó mi hermano furioso, yo sólo cumplí, ya que raramente vemos a mi hermano enojado por algo, es realmente muy difícil hacerlo enojar, y para que se encuentre en este estado algo debe haber pasado, algo grave.

"Bien." Se masajea sus sienes. "Sasuke creo haberlo dicho antes, pero lo voy a repetir por las dudas, quiero que te tranquilices y escuches, voy a ser directo y franco contigo, demuéstrame que maduraste y puedes manejar las situaciones con lógica y fríamente." Dijo todo esto con una voz tan seria y firme que no pude discutir, sólo asentí para hacerle entender que continúe, lo cual hizo.

"Mira esta mañana Naruko salió con Hinata y su hermana Hanabi." Hizo una breve pausa. "No estamos seguros de lo que pasó, cuando volvía a casa me encontré con Hinata y su hermana desmayadas a unas 3 cuadras de casa, no hay rastros de Naruko, Hinata no despertó desde entonces y su hermana está en shock y no responde a nada que le preguntamos, padre fue a llamar a la policía y yo estaba hablando con Kisame."

"¿Estás diciendo que Naru-Naruko N-N-No está?" Pregunté temblando, mis mayores temores se confirmaron, mi Naru, mis bebes, ¿Dónde están? ¿Están bien?. Empecé a temblar, las lágrimas caían de mis ojos sin que me diera cuenta, ¿Y si le pasó algo? ¿Y si no sigue con v..?

"NOOO!" Grité llamando la atención de todos el la sala. "ESO NO ES POSIBLE, ESTÁS MINTIENDO." Caí de rodillas y comencé a tirar mis cabellos con fuerza. "TIENES QUE ESTAR MINTIENDO, ELLA ESTÁ AQUÍ CON NUESTROS BEBES." Traté de convencerme, ni me di cuenta que estaba gritando, estaba en shock, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, no podía controlarlo.

Sentí que trataban de sostener mis brazos para que no me siga haciendo daño, pero tiré con más fuerza, escuché voces que me pedían que me calmara, que trataban de consolarme, pero no pude, no estaba mi Naru, nuestros bebes, podrían estar en cualquier lado, lastimados, pidiéndome ayuda, podrían estar sufriendo y todo sería mi culpa por no estar con ellos cuando me necesitaban.

Seguí gritando con todas mis fuerzas, seguí lastimándome con mis brazos, las lágrimas caían libremente de mis mejillas, no me di cuenta que mi hermano estaba luchando para conseguir que me calme, pero en algún momento el shock fue demasiado y simplemente me desmayé, vi todo negro antes de que se desvanezca lentamente en la inconsciencia.

- Itachi POV -

El día empezó como cualquier otro, una ducha a la mañana, un desayuno en familia, a excepción de Naruko que sigue durmiendo ya que necesita descansar por su embarazo. Me emociona mucho la idea de ser tío, mi hermano se ve que es feliz con Naru, y ella es de la familia ya, todos la queremos, y está llevando a mis sobrinos. Yo haría cualquier cosa para proteger a mi familia y ahora Naruko entra en ese selecto grupo de personas que están siempre presentes en mi corazón. ¿Demasiado cursi? Yo también lo creo.

Como iba diciendo, un desayuno en familia, molestar a mi hermano pequeño, e irme a la universidad. Voy a una universidad cerca de casa, estudio administración de empresas, estoy en mi segundo año y tengo pensado terminar en pocos años.

Hoy tenía que rendir un examen importante por esa razón pase gran parte del tiempo estudiando o en la biblioteca investigando, hoy rindo y tengo la certeza de que me va a ir bien, ya que soy un Uchiha, nosotros somos perfectos. Nacimos con belleza, inteligencia y astucia que cualquier persona desearía tener.

Vuelvo de rendir bastante alegre después de sacarme de encima ese peso, y ahora voy a darme unas pequeñas vacaciones antes de otro examen, tal vez pasar más tiempo en casa así ayudo a cuidar a mi cuñada y a mis futuros sobrinos, estoy tan emocionado. Pero por fuera sigo teniendo mi máscara estoica de la cual me enorgullezco, nunca mostrar emociones o sentimientos cuando estoy fuera de casa o con algún desconocido. Es una regla táctica entre todos los Uchihas, la cual conocemos y respetamos.

Como iba diciendo volvía a casa cuando, a unas pocas cuadras, vi a una persona en el suelo, al principio pensé que era alguien durmiendo o desmayado. Me acerqué para asegurarme de que estaba bien, cuando la reconozco como la amiga de Sasuke, la chica tímida de ojos perla, Hinata, estaba en el suelo, algo de sangre cubría su rostro y sus brazos. Me agaché a su nivel para recogerla cuando vi, a pocos metros de su cuerpo, había otro cuerpo un poco más pequeño que el de ella. Cuando lo examiné lo reconocí como el de su hermana, no es que la hubiera visto antes pero con el parecido físico y la descripción de Naruko estaba casi seguro.

En ese momento me asusté preguntándome que les habría pasado, para estar en el suelo, algo golpeadas e inconscientes. Por un momento pensé lo peor, pero cuando vi sus ropas casi intactas me di cuenta que mis temores eran infundados, pero igualmente no podía dejarlas acá tiradas, así que, con mucho esfuerzo de mi parte, recogí a la más pequeña y la puse en mi espalda y a Hinata la lleve al estilo de novia.

Cuando llegué a casa tuve que tocar el timbre ya que llevando a estas 2 chicas no podía usar las llaves.

Me abrió mi madre y se horrorizó al distinguir la carga en mis brazos, rápidamente me hizo entrar y colocarlas en unos sillones. Después de eso me empezó a preguntar por Naruko, yo no sabía que tenía que ver ella, por eso le dije que no la había visto.

"Itachi tu no entiendes, esta mañana Naruko fue con estás 2 chicas a comer, y ahora las encuentras a pocas cuadras de casa, golpeadas e inconscientes y no está Naru." En ese momento entendí la preocupación de mi madre, Naruko desapareció, o más bien, alguien se la llevó. Comencé a enojarme, nadie toca a mi familia, también estaba muy preocupado por su bienestar y el de los bebes.

Todos miramos a la hermana de Hinata cuando despertó y empezó a llorar, puso sus rodillas contra su pecho y se envolvió entre sus brazos. Tratamos de consolarla, pero ella estaba en su mundo, no nos miraba, sólo lloraba y balbuceaba cosas que no entendíamos. Ahí comprendimos que estaba en shock por lo sucedido.

Madre se quedó consolándola mientras yo, al ver que era inútil tratar de sacarle información en este momento, iba a llamar a Kisame. Pero cuando estaba por marcar el celular entró mi padre en la sala y quedó sorprendido por todo lo que estaba pasando. Me acerqué a él y le expliqué brevemente lo que estaba pasando. Él entendió y fue a llamar a la policía.

Llamé a Kisame y le expliqué la situación. Kisame es un amigo mió que trabaja con la policía, es muy útil en estás situaciones. Él dijo que iba a investigar y darme la información que encontrara. Yo le agradecí y le colgué. Luego llamé a una ambulancia, pero me dijo que iba a tardar unos 20 minutos, traté de convencerlos de que vinieran antes, ya que las chicas se veían en shock, pero no hubo caso. Con enojo cerré mi teléfono con un ruido sordo.

En algún momento mientras hablaba con el hospital había venido mi hermano y, como yo, se sorprendió por todo esto y vino rápidamente hacia mi para preguntar lo que pasó, yo sólo lo mandé a callar con un gesto, no podía permitir que interrumpa esta conversación.

"Hermano, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?" Preguntó realmente confundido, y no lo culpo, no todos los días uno regresa de la escuela y encuentra a 2 chicas golpeadas, acostadas o sentadas en los sillones llorando y durmiendo.

"Mira Sasuke voy a ser directo, pero no quiero que te alteres." Hice un gesto a un sillón a su lado. "Siéntate antes." Sabiendo que mi hermanito no recibiría bien esta noticia, siendo franco yo tampoco me encuentro muy bien, pero el control sobre mis emociones es excelente.

Negó repetidamente con la cabeza. "No, quiero que me digas ya lo que está pasando, no quiero seguir siendo el único que se encuentra en la oscuridad." Vi como empezaba a mostrar signos de ansiedad, como el sudor por su rostro y sus manos que se abrían y cerraban. "Dime que pasa aquí. ¿Por qué está Hinata y su hermana en nuestra casa en ese estado? ¿Dónde está nuestro padre? ¿Por qué estás tan serio y con quién hablabas? Y ¿Dónde está Naruko? No la veo por ningún lado." Preguntó todo junto que me sorprendió que pudiera decir tantas palabras sin quedarse sin aire.

"Tranquilízate y siéntate" Exclamé furioso, él sólo cumplió, mi hermano empezaba a sacarme de mis casillas con su actitud terca, estoy muy nervioso por todo este asunto, y preocupado por las reacciones que pueda tener en Sasuke. Lo último que necesito es que hagan las cosa más difíciles de lo que son.

"Bien." Me masajeo mis sienes tratando de sacarme el dolor de cabeza que se estaba empezando a formar. "Sasuke creo haberlo dicho antes, pero lo voy a repetir por las dudas, quiero que te tranquilices y escuches, voy a ser directo y franco contigo, demuéstrame que maduraste y puedes manejar las situaciones con lógica y fríamente." Dije todo esto con una voz tan seria y firme que exigía obediencia y respeto, él sólo asintió para hacerme entender que continúe, lo cual hice de inmediato.

"Mira esta mañana Naruko salió con Hinata y su hermana Hanabi." Hice una breve pausa no sabiendo como continuar. "No estamos seguros de lo que pasó, cuando volvía a casa me encontré con Hinata y su hermana desmayadas a unas 3 cuadras de casa, no hay rastros de Naruko, Hinata no despertó desde entonces y su hermana está en shock y no responde a nada que le preguntamos, padre fue a llamar a la policía y yo estaba hablando con Kisame."

"¿Estás diciendo que Naru-Naruko N-N-No está?" Preguntó tartamudeando. Empezó a temblar, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos como una cascada, sus pupilas se dilataban, parecía a punto de romperse. Temía que no sería capaz de manejarlo, eso sólo lo afirmé cuando unos segundos después se descontroló.

"NOOO!" Gritó llamando la atención de todos el la sala. "ESO NO ES POSIBLE, ESTÁS MINTIENDO." Cayó de rodillas y comenzó a tirar de sus cabellos con fuerza. "TIENES QUE ESTAR MINTIENDO, ELLA ESTÁ AQUÍ CON NUESTROS BEBES." Trató de convencerse, siguió gritando en shock, cada vez más fuerte.

Me acerqué y traté de hacer palanca con sus brazos, pero tenía mucha fuerza, le decía palabras de consuelo, pero el no me escuchaba. Se empezó a hiperventilar, nuestra madre se acercó preocupada y trataba de ayudarme a calmarlo. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas para sujetar sus brazos, pero él daba pelea y a cada momento sus gritos eran más fuertes que tenía miedo que se lastimara la garganta, se volvieron más desesperados y angustiosos, que me hacía daño presenciar a mi hermano tan vulnerable, nunca lo había visto así y me preocupa.

De un momento a otro sus gritos se hicieron más leves hasta que desaparecieron por completo, sus brazos dejaron de moverse y sus párpados se cerraron, cayó contra mi inconsciente.

Mis queridos lectores:

Cualquier error que encuentren pueden decirlo y con gusto lo arreglo. Voy a tratar de actualizar todos los sábados. Me gustaría escuchar sus preguntas, si algo no queda claro pueden preguntar y con gusto de explico.

Muchas Gracias a todos y disfruten la historia.

Agradecimientos a:

-araduil

-gammerforever

-Hana uchiha

-Fanaticasailormoon

-Kurashi92

-Bego-Bura-xD

-Naruko U-Strife

-Moon-9215

-Rena Sabaku no

-lady-darkness-chan

Y a todos los que leen y disfrutan de la historia. Besos.


	24. Pesadilla, encerrado y preocupación

Descargo de responsabilidad: NO me pertenece Naruto ni sus personajes. Hago esto por diversión y no por fines de lucro.

**Viviendo el Presente**

Por Kitsunefiction04

- Itachi POV -

_Me acerqué y traté de hacer palanca con sus brazos, pero tenía mucha fuerza, le decía palabras de consuelo, pero el no me escuchaba. Se empezó a hiperventilar, nuestra madre se acercó preocupada y trataba de ayudarme a calmarlo. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas para sujetar sus brazos, pero él daba pelea y a cada momento sus gritos eran más fuertes que tenía miedo que se lastimara la garganta, se volvieron más desesperados y angustiosos, que me hacía daño presenciar a mi hermano tan vulnerable, nunca lo había visto así y me preocupa._

_De un momento a otro sus gritos se hicieron más leves hasta que desaparecieron por completo, sus brazos dejaron de moverse y sus párpados se cerraron, cayó contra mi inconsciente._

- Sasuke POV -

Corrí desesperado, no podía alcanzar a Naruko, ella se alejaba más a cada momento. Me sentí impotente, trataba de correr con todas mis fuerzas pero sentía que no avanzaba, y ella se distanciaba más de mi. Unos momentos después ya no la vi más, caí de rodillas contra el piso y me recriminé por ser tan inútil, por no poder alcanzar a mi novia.

De un momento a otro el ambiente cambia, ya no estaba encerrado en un pasillo oscuro, ahora estaba en mi casa, el living para ser más precisos. Naruko estaba sentada en un sillón, con su estómago gigante, lo acariciaba mientras tarareaba una canción. Esa imagen me provocó nostalgia y una felicidad enorme, así que me acerqué pero, cuando estuve a punto de tocarla, desapareció entre mis dedos, y en su lugar apareció otra Naruko, pero esta no tenía un gran estómago, estaba en el suelo, un charco de sangre debajo de ella, sangre en todas las paredes y algo me decía que era de ella. Estaba encadenada a una pared y lloraba mientras se sujetaba su estómago lastimado.

Yo me acerqué a consolarla, pero cuando llegué a tocarla ella se dio vuelta para mirarme. Me quedé en shock cuando vi sus ojos sin vida y su estómago abierto por la mitad.

Ella me señaló con una mano y con voz lastimera dijo. "Es tu culpa que yo esté muerta." Esa declaración me heló los pelos de la nuca, no quería creer lo que mis ojos veían, no quería creer que el amor de mi vida está muriendo frente a mí y es mi culpa. "Es por tu culpa que nuestros hijos murieron." Lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos, me puse de rodillas para estar al nivel de Naruko y traté de acercarme para consolarla, pero ella sólo se alejaba.

"No pudiste protegernos, tú lo prometiste." Me acusó con veneno en su voz, con un tono que nunca quise escuchar en ella.

"P-P-Pero yo-yo trat-té de protegerlos." Repliqué débilmente.

"Nos dejaste morir." Siguió hablando sin escucharme.

"Perdón, perdóname Naruko." Yo seguía llorando, tratando de alcanzarla, pero ella sólo se alejaba.

"Nos abandonaste."

"No es cierto, yo intenté protegerlos." Traté de que me escuchara. Pero el llanto se mezclaba con mi voz y era difícil entender lo que estaba diciendo.

"Tu eres el único culpable de que nuestros bebes estén muertos, nunca te lo voy a perdonar." Era demasiado para mi, escuchar eso de la persona que más amas fue demasiado, empecé a pedirle perdón, necesitaba que me perdone para poder estar en paz, la culpa me estaba consumiendo.

"PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN." Empecé a gritar. Todo se desvanecía en negro, sentía que me sacudían y gritaban algo, pero no era muy claro.

De repente desperté, mi hermano estaba a mi lado con sus brazos tratando de calmarme y una mirada preocupada en sus ojos.

"¿Qué pasó?" Pregunté aturdido por el sueño.

"Te desmayaste así que te puse a dormir aquí." Señaló la cama. "Estaba pasando por el pasillo y escuché ruidos en tu habitación y vine a corroborar que estuvieras bien, pero cuando entré estabas moviéndote mucho y gritando 'PERDÓN, PERDÓN''varias veces, por eso te desperté." Tomó aire después de la oración y preguntó realmente preocupado. "¿Estás bien? ¿Qué soñabas?"

"No es nada." Dije masajeando mi frente.

"Sasuke ¿Te encuentras bien?" Preguntó con seriedad.

"Si, me encuentro bien." Traté de hacerle creer, pero él sólo levantó una ceja incrédulo.

"Si es así, ¿Por qué estás llorando?" Su pregunta me sorprendió, y cuando toqué mis ojos me di cuenta que, efectivamente, había lágrimas ahí. Rápidamente me sequé las lágrimas no queriendo mostrar más debilidad frente a mi hermano.

"Sólo un mal sueño, nada de que preocuparse." Dije irritado, antes de que un pensamiento llegara de pronto. "¿Cuánto tiempo estuve durmiendo?" Estaba realmente confundido, con las ventanas cerradas es imposible saber la hora del día.

"No mucho, sólo unas 4 horas a lo suma."

"Ya veo sólo 4 hor... ¿4 HORAS?" Lo agarré de las solapas de su camisa y junté su rostro con el mio para poder mirarlo a los ojos. "¿Qué pasó con Naruko y los bebes? ¿Los encontraron? ¿Tienen alguna noticia de ellos?"

Itachi se apartó de mi, lentamente como si tuviera miedo que en cualquier momento me volvería loco y dijo con la voz más tranquila que pudo. "No, no hemos encontrado nada aún, lo lamento." Negando con la cabeza.

"Comprendo." Tratando de controlarme y no volver a llorar como hoy, pero es tan difícil no llorar cuando te das cuenta que tu novia y tus hijos no están contigo, y no hay forma de traerlos de nuevo.

Un pensamiento llegó de pronto a mi cabeza. "¿Y el abuelo de Naruko?" Pregunté curioso. "¿Dónde se encuentra Jiraiya? ¿Ya lo sabe?"

"Si, me temo que se enteró unos minutos después de que te desmayaras." Me sonrojé al recordar que me desmayé en frente de mi familia. "No sé como no te despertaste con todos sus gritos, se encontraba realmente asustado y furioso salió a ver si podía descubrir algo para ayudar."

En ese momento me avergoncé en pensar en mi vergonzosa reacción, y me sentí mal al ser el único que no colabora con la búsqueda de Naruko, yo debería estar ayudando, no lamentándome en una cama y llorando asustado como una niña de cinco años que piensa que en su armario hay un monstruo.

Rápidamente me levanté de la cama, sobresaltando a mi hermano con mi movimiento brusco. "Cuéntame que ha pasado mientras estuve dormido." Dije con toda la seriedad que pude reunir.

"Bueno para empezar hemos hablado con la policía y ya están buscando por Naruko, padre logró que pongan su foto en los periódicos dando una recompensa, y madre llamó a los Hyugas y llevó a Hinata y su hermana al hospital, Hinata todavía no despierta, pero nos avisarán cuando lo haga." Tomó una respiración profunda, los signos del estrés se empezaron a notar en él, prueba de todo el agotamiento tanto físico como mental que está sufriendo. "Mira Sasuke yo sé lo que estás pensando, y quiero dejar claro que no te voy a permitir ir y ponerte en peligro aún si se trata de rescatar a Naruko."

Mi furia se impulsó por esa frase, '¿Cómo se atreve?' Pensé. "Tú no entiendes." Lo acusé con ira en mis ojos.

"Te equivocas Sasuke, entiendo perfectamente. Créeme que yo también me encuentro preocupado por Naruko y su bienestar, pero la ira nubla tu juicio hermanito, y estarías corriendo de cabeza a cualquier trampa que te pongan enfrente. "

"¿Y qué esperas? ¿Que me quede de brazos cruzados y no hacer nada para ayudar a rescatar a mi novia, a mis hijos?"

"Claro que no, sólo estoy diciendo que seas racional, no te puedes dejar cegar por tu furia." Explicó pacientemente.

Yo sabía que tenía razón, pero no podía admitirme ami mismo que yo seria una carga tratando de ayudar en este momento, simplemente no entraba en mi mente que yo no podía ayudar a mi Naru y a nuestros bebes.

Miré a Itachi con ojos suplicantes. "Por favor Itachi, debe haber algo en lo que pueda ayudar." Me costó mucho decirlo, pero me sentía tan impotente, desesperado, necesitaba que alguien estuviera ami lado y me guiara. Necesitaba a Naru conmigo. Pero ahora no era momento de lamentarme, tenía que ser fuerte, por ellos.

Mi hermano suavizó su mirada y me dijo un poco más comprensivo."No te preocupes Sasuke, la vamos a encontrar, además, no te olvides de que ella es fuerte, sabe como cuidarse y nunca dejaría que le hagan daño a sus hijos." Dijo con tal convicción que yo sólo quería obtener un poco de su confianza, quería creer con su misma fuerza, pero en ese momento sólo atiné a asentir.

- Naruko POV -

Me desperté aturdida, no sé donde estoy. Aunque pensándolo mejor tal vez prefiero no saber. No puedo ver nada, todo es oscuridad, pero eso se debe a la venda que tengo en los ojos, puedo sentir una en la boca también. En el lugar donde estoy hace frío y siento el suelo húmedo. No puedo oír nada así que puede ser que no hay nadie a mi alrededor. Trató de mover mis manos y piernas, pero parecen estar atadas.

'¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?' Trato de pensar. 'Veamos, lo último que recuerdo es que estaba con Hinata y Hanabi volviendo a la mansión Uchiha.' Mis pensamientos se hacen confusos desde ahí. 'También recuerdo un auto negro y de ahí salieron unos hombres. Recuerdo que ellas me protegían y recuerdo como uno de esos hombres me pone un trapo en la boca y nariz, después de eso nada.' Empiezo a retorcerme, estoy muy preocupada, ¿Estarán bien Hinata y su hermana? Espero que sí. ¿Qué van a hacer conmigo, y mis bebes?

Un ruido de pasos interrumpe mis pensamientos, trato de alejarme de donde provienen, pero las ataduras hacen imposibles los movimientos bruscos. Con cada paso mi corazón late más rápido, empiezo a sudar y pensamientos poco agradables recorren mi mente.

De pronto se detienen y escucho una voz que se me hace familiar, pero no puedo saber de quien es. "Espero que estés disfrutando de tu estancia en este agradable lugar." Dice con sorna.

Siento una de sus manos tomando mi cabello con rudeza y levantar mi cabeza provocándome un dolor agudo en esa zona, por la mordaza no pude emitir un sonido de protesta, sólo pude poner una expresión de dolor que provocó que mi carcelero riera entre dientes.

"Dime que se siente saber que no saldrás de aquí con vida." No le respondí, aunque quisiera no hubiera podido. Él pareció darse cuenta de mi impedimento para hablar ya que tiró con fuerza de la mordaza, rompiéndola y sacándola efectivamente de mi boca, lo cual seguro va a dejar marca más adelante.

Pareció esperar por una respuesta porque, al no recibirla, sentí la palma de su mano golpeándome con fuerza excesiva mi mejilla derecha. "Respondeme, maldita sea." Gruñó con ira.

Yo me cuestionaba si debería responder, realmente no quería que me golpeara más, pero pensé que si no le respondía se iría por donde vino. Finalmente me decidí por responder, al menos creí que aplazaría el dolor.

"Y-Yo N-" Sentí la garganta seca como si no la hubiera utilizado por un tiempo, forcé a las palabras para salir, pero era tan difícil. "Yo no-no voy a mo-morir, Sasuke me res-rescatará." Titubee una respuesta tratando de ignorar el dolor que me provocaba.

Sentí que la mano en mis cabellos oprimía con más fuerza. "¿Eso crees?" Preguntó con veneno en su voz. "Quiero que sepas que tu amado Sasuke no va a venir a ayudarte." Cambió a una voz más alegre. "Tu y tus hijos van a morir. Y nadie va a poder ayudarlos."

"Quiero saber porque quieres matarnos."

"Ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones, en este momento sólo vine a decirte algo." Me arrojó contra la pared con gran fuerza, mi cabeza golpeó duramente el concreto y mi cuerpo cayó pesadamente al suelo, por suerte mi estómago no sufrió daño alguno ya que golpee mi costado al estrellarme contra el muro. Sentí un río de sangre saliendo de mi lado izquierdo de la cara, y mi brazo se dobló en una posición incómoda en la caída. Dí un grito de dolor que sólo causó la risa de mi carcelero. "No voy a permitirte que te acerques a Sasuke nunca más." Dijo en un tono escalofriante antes de retirarse por donde vino, dejándome en el suelo y a punto de perder el conocimiento.

- Sasuke POV -

No puedo creer que me obligaran a venir al colegio con todo lo que está pasando, pero mi hermano logró convencer a mis padres de que era buena idea que me despeje un poco, ya que según sus palabras estresarme de más me iba a hacer mal a mi salud y podría terminar desmayandome otra vez. No puedo creer que use mi desmayo a su favor, todavía me avergüenzo de eso.

Así que aquí estoy, sentado 'escuchando' a este profesor. No puedo prestar atención a lo que dice aunque lo intente. Mi mente está atascada pensando en Naruko y en donde podría estar, tal vez mi hermano tiene razón y me estoy estresando de más, pero en este momento realmente no me importa.

Cuando le conté al resto lo que pasó se preocuparon mucho, me pareció rara la actitud de Shikamaru, es como si supiera algo que yo no, él no dijo nada, sólo se retiró y nunca regresó, ni siquiera entramos a la primera clase. Kiba como es evidente se puso a gritar y armar un escándalo hasta que un profesor lo amenazó con enviarlo a la oficina del director, Lee gritaba algo de la juventud robada antes de ponerse a llorar, los demás actuaron bastante normales, se preocuparon, preguntaron que noticias teníamos, si teníamos sospechosos, que si sabíamos algo que les avisemos y se comprometieron a ayudar, además de ir a visitar a Hinata y su hermanita al hospital.

- Naruko POV -

No sé cuanto llevo aquí, tal vez pasaron horas, días, incluso semanas. El tiempo es tan impredecible, para mi se sintieron como décadas desde que estoy encerrada aquí. Hace un tiempo que tampoco vino el señor de la voz escalofriante, creo que vino alguien y me trajo agua y alguna otra cosa que se parecía al puré pero tenía un sabor ácido y no muy agradable, no quiero saber que es. Por otro lado con mis hijos en mi panza ya en el último trimestre, no tengo otra opción más que comer para tener suficientes nutrientes. No quiero perjudicar a mis bebes.

Mis muñecas y tobillos sangran de tanto tratar de desatarme, mi brazo dejó de doler hace bastante, ya ni lo siento y mi cara cayó sin fuerza contra en suelo después de estar tanto tiempo sin dormir, pero como había dicho antes no sé muy bien cuanto ah pasado, pero parece tanto.

Quisiera poder tocar mi estómago, poder transmitirle a mis hijos que todo está bien, poder sentir sus patadas, poder sentir que están vivos. 'Sasuke, ¿Dónde estás?' Me pregunté con angustia.

Finalmente cedí al cansancio y me desvanecí lentamente deseando que cuando despertara ya no estaría encerrada en esta prisión oscura y tenebrosa, estaría en brazos de mi novio, en su casa escuchando sus palabras de consuelo asegurándome que todo va a estar bien, que nuestros hijos están en perfectas condiciones. Si sólo fuera cierto.

- Sasuke POV -

Estamos en la tercera clase, con el profesor Orochimaru, ese profesor me da escalofríos siempre con su mirada fija en mi y su apariencia que me recuerda tanto a una serpiente que da miedo, se para enfrente de la clase y habla todo el tiempo aunque nadie lo escuche.

Shikamaru, para gran sorpresa mía, apareció en esta clase. Ya que había faltado a las dos anteriores. Se sentó en el fondo y no habló con ninguno de nosotros, ni siquiera una mirada, sólo centró su vista en la clase como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo. Con sus ojos fríos y calculadores, atrás quedo lo perezoso.

Ya han pasado 2 días desde que Naruko fue secuestrada, todavía no tenemos pista alguna y eso es lo que me desconcierta, no recibimos llamado pidiendo recompensa ni nada por el estilo. Al principio se pensó que era un secuestro por dinero, pero con el paso de los días el miedo inunda mi sistema al darme cuenta que el secuestrador quiere otra cosa de Naruko y no creo que sea nada agradable, temo por su seguridad y por la de nuestros hijos, no duermo bien por las noches y no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea ella.

Me encuentro aterrado frente a la posibilidad de perderla, ella es como un sol en mi vida, ella hace que todo a su alrededor se vea mejor, ella le da color a la vida tan monótona en que me encontraba antes de su llegada y ahora ella es la portadora de dos bebes hechos con nuestro amor. Mi estómago se estremece ante el sólo pensamiento del suplicio que debe estar pasando sola, lejos de casa y con algún desconocido que no tiene intenciones muy puras.

'Lo único que deseo es que se encuentre bien, daría todo mi dinero por garantizar su seguridad, me gustaría poder estar con ella y protegerla.' Son los pensamientos que recorren mi cabeza que se encuentra tan atrofiada por todo el estrés que estoy pasando, y las pesadillas que me aquejan en la noche, impidiéndome efectivamente el sueño.

- Naruko POV -

Mis ojos se abren de repente al sentir una sustancia helada empapando mi cuerpo. Trato de levantarme pero el embarazo imposibilita ese movimiento, aunque las ataduras también contribuyen. Miro hacia arriba desde mi posición en el suelo pero sólo veo oscuridad, de pronto recuerdo la venda que cubre mis ojos.

Una risa resuena en la pequeña prisión y un estremecimiento recorre mi cuerpo involuntariamente. "Es hora de divertirnos." Dijo con un tono de malicia presente que no presagiaba nada bueno.

Sentí que sus manos tomaban las mías con fuerza, e incluso clavándome sus uñas en el intento, en ese momento traté de no mostrar dolor, notando que, como en ocasiones pasadas, él sólo lo disfruta. Me levantó y rápidamente me empujó contra la pared, allí soltó las ataduras de mis muñecas pero enseguida las reemplazó por otras que se encontraban en la pared, de esa forma mis brazos quedaron totalmente separados. Lo mismo hizo con mis piernas momentos después. Con lo cual quedé colgada de una pared sin movimientos posibles, con un brazo palpitante de dolor y un loco psicópata que considera divertido el dolor ajeno. 'Si, estoy de maravilla.' Pensé con ironía.

De un tirón arrancó la venda de mis ojos. "Toda persona torturada merece conocer la cara de su torturador. ¿No lo crees así?"

Mis ojos ardían al contacto con la luz, después de estar tanto tiempo en la oscuridad, la luz es como un poderoso veneno en mis ojos. Después de unos segundos lo intenté de nuevo, los abrí lentamente. Al principio veía todo borroso, pero al pasar los segundos mi vista se fue aclarando. Ahora que puedo ver me doy cuenta de que es de día, esta pequeña cárcel tiene una ventana que da a la calle o por lo menos la luz solar entra por ahí, pero por el color anaranjado deduzco que ya estamos de tarde. Además de eso no tiene mucho más, salvo las rejas que no me permiten salir, las paredes de concreto, el suelo de piedra y unos tarros de comida que use hace un tiempo. Cuando enfoco mi vista en la persona que se encuentra delante mio, todo el color se va de mi rostro.

La persona que me secuestró es...

Mis queridos lectores:

Cualquier error que encuentren pueden decirlo y con gusto lo arreglo. Voy a tratar de actualizar todos los sábados. Me gustaría escuchar sus preguntas, si algo no queda claro pueden preguntar y con gusto de explico.

Muchas Gracias a todos y disfruten la historia.

Agradecimientos a:

-araduil

-gammerforever

-Hana uchiha

-Fanaticasailormoon

-Kurashi92

-Bego-Bura-xD

-Naruko U-Strife

-Moon-9215

-Rena Sabaku no

-lady-darkness-chan

-nadia

Y a todos los que leen y disfrutan de la historia. Besos.

Nadia: No, ese no era el final. Quedan algunos más capítulos por publicar, pero nos estamos acercando al final. Cualquier duda que tengas no dudes en preguntar.


	25. Tortura, sospechosos y posibles aliados

Descargo de responsabilidad: NO me pertenece Naruto ni sus personajes. Hago esto por diversión y no por fines de lucro.

**Viviendo el Presente**

Por Kitsunefiction04

-Naruko POV -

_Mis ojos ardían al contacto con la luz, después de estar tanto tiempo en la oscuridad, la luz es como un poderoso veneno en mis ojos. Después de unos segundos lo intenté de nuevo, los abrí lentamente. Al principio veía todo borroso, pero al pasar los segundos mi vista se fue aclarando. Ahora que puedo ver me doy cuenta de que es de día, esta pequeña cárcel tiene una ventana que da a la calle o por lo menos la luz solar entra por ahí, pero por el color anaranjado deduzco que ya estamos de tarde. Además de eso no tiene mucho más, salvo las rejas que no me permiten salir, las paredes de concreto, el suelo de piedra y unos tarros de comida que use hace un tiempo. Cuando enfoco mi vista en la persona que se encuentra delante mio, todo el color se va de mi rostro._

_La persona que me secuestró es..._

- Naruko POV -

La persona que me secuestró y me hizo pasar por todo este suplicio es nada más y nada menos que nuestro profesor Orochimaru, el que está obsesionado con Sasuke y es bastante raro y repulsivo ya que no encuentro mejores adjetivos para describir la sensación que me provoca.

En estos momentos me mira con sus ojos llenos de malicia, los cuales me recuerdan tantos a los de una serpiente antes de comer a una presa, su piel tan pálida que podría pensarse que nunca recibió rayos del sol, su lengua viscosa que utiliza para asustarme mientras la mueve alrededor de sus dientes delanteros, su sonrisa torcida que me muestra lo mucho que está gozando de mi sufrimiento y sus manos que sostienen algo que yo no llego a ver, pero que tengo la sensación de que no me va a gustar.

Antes de que pudiera decir cualquier comentario escalofriante yo volví a preguntar la cuestión que me traía tan interesada desde que me trajeron hasta este lugar abandonado. "¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí? ¿Por qué quieres matarme? ¿Por qué yo?" Pregunté rápidamente con miedo de que cuando cerrara la boca para respirar no podría volver a abrirla.

"Kukuku, veo que estamos impacientes. ¿No?" Dijo con su repugnante sonrisa. Yo sólo lo miré con rabia e impotencia. "Pero no te voy a dejar mucho tiempo más en la oscuridad." Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna.

Se acercó unos pasos más y con una de sus manos agarró mi cabeza y me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos mientras hablaba.

"Mi plan es simple y efectivo, te voy a matar a ti y a tus hijos." Se empezó a reír ante mi cara horrorizada.

"¿Por qué?" Dije con dificultad, el miedo me había paralizado no podía emitir sonido, mi garganta se secó de repente, sudor caía de mi cara y mis manos se retorcían tratando de zafarse de sus ataduras.

"Tu tienes algo que yo quiero, y busco que me lo devuelvas." No podía entender lo que decía. ¿Qué podría tener yo que alguien querría? Realmente me sentía desconcertada.

"No lo entiendo, ¿Qué podría tener que te pertenece?" Pregunté desesperada, esta situación me aterraba cada vez más, ya no podía controlar el temblor en mis brazos y piernas.

Me miró a los ojos en busca de algo, pero al no encontrarlo chasqueó la lengua y me miró con disgusto. "Veo que no sabes de lo que hablo, déjame iluminarte." De pronto lancé un grito al sentir una mano fría en contacto con la piel de mi panza. "Dentro de tu estómago se encuentra la prueba de todo." Empezó a frotar la zona, a cada contacto con su mano mi cuerpo se estremeció involuntariamente. "Tu, pequeña basura, te acercaste a Sasuke y lograste embarazarte de él. Pero te olvidas que Sasuke es mío y yo no voy a permitir que una perra como tú lo tenga antes, así que voy a eliminarte a ti y a la prueba de esto."

"Por favor no le hagas daño a mis hijos ellos no tienen nada que ver con esto." Supliqué por la vida de mis hijos, en este momento no me importa lo que me hagan pero no puedo dejar que le hagan daño a mis hijos, no si yo puedo evitarlo. 'Sasuke ¿Dónde estás? Ven pronto a salvarnos.'

- Sasuke POV -

Regreso de la escuela como estuve haciendo toda esta semana, es realmente irritante no poder ser de utilidad para la búsqueda de mi novia y mis bebes, también me deja un sentimiento de impotencia por no poder hacer nada para ayudar.

Últimamente la casa tiene un ambiente sombrío, es así desde que Naruko fue secuestrada, mamá se la pasa todo el día deprimida e intenta olvidar todo aseando la casa o haciendo la comida, papá no está mucho en casa, pasa la mayor parte del día con la policía o quien sabe donde, e Itachi a veces está en casa pero siempre está hablando con alguien por el celular o en la computadora. Yo normalmente trato de sacarle información a alguien y cuando me doy por vencido me encierro en mi cuarto hasta la hora de comer.

Cuando llego a casa abro la puerta, estoy por entrar y alguien me empuja de repente haciendo que me tropiece con mis pies y caiga al suelo con un ruido sordo.

Levanto la vista para ver a mi hermano, pero un gesto de seriedad reemplaza a su sonrisa burlona siempre presente y que utiliza en casos como estos en los que termino en una situación humillante. Me paro de prisas tratando de descubrir cual es el motivo para que mi hermano este serio. Él me extiende una mano para ayudarme, cosa que agradezco aunque no lo demuestro en el exterior. "Sasuke tenemos que hablar." Me dijo antes de ir hacia dentro de la casa sin mirar una vez atrás. Yo sólo lo seguí con curiosidad.

Cuando los segundos pasaban y no decía nada, sólo su mirada escrutadora sobre mi, me hizo querer correr y esconderme. Pero como buen Uchiha no lo demostré. "¿Qué es lo que querías hablar conmigo?" Le pregunté dela forma más estoica que pude en un momento así.

"Tenemos una pista que nos conduce al culpable." Dijo con su rostro sin emociones, pero hasta yo pude notar la forma en que sus ojos tenían un brillo de alegría cuando la posibilidad de encontrar a Naruko se presentó.

"¿Qué pista? ¿Saben donde está Naruko?" Preguntó con un tono esperanzador esperando escuchar buenas noticias.

"No, como cuestión de hechos no sabemos donde está y todavía no podemos comprobar quien lo hizo." Y así fue como mis esperanzas se destruyeron frente a mis ojos, pero, antes de que cayera en un abismo de depresión, mi hermano agregó. "Pero tenemos sospechosos y ya nos estamos acercando a la verdad. No falta mucho antes de que sepamos con certeza el lugar en donde la ocultan."

"¿Cómo-" Antes de que pudiera terminar fui cruelmente interrumpido.

"Una prueba de ADN, quedó en las uñas de Hinata cuando estuvo tratando de luchar contra los que las secuestraron, al parecer logró arañarlo en algún lado y de allí quedó el ADN. Pertenece a alguien llamado Sakon que pertenece a una banda de delincuentes llamados los 'Cuatro del Sonido' conformado por él, su hermano gemelo Ukon, Jirobo, Kidomaru, Tayuya la única mujer y actualmente alguien llamado Kimimaru."

"¿Qué están esperando? Vayan a buscarlos." Dije con impaciencia, si esos delincuentes tenían a mi novia y a mis bebes deberían estar tras las rejas ya. No es posible que todavía no los hallan atrapado.

"Paciencia hermano, no todo es tan simple como parece." Cuando estaba a punto de interrumpir Itachi comenzó a hablar de nuevo. "La policía está segura que ellos no son los que tienen a Naruko, pero eso no quiere decir que no serán interrogados y una vez extraída la información tal vez tengamos una idea de quien es realmente el culpable del secuestro." Lo que decía mi hermano tiene sentido, ¿Para qué una banda de delincuentes callejera secuestrar a Naruko? Podría ser por el dinero, pero el hecho de que no llamaran para pedir rescate es prueba suficiente que no es su motivación en este caso. ¿Venganza? No, Naruko no es el tipo de chica que se metería en problemas con la gente, y yo no recuerdo tener problemas con nadie tampoco, y menos al extremo de que tuvieran que secuestrar a alguien querido. La única opción lógica que nos queda es que trabajaran para alguien. Pero me pregunto ¿Por qué alguien secuestrarla? ¿Tratarían de hacerle daño a ella, ami o a los bebes? Mi estómago se estremece al pensar en algún daño a mi novia o a nuestros bebes.

"¿Tienen algún sospechoso por el momento?" Pregunté realmente interesado en saber quienes son los sospechosos que tiene la policía. ¿Conoceré a alguno? Ojalá que no, lo que menos quiero en este momento es sospechar que algún conocido mio es el culpable de provocar tanta angustia en mi familia y de causar daño tanto a mi novia como a mi persona.

"Están investigando en este momento, pero sí tienen un sospechoso en mente, pero sin las pruebas carece de valor legal."

"¿Y quién es el sospechoso?" Realmente odio a mi hermano por ser tan reservado, sabe que me interesa saber quien es el que supuestamente secuestró a mi novia y el muy bastardo no me dice el nombre apropósito, él sólo quiere que yo le pida.

Y cuando habló dijo algo que me sorprendió, pero sobretodo me horrorizó. "Orochimaru." No, no quiero creer que el profesor espeluznante es el que la secuestró, lo vemos todos los días, lo conocemos hace años. Yo se que es raro y parece una serpiente y todo el mundo le tiene miedo, pero nunca se me cruzó por la cabeza que alguien que conozco hace años sería el culpable de tal crimen. No sabría porque secuestró a Naru, cual es su motivo, nunca lo esperé de él, ni de ningún conocido de la escuela.

"Pero ¿Cómo pueden estar tan seguros?" Para que Itachi me diga el nombre de mi profesor tiene que estar muy seguro, pero ¿Cómo es posible que esté tan seguro si sólo cuenta con una prueba de ADN que ni siquiera relaciona a la persona con Orochimaru? ¿O tal vez si?

"Al principio no teníamos pruebas, estábamos desconcertados, no sabíamos por donde empezar. Cuando obtuvimos la muestra de ADN tampoco fue mucha ayuda, para eso debíamos interrogar a la persona y su grupo pero necesitábamos tiempo, el cual no poseemos." Habló en un tono monótono en todo momento, casi como una máquina.

"¿Entonces cóm-?" Otra vez fui interrumpido, estaba empezando a cansarme de ser cortado cada vez que quiero hacer una oración.

"Pero entonces Shikamaru se nos acercó." Ante el nombre de mi amigo presté especial atención, sospechando del comportamiento anormal de Shikamaru estos últimos días. "Y nos dijo que él y Naruko estuvieron sospechando del comportamiento de su profesor Orochimaru." Levanté una ceja ante la mención de mi novia. "Dijeron que tenía una obsesión extraña contigo, Naruko se había dado cuenta hace un tiempo y habló con Shikamaru, ambos acordaron observar detenidamente a Orochimaru y se dieron cuenta del favoritismo casi obvio que tiene contigo." Cuando estaba por hablar mi hermano levantó una mano para callarme. "Obviamente esto no es motivo para que sospechemos de él en el secuestro, pero investigué ya que me pareció raro que un profesor esté tan empeñado en un estudiante, eso no es normal y desde la desconfianza de Naruko y Shikamaru no debe ser un problema menor."Tomó una respiración profunda para continuar con su relato. "Y descubrí que tenían razón. Orochimaru tiene un expediente muy sucio, denunciado por abuso de menores, cometer asesinatos, e inclusive secuestros, pero todos estos casos nunca llegaron a concretarse por alguna razón." Yo me quedé boquiabierto ante esta nueva información y una sensación de pánico recorrió mi cuerpo al imaginarme a mi Naru con ese loco.

"Pero-Pero ¿Cómo es posible que nunca nadie hiciera nada? ¿Cómo puede ser un profesor?" No es posible que alguien así esté a cargo de la enseñanza, no sé como no está en la cárcel con un expediente así.

"No lo sé, Orochimaru parece ser un hombre torcido y peligroso. Parece tener poder y dinero en sus manos. Los casos pudieron no concretarse por falta de pruebas o tal vez hubo dinero en el medio. Y el porque ser un profesor me tiene desconcertado. ¿Por qué alguien con su poder dedicarse a la enseñanza? Y eso me hizo pensar que estaba buscando algo en la escuela y ese algo aunque sienta repulsión al decirlo, temo que eres tú, hermano mío." Me quedé en shock de sólo pensarlo, empecé a pensar en mis experiencias en la escuela y puedo llegar a ver el sentido detrás de las palabras de Shikamaru e Itachi no es normal el modo de comportarse de Orochimaru conmigo, sobretodo sentir constantemente su mirada en medio de las clases, es algo muy molesto que traté de ignorar todo este tiempo.

"Entonces ¿Por qué secuestrar a Naruko?"

Yo sabía la respuesta, pero igual tenía que oírla aunque me doliera el corazón al hacerlo. "Orochimaru estuvo muchos años tratando de tenerte, imagina que de un día a otro viene una nueva persona y acapara toda la atención que él quiso conseguir, se vuelve muy unida a ti y en algún momento se enamoran y por esa razón ella queda embarazada. Eso arruina totalmente todos sus planes. Y por esa razón tendría que sacar a cierta persona del camino y al fruto de ese amor. Por eso tu dinero no le importa, tampoco la idea de que pueda ser encarcelado, tiene demasiado poder para temer por algo como eso." Sentí todo este asunto totalmente repugnante, no puedo creer que ese loco intente asesinar a Naru y a nuestros bebes por su enferma obsesión conmigo.

"No lo dejaré." Cuando capté la mirada de mi hermano repetí. "No voy a dejar que se salga con la suya."

"Muy cierto, no se saldrá con la suya." Me dio una de sus raras sonrisas reconfortantes, y con determinación en sus ojos dijo. "Puede que tenga mucho dinero y poder, pero lo que él no sabe es que los Uchihas tenemos aún más."

La determinación de mi hermano me dio todo el valor que necesitaba. "Tiene que aprender la lección 'nunca te metas con un Uchiha' nosotros siempre obtenemos lo que queremos y somos posesivos, no vamos a permitir que esa serpiente se robe algo que es precioso para nosotros."

- Naruko POV -

Han pasado 2 horas desde que está tortura empezó. Al principio pensé que Orochimaru me mataría rápido y eficaz, no dejar una prueba de mi cuerpo y así lograr su objetivo que es eliminarme y tener vía libre hacía Sasuke. Que equivocada estaba. Unos segundos después descubrí mi error al sentir una palma estrellándose con dureza contra mi mejilla, y ahí entendí que esto no sería rápido y sin dolor. No, sería largo y con la mayor cantidad de dolor posible para hacerme pagar por ser un obstáculo en el camino de esa asquerosa serpiente. Al principio fueron unos pocos golpes, insultos hacia mi persona y hacia mis pobres bebes. Luego los golpes fueron más seguidos y más dolorosos, los insultos más malicioso, las burlas, amenazas cada ves más sádicos hasta el punto en el cual terminé al borde del desmayo. Según sus propias palabras quería saber cuanto tiempo más aguantaría. Él sabía que estaba sufriendo lo vi en sus ojos, también vi el deleite que tenía cada vez que infligía una lesión en mi, no creo que en toda mi vida haya conocido a alguien tan sádico como él y eso me aterra. Me revuelve el estómago cada vez que su rostro aparece en mi mente, verlo ahí riéndose de mi, humillándome como si fuera una basura que ni siquiera merece ser visto, como si me estuviera haciendo un favor al hacerme daño. Me sentí tan impotente cuando él en repetidas ocasiones provocó distintas lesiones en mi cuerpo y yo no podía defenderme, me sentí inútil, sentí que me fallé, ami, a mis hijos, a Sasuke, a todos los que conozco y eso me dolió más profundo que cualquier herida.

Ahora mismo siento dolor por todo el cuerpo, pero no tengo la energía para moverme, y aunque la tuviera no serviría de nada, después de todo sigo atada en la pared sin muchas alternativas. Tengo miedo por mis bebes, no sé como estarán. ¿Seguirán vivos? Tengo la esperanza que sí, no recuerdo haber sentido muchos golpes dirigidos al estómago. Pero por desgracia no puedo asegurarme, no tengo movilidad suficiente para envolver mis brazos en mi panza, pero me preocupa el hecho de que dejaran de patear hace un rato largo, me gustaría que lo hicieran ahora sólo para confirmar que están vivos.

De repente siento un golpe en mi estómago, llevó mi vista hacia abajo, pero las lágrimas nublan mi visión. No necesito mirar para saber que es una respuesta de mis hijos, para hacerme sentir mejor, para asegurarme de que siguen aquí conmigo.

Estoy tan feliz de saber que están vivos. Ahora mismo me prometo que no importa todo lo que tenga que sufrir con este loco, voy a ser fuerte por mis hijos, no voy a permitir que les hagan más daño si yo puedo evitarlo.

Orochimaru ya se fue hace unos minutos, eso me da tiempo de tranquilizarme y tratar de evaluar daños. Pero cuando miré hacia abajo mis lágrimas querían ser liberadas otra vez. No puedo creer que mi cuerpo esté tan destruido, no veo ninguna parte de mi cuerpo que no tenga sangre, incluso mi ropa, maltratada como está, tiene sangre chorreando. Mi piel está pálida por la pérdida de sangre, miro los múltiples moretones, cortes, rasguños y a las ampollas formadas por recientes quemaduras y siento nauseas. Tengo suerte de que aquí no haya espejos ya que no creo tener estómago suficiente para ver mi reflejo.

Después de una desagradable comprobación de daños y en vista de que mi cuerpo no deja de doler y mi visión se vuelve borrosa, creo que es el momento perfecto para tomar una siesta.

- Sasuke POV -

Después de la discusión con mi hermano y con renovado vigor por encontrar al culpable y salvar a mi novia fui directo a la casa de quien yo consideraba el cómplice de Naurko, Shikamaru. No es que esté celoso de que MI novia confiara más en uno de nuestros amigos que en mi para decirle acerca de sus sospechas sobre un profesor psicótico que está obsesionado conmigo, cabe aclarar, tampoco estoy celoso de que tuvieran encuentros para hablar de los cuales no estoy enterado, y mucho menos de que se juntaran SOLOS a hablar de eso y ninguno fuera capaz de decírmelo siquiera.

Estoy furioso con ese bastardo por mantenerme en secreto información de Naruko e ir directo a la policía cuando es MI novia la que está secuestrada, además de que cuando les conté a todos sobre ella, él no fue capaz de decirme que sabía algo o de hacer algo comentario sólo se fue a hablar con la policía. Y ahora que Itachi me dijo quien sabía sobre Orochimaru y les informó a ellos tengo que hablar con mi amigo y sacarle toda la información que sepa y ya que está metido en el caso de una forma u otra que me ayude a salvarla. Aunque no es como si tuviera otra opción en esto, si no quiere ayudarme, que no creo ya que también es una amiga para él, voy a obligarlo a que quiera. Después de todo los Uchihas tenemos métodos muy efectivos de persuasión, no es que presuma ni nada.

Durante toda su diatriba mental contra Shikamaru no se dio cuenta que ya había llegado a la casa y estaba tocando la puerta. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando una señora le abrió la puerta.

"Hola Sasuke, veo que vienes por Shikamaru." Me saludó amablemente con una sonrisa en su rostro a lo cual yo asentí como muestra de comprensión y le devolví el saludo de forma educada. "Buenas tardes Señora Nara." Ella sólo me sonrió.

"Ya le aviso que estás aquí." Me dijo antes de hacerse a un lado y dejarme entrar. "Ponte cómodo mientras intento que este perezoso se levante." Con eso se retiró escaleras arriba mientras me sentaba en uno de los sillones dentro del living.

Esperé unos minutos, antes de escuchar unos pasos que bajan las escaleras. Allí estaba Shikamaru pero, a diferencia de su yo habitual, una expresión seria cubría su rostro, me miró a los ojos y dijo sin vacilación. "Te estuve esperando."

Mis queridos lectores:

Cualquier error que encuentren pueden decirlo y con gusto lo arreglo. Voy a tratar de actualizar todos los sábados. Me gustaría escuchar sus preguntas, si algo no queda claro pueden preguntar y con gusto lo explico.

Muchas Gracias a todos y disfruten la historia.

Agradecimientos a:

-araduil

-gammerforever

-Hana uchiha

-Fanaticasailormoon

-Kurashi92

-SKAM Uchiha Asakura Tsukuyomi

-Bego-Bura-xD

-Naruko U-Strife

-Moon-9215

-Rena Sabaku no

-lady-darkness-chan

-nadia

Y a todos los que leen y disfrutan de la historia. Besos.


	26. Paradero, compañeros y comienza el viaje

Descargo de responsabilidad: NO me pertenece Naruto ni sus personajes. Hago esto por diversión y no por fines de lucro.

**Viviendo el Presente**

Por Kitsunefiction04

- Sasuke POV -

_"Ya le aviso que estás aquí." Me dijo antes de hacerse a un lado y dejarme entrar. "Ponte cómodo mientras intento que este perezoso se levante." Con eso se retiró escaleras arriba mientras me sentaba en uno de los sillones dentro del living._

_Esperé unos minutos, antes de escuchar unos pasos que bajan las escaleras. Allí estaba Shikamaru pero, a diferencia de su yo habitual, una expresión seria cubría su rostro, me miró a los ojos y dijo sin vacilación. "Te estuve esperando."_

- Sasuke POV -

"¿A qué te refieres cuando dices 'te estuve esperando'?" Pregunté curioso, yo sé que Shikamaru es inteligente y todo pero no esperaba que viera el futuro ni nada parecido.

Él sólo me dio una mirada antes de proceder a sentarse en el sofá, acomodarse, y luego, para exceder mi paciencia cerrar los ojos. Yo no soy tan ingenuo como para creer que puedo venir aquí y exigir que me ayude y él sólo me va a ser caso olvidando totalmente su actitud perezosa, pero esto supera mis límites. Estoy aquí muy nervioso tratando de salvar a mi novia que está en manos de ese loco y él sigue tan vago como siempre. ¿Qué pasó con la actitud seria que tenía hace un minuto?

Pero antes de que pudiera expresar mis pensamientos la voz de Shikamaru me interrumpió. "Es exactamente lo que suena." Tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta que estaba respondiendo a la pregunta que yo había hecho anteriormente.

"¿Cómo sabías que iba a venir?" El abre sus ojos y me analiza, la expresión seria vuelve a adornar sus características.

"Era bastante fácil predecir que tú te enterarías sobre la persona que, junto con Naruko, sabía de Orochimaru desde antes que el resto y habló con la polícia al respecto para informarles de ese sospechoso que nadie esperaba, luego afirmar que vendrías a pedir respuestas no es tan extraño. ¿O me equivoco?" Levantó una ceja para dar énfasis en esa declaración.

La lógica de Shikamaru puede resultar difícil de entender, pero uno siempre se da cuenta de cuanta verdad hay en ella. Además es casi imposible que alguien pueda refutarle algo, él no es de las personas que suele equivocarse y para él es muy fácil predecir cosas basadas en hechos reales que la mayoría no nota o no quiere notar.

Por suerte mis pensamientos no se reflejaron en mi rostro, hace mucho aprendí a mostrar una máscara la mayoría del tiempo para evitar que otros me lean como un libro así que es raro cuando se desliza, digamos que no ocurre con mucha frecuencia.

"Si sabías esto ¿Por qué no viniste ami desde un principio y me explicaste todo esto?"

"¿Y tomarme la molestia de ir hasta tu casa cuando tu viniste por voluntad propia? Problemático." Ante esto no pude evitar poner los ojos, es tan predecible usar está palabra que me preocupa que no la haya usado antes.

Pero ya es hora de dejarse de perder el tiempo e ir al tema que me aqueja.

"¿Hace cuanto tiempo que tu y Naruko sabían de esto?"

"Naruko es bastante observadora lo notó al poco tiempo de ingresar a la escuela." Si ella lo notó hace tanto ¿Cómo es que nunca me dijo nada?

"Te estarás preguntando por qué me lo dijo ami y no a ti, en especial por qué ami." Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza acostumbrándome al hecho de que siempre estaría dos pasos por delante de mi.

"Lamento decepcionarte pero eso no lo sé." Vi un atisbo de nerviosismo pero desapareció tan rápido que me pregunté si estaba alucinando. Decidí no interrogarlo sobre eso.

"¿Qué es lo que saben sobre Orochimaru?"

"No mucho, dije lo que tenía que decir a la policía ya que estoy seguro de que él es el culpable del secuestro y en vista de que vinieras a preguntarme por él confirma este hecho." Su respuesta vaga me dejó un mal sabor de boca pero antes de poder replicar él continuó. "Cuando Naruko se dio cuenta del comportamiento inusual del profesor Orochimaru vino a buscarme." Hice una mueca ante esto. "Yo había observado algo parecido y me pareció bastante interesante darme cuenta de que no era el único. Ambos compartimos observaciones, pero no eran suficientes para inculpar a nadie así que quedamos en observar y sacar nuestras conclusiones, no íbamos a hablar de esto hasta que hubiera pistas sólidas para que nos pudieran tomar enserio." Habló con tanta seriedad que era difícil pensar que el vago de hace unos minutos y la persona sentada frente mio dando semejante discurso son las mismas personas.

"Entiendo. Pero ¿Por qué ir a hablar con la policía sabiendo que sin pruebas no te harían caso?" Pregunté realmente desconcertado.

Me dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de contestar. "¿Así que te diste cuenta? Muy simple, sabiendo que la familia Uchiha tiene mucho poder y dinero no dudarían en involucrarse en este caso, yo sabía que la policía no me escucharía, pero la información que yo dí puede ser útil para otro que la escuche, no dudé en que algún Uchiha investigara sobre eso y llegarán a la misma conclusión que yo. Pero tengo curiosidad ¿Quién fue?" Me interrogó de repente.

"Itachi." Dije simplemente.

"Ya veo, supuse que sería tu padre pero veo que me equivoqué." Dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos y dar por terminada esta conversación.

No tuve más alternativas que irme, no iba a perder mi orgullo aquí tratando que este perezoso me ayudara.

Estaba saliendo de la casa de Shikamaru cuando recibí una llamada en mi celular. Contesté sin prestar atención al número ya que últimamente mi cabeza estaba en las nubes.

"Habla Sasuke." Dije simplemente, sin muchas ganas de hablar por celular.

"Sasuke soy yo, Itachi." Del otro lado de la línea escuché la voz inconfundible de mi hermano.

"Itachi ¿Que pasó?" Cuando llama Itachi casi nunca auguran buenas noticias, sólo esperaba que esta no fuera la ocasión, no sé si voy a seguir aguantando tantas noticias como en los últimos días.

"Tengo el paradero de Orochimaru." Ante esto presté atención únicamente a la voz de mi hermano, inclusive me detuve en medio de la calle. En ese momento dejé de escuchar los sonidos que me rodeaban, toda la gente a mi alrededor, los animales, vehículos, simplemente desaparecieron para poder escuchar solamente a mi hermano.

"¿Dónde?" Dije con anticipación.

"Ven a casa, ahí te lo diré." Cuando estuve a punto de replicar Itachi continuó. "Lo último que necesitamos es que vayas como un poseído a tratar de rescatar a tu novia y te hieras en el intento, no quiero tener que preocuparme por ambos, así que haznos un favor a todos y vuelve a casa." Dijo con voz dura que no daba lugar a réplicas.

Cerré el celular con frustración y me dirigí lo más rápido posible a casa.

Cuando llegué a casa me encontré con Itachi y su amigo Kisame sentados en la sala, ambos tenían expresiones serias en sus rostros pero determinadas en igual medida.

Me acerqué lentamente llamando la atención de mi hermano, que fue el primero en notarme. "Veo que ya estás aquí."

Nos sentamos todos en unas sillas, en la mesa de la sala, todos teníamos un té para beber y distribuidas en la mesa eran unos tarros con algunos bocados dulces para acompañar.

"Bien Sasuke, estuve hablando con Kisame, el cual fue tan amable como para conseguir el paradero de Orochimaru." El aludido asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Cómo es que consiguió eso?" Curiosidad brillando en mis ojos obsidianas.

"Eso no es relevante." Respondió mi hermano, lo cual, me di cuenta, fue su manera elegante de decirme que no fue muy legal el método.

"Ya veo." Decidí no presionar el asunto, en cambio me centré en lo que nos concierne. "¿Dónde está?" Pude hacer la pregunta que estuvo rondando mi mente tanto tiempo.

"¿Conoces la Ciudad Oculta Del Sonido?" Traté de hacer memoria y recordarla pero no pude, lo cual me frustró más, pero no quería que se note frente a mi hermano así que decidí tranquilizarme bebiendo un poco de té.

"Se encuentra en el País de los Campos de Arroz." Mi hermano siempre puede leerme como a un libro, y eso sólo aumenta mi frustración. "Es una ciudad pequeña creada recientemente, el país al que pertenece no está con buenos tratos con ningún otro ya que su presidente es muy cuestionable, pero está lejos de aquí."

"¿Qué tanto?" Pregunté arqueando una ceja.

"Mas o menos 5 horas de vuelo en avión."

Eso no puede ser bueno, 5 horas en avión, además de tener que encontrar el lugar, y reservar los pasajes. Tardaría días en ayudar a Naruko y tiempo no me sobra.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmado, mi novia y mis bebes están en otro país con un loco psicópata y yo voy a tardar días en llegar allí? Podría ser demasiado tarde." Dije mordiéndome el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

"Tranquilízate hermano."Dijo bebiendo el té con tranquilidad.

"¿Cómo me pides que me tranquilice en una situación así?" Le pregunté acaloradamente.

"Kisame ya consiguió los pasajes para mañana al amanecer, nos iremos sin que se den cuenta nuestros padres, nos acompañarán algunos amigos que van a sernos muy útiles en este caso y que entienden el funcionamiento de esto." Me dio una mirada fría antes de decir. "Si no puedes mantener tu temperamento bajo control vamos a tener que prescindir de ti para este caso."

Yo sólo asentí para demostrar que entendía la condición impuesta, y no pude dejar de temblar de anticipación por ser capaz de ver a mi novia otra vez.

"Ve a tu cuarto, come algo, báñate, duerme, tienes que estar preparado para mañana." Luego entrecerró sus ojos en mi. "Estás advertido sobre tu temperamento."

Cuando la conversación terminó, seguí las instrucciones de Itachi antes de acostarme. No obstante, no pude conciliar muy bien el sueño por mis nervios, pero traté de serenarme y controlar mejor mis emociones como aconsejó mi hermano. La última imagen que tuve antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo fue el rostro de mi bella novia esperándome en alguna parte.

La mañana siguiente llegó más rápido de lo que yo esperaba, al levantarme sentí como si no hubiera tenido ni una sola hora de sueño, cuando en realidad dormí 8 horas aproximadamente. La sensación de fatiga desapareció cuando me eché un poco de agua fría en el rostro.

Eran las 6:00 a.m. de un día que estuve anhelando pero a la vez aplazando. No es como sino quisiera salvar a mi novia, es sólo que tengo miedo de que algo no resulte como lo planeado, que Naruko o los bebes no se encuentren bien, que no lleguemos a tiempo, que nos hayamos equivocado, ya que a pesar de todo somos humanos y cometemos errores, en este caso pueden ser mortales.

Sin embargo estuve mucho tiempo queriendo ver a mi novia de nuevo, yo la amo tanto que me duele mucho esta situación. Quiero tenerla en mis brazos para asegurarme de que se encuentra bien, hasta ese momento no descansaré.

Con renovado vigor me dirigí al living, donde mi hermano estaba con sus extraños amigos, que se me hacen vagamente familiares. Está Kisame, el que se parece a un tiburón, Deidara, el rubio adicto a las explosiones, Sasori, su novio y también alguien con una rara obsesión con las marionetas, Zetsu, un demente con doble personalidad, Hidan, un religioso extremista de muy mal carácter y forma de expresarse, Kakuzu, un hombre callado que daría su propia pierna izquierda por un poco de dinero, Tobi, un joven que actúa como un niño de 5 años, Nagato, el pelirrojo que parece ser el jefe de este extravagante grupo y su novia Konan, de pelo azul y fanática del origami.

No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que piensa hacer mi hermano con este grupo de payasos de circo. No es que no me caigan bien, ni siquiera los conozco a la mayoría, no obstante este grupo es el que supuestamente está encargado de salvar a mi novia, lo cual veo muy difícil cuando no pueden estar en una habitación 10 minutos sin pelearse o romper algo.

"Y YO TE DIGO QUE EL VERDADERO ARTE SON LAS EXPLOSIONES." Gritó Deidara a su novio algo acerca del arte, siempre están discutiendo de eso. Nadie los entiende realmente.

Y eso es exactamente a lo que me refiero. Estamos condenados...

Estábamos en el avión en estos momentos, por suerte pudimos salir sin ser detectados por mis padres. Aunque pensándolo mejor creo que es un milagro que no nos hayan escuchado, con Deidara discutiendo con su novio acerca del arte o gritándole a Tobi por sus payasadas, o Hidan insultando por cualquier motivo, además de ese jarrón que se rompió, o más bien explotó a causa de una explosión que cierta persona estaba intentando. Si, creo que tuvimos mucha suerte.

Mi cabeza va a explotar y ni siquiera llegamos al otro país, pero sumando el estrés que ya tenía incorporado más los amigos de mi hermano no estoy seguro de cuanto pueda soportar.

Y yo tengo que ser la persona más desgraciada o en realidad mi hermano y su amigo son dos malvados torturadores. Actualmente estoy sentado con Tobi que no para de parlotear desde que nos sentamos un par de horas atrás y no parece que se vaya a callar a corto plazo. La frase 'Tobi es un buen chico' está en la lista de las 10 más odiadas, posicionándose delante de 'El arte es una explosión' pero el orden puede llegar a cambiar.

Trato de ignorarlo y miro por la ventana pero sólo veo las nubes y un cielo muy azul que me recuerda a los ojos de ella y la luz del sol que entra por las ventanas me recuerda a su hermoso cabello de color dorado, pero le falta el brillo que siempre veo en ella, mirar el cielo se siente tan vacío si ella no está conmigo, que aparto la mirada de la ventana con el ceño fruncido para ver que mi compañero sigue hablando sin importarle que nadie lo escucha o no dándose cuenta y pienso que lo mejor que puedo hacer en un momento como este es dormir.

Me despierta bruscamente una mano en mi hombro, enfoco mi visión para ver a mi hermano zamarreándome de un lado a otro. Cuando me doy cuenta de esto un gruñido escapa de mi garganta, yo no soy una persona de la mañana y nunca lo seré. Miro oscuramente a mi hermano y estoy esperando el mejor momento para asfixiarlo sin que me puedan detener. Pero, al parecer se da cuenta de mis malvadas intenciones porque rápidamente retira su mano antes de alejarse casualmente hacia la salida. Lo que me recuerda el porque estamos aquí, de nuestra misión y mi estado somnoliento se escapa antes de seguir a mi hermano con expresión seria basada en la gravedad de la situación en que nos encontramos.

Después de eso el trayecto hasta el hotel fue un borrón, recuerdo que la mitad de nuestro grupo había desaparecido mientras yo dormía, mientras otra gran parte del mismo se fue separando hasta que quedamos sólo mi hermano y yo. No obstante, una vez que llegamos al hotel mi hermano pidió la llave, al parecer Kisame había reservado habitaciones también, y me dijo que no me moviera de adentro. Después de eso se fue también, antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de protestar. A pesar de mi furia inicial, no tuve más alternativas que obedecer sabiendo que actuar temerario ahora podría causar mi despido de esta misión.

Unas horas después empezaron a ingresar al hotel todo el grupo, todos se negaron a responder a mis preguntas y cuando les pregunté acerca de lo que estuvieron haciendo ellos sólo negaban con la cabeza y mantenían sus labios cerrados. Tuve que enterarme una vez que mi hermano se digno a aparecer, sospechosamente fue el último, pero no tuvo gran importancia para mi. Al parecer salieron a recopilar información sobre Orochimaru y su guarida donde tenía a mi novia. Además de buscar armamento, nunca en mi vida estuve tan asustado como el momento en que Deidara apuntó una pistola a mi cabeza cuando estaba entrando a mi habitación. Hay que aclarar que después de eso no fue fácil convencerme de estar cerca de él para el resto de este rescate. Yo pregunté para que eran las armas, Itachi me aclaró que eran para protegernos ya que Orochimaru tenía mucho poder y demasiada gente peligrosa estaba de su lado. No hay que olvidar a los Cuatro del Sonido.

También entendí que a pesar de nunca haber estado cerca de algún arma de fuego en esta ocasión tendría la necesidad y muchos del grupo estaban más que encantados de enseñarme, un escalofrío me recorrió involuntariamente al recordar esos ojos brillando maliciosamente mientras me miran para convencer a mi hermano de explicarme. Al final mi hermano se negó a todos ellos y decidió enseñarme él mismo. Me sentí alagado de que él eligiera ayudarme y me aterra la idea de que él supiera como manejar un arma con tanta naturalidad y cuando le pregunté donde lo aprendió se negó a responder.

Y así es como nos preparamos para partir, Deidara experto en explosiones es muy útil para abrir puertas, para destruir cualquier muro que nos impida avanzar e incluso como distracción, Kisame y mi hermano son muy buenos recopilando información, ambos tienen entrenamiento básico de artes marciales y al parecer saben usar bastante bien las armas de fuego, Nagato y Konan tienen mucha influencia y conocen mucha gente que nos puede ser de ayuda,además del excelente manejo de armas, Sasori es experto en todo tipo de venenos, es un poderoso aliado a la hora de hacer venenos mortales y efectivos, Hidan y Kakuzu se lo reconoce como el dúo inmortal por haber participado en tantas peleas con distintos tipos de enemigos y haber salido sin un sólo rasguño, Zetsu es el mejor en temas de infiltración y por lo tanto recopilación de información, pero también puede ingresar a la mayoría de los lugares sin ser detectado, y Tobi quien tiene cinta negro de karate y fue entrenado para manejar diversas armas, no sólo de fuego. Finalmente estoy yo que no tengo conocimiento de defensa personal, no sé manejar armas, y realmente me siento fuera de lugar.

Pero a pesar de los contratiempos, de los altibajos, yo tengo la certeza en mi corazón de que vamos a rescatar a mi novia de las garras de ese psicópata.

Mis queridos lectores:

Cualquier error que encuentren pueden decirlo y con gusto lo arreglo. Voy a tratar de actualizar todos los sábados. Me gustaría escuchar sus preguntas, si algo no queda claro pueden preguntar y con gusto lo explico.

Muchas Gracias a todos y disfruten la historia.

Agradecimientos a:

-araduil

-gammerforever

-Hana uchiha

-Fanaticasailormoon

-Kurashi92

-SKAM Uchiha Asakura Tsukuyomi

-Bego-Bura-xD

-Naruko U-Strife

-Moon-9215

-Rena Sabaku no

-lady-darkness-chan

-nadia

Y a todos los que leen y disfrutan de la historia. Besos.

**SKAM Uchiha Asakura Tsukuyomi**: Me alegro que te guste la historia y mi forma de escribir, pero lamentablemente no puedo darte la dirección de Orochimaru, pero puedes intentar obtenerla leyendo los capítulos. :D Pero te puedo decir que trabaja en la escuela a la cual van Naruko y Sasuke por si quieres buscarlo! Disfruta la historia.


	27. Rescate, peligros y villanos

Descargo de responsabilidad: NO me pertenece Naruto ni sus personajes. Hago esto por diversión y no por fines de lucro.

**Viviendo el Presente**

Por Kitsunefiction04

- Sasuke POV -

_Y así es como nos preparamos para partir, Deidara experto en explosiones es muy útil para abrir puertas, para destruir cualquier muro que nos impida avanzar e incluso como distracción, Kisame y mi hermano son muy buenos recopilando información, ambos tienen entrenamiento básico de artes marciales y al parecer saben usar bastante bien las armas de fuego, Nagato y Konan tienen mucha influencia y conocen mucha gente que nos puede ser de ayuda,además del excelente manejo de armas, Sasori es experto en todo tipo de venenos, es un poderoso aliado a la hora de hacer venenos mortales y efectivos, Hidan y Kakuzu se lo reconoce como el dúo inmortal por haber participado en tantas peleas con distintos tipos de enemigos y haber salido sin un sólo rasguño, Zetsu es el mejor en temas de infiltración y por lo tanto recopilación de información, pero también puede ingresar a la mayoría de los lugares sin ser detectado, y Tobi quien tiene cinta negro de karate y fue entrenado para manejar diversas armas, no sólo de fuego. Finalmente estoy yo que no tengo conocimiento de defensa personal, no sé manejar armas, y realmente me siento fuera de lugar._

_Pero a pesar de los contratiempos, de los altibajos, yo tengo la certeza en mi corazón de que vamos a rescatar a mi novia de las garras de ese psicópata._

- Sasuke POV -

Estamos todos preparados para partir, cada uno se aseguró de portar sus armas y algún tipo de protección. No es como si vamos a ir totalmente desprotegidos, no creo que mi hermano lo permita. Ami solamente me permitieron portar una pistola con algunos cartuchos de municiones, me explicaron como usarla y pude practicar con unas latas en un campo desértico que Kisame me llevo, admito que no tengo la mejor puntería pero es suficientemente buena como para poder protegerme. Además me dieron una chaleco antibalas y algunas de las bombas de humo que Deidara tenía en todo su arsenal. Aunque estos últimos no son conocidos por mi hermano ya que él no me permitiría portarlas.

Siento un poco de envidia cuando veo algunas de las armas que portan los otros, son tan grandes y se ven tan increíbles que me gustarían usarlas, no es que yo me haya sentido atraído ante estas en toda mi vida, pero cuando las veo frente mio no puedo evitar querer tocarlas, pero mi hermano me prohibió que me acercase a cualquiera de ellas. No es justo, si hasta Tobi tiene el derecho de usarlas ¿Por qué yo no? Estoy cansado de ver a Deidara presumiendo todas sus bombas en mi rostro a propósito.

Sin embargo, esto ya no tiene tanta importancia en lo que ami respecta porque en cualquier momento nuestra misión comienza y los nervios me están consumiendo.

Nos sentamos todos alrededor de una mesa, un mapa sobre ella donde estaban marcados distintos lugares que yo no conocía. Mi hermano con paciencia me dijo sus nombres, pero en este momento no tienen relevancia. En el mapa, según mi hermano eran todas las ubicaciones de las bases de Orochimaru y en rojo está marcada a la cual vamos a ir hoy, ya que según la información que reunión Kisame esa era en la que se encontraba mi novia. Cuando mis dudas fueron resueltas no pregunté más.

Todos juntos hicimos los últimos retoques al plan, así como un pla en caso de que hubiera algún problema con el A o que fallara, lo cual no es muy probable. Acordamos seguir sistemáticamente el plan y tratar de impedir los errores. También se nos entregaron unos comunicadores para que todos pudiéramos tanto pedir ayuda como pasar y recibir información importante.

Di un suspiro antes de masajear mis sienes para evitar el futuro dolor de cabeza que estoy seguro voy a tener. Miré a los ojos a mi hermano y a todos sus amigos y vi la determinación y la esperanza de que todo salga bien. Y no pude dejar de sentirme influenciado por ellos. Cerré mis ojos un momento para poder enfocarme antes de abrirlos con los mismos sentimientos brillando en mis ojos. Y en ese momento, antes de salir para rescatar a mi novia, tuve el presentimiento de que todo saldría bien.

Llegamos a un extremo apartado de la ciudad, un lugar desierto que nadie pensaría que alguien pudiera vivir aquí y sobrevivir. No hay árboles, arbustos, flores, ni siquiera agua. Tampoco hay construcciones, mucho menos alguna pista de que aquí hubo alguna vez un ser humano. Seamos francos es el lugar perfecto para tener una base secreta y nadie sospecharía. La pregunta ahora sería ¿Dónde se encuentra dicha base? Ya que mirando a mis alrededores no veo nada que nos diera siquiera un indicio de su ubicación.

"Alguien podría decirme donde se encuentra la base de Orochimaru." Pregunté con fastidio, no me gusta ser el único que no está enterado de algo, no importa que pequeña sea esa cosa.

"Tonto hermano, la razón por la cual esta base es secreta es porque es subterránea." Lo fulminé con la mirada por el insulto y por hacerme pasar vergüenza frente a todos. "¿No crees que si en un lugar vacío como este alguien construye cualquier cosa no sería fácilmente identificable?" Me sonrojé al detectar la verdad detrás de sus palabras, pero mi orgullo no me permite decir nada así que simplemente aparté la mirada.

Después de ese breve intercambio de palabras no emití palabras alguna incluso cuando todo el grupo se detuvo abruptamente en un espacio aparentemente vacío.

Las preguntas rondaban mi mente pero me negué obstinadamente a expresarlas en voz alta por miedo y vergüenza a ser reprendido por segunda vez por mi hermano o alguno de sus amigos.

Sin embargo no necesité demasiado tiempo para llegar a las respuestas. Vi a Kisame dándonos a todos una mirada antes de pisar un lugar al azar, sacudir la cabeza, y repetir el proceso hasta que en una de sus pisadas se escuchó un ruido hueco. Asintió como dándonos a entender que la acción estaba por empezar, las emociones me estaban consumiendo así que creí que era mejor entrar de una buena vez antes de que sean incontrolables.

Se agachó y con una de sus manos palmeó el lugar para cerciorarse, luego de eso limpió un poco de tierra que lo cubría, en ese momento una luz de reconocimiento brilló en mis orbes negras al ver una pequeña puerta que nos conduce a lo que yo creo es la guarida de esa serpiente.

La levantó con delicadeza y uno a uno entramos allí. Todo estaba muy oscuro, demasiado para mi gusto pero eso no me impidió seguir avanzando, unas escaleras nos conducían a un pasillo igual o más oscuro una vez cerrada la pequeña puerta con un movimiento delicado.

Todos nos encontrábamos formando una hilera por el estrecho pasillo que no permitía más de una persona lo cruce a la vez, yo era uno de los último, detrás de Hidan y delante de mi hermano. Los demás no estoy muy seguro en que orden se encontraban.

De pronto las luces se encendieron, me cegaron un momento con su brilló, pero fue demasiado tarde, cuando los volví a abrir ya estábamos rodeados. No eran muchos, pero tampoco pocos. Antes de que me diera cuenta los sonidos de balas disparándose y gritos se empezaron a escuchar, de un momento a otro el pasillo estaba cubierto de sangre, un hedor llegó a mis fosas nasales que me dio unas terribles nauseas, no sabía donde mirar, por todos lados el color rojo me perseguía y ese olor no desaparecía aunque me cubriera la nariz con ambas manos, no creo ser capaz de poder olvidar esto en toda mi vida. Era irreal, todo estaba tan cerca y a la vez yo parecía tan ajeno, nada de lo que pasaba tenía sentido, todo era tan rápido, tan violento, tan grotesco que simplemente pude mirar, ni siquiera me había protegido. Hasta que en algún momento mi hermano se dio cuenta de mi situación y con uno de sus brazos empujó mi cuerpo contra el suelo y me envió una mirada fría, pero pude distinguir la preocupación en la misma. Él sólo me dijo "No te muevas." Antes de seguir disparando a los demás rostros sin nombre que nos rodeaban e intentaban hacernos daño.

No supe cuando todo se acabó, tampoco sé cuanto duró, pero lo que puedo afirmar con certeza es que espero no volver a estar en una situación así, aunque me da miedo admitir que todo este rescate implica seguir con esto y mucho más si quiero tener a mi novia sana y salva conmigo de nuevo. Sin embargo cuando habíamos estado planeando todo esto y todos concordamos en actuar de tal manera nunca me di cuenta de las profundidades de donde me metía, no miré la parte de abajo, pensé que sería entrar y fácilmente podríamos recuperar a mi novia, fui un iluso, nunca pensé en la realidad de todo lo que implicaba estar aquí para ayudar a Naruko. No quise escuchar a mi hermano y, a pesar de que estoy asustado, no podría elegir estar en otro lugar incluso si tuviera esa opción, mi lugar es aquí junto con este grupo en nuestra importante misión.

Las balas se acabaron, los gritos cesaron, la sangre inunda las paredes y los suelos, el olor a pólvora y putrefacción en el aire es insoportable. Me levanto con mi espalda recta y recorro la habitación con la vista y no puedo dejar de sorprenderme y horrorizarme por la cantidad de gente en el suelo, con sus heridas sangrantes, con sus ojos desenfocados y sin brillo, con sus pieles pálidas, con su vida acabada.

Doy una mirada a nuestro grupo y quedo en shock al darme cuenta que todos siguen de pie, aunque un par tengan algunas heridas siguen aparentemente bien y eso es lo único que necesito para tener la confianza de que tomé la decisión correcta.

Mi hermano nos hace un gesto con la mano para decirnos que sigamos avanzando, lo cual hacemos. Él me mira de arriba a abajo buscando alguna herida, luego de su inspección parece estar satisfecho ya que no dice nada.

Paramos de pronto cuando llegamos a una parte más ancha del pasillo en la cual podemos caber la mayoría, pero el problema se encuentra en que se separa en 3 secciones y no sabemos cuál es la correcta. Decidimos que en una situación así lo mejor es separarnos, con ese criterio nos dividimos en tres grupos. El primero conformado por Nagato, Konan y Zetsu se dirigen hacia el de la derecha, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori y Deidara hacia el de la derecha y por último Itachi, Kisame, Tobi y yo por el del medio. Todos nos podemos comunicar por las radios en caso de ayuda y sin mirar atrás seguimos nuestro camino.

Caminamos por lo que parecieron horas, y, por primera vez desde que lo conozco Tobi permaneció callado y concentrado como si entendiera la gravedad de la situación por lo cual agradezco. En el camino pasamos por muchas habitaciones pero todas estaban cerradas, mi ansiedad crecía cuanto más nos infiltrábamos en este oscuro lugar. Es como un laberinto, lleno de puertas, recovecos, girar en distintas direcciones y pasillos sin salida. De pronto el pasillo se volvió a dividir, esta vez en dos. Sospesamos nuestras opciones y decidimos separarnos por segunda vez, ya no hay tiempo que perder. Yo iba a ir con Tobi, pero mi hermano se negó a dejar mi lado, me molestó que fuera tan paranoico y protector pero en el interior se lo agradezco profundamente, estoy aterrado.

Siendo así, Kisame y Tobi fueron por la izquierda y nosotros por la derecha.

Seguimos corriendo por no sé cuanto tiempo, pudieron ser minutos tan sólo hasta horas, es raro pero uno pierde la noción del tiempo cuando está corriendo por pasillos iguales, sin mucha luz y una pequeña porción de tu grupo, tal vez lo último no es tan relevante.

Nos detuvimos un momento para tomar aire, antes de que pudiera pedir a mi hermano para que sigamos se escuchó una voz por la radio. "Estamos bajo ataque, al parecer nos descubrieron y nos están emboscando. No se preocupen lo tenemos controlado." Se escuchó la voz de Nagato. "Quiero que todos continúen aquí no está la chica, sólo hay una especie de laboratorio, tengan cuidado." Todos los grupos aceptaron y siguieron su camino, si necesitaban ayuda no dudarían en pedir y podríamos acudir a su rescate, traté de convencerme de esos pensamientos y poner esas ideas en el fondo de mi mente, ahora mismo me necesitan concentrado en el objetivo principal de esta misión.

Al paso de los minutos los demás grupos también entraron en distintos enfrentamientos, no obstante, la situación todavía estaba controlada, los grupos al parecer podían combatir lo que se enfrentaron y todavía no necesitaban ayuda.

Me pareció extraño que mi hermano y yo todavía no nos enfrentáramos contra nadie, pero deduje que estábamos yendo por el camino correcto y por la cara de Itachi parece haber llegado a una deducción similar si sus cejas levemente entrecerradas eran una pista.

La adrenalina en mi cuerpo estaba bombeando al máximo con cada paso que daba, sentí como si pudiera hacer esto mucho tiempo más y no me cansaría, me sentí imparable.

En ese momento mi hermano se detuvo en lo que parecía una puerta, pero a diferencia de las demás esta tenía un candado y algunas cadenas para protegerse, algo valioso está encerrado allí y tengo un mal presentimiento al respecto.

Mi hermano, con su pistola, destruyó el candado y las cadenas, con un ruido suficiente para alertar a todos los que nos rodean donde estamos, pero no hay otra forme de entrar, no tenemos la llave así que es imposible.

Lentamente empujó la puerta y la abrió para revelar un cuarto oscuro, había un poco de luz que entraba de una ventana en la pared y me informó que ya es de noche, porque sólo veo la luz tenue de la luna. Y en el suelo, reflejado por la luz una escena que me produjo piel de gallina, mis ojos se agrandaron y mi ira subía a un nuevo nivel, mi hermano me puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarme, pero no pude encontrar lugar en mi mente para guardar tanta furia que sentía en este momento, tenía ganas de matar a quien provocó esto.

Delante de mi estaba mi novia, Naruko, con su gran estómago, sus ropas desgarradas que apenas se sujetaban a su delgado cuerpo, un charco de sangre debajo de ella, su cuerpo inconsciente estaba tirado por el piso como el de una muñeca, su piel estaba demasiado pálida, cortes, moretones, quemaduras y otras lesiones le cubrían totalmente el cuerpo y su rostro tenía una expresión de dolor como si hubiera estado sufriendo por un largo período de tiempo.

Caí de rodillas frente a ella, saqué los mechones de pelo sucio de su cara y traté de quitar un poco de la sangre con mi dedo.

Las lágrimas cayeron involuntariamente de mis ojos, no pude soportar ver la visión que tenía delante mio. Mi novia, tan alegre y feliz, que nunca le ha hecho daño a nadie, está tirada en el suelo como un montón de basura sin valor. Y sólo un pensamiento cruza mi mente, 'Voy a matar a el que haya hecho esto, Orochimaru prepárate.'

Encerrado en mi furia no vi venir a la figura oculta por las sombras, hasta que su risa psicópata resonó por la habitación. Levanté mi vista para ver a la última persona y a la primera que quise encontrarme hoy. Tuve el deseo de ir corriendo hasta él y hacerlo sufrir cien veces por cada pequeña herida que infligió en su cuerpo, por cada lágrima que soltó, por cada grito de ayuda que nadie respondió. Y lo hubiera hecho si no fuera por una mano que me sujeta firmemente el hombro y me impide realizar cualquier carrera loca contra esa serpiente.

"Orochimaru." Afirmó simplemente mi hermano.

"Te voy a matar maldita serpiente descarriada." Dije entre dientes con furia apenas contenida.

"Sasuke no es algo muy agradable de decir a alguien que te hizo un gran favor." Me reprendió con voz repugnante. Si el maldito bastardo cree que le voy a agradecer por cualquier cosa está muy equivocado, no hay cosa que quisiera más en este momento que rasgar sus partes una por una hasta que ya no quede huella de su ser en este planeta.

Cuando estuve a punto de tratar de ir y estrangularlo hasta la muerte mi hermano me detuvo, otra vez. ¿Qué no entiende que tengo que matar a ese tipo? Al parecer no.

Mi hermano me miró con calma para luego pasar su vista a Orochimaru, convirtiéndose en una mirada fría y vacía que sólo utiliza en situaciones demasiado graves.

"Orochimaru, te voy a matar." Lo dijo con tanta tranquilidad que parecía estar hablando del clima. Vi como agarró su pistola, apuntándolo.

"No creo que quieras hacer eso Itachi, si la prensa se entera tu familia queda arruinada, incluso puedes terminar yendo a la cárcel." Dijo con altivez.

"Y ahí es donde te equivocas, Naruko también es parte de mi familia, además tengo pruebas para inculparte y mi familia tiene suficiente poder para comprar lo que sea, tanto mi libertad como lo que sale en las cámaras." Orochimaru empezó a temblar levemente sin esperar este desarrollo, pero por lo demás estaba totalmente controlado con su cara en blanco. "Estás acabado, tu patético intento de secuestro será tu ruina, no debiste meterte con mi familia, tu poder no es nada comparado con el nuestro, eso es algo que pensé que ya sabía demasiado bien."

Orochimaru al verse afectado por las palabras de mi hermano y al encontrar la razón en ellas no pudo más que tomar una pistola de su chaqueta y apuntarla hacia mi.

"Dime Itachi quien prefieres que viva ¿Tu hermano querido o su novia con tus futuros sobrinos?" Preguntó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"No seas imbécil si disparas yo te mataré y lo sabes." Dijo apretando los dientes.

"¿Correrías el riesgo?" Mi hermano empezó a vacilar, yo me di cuenta. Sólo pude mirar con odio a Orochimaru y abrazar a mi novia cubriéndola de esa asquerosa serpiente.

Orochimaru avanzó un paso hacia nosotros sin dejar de apuntar con su pistola en ningún momento. Su sonrisa sádica se agrandaba con cada movimiento que efectuaba, sus ojos tenían un brillo de locura que nos demostraba que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, y eso sólo amplió mi miedo.

Mis brazos se estrecharon protectoramente en el cuerpo herido de mi novia, una de mis manos reposaba en su gran estómago, mi mirada no lo dejó ni por un momento, temía que al apartar la misma cometiera una desgracia.

Mi hermano no se decidía entre bajar el arma o simplemente dispararle, pero un vistazo a Orochimaru rebeló que estaba preparado para algo como eso. Cuando sólo estaba a unos pasos nuestros se detuvo de pronto, su sonrisa sólo aumento. Vi como su dedo se movía hacia el gatillo, mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente en mi pecho, mis manos temblaban mientras trataba de serenarme. Cerré los ojos esperando lo inevitable, supe que mi hermano no llegaría a disparar antes que él, y preferí ser yo antes que mi novia y mis hijos, se que si yo no estuviera mi familia se haría cargo de cuidar a Naruko y los bebes, no tengo ninguna duda en mi mente. Sentí el frío metal contra mi frente y mentalmente conté los segundos, acariciando la panza de mi novia como un último recuerdo agradable antes de irme.

En ese momento escuché un disparo, pero no me dolió, esperé unos segundos pero no pasó nada así que abrí los ojos. Frente a mi estaba todavía Orochimaru pero su piel estaba más pálida y sus ojos desenfocados y sin brillo. Se escuchó el sonido de una pistola golpeando el suelo, cuando sus brazos cayeron, seguido de cerca por el resto de su cuerpo, que se desplomó en el suelo con un ruido sordo, el olor a pólvora llenó el aire apenas unos segundos.

Miré a mi hermano para verlo con la pistola todavía en sus manos apuntando al espacio vacío que antes estaba ocupado por Orochimaru, su mirada sorprendida estaba en dirección contraria a la mía. Seguí su mirada para ver a Kisame parado en una de las entradas a la habitación, con revolver en mano y una mirada decidida en sus ojos. Cuando mi cerebro funcionó de nuevo me di cuenta que el que había disparado era de hecho Kisame.

La sangre empezó a aparecer en forma de charco debajo de Orochimaru, a cada momento se expandía más y más, parecía que nunca terminaría. Me obligué a apartar la vista de tan horrenda visión que tenía delante y me concentré en los más importante, mi novia. Ahora que la amenaza más peligrosa fue eliminada tengo que revisarla. Mi hermano se arrodilló rápidamente a mi lado y empezó a tomar los signos vitales de Naruko.

"Sus signos vitales son débiles, pero no corre peligro inmediato." Dijo con voz tranquilizadora.

"Tenemos que llevarla a un médico." Dije con apuro.

"Kisame, ¿Cómo están los otros?" Preguntó mi hermano.

"Los combates acabaron, ahora sólo están revisando y colocando las bombas para volar este lugar de una vez por todas." Dijo antes de poner una expresión solemne. "Algunos de los nuestros también resultaron heridos, no hay ningún muerto por suerte, pero Nagato y Sasori están graves y también van a necesitar un médico lo más rápido posible."

"Entiendo." Dijo Itachi. "Sasuke, ayúdame a levantarla, tenemos que sacarla de aquí."

"Claro." Dije antes de ayudar a mi hermano a levantar a Naruko para sacarla de aquí. No estaba tan pesada como la última vez que la levanté, eso es preocupante significa que bajó de peso, lo cual no me extraña, estando en este lugar y con toda la sangre que perdió, pero es muy malo para la salud de ella y de los bebes. Con renovado vigor levanté su cuerpo con relativa facilidad, con la ayuda de Itachi, la llevamos todo el camino.

- Naruko POV -

¿Qué está pasando? Me duele todo el cuerpo, mi cabeza parece que va a explotar en cualquier momento. No sé donde estoy, es todo tan borroso. Lo último que recuerdo fue...

Cierto! Estaba con Orochimaru, y él me amenazaba, golpeaba y decía un montón de cosas que en este momento no recuerdo muy bien. Aunque tengo memoria de donde estoy, está todo nebuloso, no tengo ningún detalle específico en la cabeza, cosa que agradezco.

Aunque se siente diferente, no recuerdo que el suelo fuera tan blando, tampoco que tuviera una manta sobre mi, y menos una almohada. Hace más calor y me siento protegida, lo cual nunca fue el caso en la jaula en la que estaba encerrada. Me duele todo, si, pero ni siquiera una pequeña parte de lo que sentía después de las visitas de Orochimaru.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, pero los cerré al instante ante la luz que me pegaba en los ojos con gran intensidad. ¿Luz? ¿Desde cuando entra luz en la pequeña cárcel? Además de la pequeña ventana, la cual no es de gran ayuda.

Me llevé la mano derecha a los ojos para hacer un poco de sombra sobre ellos. Cuando lo sentí seguro volví a intentar abrir mis ojos, y me saludó una habitación completamente blanca, el olor a desinfectante me inundó los sentidos y tuve que llevarme la otra mano hacía mi nariz, bueno intenté, ya que parecía que un cable estaba en mi brazo izquierdo y cuando lo tiré sentí que se salió de mi piel, me dio escalofríos pero no seguí pensando en eso, me cubrí la nariz con la mano antes de que sucumbiera a las nauseas que me provocaba ese olor. Recorrí con los ojos la habitación y de hecho la mayor parte era blanca, había un par de camas además de la mía, pero estaban vacías, una gran ventana en la pared con cortinas blancas, dos sillas y una mesa a mi lado en la cual había distintos tipos de flores y algunas tarjetas que no tuve ganas de leer, al otro lado de mi cama había una máquina rara que emitía un pitido molesto, el cual fulminé con la mirada, la puerta, de color blanco también, estaba cerrada. Además había dos estantes con algunas cosas extrañas que yo no reconocí, eso era todo lo que había aquí, me pareció algo vacía. Saqué la mano que cubre mi nariz y en esta ocasión el olor estaba presente en menor medida, lo suficiente para ser soportable.

La puerta se abrió y una cabeza azabache muy conocida para mi se asomó. La cual al verme despierta se abalanzó a la habitación y se sentó en una de las sillas al lado de mi cama.

"Naruko. ¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó sosteniendo mi mano.

"Si, Sasuke, estoy bien. ¿Qué pasó?" Pregunté confundida acerca de como llegué aquí.

"Fuimos a rescatarte, estás a salvo ahora, nadie nunca más te hará daño." Dijo amorosamente y luego sentí una de sus manos en mi panza. "Ellos también se encuentran bien, son fuertes al igual que tu."

"Gracias Sasuke." Dije con lágrimas cayendo de mis ojos, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo estás son lágrimas de felicidad.

"No, gracias a vos Naru, por darme el mejor regalo que alguien como yo pudiera tener." Luego puso sus manos en mi rostro y me acercó para darme un beso casto y dulce, transmitiéndonos todo el amor que sentimos por el otro.

Y por primera vez miro al futuro con esperanza porque siento que todo va a salir bien, porque tengo amigos, familia, mis personas preciosas a mi lado y eso es lo único que necesito para ser feliz.

**FIN**

**Quiero que me digan si les interesa que haga un epílogo, si muchos parecen quererlo lo voy a escribir para el ****24/08****. Si no es así, no se preocupen me encantó escribir esta historia y me alegra que les haya gustado, la verdad que cambió mucho desde lo que planeé al principio, pero estoy conforme con el resultado. Por favor avisenme si les interesa un epílogo y díganme si les gusto la historia.**

**Besos a todos y muchas gracias!**

**Agradecimientos a:**

-araduil

-gammerforever

-Hana uchiha

-Fanaticasailormoon

-Kurashi92

-SKAM Uchiha Asakura Tsukuyomi

-Bego-Bura-xD

-Naruko U-Strife

-Moon-9215

-Rena Sabaku no

-lady-darkness-chan

-nadia


End file.
